Le souffle du sable
by kaelys
Summary: Suite des "Lettre d'Itachi" L'examen chunin organisé par le pays du sable approche. La nouvelle équipe de Chance ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto s'apprêtent à y participer lorsque le pays du sable devient la proie d'attaques violentes apparemment sans but..
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé des Lettres d'Itachi :**

Cette histoire prend place après la révélation des véritables intentions d'Itachi. Tsunade reçoit un étrange message qui lui promet des informations sur Itachi. Sasuke est aussi convié au rendez-vous.

Lors de la rencontre, une jeune femme dissimulée derrière un masque d'ANBU remet un paquet de lettres à Sasuke, écrites par Itachi lui-même qui relatent son entrée dans la division la plus secrète et la plus inorthodoxe de toute l'histoire des ANBUS. Ces lettres dévoileront progressivement l'enchaînement des évènements qui ont menés au massacre de son clan, les manigances de Madara et l'ultime tentative ratée de contrer le coup d'état orchestré par les Uchihas de manière pacifique du Sandaïme.

La jeune femme n'est autre que la petite sœur de Minato Namikaze que tous pensaient morte depuis des années, ancienne ANBU de la division Kuro, en mission d'infiltration à Suna, en lien avec Itachi pour faire des rapports réguliers sur l'Akatsuki et plus particulièrement Madara.

Révoltée par le sacrifice inutile d'Itachi, elle se met en tête d'achever la mission d'Itachi, ramener son petit frère à Konoha et tuer Madara.

Ainsi, elle ne donne qu'une partie des lettres d'Itachi à Sasuke et l'oblige à rentrer pour récupérer les Lettres manquantes de son frère et le force à rejoindre Konoha pour accomplir l'ultime but d'Itachi.

Elle monte une équipe avec l'aide de Shikamaru, renoue avec ses anciens équipiers Gaï et Kakashi qui n'a qu'un seul but tuer Madara.

Une fois la mission accomplie, elle reprend sa place à Konoha et prend la direction d'une nouvelle équipe de genins auxquels elle trouvera rapidement des surnoms : Aigle, Océan et Eclat.

Alors bienvenue dans cette deuxième partie qui fait suite aux "Lettres d'Itachi".

Au programme, de l'action, de l'humour, de l'aventure, du soleil et du sable :-) Et vous retrouverez l'équipe sept de Kakashi réunie et les conséquences du retour de Sasuke, Chance et ses Newbies et quelques nouveaux personnages que j'espère vous apprécierez.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'histoire sera assez compliquée et que nombre d'indices seront disséminés d'un chapitre à l'autre sur l'intrigue... Tenez-vous prêts et faîtes bien attention aux petits détails, rien n'est au hasard... Ou vous pouvez juste vous laissez porter par l'histoire.

Amusez-vous bien :-)

**Inscriptions**

Les muscles endoloris, la tête encore embrumée par l'odeur du sang et l'adrénaline qui court sous ma peau, je plonge sous le jet d'eau qui balaye froidement ma peau et calme mes nerfs. Cette mission n'avait pas été une sinécure. Naruto avait encore fait preuve de son incroyable capacité à me surprendre. Et plus les jours passaient plus Sasuke reprenait sa place dans l'équipe et il formait un duo des plus efficaces avec Naruto. A vrai dire, seule Sakura semblait avoir du mal à encaisser son retour. Elle refreinait avec difficulté son hostilité envers Sasuke. L'Uchiha endurait stoïquement toutes ses réflexions acerbes et son dédain parfois violent, ce qui montrait bien sa détermination à faire de nouveau parti du Village.

En sortant de la douche, j'enfile rapidement quelques habits. Je sors sans un bruit, surpris de voir Yoshiko trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer ma présence, des sombres souvenirs assombrissant son regard clair.

C'est une vision aussi rare que déchirante car elle ne supporte pas de se montrer vulnérable, même envers moi, surtout envers moi. C'est un travers que j'aurai bien du mal à lui reprocher, car je suis comme elle. Je décide de m'éclipser la mort dans l'âme, elle n'accepterait aucun geste de ma part. Mais encore une fois, elle me surprend et m'appelle :

- Kakashi.

Toute mélancolie ne s'est pas totalement évanouie de son visage mais elle tourne son regard vers moi et me sourit. Je m'avance vers elle et enfouit ma tête dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur de fruit sucré et légèrement métallique qu'exhalent sa peau et ses cheveux. J'entoure sa taille qui s'arrondit doucement et je la sens se raidir puis doucement se détendre devant mon étreinte, une démonstration de mon affection qu'il faut bien avouer je distribue avec beaucoup de parcimonie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais réellement envie de rentrer vivant de cette mission.

Je me détache à regret de son cou et de cette odeur qui m'a tant manqué pendant cette longue mission. Je détaille les papiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Des formulaires d'inscription pour l'examen chunin qu'elle n'avait pas encore rempli.

- C'est au pays du sable que j'ai passé cet examen, dit-elle. Mon frère avait essayé de me dissuader de passer cet examen si tôt. Mais comme toujours je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête. Mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison…

Son frère avait aussi essayé de me convaincre d'attendre pour passer cet examen. Et moi non plus je n'avais pas écouté.

- La situation n'était pas comparable, dis-je.

Yoshiko baisse les yeux nerveusement. Elle avait passé l'examen chunin un an après mois. A cette époque la grande guerre semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer et l'examen bien que très différent de celui d'aujourd'hui n'était pas plus difficile. Mais la haine et la tension entre les participants des différents pays en conflit ou en passe de l'être rendait la survie entre les différentes épreuves parfois bien plus périlleuse que de passer chunin. Et si le frère de Yoshiko n'était pas encore connu sous le nom du quatrième, il s'était déjà taillé une solide réputation sur le champ de bataille, au moins aussi grande que celle de mon propre père. Et de même que j'étais incapable de cacher que j'étais le fils de mon père, quiconque jetait un œil sur Yoshiko ne pouvait ignorer son lien avec son Maître Namikaze.

Elle avait du endurer comme moi les assauts haineux de tout ceux qui avaient perdu un ami, un parent à cause de son frère. Et comme je ne m'en étais jamais plaint envers mon père, elle n'avait jamais du en parler à son frère.

- J'aurai quelque chose à te demander.

Alors là je tombe des nues. Depuis que je connais Yoshiko, je ne l'ai encore jamais entendu demander quoi que ce soit. Sa fierté l'a toujours obligé à obtenir par des moyens détournés ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'est cet orgueil qui l'a poussé au cours des années à développer un esprit aussi retors. Elle est tout simplement incapable de demander quoi que ce soit directement.

Du coup, je suis presque prêt à acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle pourrait me demander.

- Tu pourrais accompagner mon équipe au pays du sable avec Sasuke et Naruto. Je…

Je souris. Elle doit beaucoup l'apprécier sa jeune équipe pour écorcher ainsi sa fierté en me demandant une faveur. Machinalement je passe ma main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit un peu trop doucement à mon goût. L'examen aura lien dans un mois et dans un mois Yoshiko ne sera plus vraiment en mesure de se déplacer pour un tel voyage.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en coupant court à ses arguments.

En voyant son air soulagé, je suis vraiment étonné. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que je refuse une demande aussi simple. Une flamme aussi vive que brève étincelle dans son regard et elle remplit le papier d'un geste rapide.

Lorsque je me penche sur le formulaire, je manque d'étouffer un petit rire et je me promets d'être là quand elle apprendra à son équipe qu'elle les a inscrit à l'examen chunin. Je ne peux pas manquer ça.

Je jette un regard noir aux rayons du soleil qui se lèvent sur ce jour maudit. Le ciel bleu sans nuage qui s'annonce est une ultime insulte à la tempête qui fait rage dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de lutter seul et désespérément dans la nuit noire de mon esprit malade.

Cela fait un an que la haine et la colère qui hantaient ma vie ont fait place à une culpabilité sans fond qui me suit comme une ombre à chacun de mes pas. Tous les jours je suis obligé de la tenir à distance car elle menace de m'envahir à chacune de mes hésitations, à chacun de mes détours.

D'un pas presque mécanique, je passe le porche surmonté de l'éventail qui hante mes cauchemars. Les souvenirs affluent avec une force si violente que je dois utiliser toute mon attention pour ne pas trembler de tous mes membres. Une fois arrivé dans cet endroit que je connais si bien et où j'essayais d'entraîner mon frère à chaque fois que je pouvais pour qu'il supervise tous mes entraînements, je m'appuie contre un arbre avant de me laisser tomber à terre.

J'ai envie de maudire le sort, les Dieux, le soleil et le ciel indifférent à la lame froide qui tourne sans arrêt dans ma tête et mon cœur et qui vrille mon esprit et mes membres d'une douleur lancinante et sans fin. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de tromper mon esprit tourmenté. J'ai envie de prétendre que tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'en ouvrant mes yeux j'aurais de nouveau six ans et que mon frère sera là pour m'aider à en dissiper les restes noirs d'un seul sourire.

Il y a un an jour pour jour que cela est arrivé.

Et aujourd'hui je veux fuir cette réalité implacable, aujourd'hui je suis prêt à laisser là mon esprit, ma logique et ma raison pour le réconfort flatteur et trompeur de la folie.

Mais je n'étais pas seul.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui se tenait dans l'ombre en silence. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné. Hier, quand je lui ai dis que je ne serai pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être surpris.

Je lève un regard sombre vers lui.

- Dégage !

Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ? Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus lutter et j'en ai _besoin_ de ce moment d'apaisement. Même si pour cela je suis obligé de conclure un pacte désespéré avec la changeante folie, je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences quelles qu'elles soient.

Il reste à distance, sans bouger, sans un mot. Seul son regard exprime une inquiétude profonde qui m'est insupportable. Je m'approche, tremblant de rage, il ne bouge pas d'un pas et affronte mon regard de haine sans sourciller.

- Dégage !

C'est la seule somation que je suis capable d'articuler sans que ma voix ne s'effondre. Mais il reste là, immobile. Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps devant son mutisme, je frappe, de toutes mes forces, encore et encore. Il encaisse tous mes coups sans y répondre, sans même émettre le moindre mouvement de recul.

- Pourquoi ?

Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre que sa seule présence m'empêche de perdre pied dans cette sombre fantaisie qui m'accordera le seul repos auquel tout mon être aspire depuis si longtemps ?

A bout de souffle, je lève mes poings ensanglantés devant mes yeux, incrédule. Le flot nerveux qui court dans mes veines fait trembler tous mes membres et je ne pourrais me contrôler beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi !

Mais cette fois, je ne maîtrise plus rien, ni ma voix, ni les sanglots de rage et de douleur qui remontent le long de ma gorge et explosent en silence dans mes yeux. Je tombe sur le sol, comme si j'avais moi même encaissé tous les coups que je lui avais infligés.

Naruto détourne les yeux avec pudeur devant le pitoyable spectacle que j'affiche. Mais les larmes qui coulent en silence sur mes joues, ses larmes que je m'étais toujours refusé m'apportent cet apaisement que j'étais prêt à rechercher jusque dans la folie.

D'un revers la main, je balaye les traces sinueuses sur mes joues et me relève. Je voudrais lui dire à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Si tu savais à quel point il me manque.

Voici les seuls mots capables de passer par mes lèvres et je me rends bien compte que ces seuls mots sont bien faibles pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Il se retourne vers moi et son sourire exprime un soulagement que je suis bien loin de mériter de sa part.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne me sens plus seul.

Aigle s'empare du papier officiel d'inscription à l'examen chunin et y jette un regard incrédule. Peu habitués à la voir afficher une telle débauche d'émotions, ses deux coéquipiers délaissent leur querelle pour se pencher sur le formulaire. Il ne leur faut qu'un coup d'œil pour afficher la même expression qu'Aigle.

- Vous n'avez pas pu nous faire ça, Maître….

Kakashi qui se tenait en retrait se retenait à grand peine de rire de la situation.

- Vous n'avez pas pu nous faire ça, répètent d'une voix blanche les deux équipiers de la jeune fille.

- Je ne vous aurais pas inscrit si je ne pensais pas que vous étiez prêts, dit Yoshiko, je…

- C'est pas le fait que vous nous ayez inscrit qui nous inquiète, c'est les noms sous lesquels vous nous avez inscrits, explose Eclat.

Sous la case membres de l'équipe, Yoshiko avait inscrit avec beaucoup d'application: Aigle, Eclat, Océan. Cette fois, Kakashi ne se retient plus de rire franchement devant les mines défaites des trois membres de l'équipe de Chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prise de conscience**

- Quand tu m'avais dit que tu voulais une revanche, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça !

Shikaku lève les yeux du plateau de shogi et inspecte la scène avec un air désabusé. Il se trouve sur une immense étendue d'eau calme d'où il peut percevoir les fracas d'une chute d'eau lointaine. Yoshiko a déposé une toile sur l'eau sous laquelle elle diffuse en permanence une fine couche de chakra pour qu'elle se maintienne à la surface en portant le plateau de bois.

Au premier plan, Aigle est sagement assise et tellement concentrée sur la partie qu'elle semble hypnotisée par les pièces d'ivoire. A vrai dire, Chance et sa jeune élève affichent le même regard, la même attitude face à l'échiquier. Au deuxième plan, Océan et Eclat tentent de maîtriser leurs pas hésitant sur la surface de l'eau avec un succès tout relatif. Les nombreux éclats de voix et bruits d'éclaboussures qui lui parviennent régulièrement lui font comprendre que les deux co-équipiers d'Aigle n'ont pas son génie. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques minutes pour se déplacer aussi bien sur l'élément liquide que sur la terre.

Du coup, et malgré le fait que Chance l'ait libéré de cet entraînement dont visiblement elle n'a aucun besoin, elle s'est plongée dans leur partie avec l'expression de ceux qui aiment ce jeu aussi passionnant que tortueux.

Il faut bien avouer que cette partie lui demande aussi toute son attention. Yoshiko a bien compris qu'elle n'a aucune chance de le devancer sur le plan de la stratégie globale alors elle l'a de nouveau embarqué dans un combat où chaque décision peut se révéler fatale. Le combat au corps à corps qu'elle lui impose est loin d'être sa spécialité et chaque coup de Yoshiko est des plus incisifs. Mais il sait que s'il se sort de cette situation, elle abandonnera.

Chance penche sa tête d'un air absent :

- L'examen chunin est pour bientôt et je ne pourrais pas être là pour les accompagner. Il est normal que je les aide un peu dans leur entraînement.

- C'est Kakashi qui les accompagnera ?

Yoshiko esquisse un mince sourire en guise de réponse en passant sa main sur son ventre arrondi :

- Je crois qu'encore une fois, je ne fais pas le poids. Il va falloir que je progresse sinon vous allez vous lasser d'un si piètre adversaire.

Shikaku pense un moment que si elle comble ses lacunes en stratégie globale, c'est lui qui ferait pâle figure. Il n'est pas pressé de voir une telle chose.

- On refait une partie quand tu veux, Chance.

- Uniquement si vous m'épargnez le compte de mes défaites, une courtoisie que ne m'accordait pas Le Doc.

Shikaku se relève en souriant, voila une réaction qui était digne du Doc et de l'une de ses activités favorites qui consistait à renvoyer dans les cordes son chef à la moindre occasion. Mais ce qui le surprend, c'est la lueur qu'il voit briller dans les yeux de Yoshiko. Elle n'est ni effrayée, ni désespérée devant la différence qui existe entre leurs deux jeux. C'est de l'impatience qu'il lit dans son regard devant la tâche à accomplir et être l'objet tel intérêt est troublant. Il comprend mieux pourquoi le Doc accordait tant d'intérêt à leurs parties. Tout d'un coup, il a envie de continuer à progresser pour mériter un tel regard le plus longtemps possible.

Il fait un petit signe de la tête pour acquiescer en prenant congé. Du coup, Yoshiko reporte son attention sur Aigle qui n'a pas perdu une miette de leur partie. Elle replace les pièces une à une et invite son élève à prendre place en face d'elle.

Aigle hésite un instant, elle connaît suffisamment le jeu pour ne pas être ridicule face à son père qui lui a appris à joueur. Mais là, elle ne se sent pas de taille.

- Je voulais te parler avant l'examen, dit Yoshiko en déplaçant une pièce.

Aigle trop partagée entre la partie et l'attention constante qu'elle doit maintenir pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau ne lui accorde qu'un vague mouvement de la tête.

- Je vais être franche avec toi. Tu es aussi puissante que forte, ton contrôle du chakra est impressionnant et ton byakugan te donne un avantage certain. Tu as certainement dû passer haut la main les examens de genin et beaucoup ont du s'émerveiller devant tes aptitudes…

La jeune fille ne se sent pas flattée le moins du monde par l'étalage de tels compliments qu'on lui a déjà fait maintes fois. Beaucoup la considèrent comme un génie, ses équipiers eux-mêmes la regardent comme tel. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on lui énumère toutes ses qualités avec un ton qui s'apparente presque à celui d'un reproche.

- Si tu passais l'examen chunin à l'époque où je l'ai passé, je ne me ferai aucun souci. Cet examen n'était basé que sur l'endurance et la force. Dans ces domaines, nul doute que tu aurais excellé…

- Mais…

- Mais, reprends Yoshiko, le test a évolué depuis. Il est avant tout basé sur l'esprit d'équipe, les premières épreuves sont basées sur une réussite collective. Et depuis que tu fais partie de cette équipe tu prends tes équipiers pour des poids morts et non comme des atouts. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour voir leurs qualités et ce qu'ils pourraient t'apporter.

Elle jette un œil sur Océan et Eclat qui tentent à nouveau quelques pas mal assurés sur l'eau. C'est loin d'être une magnifique démonstration de ses paroles.

- Océan a un véritable don pour le genjutsu qui ne demande qu'à être exploité. Il est toujours d'un calme incroyable et est capable d'une analyse froide et souvent des plus directes dans les situations les plus critiques.

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, Océan est en train de crier contre Eclat qui vient de le déstabiliser et de l'entraîner dans sa chute.

- Eclat lui possède une force et une quantité de chakra démesurée, je dirais même qu'il a un potentiel qui dépasse le mien d'une bonne longueur. Il est volontaire et possède une endurance tellement incroyable qu'il va progresser en flèche à une telle vitesse qu'il dépassera sûrement bientôt l'avantage que te donne ton byakugan en combat rapproché.

Aigle se ferme en baissant la tête sur l'échiquier où la situation prend de plus en plus une mauvaise tournure.

- Alors je vais être honnête, si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, vous allez échouer dès les premières épreuves à l'examen et ce sera uniquement de ta faute. Car contrairement à toi, Eclat et Océan font déjà partis de cette équipe.

- J'abandonne, marmonne Aigle, peu habituée à tels reproches elle n'ose affronter le regard de son maître.

Soudain, elle voit son maître se crisper et fixer un point dans son dos. Un ANBU apparaît dans un nuage de poussière sous les yeux de son maître.

- Vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau de Tsunade avec votre équipe, Chance.

Une convocation aussi proche de l'examen chunin, l'intuition de Yoshiko lui souffle que tout cela n'est pas bon signe.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, Yoshiko a la surprise de voir que l'équipe de Kakashi présente au grand complet en train de quitter son bureau. Son regard croise celui de Kakashi une seconde et confirme ses doutes. Il se passe quelque chose et c'est sûrement en lien avec l'examen chunin.

- Chance, dit Tsunade, je t'ai convoqué pour t'annoncer la nouvelle en personne. L'examen chunin est reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le pays du sable vient de subir plusieurs attaques au cours de ces derniers jours, des attaques aussi violentes que soudaines. A ce jour, nous n'avons aucunes idées sur le but de ces attaques ni sur l'identité de ceux qui se cachent derrière tout ça. Le Kazekage a décidé de reporter l'examen jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette histoire.

- Et vous envoyez l'équipe sept pour enquêter, logique. C'est pour ça que nous avons le droit à une explication en tête à tête dans votre bureau ?

- Exact. Et j'en profite aussi pour te dire en tant que médecin que tu es censée te reposer, ce qui veut dire arrêter de superviser les entraînements de ton équipe.

- Je faisais juste une partie de shogi avec Shikaku, dit Yoshiko, vous pouvez lui demander.

- C'est déjà fait Chance, ajoute Tsunade d'un ton laconique qui tue dans l'instant toute réplique de la part de Yoshiko qui affiche l'air contrit de l'élève pris en faute. Je te rappelle que tu portes des jumeaux qu'il est plus que fréquent que le travail se déclanche plus tôt que prévu. Tu dois arrêter de travailler et te reposer. Immédiatement.

Yoshiko salue d'un hochement de tête et s'éclipse avec son équipe du bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade avait envoyé Kakashi en longue mission au pays du sable, il ne serait donc pas là le jour de la naissance des jumeaux. Sa raison a beau lui crier que ni lui, ni elle, ni même Tsunade n'y pouvait rien… Elle se sent tout de même la victime d'une injustice criante.

* * *

><p>En sortant du bureau, elle surprend une lueur nouvelle dans le regard d'Aigle. Sur une intuition, elle tend l'oreille et écoute leur conversation sans en avoir l'air.<p>

- L'examen est reporté, dit Océan…

- Ce qui nous laisse plus de temps pour nous entraîner, achève Eclat.

- On ne peut pas demander à maître Yoshiko de venir nous superviser… Mais maintenant qu'elle nous a donné les consignes de bases, on peut continuer à travailler cette technique, dit Océan.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, s'exclame Eclat !

Aigle s'approche et les interpelle avant qu'ils ne sortent :

- Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit Tsunade. L'examen est reporté, il n'y a plus d'urgence. Vous…

- On a pas envie de passer pour des moins que rien à côté de toi, dit Océan d'un ton gêné.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour cette technique, mais c'est loin d'être notre cas, dit Eclat d'un ton où la jalousie se mêle à un certain dédain.

Soudain les mots de maître Yoshiko prennent tous leurs sens. Ils ne la considèrent que comme un objectif à atteindre et non comme un des éléments de leur équipe. Et de son côté, elles ne les voyaient que comme des handicaps. Au final, c'était bien elle le point faible de cette équipe. C'est elle qui les ferait échouer dans l'examen si elle ne se reprend pas.

- Attendez !

Eclat et Océan se retournent dans la même seconde affichant une surprise identique.

- Je peux peut-être vous donner une ou deux astuces qui pourraient vous aider…

Ils restent silencieux une seconde s'attendant à une réflexion sarcastique de sa part. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'en était jamais privée jusqu'à présent. Mais pas cette fois.

- On osait pas te demander, avoue Océan…

- Arrêtons là les discours inutiles, le coupe Aigle, je crois qu'on a du pain sur la planche !

* * *

><p>Yoshiko ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les efforts d'Aigle. Elle n'a pas été tendre avec sa jeune élève, mais cela a porté ses fruits. Ils vont enfin commencer à travailler en équipe, se dit-elle.<p>

Sur cette pensée, elle avance le cœur plus léger dans les rues de Konoha. Tsunade lui a demandé de prendre du repos, voilà bien un ordre qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à appliquer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle a failli ne pas sentir que quelqu'un la suit dans l'ombre et ce n'est pas un des ANBUs de Tsunade…

Elle bifurque dans une petite ruelle vide dans l'espoir de démasquer son poursuivant. Elle ne sent aucune hostilité dans la présence qui la suit du coup elle est surprise quand on la pousse contre un mur et que son adversaire la force à lui faire face.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de te balader toute seule dans ces ruelles sombres…

- Kakashi !

- Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais partir pour plusieurs jours en mission sans un mot.

Il ne desserre pas pour autant son étreinte sur ses poignets et la maintient contre le mur en s'approchant de son visage. Elle se laisse faire alors qu'elle pourrait le repousser sans problème. Leur relation depuis le premier jour a toujours été basée sur une balance délicate entre force et faiblesse ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Cette tension entre eux rend chaque instant excitant et chacun de leur moment d'abandon aussi rare que désirable. Il passe sa main libre sur son ventre.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là…

- On ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

Doucement, elle libère une de ses mains et la passe sur son masque. Sentir ce geste délicat de sa main en train d'enlever doucement son masque justifie à lui seul le fait de le porter pour Kakashi. Il n'attend pas qu'elle lève la tête vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser d'un baiser au goût de trop peu.

Yoshiko se détache à regret de ses lèvres et Kakashi plonge sa tête dans son cou s'enivrant de cette odeur qui allait tant lui manquer.

- Essaye juste de rentrer au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre suivant sera une plongée dans l'équipe sept reconstituée de Kakashi (en mission pour Suna) et les conséquences du retour de Sasuke... vue par Sakura :-)<p>

Et oui, vous avez bien lu, Kakashi va avoir des jumeaux :-)


	3. Chapter 3

****Le début de la mission de l'équipe sept nouvellement reformé de Kakashi... Et une plongée dans la tête de Sakura et de ce que le retour de Sasuke a provoqué...

Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à Missterre pour tes commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Equipe sept ?<strong>

Sakura lève les yeux sur ses deux équipiers. Ils ont réglés leur pas l'un sur l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Depuis _son _retour, leur ancienne complicité bien dissimulée sous leurs fréquents éclats de voix, l'apparent détachement de l'Uchiha et les frasques presque naïves de Naruto lui explose au visage comme une offense.

Comment Naruto peut-il balayer en si peu de temps toutes les souffrances que Sasuke leur a imposées ? Cette simple constatation l'énerve au plus haut point. Et d'un autre côté, cette soudaine entente la rend presque jalouse. Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il semble réellement satisfait d'avoir repris sa place dans l'équipe. L'attention constante de Naruto envers lui le touche réellement.

Son regard s'attarde sur lui. Il a choisi de reprendre les habits de son clan, sa ressemblance avec son frère n'en est que plus frappante. Et même si elle ne lui avouera jamais, elle le trouve encore plus séduisant dans ces vêtements si simples. Et à peine après avoir formulé cette réflexion, elle se sermonne violemment d'avoir de nouveau ce genre de pensées si futiles.

Dans son dos, le fourreau de Kusanagi explose d'une noirceur envoûtante gainée de blanc. Elle sait qu'il dissimule son tee-shirt noir le sept d'argent qui appartenait à son frère et qu'il l'a placé autour d'une fine chaîne d'argent. C'est sa façon discrète de montrer qu'il n'est plus en froid avec Chance. Ce dont bien sûr la principale intéressée ne semble pas au courant. Elle rougit encore au simple souvenir du jour où elle l'a découvert.

Il avait été blessé lors de leur dernière mission. En tant que médecin de l'équipe, elle avait assuré les premiers soins et inspecté sa blessure. Il avait enlevé son t-shirt le plus naturellement du monde en attendant son verdict. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait été totalement hypnotisée par sa peau blanche, ses muscles si finement ciselés. Le pendentif l'avait sauvé de ce moment d'égarement :

- C'est le pendentif que Chance t'a donné.

- C'était celui de mon frère, avait-il répondu.

Elle a dû mettre toute son attention dans son savoir-faire dans ses gestes pour camoufler son trouble à poser son regard sur son torse tout en se sentant terriblement coupable de se sentir encore aussi attirée par lui. Elle est toute à sa tâche que lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, elle se sent terriblement gênée quand elle se rend compte qu'il l'observe avec attention et gratitude. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer mériter un tel regard venant de Sasuke. Absolument jamais.

Elle doit admettre qu'il fait de grands efforts. Il accepte la méfiance de tous sans broncher, les restrictions que lui a imposées Tsunade sans la moindre protestation. Et il répond à son mépris par une attitude calme et réfléchie, il ne s'énerve jamais devant ses répliques cinglantes et bien souvent totalement injustifiées.

Du coup, elle s'isole un peu plus chaque jour dans sa tour érigée sur ses noirs sentiments de rancune et de colère pendant que Sasuke et Naruto affichent de plus en plus leur entente retrouvée.

Elle se rend bien compte que son attitude est seule responsable de cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'enferre. Mais détruire cet édifice dans lequel elle s'est murée reviendrait à dire qu'elle avait tort et cela son orgueil n'est pas encore prêt à l'encaisser.

Elle a pourtant promis à Naruto de faire des efforts, elle avait même laissé l'espoir d'une trêve avec Sasuke… Son amitié semble réellement lui importer, sinon il ne ferait pas autant pour laisser glisser sans dommage ses amères répliques qui semblent lui venir si facilement.

Ils attendent Kakashi dans un silence inconfortable devant la porte Est du Village. Il a de nouveau sorti une ses excuses ridicules pour justifier son retard mais ils savent tous qu'il est allé dire un au revoir à Chance. Le petit air soulagé bien que quasi imperceptible qu'il affiche à son retour ne lui échappe pas. Elle doit bien avouer que le fait qu'il se soit installé avec Yoshiko et qu'il allait bientôt être père n'a quasiment rien changé, du moins pour un œil non averti, dans la vie de son Maître. Il continue à n'être jamais à l'heure, à n'exprimer que le minimum, à lire ses romans au goût douteux…

La première fois qu'elle a vu Chance et Kakashi tous les deux accolés au même arbre tels les deux pendants d'une même pièce et plongés avec une attention identique dans leur livres respectifs, elle a bien failli s'étrangler de rire. Avec Naruto, ils se sont penchés sur le livre de Chance pour vérifier que les goûts de Yoshiko en matière de littérature ne sont pas aussi tordus que ceux de leur Maître.

Et elle doit bien avouer qu'ils étaient des plus perplexes avec Naruto en découvrant l'ouvrage qui passionnait tant Chance. Un livre sur les stratégies de shogi écrit par un obscur Maître des temps passés de cet art complexe. Et ils étaient encore plus abasourdis devant l'attitude de Chance quand Naruto lui avait demandé sur le ton de la confidence si le choix des lectures de Maître Kakashi ne l'embarrassait pas. Apparemment cela la faisait surtout rire !

Ils forment un couple étrange, Chance et Kakashi. Mais d'un certain côté, Maître Kakashi n'aurait jamais pu trouver quelqu'un qui s'accorde aussi bien à ses _petites_ singularités. Et si le fait de partager la vie de Chance semble n'avoir rien changé au quotidien de leur Maître, elle a remarqué nombre de petits détails qui prouvent qu'il cache bien son jeu.

A commencer par le fait qu'il ne se rend plus si souvent devant cette pierre sombre où sont gravés tant de noms… Ou du moins il n'y va plus tout seul, ils y vont tous les deux. Voilà qui constitue un rendez-vous galant des plus douteux à son goût, mais qui semble aussi vital pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Elle se souvient du jour où Chance leur a montré quelques photos du père de Naruto, toujours accompagnées d'une anecdote des plus farfelues. Elle était tombée par hasard sur un cliché où le Yondaïme affichait un franc sourire et deux enfants fixaient l'objectif avec un sérieux terriblement dérangeant par rapport à leur jeune âge. Elle avait failli ne pas reconnaître Kakashi qui n'arborait pas encore son sempiternel masque et le trouva aussi beau que froid. Chance et Kakashi n'avaient que douze ou treize ans sur ce cliché et déjà leur regard étaient plus marqués que ceux de bien des adultes qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. A cet âge, ils avaient déjà vécu plus de la moitié de leurs vies sur les champs de bataille, vu plus d'horreur qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars. Cette fois, Chance n'avait rien eu à leur raconter, aucune histoire décalée et drôle. Elle avait juste rangé la photo d'un geste lent, le visage fermé. Et ni elle ni Naruto n'avaient insistés pour en savoir plus.

Ils sont si différents et si semblables tous les deux que c'en est troublant. Elle est aussi débordante d'énergie, manipulatrice et incapable de dissimuler la moindre émotion que Maître Kakashi est impassible, toujours en retrait et franc. Pourtant, ils ont tous les deux un passé des plus sombres et sanglants, un dévouement envers leurs équipes sans commune mesure et une tendance à s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité si grande qu'ils avaient certainement dû frôler plus d'une fois les bords noirs du gouffre de la folie. Tout cela sans compter une force et une puissance aussi égale que monstrueuse.

Lorsque Sakura lève les yeux vers le ciel, elle est surprise de constater le soleil si bas. Ses tergiversations tortueuses lui avaient fait perdre conscience du temps. Naruto et Sasuke ont déjà repéré un endroit pour passer la nuit. Elle étire d'un geste machinal ses bras et jambes éreintés par cette marche à l'allure des plus soutenues.

Naruto s'approche d'elle :

- Tu devrais jeter un œil à la blessure de Sasuke, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Il ne dit rien mais il en souffre à chacun de ses pas…

- Je sais.

Je suis peut-être un peu perdue dans un flux continu de contradictions tordues, pense-t-elle mais pas au point de ne pas avoir vu le rictus douloureux aussi bref que vif de Sasuke quand il prend appui sur un arbre pour se laisser tomber lentement sur le sol. Elle va devoir vérifier que sa blessure ne s'est pas rouverte et cette simple constatation ne l'enchante guère.

- Sakura…

Elle hoche la tête à sa demande silencieuse. Elle fera un effort pour lui épargner ses répliques des plus sarcastiques. A vrai dire, il serait certainement plus simple de ne rien dire du tout.

Elle s'approche de Sasuke, le visage fermé, bien décidée à ne rien laisser transparaître. Il se laisse faire sans un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle examine ses bandages, elle réprime difficilement un commentaire cinglant.

Comment peut-il continuer à avancer sans trahir les ondes mordantes qui doivent le transpercer à chaque fois que son pied touche le sol ? Dans un ultime effort, elle garde le silence et met toute son attention à refermer la blessure et à soulager sa douleur. S'il n'avait rien dit, c'était peut-être uniquement pour s'éviter ses réflexions.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle croise son regard d'onyx incapable de deviner ce qui peut bien traverser son esprit en cet instant précis. Elle baisse les yeux immédiatement comme prise en faute et remplace un à un les bandages poisseux et s'éloigne en silence.

Maître Kakashi lui fait un signe de la tête et elle s'approche. L'espace d'un instant, elle se dit que son Maître va peut-être lui reprocher son attitude détestable envers Sasuke. Mais il se tait sur le sujet et lui tend un papier :

- Je voulais te le donner avant que cette mission nous tombe dessus aussi brusquement, dit Kakashi. A vrai dire, cela fait longtemps que j'aurai dû te le donner…

Sakura prend la feuille d'une main et l'examine avec attention. C'est un formulaire pour passer au rang de junin signé par Maître Kakashi à son nom. Elle ne sait trop quoi dire.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête c'est Yoshiko qui m'a poussé à remplir cette demande après m'avoir _longuement_ parlé de ton combat contre Sasori…

- Vous pensez que c'est trop tôt, que je ne suis pas prête ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que si tu passes Junin, tu auras ta propre équipe, tu ne pourras plus faire partie de _mon_ équipe.

Même à travers son masque, Sakura devine le petit sourire à la fois fier et un peu triste de son Maître. Sakura ressent un souffle glacé lui nouer les entrailles. Ne plus faire parti de l'équipe sept qui vient juste de se reconstituer…

Avoir sa propre équipe est une perspective séduisante. Mais la simple idée de ne plus faire partager ses missions avec Naruto, de ne plus être sous les ordres du plus flegmatique des junins de Konoha _et _de ne plus voir Sasuke la fait se sentir terriblement perdue. Vu sa réaction depuis _son_ retour, elle est véritablement surprise par sa réaction. Pourquoi la simple idée de ne plus le voir la bouleverse tant?

- Le choix te revient Sakura. Sache juste que j'appuierai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit, ajoute Kakashi.

Comme si ma tête n'était déjà pas assez encombrée se dit-elle…Devenir ou non junin ? Peser le pour et le contre de cette décision dans un tel chaos sera loin d'être une décision simple à prendre.

* * *

><p>Retour à Konoha dans le prochain chapitre pour un petit aperçu de la nouvelle équipe de Chance et la naissance des jumeaux :-p<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit aperçu de la nouvelle équipe de Chance...

Et la naissance des jumeaux :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Equipe huit<strong>

Les deux jeunes shinobi, assis en tailleur sur l'étendue d'eau calme affichent un petit air de connivence. Aigle les regarde, ils avaient écouté sans broncher ses conseils et essayé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils maîtrisent aussi bien qu'elle leurs pas sur l'eau.

Les mots de Maître Yoshiko résonnent encore à ses oreilles et prennent de nouveau tous leurs sens. A partir du moment où elle leur avait donné quelques conseils, Océan s'était attelé à la tâche avec sérieux et application. Quant à Eclat ? Son contrôle du chakra était assez bon, mais pas suffisant pour une telle quantité de chakra! Elle n'a pas besoin d'activer son byakugan pour sentir la puissance qu'il est capable de dégager.

Mais en deux journées de travail acharné, ils ont rattrapés toute l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise en grandissant dans le clan Huyga sur la maîtrise du chakra.

Maître Yoshiko avait été contrainte de se rendre à l'hôpital plus vite que prévu et avait donné naissance aux jumeaux dans la nuit. Ils s'étaient rendus le matin même à l'hôpital mais Tsunade leur avait interdit l'accès aux visites car leur Maître devait prendre du repos.

Du coup, avant d'y retourner elle espère bien avoir le temps de peaufiner un peu son plan et de mettre au courant ses deux zigotos qui lui servent de partenaires. C'est l'occasion rêvée !

- Vous avez remarqué comment Tsunade a appelé Maître Yoshiko ? Et l'ANBU qui nous a convoqué ? demande Aigle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, demande Eclat.

Aigle lève un œil narquois vers Eclat, le don d'observation ne semble décidemment pas être son point fort.

- Chance, répond Océan. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent.

- Hé ! Tu te souviens d'une des premières choses que tu m'aies dites, s'exclame Eclat…

- Que tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à respecter ton nouveau chef.

- Non ! Sur notre chef idiot !

- Que mon père m'avait dit qu'on avait de la chance de l'avoir comme chef.

- Oui, ça ! De la chance… Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ton père, je ne pense pas qu'il ait choisi ce mot de façon innocente.

- Rien, répond Océan, justement il n'a rien dit d'autre. Et ça ç'est suffisamment suspect pour être mentionné, ajoute-t-il. Mon père, il est plutôt du genre bavard.

- De mon côté, quand j'en ai parlé à mon cousin qui est junin, quand je lui ai dit que _Chance _était notre capitaine, ajoute Aigle, il a sourit.

Océan et Eclat la regardent perplexes devant cette soit disant révélation.

- Ben mon cousin, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, dit-elle comme une excuse et maintenant il refuse de m'appeler autrement qu'Aigle.

Ses deux équipiers pensent une seconde qu'eux non plus, ils n'ont pas encore vu l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage toujours si sérieux de leur équipière.

- Il fait quoi ton père pour être au courant? demande Eclat.

Un voile passe sur le regard clair d'Océan. Il n'a pas honte de ses parents mais contrairement à ses équipiers, il est issu d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, aucun sang de shinobi célèbre ou non, ne coule dans ses veines. Il n'appartient à aucun clan prestigieux comme celui d'Aigle. Depuis son entrée à l'académie, il se sent inférieur aux autres et a toujours essayé de compenser cette sensation détestable qui lui colle à la peau par un travail des plus appliqués. Comme s'il se sentait obligé à chaque instant de prouver qu'il avait bien mérité sa place parmi eux.

- Mes parents, ils sont tous les deux profs d'histoire, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il se ferme un instant, prêt à accuser une réflexion sarcastique sur ses origines, une réplique qui à son grand étonnement ne vient pas.

- Et t'as pas une petite idée qui expliquerait pourquoi ton père à l'air au courant, demande Aigle d'un ton curieux.

- Pas vraiment, mes parents sont spécialisés sur tout ce qui touche la grande guerre…

- Ca doit pas être ça, dit Eclat. Maître Yoshiko n'est pas si vieille que ça.

- En effet, renchérit Aigle. Si on met bout à bout toutes nos infos, il y a de fortes possibilités que Chance soit le nom d'ANBU de Maître Yoshiko. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années pendant la guerre et le seul génie qui soit entré si tôt dans cette organisation et qui c'est fait un nom tristement célèbre, c'est Itachi Uchiha.

- Elle devait être capitaine… Elle nous a tellement vite trouvé des surnoms, s'enflamme Eclat.

- Je ne voudrais pas trop refreiner ton enthousiasme, dit Océan, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle donne des surnoms à tous le monde. Entre cette petite manie et le fait d'avoir été capitaine d'une équipe d'ANBU, il y a une marge !

- J'avoue que j'ai ma théorie là-dessus, dit Aigle.

Eclat et Océan se tournent vers elle dans le même mouvement en silence, ils affichent la même attention que lorsqu'elle leur avait donné quelques conseils assez succincts pour les aider à maîtriser leur chakra.

- Vous avez du remarquer que notre Maître n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, qu'elle a une certaine familiarité avec Tsunade et…

- … un mépris flagrant pour toute forme de hiérarchie, finit Océan.

- Je pense qu'elle devait bien être ANBU mais qu'à force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ils ont du la forcer à quitter l'organisation et prendre en charge une équipe de _newbies._

- Ben si le but est de lui rappeler l'importance de la hiérarchie et des ordres, c'est pas gagné, dit Eclat pas mécontent d'imaginer son chef comme un ancien ANBU, une sorte d'électron libre réfractaire à tout règlement.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a quand même un point qui cloche dans ton raisonnement, dit Océan.

Aigle se surprend à attendre avec intérêt le fruit de ces réflexions. A une époque pas si lointaine, elle se serait sentie insultée qu'il puisse remettre en question son hypothèse et ne l'aurait sûrement pas écouté.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'amuse avec nous, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une punition.

- Sûr, renchérit Eclat, elle a définitivement un petit côté sadique qui adore nous torturer pour son plus grand bonheur! Quand je pense qu'elle nous appelé newbie pendant des semaines.

- On aurait pu s'en sortir plus mal, dit Aigle, ça m'énerve de l'avouer mais je commence à m'y habituer à mon surnom.

Ses équipiers détournent le regard, prouvant par leur réaction qu'eux aussi pensent la même chose. Mais ils se gardent bien de l'exprimer à haute voix.

- Bon, les visites débutent dans moins d'une heure…On se retrouve là-bas et on essaye de tirer tout ça au clair, dit Aigle.

Elle passe machinalement sa main sur son bandeau frontal sans se rendre compte qu'Océan et Eclat suivent son mouvement avec le plus grand intérêt.

Lorsqu'elle disparaît de leur vue, ils se fixent avec attention :

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi, dit Océan.

- Tu parles de quoi, du changement radical de comportement d'Aigle ou de cette manie qu'elle a de toujours vérifier si son bandeau est bien en place…

- Les deux.

- Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce que lui a dit Maître Yoshiko pendant leur partie de shogi. En tout cas, ça a eu un effet impressionnant. Aigle était livide et c'est là que j'ai remarqué ce geste qu'elle fait quand elle est stressée.

- Ou quand elle se relâche. C'est comme si elle cachait quelque chose sous son bandeau, une marque, une cicatrice peut-être…

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'ajouter un seul mot pour se comprendre. Ils sont tous les deux soulagés du changement d'attitude d'Aigle. Et bien sûr, ils feront tout pour en savoir plus sur les paroles échangées entre leur Maître et Aigle et sur ce que dissimule son bandeau frontal.

Les trois membres de l'équipe de Chance sont en train d'attendre le bon vouloir de l'imposante infirmière au regard sévère qui les retient dans la salle d'attente.

- Aigle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle se trouve face à un jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui lui ressemble tant que ses équipiers ont tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agit de ce fameux cousin au rare sourire. Son habit de junin, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux clairs sont des indices plus qu'évidents, même pour Eclat. Dans son ombre se tient une jeune Hyuga à l'allure des plus timides.

- Princesse Hinata, cousin Neji, répond avec un profond respect Aigle.

Il y a définitivement de l'admiration dans le regard d'Aigle envers son cousin. Ca ne doit pas être n'importe qui pour mériter un tel transport de sa part pensent ses équipiers ! Il y a aussi un sentiment de colère glacée envers la _princesse_ qui n'échappe pas à personne. Dans son dos, l'équipe de Neji au grand complet occupe bruyamment toute la pièce. Dans un coin de la salle les Nara, père et fils se tiennent silencieux soupirant à l'unisson devant les frasques de Maître Gai et de Lee.

- On est dans un hôpital, dois-je vous le rappeler…

- Chance ! s'exclame Gaï.

Les trois équipiers de Yoshiko tressaillent en entendant à nouveau quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi. Elle tient dans ses bras les deux petits êtres qui dorment à poing fermé, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Ils ont beau être jumeaux, ils ne se ressemblent en rien. Le garçon affiche déjà les traits et les cheveux argentés de son père et la fille avec ses cheveux blonds est le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Sérieusement, vous êtes tellement discrets que vous avez fait fuir tous les gens de la salle d'attente.

D'un seul regard, ils se rendent compte qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Seuls ceux qui sont venus la voir sont restés dans la salle.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demande Gaï avec son enthousiasme habituel. Comment vont les petits monstres ?

Yoshiko affiche un sourire à la fois soulagé et radieux en tentant de canaliser le flot ininterrompu de paroles de Gaï.

- Ils vont très bien. Mais moi, je crois bien que je suis presque aussi fatiguée qu'après notre fameuse mission au pays de la pluie, dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas forcé de traîner toute ton équipe avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

- Oh mais il ne nous a obligé en rien, dit Tenten avec un grand sourire en se penchant avec un air d'adoration sur les deux bébés qui sortent doucement de leur sommeil en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons se rendre à l'hôpital pour autre chose qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, ajoute Neji, inhabituellement loquace.

- Vous leur avez déjà trouvé des noms Chance, demande Lee qui gesticule avec beaucoup d'application pour tenter d'arracher un sourire aux deux bambins.

Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas traumatisés par l'étrange ballet auquel se livre Lee et de notre Maître, pensent exactement au même moment Tenten et Neji. Mais si la petite fille semble insensible aux efforts de ces deux clowns, le garçon les observe avec une telle attention que c'en est comique. Même Hinata sort de sa réserve habituelle pour les observer en rigolant doucement de leur pitreries.

- Des noms, reprend Yoshiko. On en a plus ou moins discuté avec Kakashi…

Je lui avais demandé de choisir des noms parce que je m'en sentais incapable et il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de choisir des noms dont je ne me servirai pas, pense-t-elle. Mais il avait fini par céder.

- Je vous présente Obito et Nami, dit-elle.

Le regard de Maître Gai s'attarde une seconde sur Yoshiko. Il sait très bien ce que représente le nom d'Obito pour Kakashi et de Nami pour Chance. Obito avait appris à Kakashi que ses équipiers étaient plus précieux que les règles au prix le plus fort et Nami Uchiha avait été le dernier capitaine de Chance au sein de Kuro, la personne qui avec son frère avait eu le plus d'influence sur son ancien chef. Il espère brièvement que le choix de ces prénoms est plus une façon de s'affranchir de leur culpabilité latente que de s'y enfoncer. Décidément le clan Uchiha a laissé une marque des plus profondes dans leurs vies.

- Bah, on sait très bien qu'il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour leur trouver un surnom, dit Gaï en prenant dans ses bras les deux enfants.

Yoshiko ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer de la tête à cette remarque. Avec l'absence de Kakashi et de Naruto, elle s'était plus ou moins résignée à vivre tout cela toute seule. Elle s'est trompée et pour une fois, elle n'en est pas mécontente.

- Ca va Chef? demande d'un ton laconique Shikamaru.

Yoshiko sourit en voyant à quel point sa remarque laisse perplexe sa nouvelle équipe. Depuis qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble Shikamaru l'appelle ainsi, chef. Qui est-elle pour se plaindre d'un surnom…

- Assez pour te donner du fil à retordre lors de notre prochaine partie, petit génie !

- Quand tu veux !

Shikaku regarde avec surprise l'intérêt briller dans les yeux de son fils. Lui aussi se prend au jeu et fait tout pour mériter le plus longtemps possible cet air si sérieux que Chance affiche à chacune de ses parties. Depuis qu'il joue avec elle, il doit bien admettre que le jeu de son fils est devenu plus incisif. Elle le pousse à progresser et il a de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir à son niveau

Yoshiko se tourne alors vers son équipe et remarque qu'Océan tient nerveusement deux gros paquets.

- C'est ma mère qui a insisté pour que je ne vienne pas les mains vides, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Et là, je me sens vraiment ridicule, pense-t-il lorsque son maître le débarrasse de ses encombrants paquets. Faire des cadeaux doit être réservés aux gens « normaux » et non aux ninjas chevronnés. Il prie un instant qu'elle n'ouvre pas les paquets en face de tout le monde car ils contiennent deux ours en peluche que sa mère avait trouvé _absolument adorables_. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'argumenter avec elle sur ce fait. Il sait bien que c'est peine perdue de tenter d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Et il est loin d'avoir fait le plus dur.

Le sourire de son Maître l'encourage un peu.

- Ma mère, elle voulait que je vous invite avec toute l'équipe pour faire _connaissance_.

Il a essayé de dire à sa mère que ça ne se fait sûrement pas d'inviter son capitaine et son équipe à un dîner à la maison pour faire _connaissance_ ! Bah, elle allait sûrement refuser et il pourrait dire à sa mère qu'il avait quand même transmis son message.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle contre toute attente.

Oh non, pense-t-il. Il voit déjà la longue et humiliante soirée se profiler. Ses parents sont des as quand il s'agit de trouver un nouveau moyen de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'embarras le plus noir. Une seule soirée chez lui et il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder ses équipiers et son Maître dans les yeux. Il allait devoir trouver une astuce et vite pour ne pas laisser une telle horreur se dérouler.

Comme pour mettre un terme à ses réflexions, l'infirmière aux allures peu commode renvoie tout le monde en bougonnant deux trois paroles incompréhensibles sur les heures de visite et le fait qu'ils avaient fait fuir tous les gens de la salle d'attente. La jeune mère bien qu'épuisée va bien et ses deux jumeaux sont en pleine santé. Océan regarde ses deux équipiers qui compilent en silence toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner sur leur Maître et semblent n'avoir pas plus d'idées que lui sur la façon dont s'agence le tableau final. Quand son regard croise celui d'Eclat, il se dit qu'il a comme lui enregistré avec le plus grand intérêt le comportement d'Aigle envers son cousin et la jeune princesse au regard effacé.

Décidément faire parti de cette équipe huit devient de plus en plus intéressant chaque jour, pense Océan. A commencer par le fait qu'il a appris il y a peu qu'il n' y a que cinq nouvelles équipes formées cette année…

* * *

><p>Retour à l'enquête de l'équipe de Kakashi dans le prochain chapitre...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Les choses sérieuses commencent...

* * *

><p><strong>La quatrième attaque<strong>

En deux jours, ils ont atteint la frontière du pays du sable et deux silhouettes se dessinent dans le lointain. Les membres de l'équipe sept relèvent tous la tête au même moment en détaillant les deux ninjas du sable qui s'avancent. Kakashi lève un sourcil, il est surpris par une telle escorte, le frère et la sœur du Kazekage en personne. Et vu leurs visages fermés, la situation a dû sérieusement se compliquer.

- Suivez-nous. On vous expliquera en chemin, on a pas une minute à perdre, dit Kankuro avec un air sombre.

A peine ses mots prononcés, ils prennent déjà la tête et mènent l'équipe à grand train. Le soleil darde ses rayons blancs sur les dunes brûlantes et le vent se lève. Chaque pas devient pénible et le sable s'infiltre partout.

Temari montre des signes de nervosité en voyant Kankuro qui s'obstine à progresser malgré la violence du désert. La fameuse équipe sept de Konoha affiche des signes de faiblesse en suivant l'allure folle de son frère. Ils n'ont pas leur habitude de braver les éléments déchaînés du Sable, l'Uchiha ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme et la tempête qui s'annonce est des plus noires.

- On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, Kankuro !

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais il va falloir attendre que la tempête passe, dit Temari.

- Vous pourrez nous expliquer la situation, dit d'un ton neutre Kakashi.

Kankuro grommelle une réponse en les amenant à l'abri des vents et du sable. Bien qu'ils n'oseront jamais l'avouer, les trois équipiers de Kakashi sont soulagés d'arrêter leur progression sous les assauts du vent qui cisaille la peau en charriant les grains brûlants.

Une fois arrêtés, Kankuro se ferme et laisse à sa sœur le soin des explications. D'un geste brusque elle sort une carte du pays du sable et l'étale sous leurs yeux. Trois villages perdus dans l'immensité des dunes sont barrés d'une croix noire.

- Voici les trois villages qui ont été détruits. La première attaque a eu lieu il y a une semaine et n'a laissé ni survivants ni aucun bâtiment debout. A la deuxième attaque, deux jours plus tard, nous avions redoublé notre vigilance et renforcé la garde dans chaque village aux alentours. L'assaut a été encore plus brutal. Nous n'avons retrouvés que des corps déchiquetés dans les débris, impossibles à identifier.

- Un vrai massacre, dit Kankuro qui sort de sa réserve. Mais nous n'avions pas encore trouvé d'autre lien entre ces deux horreurs que leur violence inhumaine.

- Jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne, ajoute Temari.

- Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour le troisième village qui est devenu un champ de ruines en moins de quelques minutes, dit Kankuro.

Le silence qui s'installe est si lourd de noirs souvenirs qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe de Kakashi n'ose prendre la parole. Temari reprend de nouveau les explications d'une voix faible :

- Il y a un siècle, les Anima vivaient à Suna. Un clan influant de fiers guerriers qui avait une importance capitale dans la politique du pays. Leurs pouvoirs héréditaires étaient si terrifiants que nous n'en avons aujourd'hui que de vagues descriptions et ils étaient aussi détenteurs d'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Suna, une arme aussi légendaire que dévastatrice. Le Kazekage effrayé par la puissance grandissante du clan les a déshonorés, destitués et déclarés ennemi de Suna. Seuls quatre hommes ont réussi à échapper à l'extermination systématique des Anima.

Tous feignent d'ignorer le voile qui passe dans les yeux de Sasuke en écoutant cette histoire de clan maudit.

- Ils se sont réfugiés dans le désert et ont fondés quatre villages : Spira, Viah, Leba et Lyah. De ces quatre villages, trois viennent d'être victimes de ces attaques, toutes à deux jours d'intervalle, ajoute Kankuro. Chaque village a subit des explosions tellement dévastatrices qu'ils ont été totalement rasés.

- Des explosions ? s'étonne Kakashi.

- Une signature des plus claires et qui a été confirmée lors de la troisième attaque, Deidara, dit Kankuro.

- L'akatsuki est donc impliquée dans ces attaques, dit Kakashi.

- Et Deidara s'est trouvé un nouvel équipier des plus efficaces, qui nous a été décrit comme un homme portant une épée gigantesque qui n'est autre que Kisame, dit Temari.

- Après avoir échappé au massacre de leur clan, reprend Kankuro, les quatre guerriers ont réussi à soutirer cette fameuse arme des mains même du Kazekage et s'en sont nommés les gardiens.

- L'akatsuki cherche à mettre la main sur cette arme, dit Naruto qui dissimule mal sa colère.

Temari et Kankuro lèvent les yeux sur Naruto sans voix. Il affiche la même expression qu'ils ont surpris dans le regard de leur frère. Le massacre des villageois dans le seul but de trouver une arme aussi légendaire qu'hypothétique avait rendu le Kazekage tremblant de rage.

- Quand on a enfin compris quelle serait leur prochaine cible et que Deidara était l'un des responsables de ces massacres, Garaa est entré dans une colère noire. Il est parti seul et… , dit Kankuro incapable d'achever sa phrase.

- Cette tempête est tout sauf naturelle, termine Kakashi.

Kankuro et Temari se ferment, partagés entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Depuis la confrontation de Gaara avec Naruto, depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage, ils n'ont jamais vu leur frère perdre le contrôle de ses actes. Et pourtant, il en a essuyé des humiliations, des répliques acerbes, déshonorantes et cruelles. Leur frère a tout enduré dans l'unique espoir de se faire accepter par le village. Sa rencontre avec Chance dans le bureau de l'Hokage l'avait durement secoué, lui rappelant de plein fouet l'époque où il était ce démon craint et haït de tous. Il n'avait rien dit sur le trajet du retour mais Temari et Kankuro ont appris à déchiffrer ses silences.

- Gaara cherche à les affronter seuls, dit Temari d'une voix blanche. Il refuse notre aide.

- Vous lui faîtes si peu confiance à votre frère, dit Naruto. C'est du Kazekage dont on parle ! Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller !

- Ce n'est pas ses capacités que l'on met en doute… Mais lors de leur dernier affrontement, Deidara n'a pas hésité à prendre en otage tout Suna. Sans Garaa, tout aurait été soufflé dans une explosion sans précédent et c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à prendre l'avantage sur notre frère, dit Kankuro.

Les poings fermés, Naruto n'essaye même pas de dissimuler son dégoût. C'est alors que Sasuke prend la parole :

- Si cette tempête est bien contrôlée par Gaara, je connais un moyen qui pourrait peut-être nous permettre de la traverser.

Tous se retournent dans un même mouvement vers l'Uchiha qui apprécie peu d'être tout d'un coup le centre d'attention de l'assemblée.

- Attention, je ne peux pas maintenir cette technique trop longtemps et je ne…

… l'ai jamais vraiment testé. Mais Kankuro ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase.

- Nous sommes à moins d'une heure de Lyah!

A une époque pas si lointaine, il ne se serait pas autant avancé ! Tenir une heure cette technique qu'il n'a jamais vraiment expérimentée en conditions réelles alors qu'il n'a pas encore totalement récupéré de sa blessure, c'est un peu présomptueux. Il n'aime pas les regards chargés d'espoir qui se tourne vers lui. Et curieusement, il a plus peur de les décevoir que de se ridiculiser en échouant. Sa réaction le surprend tellement qu'il délaisse un bref instant son regard impassible.

Vous emballez pas trop, j'ai dit peut-être, pense-t-il.

Il ferme les yeux un instant en se concentrant sur la folie qu'il s'apprête à tenter. Il active d'une décharge de chakra son mangekyo sharingan et hésite une seconde à ouvrir les yeux. Décidemment être l'objet de tant d'attention ne lui plaît pas.

- C'est quand tu veux, Sasuke ! s'écrie Naruto impatient.

En quelques mots, il a anéanti toute tension et son appréhension. Du coup, il n'hésite plus ni à ouvrir les yeux, toute l'attention s'étant dirigé vers Naruto, ni à sortir une réplique bien tournée à son partenaire dont il oublie la teneur après même l'avoir sortie.

Il est prêt et il est surpris de se rendre compte lorsqu'il lève les yeux que ni Kakashi ni Sakura ne se sont laissés prendre par la petite diversion de Naruto. Sakura affronte son regard d'un air froid et interrogateur. Il n'est pas étonné, elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux quand ils l'avaient affronté lors de son retour au Village avec Naruto, son mangekyo sharingan ne l'impressionne guère. D'un hochement discret de la tête, elle l'interroge sur l'état de sa blessure. Est-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il croit percevoir dans son regard d'émeraude ?

Il se lève dans un mouvement calme et sort de l'abri. La tempête semble avoir redoublée d'intensité. Il dégaine d'un geste souple Kusanagi pendant que Temari lui montre la direction dans laquelle se trouve Lyah. Il voit maintenant clairement à travers la tempête les brides de chakra qui la maintiennent. Sous la violence du vent, il tient la garde de son katana à deux mains et le pointe vers le tourbillonnant mælstrom.

_Tsugiri_

Des éclairs aveuglant le parcourent tout entier dans un crissement aigu avant de se concentrer sur Kusanagi qui s'anime d'une lueur bleue. La tempête s'écarte en deux pans lourds et sombres sur un chemin aussi étroit, ténu que fragile, maintenu par les décharges aveuglantes de Kusanagi. Le groupe n'a pas besoin de se faire prier pour emprunter ce parcours en ligne droite qu'il trace à grand peine à travers la fureur des éléments. Chaque pas lui coûte et un instant, il doute de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la sortie. Il est tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il sursaute lorsqu'il sent un bras se glisser sous ses épaules.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir en charpie parce que tu ne peux plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, lui assène Sakura d'un ton sec.

Elle l'aide à maintenir une allure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tenir seul et fixe d'un œil impassible le chemin disparaître dans leur sillage et se former en amont, un peu plus fin à chacun de leur pas. Lorsque enfin cette marche se termine et que les bâtiments du village se dressent sous leurs yeux, Sasuke sent qu'il est incapable de se tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Mais Sakura resserre son étreinte pour lui permettre de prendre encore plus appui sur elle.

D'un regard, ils comprennent que si les murs du village sont encore intacts, c'est parce que Garaa a réussi à amener ses adversaires à l'écart. Et l'affrontement qui se déroule devant leurs yeux entre Deidara et Garaa est une démonstration impressionnante.

- Je m'occupe de lui, foncez, dit Sakura.

Kakashi n'a pas le temps de jeter un œil à Sasuke que Naruto est déjà prêt à partir.

Sakura force Sasuke qui n'est pas en état de lui opposer une grande résistance à s'asseoir. Prête à examiner de nouveau cette blessure qui s'est de nouveau ouverte, elle arrête son geste, le poing fermé, les bras tremblants. Sasuke se ferme, prêt à encaisser une nouvelle réplique cinglante dont elle semble posséder une quantité inépuisable. Mais elle se tait ce qui le surprend.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle.

Sasuke surpris la dévisage. D'habitude, elle n'a aucun mal à les aligner ces mots chargés de colère noire.

- Je ne suis pas comme Naruto, je n'arrive pas à oublier la lame que tu nous a planté en plein cœur quand tu es parti, je n'arrive pas à encaisser que tu sois rentré en ridiculisant tous les efforts que nous avons fait avec Naruto pour te retrouver, ajoute-t-elle, et surtout…

Les mots qu'elle a si bien préparés, son petit discours pensé et repensé, ces simples mots meurent sur ses lèvres quand elle pose ses yeux sur le regard sans expression de Sasuke. Elle s'affaire dans un lourd silence sur sa blessure, concentrant toute son attention à sa tâche, préférant ces quelques mots qui restent muets dans sa gorge.

- Surtout quoi ? demande Sasuke.

Son regard a beau être de marbre, le trouble qu'elle perçoit dans ces deux mots la touche.

Je n'arrive pas à te haïr, pense-t-elle.

Gaara s'effondre une nouvelle fois devant la puissance des explosions de Deidara. Il se relève, la douleur qui le transperce telle une lame effilée n'est rien à côté de la haine qui enflamme ses sens. Le sang qui coule sur ses yeux obscurcit sa vision et son dégoût pour cet homme le fait trembler d'impatience, le rend imprudent et impulsif. Il n'a pas ressenti cette pulsion meurtrière depuis si longtemps qu'il savoure un instant la sensation de puissance sans limite du sable qui l'entoure et se déchaîne contre son adversaire. La férocité et la violence qui explosent dans ses mains lui rappelle un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il sait que s'abandonner à ses anciens instincts est la seule façon de faire jeu égal avec son adversaire. Mais s'il est capable d'abandonner sa raison et sa nouvelle respectabilité durement acquise pour combattre cet akatsuki aux mains pleines du sang de ceux qu'il était censé protégés, il n'est pas prêt à montrer à quiconque son regard devenir à nouveau celui de la folie et du meurtre. La peur de se laisser de nouveau séduire par l'appel envoûtant de la force qui le submerge est presque attirante.

Quand il les voit s'avancer, Naruto en tête, il a presque honte de présenter un tel regard devant eux, devant _lui_. Pourquoi sont-ils là ! Comment ont-ils pu passer la barrière de sable et de vent qui entoure Lyah ? Il est trop tard pour pousser plus loin ses réflexions et la terreur lui noue les entrailles à l'idée de voir une lueur de recul dans les yeux de la seule personne qu'il considère comme _son ami_. Il affronte Naruto sans chercher à dissimuler la changeante folie qui s'agite dans son regard.

Les flammes rouges qu'il contemple dans les yeux de Naruto et la sourde colère qui semble entrer en résonance avec la sienne le pétrifie un instant. Mais ce n'est pas vers lui que se tourne Naruto. Il serre les poings rageusement vers Deidara qui contemple la scène sur une de ses créations ailées qui flottent à quelques mètres d'eux, esquivant les langues de sables avides de sang qui le poursuivent sans relâche.

Gaara ouvre sa main en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Le sable s'insinue autour de Naruto avant de former un sinueux chemin devant ses pas qui mène droit sur Deidara. Naruto ne se fait pas prier pour emprunter ce passage qui s'ouvre devant ses pas, impatient d'en découdre avec son adversaire et de tester sa nouvelle technique. Faisant apparaître une boule de chakra tourbillonnante dans sa main droite, il disparaît dans un souffle avant de réapparaître dans le dos de Deidara qui esquive de justesse le rasengan.

A chacun de ses mouvements, à chacune de ses attaques, le sable, entité mouvante et frémissante l'accompagne et lui prête main forte dans une synchronisation parfaite. Garaa sent les présences de son frère et sa sœur dans son dos. Il se retourne et se laisse surprendre par le mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement de Temari qui lui lance une gifle monumentale.

Incrédule, il la fixe.

- La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil, compte sur moi pour te le faire regretter amèrement, _petit frère _!

- On s'occupe du blondinet sur son piaf maintenant, dit Kankuro pas vraiment mécontent de la réaction de sa sœur.

- J'ai pas l'intention de laisser de nouveau tout le boulot à Naruto !

Kakashi est déjà en place et prêt utiliser son sharingan. Mais il guette avec une certaine inquiétude les environs. Selon les informations de Temari et Kankuro, Deidara ne travaille pas seul et il n'a pas encore vu la moindre trace de Kisame dans l'ombre de Deidara. Les avertissements de Sasuke sur cette fameuse technique qui l'avait rendu aveugle et incapable d'utiliser son mangekyo sharingan le rend prudent.

Deidara acculé par les attaques combinées de Naruto et de Gaara envoie une série de créatures aux pattes agiles qui foncent sur ses adversaires avant d'exploser dans un souffle aussi dévastateur que surprenant au regard de leur petite taille et qui lui permet de les faire tous reculer un moment. Kankuro et Temari n'ont pas le temps de s'écarter et sont surpris lorsque le sable les protégent de l'explosion.

- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, Kisame !

- Non.

La réponse claque sans appel et tous se retournent vers l'homme à l'épée qui se trouve non loin et qui observe la scène avec ennui.

- Nous perdons notre temps ici, nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchons. Alors cesses de t'amuser, nous avons mieux à faire !

- Kisame !

En affichant un rictus reptilien il s'apprête à détourner la tête et partir lorsque Kakashi surgit dans son ombre et déchaîne son chidori en dévoilant son sharingan. Il esquive un kunaï et plante sa gigantesque lame dans le sol dans un geste brusque avant d'entamer une série de signes complexes. Un grondement violent déchaîne les flots de sables qui s'amoncellent en formant une vague monstrueuse qui se presse sous le vent et les éclairs. Mais la déferlante n'est pas dirigée contre eux, elle se tourne contre le village.

Tous sont un temps hypnotisés par l'immensité sombre qui s'apprête à engloutir Lyah et en oublient Deidara et Kisame. Gaara tend sa main dans un geste désespéré vers cette monstruosité et le sable se dresse en une haute barrière autour de Lyah. Mais il est épuisé et sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à la puissance de ce tsunami. Le choc contre cette muraille qu'il a élevée est d'une telle violence qu'il le ressent jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ferme les yeux, ses jambes ne le portent plus mais il ne s'effondre pas. Il sent une forte pression sur son bras droit, il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir l'onde de puissance pure qui l'entoure et le nourrit provenant de Naruto. Avec son aide, le rempart tiendra et il repousse les assauts du jutsu de Kisame.

Dans un ultime effort, Gaara tente de relever la tête. Mais le simple fait d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux lui demande toute son énergie. Il voit Naruto, les yeux fixés sur le village intact, affichant un soulagement criant.

Encore une fois sa dette envers lui ne fait que s'étoffer un peu plus. Naruto l'aide à avancer vers le village, il accepte avec gratitude cette aide qu'il n'aurait acceptée de personne d'autre. Les villageois encore sous le choc du combat titanesque auquel ils viennent d'assister et de la mort si soudaine auquelle ils viennent d'échapper restent un temps silencieux avant de les accueillir en sauveurs sous leurs acclamations les plus vives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

Un nouveau chapitre pour fêter Noël avec l'explication du titre (!), l'intrigue commence à se dévoiler, et... une scène toute mignonne pour marquer le coup!

Bonne lecture!

kaelys

* * *

><p><strong>Le souffle du sable<strong>

Un homme au regard sombre s'avance vers Gaara. Il porte une ample tunique aux couleurs chaudes et un bracelet sur le haut de son bras gauche au motif délicat. Le soleil d'or aux rayons entrelacés sur sa peau mat entouré par deux ailes de turquoise et de jade déployées étincelle d'une lueur étrange à chacun de ses pas. Il s'incline avec respect devant le Kazekage, encore soutenu par Naruto.

- Je ne sais comment exprimer ma gratitude Kazekage, dit-il. Mais pour le moment, je pense que le plus urgent est de s'occuper de vos blessures.

D'un geste il fait ouvrir les portes du bâtiment sur une cour intérieure abritée qu'une végétation luxuriante envahit de toute part et où l'ombre se joue de la lumière dans le clapotement rafraîchissant d'une source d'eau claire qui s'écoule sous de grands acacias. Cette oasis verte au milieu du désert apparaît aussi irréelle qu'agréable.

- Et moi, je pense que le plus urgent est que vous m'expliquiez la situation, dit Gaara d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

Gaara sait que le sable est déjà en train d'absorber une à une ses blessures. Il n'a pas encore la force de se tenir debout mais Naruto est toujours à ses côtés et sentir son soutien le rend étrangement serein. L'homme s'incline et les invite à prendre place sous les acacias. Pendant qu'une femme leur propose de s'asseoir à l'ombre des grands arbres et leur sert une boisson fumante et sucrée avec de grands gestes aussi élégants qu'envoûtants, il s'apprête à prendre la parole.

- Je suis Jayn et comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, je fais parti du clan Anima. Mon arrière grand père était le fondateur de ce village et l'un des gardiens du plus grand secret de notre clan, l'un des quatre gardiens du souffle du sable.

- Et je suppose que vous en êtes devenus à votre tour l'un des gardiens, dit Gaara.

- D'une certaine façon… Mais vous devez savoir une chose Kazekage, le secret des Anima n'est en rien une arme.

- Si ce n'est pas une arme pourquoi cela intéresse tant l'Akatsuki ? demande Kakashi.

- Le souffle du sable n'est peut-être pas une arme mais c'est un objet d'une puissance capable de changer le monde tel que nous le connaissons, de faire perdre la raison au plus sage des hommes, ajoute Jayn.

Jayn se tait un instant et jette un œil à l'équipe de Kakashi. D'un regard, il demande l'autorisation à Gaara pour pouvoir continuer ses explications en présence de ninjas du pays du Feu, de ceux qui pour beaucoup sont avant tout d'anciens ennemis avant d'être de nouveaux alliés.

Sans leur intervention ce village aurait été rayé de la carte avec la même sauvagerie que les trois autres, pense Gaara. Mais il s'abstient de sortir sa remarque peu amène et hoche la tête pour qu'il continue les explications.

- Le souffle du sable est composé de deux éléments. Le premier a le pouvoir de montrer ce qui devrait être et le second est capable de le réaliser, dit-il.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder ceux qui l'écoutent pour savoir qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la signification de sa phrase sibylline. Lui-même avait eu la même expression et incompréhension quand son père lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le souffle du sable. Aujourd'hui il comprend la moue dubitative qui avait flotté un bref instant sur le visage de son père lorsqu'il lui avait fallu trouver les mots pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ce secret tant convoité.

- Le souffle du sable a non seulement le pouvoir de ramener à la vie une personne, quelle soit morte il y a un jour ou un siècle mais de modifier en conséquence le passé tel que nous le connaissons de façon à ce que personne ne se rende compte de la manipulation, explique-t-il.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'un tel pouvoir puisse donner dans les mains de l'Akatsuki, dit Kakashi.

- Ils sont déjà en possession de l'amulette des possibles. Et s'ils cherchent avec autant d'application le dernier élément du souffle du sable, c'est que cette vision leur a plu, dit Jayn.

- Et cette deuxième partie, où est-elle ? demande Gaara.

Jayn se ferme, le regard baissé.

- La deuxième partie n'est pas un objet, c'est une personne. A chaque génération dans le clan Anima un enfant naît porteur de la marque, il possède en lui le pouvoir de rendre la vision de l'amulette réelle. Mon grand père et mon père étaient les porteurs de cette marque tout comme mon fils.

- Votre fils, demande Gaara, où est-il ? Nous devons le placer sous protection immédiatement.

- La loi de notre clan veut que lorsque l'enfant porteur de la marque naît, il soit retiré à ses parents et placé dans une famille, dans un endroit dont ses parents ne savent rien.

- Nous devons retrouver votre fils avant l'Akatsuki et le protéger. Quel âge a-t-il? A quoi ressemble cette marque ? demande Gaara

- Il a dix huit ans et porte une marque dans le dos en forme du soleil, similaire à celui que je porte, l'emblème même du clan Anima.

- Vous n'avez aucune autre information ? demande Kakashi.

- Il nous a été enlevé à ma femme et moi le jour même de sa naissance. Je n'ai même pas pu poser mes yeux sur mon propre fils et ma femme en est morte de chagrin.

La douleur qui transparaît dans chacun de ses mots est déchirante et Kakashi n'a pas la force d'en demander plus. Ses pensées se tournent vers Yoshiko, les jumeaux et pendant une seconde son cœur se serre avec une violence qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée possible.

- Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour le retrouver et vous le ramener sous bonne garde, dit Gaara.

L'équipe sept est amenée dans le bâtiment qui sert d'hôpital au village pendant qu'une jeune femme qui n'a pas daigné écouter les protestations calmes de Gaara est en train de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Kazekage ou non, personne n'allait lui apprendre son métier, un blessé est un blessé lui assène-t-elle avant de constater avec un mélange d'effroi et fascination qu'une à une les blessures de Gaara se referment d'elle-même.

- Kakashi, votre équipe est libre de retourner à Konoha sans délais et de faire votre rapport à Tsunade.

- Nous partirons dès que Sasuke aura repris des forces.

- Bien, Kankuro et Temari vous accompagneront à la frontière. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour trouver _le_ trouver avant que l'Akatsuki ne lui mette la main dessus.

- Nous mènerons nos recherches de notre côté, dit Kakashi qui s'apprête déjà à se retirer.

- Kakashi, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous poser une question, dit Gaara.

Kakashi fixe Gaara d'un air curieux, c'est bien la première qu'il voit une telle confusion sur le visage du Kazekage.

- Votre amie, Mlle Namikaze, vous a-t-elle parlé de sa première mission au pays du Sable ?

- Brièvement, dit Kakashi surpris par cette question. Elle ne doit pas en être très fière, ce genre de chose ne lui ressemble pas, Danzo avait du trouver un sérieux moyen de pression contre elle pour le lui faire accepter.

La honte et la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie après la dernière mission de son équipe sept avait du être suffisante pour offrir à Danzo une assise sur Yoshiko suffisamment grande pour lui faire faire _ça_, pense Kakashi qui serre sans s'en rendre compte son poing rageusement.

- Pourquoi? demande Gaara.

- S'attaquer à un enfant, _même vous à l'époque_ pense-t-il sans oser le dire, ce n'est pas Yoshiko. Désobéir aux ordres qui ne lui plaisent pas, enchaîner les n'importes quoi, voilà ce qui lui ressemble. De plus, elle aime rarement s'étendre sur ses propres échecs.

Le sourire qui apparaît timidement sur le visage de Gaara étonne Kakashi.

- Alors ce n'était pas tout à fait un échec, dit-il d'un air presque amusé.

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke est de nouveau suffisamment en forme pour reprendre la route et Temari et Kankuro sont déjà prêt à les mener à travers le désert jusqu'à la frontière. Gaara les regarde partir après leur avoir annoncé que l'examen chunin aura lieu dans un mois et qu'il sera curieux de les voir à l'œuvre.

Kankuro et Temari mènent l'équipe sept à travers les dunes du désert à grand train et ils arrivent à la frontière du pays du sable juste avant la nuit. Après avoir trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit, le frère et la sœur du Kazekage observent Kakashi et Naruto en silence.

- Gaara vous a parlé de la _mission_ de votre amie? demande Kankuro.

Kakashi acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, sa curiosité soudain éveillée. Kankuro et Temari farfouillent dans leur sac et en sortent chacun un objet enveloppé dans un linge blanc.

- Vous pourrez lui rendre ceci de notre part ? dit Temari.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Naruto en devançant la question muette de Kakashi d'une demi seconde.

- Le jour où Chance a tenté de remplir sa mission, il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur le coup, dit Kankuro.

- Quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment énervé Gaara pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle et il commençait à s'en prendre à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée sans distinction. Seule la soif de sang de la chose qu'il porte en lui animait ses actes et nous étions là, dit Temari.

- Il allait se jeter sur nous quand quelqu'un s'est interposé, surgissant de nulle part. Un ANBU, ajoute Kankuro. Elle a arrêté Gaara et l'a forcé à se reprendre ses esprits. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se déplacer aussi vite, je n'avais jamais encore vu quelqu'un se battre d'égal à égal avec Gaara dans cet état.

- Nous avions vite compris pourquoi cet ANBU était là, sa mission, dit Temari. Mais elle avait pris notre défense. Dans le combat, elle a reçu un coup au visage qui a fendu son masque en deux. J'entends encore le fracas du masque se brisant et tombant sur le sol. Nous allions voir son visage et elle n'aurait plus alors aucune raison de nous laisser en vie une fois que nous serions capable de l'identifier. Elle allait nous abandonner et nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir face à Gaara dans cet état. Quand elle s'est retournée vers nous, j'ai cru que son visage allait être notre dernière vision de cette Terre et…

- Elle s'est penchée vers nous, nous a ébouriffé les cheveux avec un grand sourire et nous a dit que tout irait bien, termine Kankuro. Nous avons dissimulé son masque et nous n'avons jamais révélé à qui ce soit que nous l'avions vu droit dans les yeux. Quand nous l'avons croisé pour la deuxième fois juste avant de nous rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade, cela a été un choc aussi bien pour nous que pour notre frère.

Kankuro et Temari ouvrent avec soin les deux linges blancs qui dévoilent les deux moitiés de l'ancien masque d'ANBU de Chance. Kakashi comprend mieux pourquoi Gaara avait dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait un échec. Il regarde avec curiosité Naruto s'avancer et refermer les deux étoles sur les deux parties du masque avec un sourire fier :

- Elle sera là pour accompagner son équipe à l'examen chunin. Vous pourrez lui rendre vous-même, dit-il.

- Un nouveau n'importe quoi à ajouter à une liste déjà longue, ajoute doucement Sasuke avec une lueur amusée dans son regard sombre.

A ce moment, Kakashi pense qu'il n'aurait pas mieux formulé le fond de sa pensée et il a d'autant plus hâte de rentrer sur Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux jours plus tard<strong>

Lorsqu'il voit la porte ouest du Village se dessiner, les derniers rayons du soleil sont déjà en train de s'évanouir à l'horizon. Kakashi utilise toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter pour aller voir Yoshiko et les jumeaux avant d'aller de ce pas faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Sakura avait été terriblement silencieuse pendant les deux jours de leur voyage de retour mais la tension entre les membres de l'équipe sept semble se dissiper peu à peu.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder Sakura dans les yeux pour savoir que sa petite proposition l'avait forcé à réfléchir sur son comportement, sur ses priorités. Elle s'est occupée sans un mot des blessures de Sasuke qui a l'air d'accepter son mutisme avec gratitude, conscient de ses efforts.

- Je vous invite à fêter la fin de la mission devant un bon ramen ! s'exclame Naruto.

Un moment Kakashi se demande si Naruto n'a pas lancé cette offre uniquement pour interrompre le lourd silence qui plane depuis deux jours. Mais lorsqu'il l'entend énumérer avec une foule de détails sous les remarques désespérées de Sasuke la longue liste du menu son restaurant de ramen préféré, il doute un instant.

Et c'est là que Sakura le surprend. Elle se place entre eux, les sépare d'un geste et prend enfin la parole après tant de jours sans avoir ouvert la bouche :

- Premièrement, c'est OK pour fêter la fin de cette mission, deuxièmement c'est moi qui invite donc au risque de faire une entorse particulièrement grandiose à ton régime alimentaire Naruto, pas de ramen !

Sasuke et Naruto se regardent un instant, incrédules et Naruto n'ose même pas argumenter pour la faire revenir à la raison sur la question des ramen. Il les regarde redevenir doucement une équipe avant de s'éclipser pour aller voir Tsunade au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arrive dans le bureau, Tsunade l'attend avec impatience :

- Kakashi, enfin !

- Tsunade, la salue-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Comme vous le craigniez, l'Akatsuki est bien impliquée dans ces attaques et le clan Anima est bien leur cible. Deidara s'est trouvé un nouvel équipier en la présence de Kisame. Mais nous avions tort sur un point.

- Lequel ? demande Tsunade.

- Le souffle du sable n'est pas une arme, c'est bien plus terrifiant qu'une arme.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut être plus terrifiant qu'une arme, Kakashi ?

- Une personne capable de faire revivre quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit et de modifier le passé en conséquence, de façon à ce que personne ne se rende compte de son geste. Quelqu'un capable de ramener à la vie n'importe qui et de l'intégrer dans notre présent sans que personne ne s'en étonne.

Il pense un instant qu'il pourrait ramener n'importe qui à la vie avec un tel pouvoir. N'importe qui, son ancien maître comme Obito et il se rend compte que le même genre de pensées traverse la tête de Tsunade. Il préfère ne pas trop se pencher sur ses réflexions, obtenir ce genre de pouvoir pourrait rendre fou n'importe qui.

- Tu penses qu'ils essayent de ramener Madara à la vie ?

- C'est définitivement une possibilité.

Tsunade soupire un instant et se tourne vers Kakashi :

- Nous devons coordonner les recherches avec le Kazekage et trouver cet Anima au plus vite.

Kakashi s'apprête à prendre enfin congé quand Tsunade le retient avec une dernière question :

- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

- J'y travaille, dit-il calmement.

Kakashi passe le porche de la maison sans un bruit. Il dépose son masque, sa veste et son bandeau frontal avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre des enfants. Il les voit pour la première fois, endormis, l'un contre l'autre et son cœur se presse dans sa poitrine. Il voit Yoshiko, endormie sur une chaise à côté des enfants, face à son fils qui lui ressemble tant et sa fille qui semble avoir tout pris de sa mère. Son fils, sa fille. Ces simples mots le font trembler de fierté et d'un amour inconditionnel et si vaste que son cœur peine à le contenir.

Au risque de les réveiller, il ne peut retenir son geste et les prend dans ses bras, doucement. Son fils se retourne et le fixe de ses grands yeux clairs. Il esquisse un petit sourire désarmant et se rendort après avoir agripper le bras de sa sœur qui dort à poing fermé.

Il sent le regard de Yoshiko posé sur lui, repose ses enfants avec délicatesse et se tourne vers elle.

- Obito te ressemble tant. Il ouvre toujours ses grands yeux curieux pour regarder et ouvre ses bras pour attraper et toucher tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, il me fait penser à un petit Zéphyr léger et malicieux.

- Alors il te ressemble peut-être plus que tu ne le crois, dit Kakashi en regardant son fils.

- Nami par contre est toujours impassible, une perle dans son écrin, aussi belle que sereine. La seule chose capable de la faire sortir de la bouleverser est l'absence de frère. Ils sont si attachés l'un à l'autre que c'en est poignant.

- Zéphyr et Perle, dit Kakashi en passant sa main sur le bras de son fils qui tient sa sœur si fermement.

Il se retourne vers Yoshiko, perdue dans le grand fauteuil, amusé par le fait qu'elle baisse les yeux et prend un air gêné. Il avait toujours été intrigué par cette capacité si naturelle qu'elle a à trouver des surnoms à tous ceux qui comptent dans sa vie.

- Zéphyr et Perle, répète-t-il en s'appropriant les sonorités de ces deux prénoms en forçant Yoshiko à relever la tête vers lui. Ce sont de beaux prénoms.

Il passe un bras dans son dos et un sous ces jambes et la soulève sans effort. Il la porte jusque sur son lit, leur lit, et la dépose sans la quitter des yeux. Il a envie d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, d'aspirer à pleins poumons son odeur, de se fondre en elle, de passer la nuit en la prenant dans ses bras à sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Et comme à chaque fois, il est toujours étonné de lire la même envie dans le regard de Yoshiko. Mais cette fois, il surprend une lueur nouvelle dans son regard et Yoshiko plonge ses yeux clairs dans les siens, ce regard auquel il n'a jamais su résister et effleure sa joue de la main.

- Je t'aime.

Ces trois mots le font vibrer. Encore incapable de lui répondre, de prononcer ce mot pourtant si simple, il l'embrasse tendrement. Lentement, il enlève un à un ces vêtements savourant chaque instant et chaque regard sur sa peau si blanche et douce et ces courbes qu'il connaît si bien. L'empressement du début fait peu à peu place à des gestes lents et attentionnés. A défaut de pouvoir lui dire, il souhaite lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il éprouve à la voir partager sa vie, la remercier pour leurs deux enfants qu'il aime déjà de tout son être et pour le simple fait d'être là avec lui.

* * *

><p>Sakura pose un regard désabusé sur le bol fumant qui se trouve en face d'elle. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser avoir par les tergiversations tortueuses de Naruto et se retrouver dans son restaurant de ramen favori. Elle lève et croise la même désillusion dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Elle observe l'air satisfait de l'homme qui se tient derrière le comptoir qui contemple les bols vides s'accumuler. Les départs de Naruto en mission doivent sévèrement amputer son chiffre d'affaire pense-t-elle.<p>

Elle sent le papier d'inscription que lui a donné maître Kakashi peser dans sa poche. Elle ne sait pas encore quelle sera sa décision mais elle est maintenant sûre d'une chose.

- Sasuke, Naruto…

Ils relèvent les yeux avec appréhension, ne sachant pas trop quoi attendre de sa part.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mon comportement parce que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter votre pardon. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais tout faire pour redevenir un membre à part entière de cette équipe, dit-elle.

Quel que soit son choix et tant que leur équipe sept existe, elle allait tout faire pour de nouveau travailler avec eux, pas contre eux. Les sourires timides qu'elle voit s'épanouir sur les visages de Naruto et de Sasuke sont confondants.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit Sasuke, c'est moi qui…

- De la même façon que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner non plus, le coupe-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude. Pour la première fois depuis ton retour, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de nouveau au Village, de nouveau un membre de _notre_ équipe sept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Une promesse**

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonne dans le vide, bruit aussi léger qu'assourdissant dans la petite pièce qui lui fait face.

Sasuke s'adosse au mur et se laisse tomber doucement sur le sol glacé. D'un coup d'œil, il embrasse ces quatre murs familiers. Tout est propre, clair, rangé, clinique. Les seules traces de vie dans cet univers aseptisé sont les petits détails laissés par les fréquents passages de Naruto. Il a beau lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il dérange l'ordre si bien établi qui règne chez lui, il ne replace jamais tout à fait ce qu'il laisse derrière lui. Une chaise dérangée, un livre ouvert sur la table, une tasse fumante qui refroidit peu à peu en laissant son empreinte sur la petite table en bois.

Ces traces de sa présence, de son retour dans sa vie sont comme des preuves qui l'arrachent à ses moments de désespoirs noirs qui le guettent comme une proie facile dans les ombres de son esprit malade. Même la présence deSakura qui n'a pas été tendre depuis qu'il a remis un pied à Konoha lui procure une certaine sensation d'apaisement.

Le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté lors de leur dernière mission et sa décision lui avait donné envie de sourire. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière qu'il avait eue envie d'afficher sa joie, aussi simplement que par un sourire.

Il devait bien avouer que même Naruto, s'il est redevenu en si peu de temps son ami, son frère d'arme, ne lui donne pas envie de sourire aussi bêtement que lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle était heureuse pour la première fois de son retour. Il n'en avait rien montré, bien sûr. Mais son ton résolu, son regard sans faille et ces mots, ces simples mots l'avaient bouleversé.

Il se tourne en grimaçant. Sakura avait fait du bon travail sur sa blessure mais les ondes mordantes qui irradient de sa plaie sont toujours aussi vives. Il se souvient du moment où elle l'avait épaulé pour faire face à la violence des éléments. La simple idée de son bras qui l'étreignait pour l'aider à progresser le fait frémir.

Il se force à repousser ses souvenirs au plus loin de son esprit, et se relève. Comme tous les vendredis, après l'entraînement de son équipe, Chance passerait lui rendre visite. Elle vient le voir avec la régularité d'un métronome et si ces visites l'agaçaient dans les premiers temps, il doit bien avouer qu'il en vient à presque les apprécier. Au début, il s'est fait un devoir de montrer ostensiblement son mécontentement, mais cela ne la décourageait nullement. Devant l'inutilité d'une telle méthode, il a du céder.

C'est elle qui l'a amené dans cet appartement. A peine sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait débarquée avec sa légendaire discrétion dans son ancienne maison du clan Uchiha où il avait élu domicile en lui lançant :

- Embarques tes affaires et suis-moi !

Quelles affaires avait-il eu envie de répliquer, il n'avait rien ou presque. Il aurait eu une seconde, il se serait peut-être insurgé mais du temps, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé. Elle l'avait agrippé par le bras, entraîné dans les rues de la ville à grand train et mené jusqu'à ce petit appartement.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, un lit, une table, quelques chaises…Et force est de constater qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui.

- C'est une planque que l'on a utilisée une fois ou deux avec ton frère. C'est petit, la tuyauterie n'en fait qu'à sa tête mais c'est bien organisé et plutôt agréable.

_Mon frère…_

- Je pense que tu seras mieux là que _là-bas_, m'avait-elle dit.

- Là-bas, répétais-je l'esprit vide.

- Il doit rester deux trois affaires de ton frère dans les placards.

Et c'est là que nous avons trouvé une partie de la garde robe à l'éventail. Puis, bien dissimulée sous une pile de vêtements, une vieille photo. Mon frère et moi, jeunes et souriant avant que notre monde ne s'arrête et ne s'écroule dans un fracas dévastateur.

- Ton frère la regardait souvent, quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour quelqu'un sourire aussi tristement, me dit-elle en me fixant.

Ce mince rictus s'efface bien vite de mes lèvres et je détourne rageusement le regard. C'est alors que Chance se mit à parler. De tout, de rien, des missions, d'Itachi, de ses petites manies, de ses silences, de ses « n'importes quoi à lui ». Car selon Chance, si quelqu'un pouvait la battre dans ce domaine, c'était bien son frère.

Sasuke se demande encore parfois comment deux shinobis aussi peu soucieux des risques et de leur propre vie avaient pu se sortir d'autant de situations insensées et dangereuses. Mais il n'aurait su dire qui de Chance ou de son frère était le plus téméraire.

Et depuis, à chaque mot, à chaque regard, à chaque sourire qu'elle distribue sans compter, perdue dans son récit, il sent le vide qui lui ronge l'âme se combler, doucement.

Puis Chance lui avait tendu une enveloppe.

- Cela va peut-être te paraître un peu déplacé, mais étant l'unique héritier du clan Uchiha, tout cela te revient. Tu pourrais facilement te payer tout l'immeuble sans entamer tes réserves.

- Je crois que je préfère rester ici, répondis-je en prenant l'enveloppe sans oser y jeter un œil ni même savoir quoi en faire.

- Bien, Naruto m'a assuré qu'il passerait t'aider à t'installer ce soir même.

Aider à s'installer, c'est un bien grand mot pour décrire la tornade blonde qui avait débarqué quelque temps après…

Sasuke jette de nouveau un œil sur le temps qui passe entre les grandes aiguilles de l'horloge. Chance ne devrait plus tarder. Et il ne l'admettra pas devant elle, mais il l'attend.

Et comme toujours à l'heure pile, il entend que l'on frappe à la porte. Heureusement qu'elle ne partage pas les travers de son Maître sur le respect des horaires. Il lui ouvre et elle s'attribue d'office une chaise pour se planter devant lui. Pour une fois, elle reste silencieuse et c'est assez rare pour être noté. Elle s'apprête à lui demander quelque chose mais hésite un instant avant de se lancer :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il sans même y penser.

- Je m'en contenterai dit-elle avec un large sourire qui le surprend.

Elle lui tend une main qu'il prend presque malgré lui sans quitter son regard qui se voile d'or.

Il perd conscience et tombe pour se retrouver comme aspiré dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se trouve pris dans un puissant genjutsu, piégé dans l'esprit et le corps de Chance. Il ressent tout avec une violence étouffante. Incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit, il se laisse porter par les sensations qui affluent.

Encore un étage. La douleur va vraiment finir par me plier en deux. Mettre un pas devant l'autre, voilà la seule chose à laquelle je dois penser car Itachi ne doit pas être en meilleur état. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne montre rien. Il pourrait être à moitié mort devant moi, je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte.

C'est le bon étage enfin. Je n'attends pas que la porte claque pour dissiper mon jutsu de transformation et m'appuyer contre le mur. Itachi n'est pas plus prudent, ce qui est mauvais signe. Nos vêtements de civils pourraient faire illusion s'ils n'étaient couverts de sang.

Nous n'avons que rarement eu à retourner à Konoha, mais cette fois nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'aime pas cette situation, nous sommes des plus vulnérables ici. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher derrière des jutsus puissants de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'un simple tour de passe-passe n'abuserait pas. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Neige se laisserait avoir par notre technique actuelle. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'existe pas de jutsu assez puissant pour me dissimuler à ces yeux. La simple idée que je puisse le croiser me fait trembler.

Mais surtout nous ne pouvons ni l'un ni l'autre utiliser nos principales techniques sous peine de nous dévoiler plus rapidement que si nous montrions nos visages.

Mais la piste mène ici, nous n'avons d'autres choix.

Itachi attrape une chaise et s'y laisse choir avec un rictus qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Montre-moi, dis-je.

- Ca ira, dit-il en me repoussant d'un geste.

Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'insister comme il sait très bien que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Je déchire le bas de son pantalon pour découvrir sa jambe dans un sale état. La montée stoïque qu'il vient de faire des cinq étages menant à l'appartement n'a rien arrangé, loin de là. Je suis capable de lui apporter les premiers soins, mais je n'ai pas les talents du Doc.

- Il va nous falloir un médecin, dis-je.

- Surtout pour toi.

Je relève les yeux étonnée de voir une étincelle presque amusée dans son regard. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il me tutoie. Enfin.

En farfouillant dans les placards, Itachi découvre des habits propres, de quoi panser grossièrement nos blessures. Puis il sort le mot que nous a laissé notre informateur. Je m'approche en relisant une nouvelle fois la prose étrange de cet homme qui a guidé nos pas depuis les débuts de notre enquête sur Madara.

_Quand la ville dort, les ombres dansent._

_La première nuit du printemps, Konoha, Porte Est._

_Lune_

Et au dos est notée l'adresse de l'appartement. La première nuit du printemps c'est ce soir et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes en état de nous y rendre.

Itachi est énervé. Pour un œil non averti, il n'affiche rien de plus qu'une attitude impassible. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps à lire dans ces yeux noirs qui reflètent toujours un court instant ses émotions les plus intenses.

- Il nous balade, dit-il, depuis le début nous suivons des semblants de piste qui ne mènent nulle part. Et le dernier de ces petits billets à bien failli nous coûter cher. On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants.

- Dit plutôt que comme d'habitude on a foncé dans le tas sans assurer nos arrières. Notre informateur n'est en rien responsable de notre bêtise.

Itachi soupire. A chaque nouvel indice sur notre enquête, il en oublie sa raison, sa mesure, et fonce tête baissée pour vérifier toutes les brides d'informations que ce fameux Lune que nous n'avons jamais vu nous distribue avec parcimonie. Qui est-il ? Comment a-t-il pu être au courant de notre but ? Comment peut-il être au courant de tant de choses? Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas vraiment progressé. Est-ce aussi un agent de Danzo ? Possible. Il y a presque autant de mystères autour de cet étrange Lune que dans les phrases sibyllines qu'il sème sur notre route.

Une lame aiguisée me déchire de l'intérieur, ma blessure a du s'ouvrir un peu plus. Je relève la tête pour me rendre compte qu'Itachi me lance un regard rougeoyant. A peine ai-je levé les yeux que je comprends qu'il est trop tard. Ma vision s'empourpre avant de noircir. Je tombe dans l'inconscience, doucement. Itachi a décidé de se rendre seul à la porte Est sans s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau.

J'enrage avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd sans pouvoir lutter.

Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Itachi.

Tu m'aurais laissé un quart de seconde de plus, c'est moi qui t'aurais laissé en plan et me serait rendue seule à la porte Est…

La lumière me chatouille le visage, comme hier, ce sont les ondes mordantes que diffuse ma blessure qui me réveillent. Je passe une main sur la plaie pour me rendre compte qu'elle est nettoyée et bandée. En ouvrant les yeux, je constate qu'Itachi a du m'installer dans la chambre. Mes habits sont propres, il s'est débarrassé de mes vêtements déchirés et plein de sang et a pansé mes blessures.

Je sors de la pièce sans en bruit, prête à lui faire payer chèrement l'offense de m'avoir devancé d'un battement de cœur dans l'exécution de mon plan et de s'être rendu au rendez-vous sans moi. Mais lorsque je le vois, penché sur les documents, ces documents que nous cherchions depuis si longtemps, avec une expression horrifiée, toutes les réflexions bien pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit meurent sur mes lèvres.

Je m'assois à mon tour, face à lui et me plonge dans la lecture des petites et grandes manigances de Madara, celles-là même qui ont tant coûté à Itachi et au clan Uchiha. Et plus les preuves de l'ignominie de cet homme s'accumule sous mes yeux, plus je vois la main d'Itachi trembler en prenant les documents.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi troublé, je n'ai jamais vu une telle tristesse dans son regard que je m'en veux d'être aussi impuissante en face de lui. J'ai honte de ne pouvoir rien faire pour apaiser cette douleur qui transparaît dans tout son être. J'aurai presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer comme on prend un enfant dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais ni lui, ni moi n'avons jamais été des enfants.

J'ai cent fois essayé de lui dire qu'il pourrait aller voir son frère, qu'avec ces documents une fois en sa possession, il pourrait peut-être comprendre, qu'il n'était pas obligé d'endurer seul ce rôle de martyr qui semble être la seule façon d'apaiser un peu le sentiment de culpabilité qui régit sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends à quel point mon acharnement est des plus inutiles alors je m'apprête à faire la seule chose qui pourra l'aider un peu. Je prends sa main pour la calmer et il pose son regard sur moi surpris.

- Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à accomplir _ta mission_, dis-je, ramener ton petit frère à Konoha et tuer Madara. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Sa main a cessé de trembler et il me fixe de ce regard que je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer.

- Pour _ça_, je te fais confiance.

Sasuke ouvre un œil, la tête encore embrumée à tenter de démêler ses propres pensées et sensations de celles de Chance. Chance dégage sa main d'un geste lent, visiblement éprouvée par la scène qui s'était jouée de nouveau dans sa tête.

Sasuke a encore du mal à se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris sur Itachi, sur son frère. Mais aussi sur Chance. Il en ferait un bilan plus tard quand il aura enfin l'impression d'avoir récupérer ses propres sensations. Mais avoir vu son frère ainsi, même à travers le regard de Chance, l'avoir vu parler, bouger sans ce voile de haine, sans ce faux regard noir qu'il lui avait adressé les rares fois où il l'avait vu est un cadeau des plus précieux. Le plus beau qu'il pouvait imaginer recevoir.

Chance se lève et s'éloigne sans un mot, elle préfère le laisser seul. Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à passer le seuil, Sasukel'arrête :

- Je ne vous toujours pas plus confiance, dit-il avec un vrai et franc sourire qu'il n'avait pas affiché depuis des années.

Chance se retourne en lui répondant avec un petit air satisfait :

- Je m'en contenterai…


	8. Chapter 8

**Une longue soirée**

Les membres de l'équipe de Chance s'apprêtent à lui demander quelque chose mais semblent intimidés. La simple idée qu'elle puisse les rendre nerveux au point qu'ils hésitent à lui demander quoi que ce soit l'amuse terriblement. C'est Océan qui prend les devants et cela ne l'étonne guère.

- Maître Yoshiko, on voudrait vous demander quelque chose pour l'entraînement…

- Demander quoi, dit Yoshiko avec un sourire qui le rend encore plus mal à l'aise.

- On voudrait refaire le test des clochettes, dit Océan.

Yoshiko attend patiemment les explications qu'il se prépare à donner.

- On a un plan, dit-il sur ton d'une excuse.

- Un plan ? Et vous pensez réussir avec ce plan ? demande Yoshiko intriguée.

Nul doute que le plan est celui d'Aigle qui s'avance en baissant les yeux.

- Non, dit-elle. Mais cette fois, vous allez devoir vous servir de vos deux mains…

Yoshiko hoche la tête, prend les deux clochettes que lui tend Aigle et les place à sa ceinture en appréciant leur tintement d'argent. En pensant aux plans élaborés que la jeune fille est capable de mettre en place au shogi et de son air assuré, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir être prudente en sortant son livre qu'elle cale dans sa main gauche.

- Quand vous voulez !

Ils acquiescent en silence et disparaissent de sa vue, prêts à mettre en place leur stratégie. Yoshiko n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux sur eux pour sentir toute leur attention tournée vers elle. Elle détaille l'endroit avec attention, s'ils l'ont menés ici c'est sûrement dans un but précis.

Comme elle s'y attend c'est Eclat qui commence les hostilités. Son taïjustsu est remarquable et son endurance impressionnante mais pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre le fil de sa lecture. Elle détourne chaque coup négligemment avec sa main droite. Mais Océan s'apprête à agir et elle se méfie. Soudain, un genjustu puissant trouble sa vision une demi seconde et la déstabilise suffisamment pour qu'Eclat et Océan la forcent à délaisser sa lecture en enchaînant les coups. Elle recule de quelques pas et constate qu'Aigle ne s'est pas encore montrée.

Sans un geste, elle utilise un clone et profite d'une demi seconde d'inattention de ses élèves pour faire la substitution. Ni Eclat ni Océan n'ont percé sa manœuvre. Mais c'est sans compter le Byakugan d'Aigle. Elle surgit dans ses pas avec un air satisfait qui ne lui plaît pas.

Le sharingan ne peut prédire ses mouvements mais pas le byakugan et Aigle le maîtrise parfaitement. Océan et Eclat sont de nouveau prêts à attaquer. Eclat fait apparaître une bonne dizaine de clones qui la forcent à reculer de nouveau. Le regard furtif que jette Océan vers le bas lui fait prendre conscience du guet-apens qui se tend sous ses pieds. Un justsu d'immobilisation qu'elle esquive de justesse en sautant sur une branche d'un arbre qui se trouve juste au dessus avant de se rendre que c'est là que se tient le véritable piège.

Eclat est déjà perché sur cette branche, le plan d'Aigle n'est pas loin d'être aussi complexe que ceux de Shikamaru. Surprise, Yoshiko frappe Eclat sans retenir son coup et il s'effondre plié en deux, incapable d'amortir sa chute.

- Eclat !

Yoshiko lâche son livre et se glisse dans son ombre pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle tient son jeune élève dans les bras, le souffle coupé. Océan et Aigle sont déjà là et détaillent Eclat qui a l'air mal en point. Il se relève doucement, il esquisse une grimace qui trahit son état.

- Tu es blessé Eclat, ne bouge pas, tu dois avoir au moins deux ou trois cotes cassées ! dit Yoshiko.

Malgré la douleur, Eclat est heureux de fixer le livre à terre. Aigle se penche pour le prendre et le tend à son Maître avec un sourire timide. Yoshiko de même qu'Eclat et Océan sont un instant hypnotisés par ce sourire qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu sur le visage toujours si sérieux de la jeune Hyuga.

- Ca valait bien quelques cotes cassées, dit Eclat.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Océan avance en tête, consterné. Non seulement Maître Yoshiko a accepté l'invitation de ses parents pour <em>faire connaissance<em>, mais elle a convaincu toute l'équipe de se joindre à elle. Du coup, ils se préparent tous à aller chez lui juste après l'entraînement et c'est lui qui ouvre la marche en traînant des pieds. En voyant le portail de sa propre maison qui se dessine devant lui, il frissonne en voyant déjà dans sa tête cette longue et mortifiante soirée se dérouler.

Comme il s'y attend, deux petites tornades blondes l'accueillent avec une énergie démesurée.

- Grand frère !

Ses deux petits frères s'avancent avec leur débordement habituel. Que le spectacle commence, pense avec un air désabusé Océan. Il pose chacune de ses mains sur leur tête qui doit lui arriver à peine au niveau de la taille et tente d'endiguer leur élan. Mais il n'arrive pas à les contenir et ils se dirigent vers son Maître qui s'amuse de leur empressement.

- Alors c'est toi le Maître de notre grand frère ! s'exclament-ils presque à l'unisson.

- Kan', Mo', laissez Maître Yoshiko tranquille, marmonne Océan tout en sachant déjà à quel point ses paroles sont vaines.

- Tu nous montres un truc, dit ! s'exclame Mo'.

- Un truc ? répète Yoshiko.

- Un truc de ninja ! dit le plus petit des deux.

- La dernière fois grand frère nous a montré comment il arrive à marcher sur l'eau ! dit Kan' avec fierté.

Océan comme ses équipiers reconnaissent le petit sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de leur Maître, invariable prélude à une réaction toujours des plus inattendues. Il s'étonne de voir la même étincelle curieuse dans les yeux d'Aigle et Eclat.

Ses deux frères sursautent quand une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'azur pose ses mains sur leurs épaules. Ils se retournent dans la même seconde et font face à cette jeune version de leur Maître dont le regard n'a pas changé avec les années. L'attitude déconcertée qu'affiche ses frères est des plus comiques mais ils se reprennent vite. Il peut presque deviner la foule d'idées tordues et de demandes qui se bousculent dans leurs petites têtes ! Mais c'est le clone de Maître Yoshiko enfant qui prend l'initiative et les entraînent dans son sillage avant même qu'ils aient le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Je suis sûr que même à leur âge, vous en connaissiez déjà pas mal des « trucs de ninjas », dit une jeune femme au sourire franc.

- C'est un peu ce qui m'inquiète, répond Yoshiko. Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça!

Yoshiko est surprise par le rire franc de la jeune femme qui les invite à entrer.

- Voilà qui promet quelques bêtises originales, dit-elle. Mon mari devrait nous rejoindre bientôt. Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté notre invitation J'avais hâte de rencontrer le fameux Maître Yoshiko dont _Océan _nous parle tant.

- Yoshiko, je vous en prie.

Océan regarde nerveusement ses pieds, sa mère elle-même l'appelle du surnom que Chance lui a donné car elle trouve que cela lui « va à ravir ». Et encore, heureusement que son père n'est pas encore là pour en rajouter une couche. Sa mère, Nyah, une belle et grande femme aux cheveux blonds et au teint clair les invite à passer la porte. Ils se retrouvent dans un immense salon dont ses deux frères ont investi un coin avec le jeune clone de son maître et semblent comploter un plan compliqué. L'air moitié ravi moitié espiègle de Kan' et Mo' est loin d'être un signe rassurant.

Son Maître dépose d'un geste machinal son katana avant de s'asseoir et sa mère suit son geste du regard. Un instant, Océan se dit qu'il n'a encore jamais vu cette lame dégainée et qu'il n'est pas pressé de la contempler. Sa mère détourne presque difficilement la tête du fourreau rouge et leur sert une boisson fumante et sucrée que son Maître semble particulièrement apprécier.

- C'est une spécialité de Suna, constate Yoshiko.

- C'est mon pays d'origine et c'est là que j'ai rencontré le jeune professeur Noguchi qui donnait une série de cours à l'université, dit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

- C'est d'ailleurs là que je vous ai vu pour la première, dit un homme au teint hâlé et au regard clair.

Yoshiko le détaille avec intérêt. Lors de sa mission d'infiltration à Suna, elle avait pris la couverture d'une étudiante et avait brièvement suivi les cours du professeur Noguchi. A vrai dire, elle n'avait assisté qu'à quelques cours avant de se faire remarquer au point de mettre à mal sa fausse identité.

- Votre cours sur l'utilisation des forces spéciales en temps de guerre et en situation d'urgence, je m'en souviens…

- Et moi, c'est surtout votre intervention qui m'est restée en mémoire !

- C'était incroyablement stupide de ma part d'être intervenue ainsi, dit-elle un peu gênée.

Ce cours qui l'avait fait bondir était sur ce que le professeur appelait l'utilisation abusive des forces spéciales pour les missions désespérées.

- Et c'était aussi l'intervention la plus pertinente que j'ai jamais entendue sur ce cours. J'ai été assez déçu de ne pouvoir poursuivre notre discussion, mais vous n'êtes jamais revenue en cours. Je me souviens encore de ce que vous m'avez dit ce jour là…

Yoshiko jette un regard furtif en direction de son équipe et le père d'Océan se tait, conscient qu'elle ne souhaite pas qu'il aille plus loin.

Le professeur l'avait interpellé à la fin du cours en lui demandant ce qui semblait tant _l'ennuyer_ dans son cours. Elle lui avait répondu que son cours était vide de sens. Devant son silence et son incompréhension, elle s'était emportée et ses mots, elle n'avait pas pu les arrêter. Elle s'en souvient encore avec une précision troublante.

_Vous oubliez une chose essentielle, la guerre ne se raisonne ni en chiffres ni en réflexions logiques. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui se nourrit de ce qu'il créé. Il rabaisse les Hommes en les forçant à abandonner leur raison pour l'instinct et la sauvagerie. Et lorsque ce déni de tout ce qui fait d'eux des Hommes s'effrite peu à peu, ils n'ont plus que deux choix. Tomber dans la folie la plus noire ou continuer à enfouir sous des situations de plus en plus désespérées les restes de leur humanité. Ces missions que vous dites abusives sont leurs derniers remparts contre le cauchemar qui menace de les engloutir à tout moment. Ils n'ont plus peur de la Mort, ils l'espèrent autant qu'ils souhaitent se prouver qu'ils sont encore vivants. _

- Je venais de griller ma couverture devant mon professeur en quelques mots, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour moi, dit Yoshiko.

- Cela, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, bien plus tard, dit-il.

- Nous sommes heureux de savoir qu'_Océan_ a la chance de devenir ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être avec un Maître aussi expérimenté, dit sa femme. Et nous souhaitons vous demander une faveur.

- Une faveur ?

- Nous sommes invités pour donner quelques cours à l'Université de Suna et cela aura lieu en même temps que les premières épreuves de l'examen chunin. Nous souhaiterions que vous nous accompagniez avec votre équipe. Suites aux récentes attaques contre le Pays du Sable, le recteur de l'Université tient à nous attribuer une escorte.

- C'est flatteur mais c'est l'Hokage qui attribue les missions, dit Yoshiko. Mais comme nous devons rendre nous même à Suna, cela ne devrait pas poser problème.

Les membres de l'équipe de Chance se sont assez vite éclipsés pour laisser les adultes discuter entre eux. Ils sont des plus intrigués par le jeune clone de leur Maître qui fascine les deux jeunes frères d'Océan.

- Vous voulez voir un truc vraiment impressionnant ! Regardez ! Mon frère m'a promis que je pourrais passer l'examen quand j'arriverai à maîtriser sa technique leur dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

A ce moment, Océan se dit qu'il a rarement vu un tel intérêt dans les yeux de ses deux turbulents petits frères. La jeune fille ouvre sa paume qu'elle regarde avec une attention troublante. Une boule de chakra tourbillonnante commence à prendre forme dans sa main ouverte devant les yeux écarquillés de Kan' et Mo' qui retiennent à grand peine un cri d'émerveillement.

Aigle s'avance vers elle et demande :

- Quel examen ?

La jeune version de son Maître la fixe comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens et se décide enfin à lui accorder une réponse :

- L'examen Chunin bien sûr !

- Je crois que l'on peut arrêter là la démonstration, dit Yoshiko d'un ton sec qui apparaît derrière eux en faisant disparaître son clone.

Le père d'Océan regarde le Maître de son fils esquisser un petit geste de la main avant de s'éclipser. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder sa femme pour savoir qu'une question lui brûle les lèvres comme il n'a pas besoin de lui demander ce qui l'intrigue tant.

- Tu te souviens des difficultés que nous avons eu à recueillir des informations provenant directement de ceux qui avaient vécus la guerre en tant que soldat, dit-il.

- Difficultés, je ne dirais pas ça. C'était tout simplement impossible d'arracher le moindre mot de tout ceux que nous avons tentés d'approcher. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous avons eu droit à quelques vagues souvenirs, dans les pires on nous fait comprendre qu'il fallait mieux changer rapidement de sujet. Nous n'avons jamais recueilli le moindre témoignage.

- Alors je te laisse imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai obtenu mes seules et premières vraies réflexions sur le sujet par une gamine qui ne cessait d'afficher ennui et agacement pendant mon cours.

Ces paroles du seul témoignage sur la guerre, la grande guerre qu'il ait pu récolter après tant d'années d'acharnement, il s'en souvient encore mot pour mot. Elles lui ont fait comprendre que se prétendre « spécialiste » dans le domaine parce qu'il parcouru de ses yeux les kilomètres d'archives auxquelles il a eu accès, qu'il connaît toutes les dates, tous les chiffres, tous les enjeux, les intrigues est la plus grande prétention qu'il s'est jamais accordée.

* * *

><p>A peine sortie, Yoshiko sent une présence. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour les remarquer, ces membres de l'équipe d'ANBU qui stationnent non loin de la maison d'Océan. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait ressenti comme une pression inhabituelle. Que fait une équipe au complet d'ANBU en surveillance d'une famille qui n'abrite que deux civils et leurs trois enfants ? Elle s'attarde un instant de trop devant le portail qui mène à la rue histoire de montrer aux ANBU qu'elle n'est en rien dupe de leur petit manège.<p>

Mais lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la rue, la pression loin de s'évanouir s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir des plus oppressantes. Elle regarde Aigle et Eclat prendre des chemins séparés avant de bifurquer dans une rue déserte. Elle est suivie mais si la présence qu'elle perçoit dans la nuit froide est impressionnante, elle n'est pas hostile. Ses pas la mènent à un petit square vide et désolé au regard de la lune qui l'inonde de sa présence blafarde.

Yoshiko passe la petite barrière et s'assoit sur un des bancs qui bordent une allée de graviers blancs. Elle scrute l'obscurité, soudain persuadée que son attente ne sera pas longue.

Une femme dont elle n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage se détache des ombres et se pose à son tour sur le banc, dos à dos à Chance.

- Quand la ville dort, les ombres dansent, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Yoshiko étouffe difficilement un sursaut en entendant cette simple phrase qui surgit d'un passé pas si lointain.

- Vous ne vous êtes encore jamais montrée en personne, dit-elle, l'affaire doit être sérieuse, Lune.

- Sérieuse et surtout personnelle, répond-elle. Je n'ai que peu de temps, alors je vais être brève et précise.

Brève, elle l'a toujours été dans ces petits billets, précise par contre c'est une première, pense Yoshiko.

- Les soit disant conférences auxquelles le professeur Noguchi est invité ne sont qu'un leurre. Le véritable but de la manœuvre est d'atteindre sa femme.

- Dans quel but ?

- Elle est bien elle aussi professeur d'histoire. Mais avant de participer aux recherches de son mari, elle avait son propre sujet de recherche. Un sujet particulièrement intéressant aujourd'hui, le clan Anima.

- Ce qui explique la présence d'une équipe d'ANBUs à moins de dix pas de chez eux…

- Sans eux, je serai déjà à Suna avec Mme Noguchi sous le bras.

Il n'y a aucune exagération dans les propos de Lune. Elle ne fait que constater un fait.

- Elle est donc devenue une cible de l'akatsuki, dit Chance.

- Pas encore, répond Lune. L'organisation possède une source d'informations à Konoha…

- Un traître !

- Oui mais du genre prudent. Il ne contactera l'Akatsuki qu'une fois en possession de Mme Noguchi.

- Si je comprends bien mon équipe va servir d'appât pour faire sortir la taupe.

- Vous serez accompagné par une équipe d'ANBUs sur tout le trajet. Votre Hokage a été mis au courant de la situation par nos soins.

- Je n'aime pas jouer les proies faciles, surtout avec une équipe aussi peu expérimentée, dit Chance.

- Je m'en doute, mais l'akatsuki a aussi des yeux et des oreilles à Suna et vous êtes une des rares personnes en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Mme Noguchi doit _absolument _ne pas tomber dans les griffes de l'akatsuki.

Il se lève sans que Chance ait eu le temps de voir son visage. Bien qu'elle ait envie de retourner, elle retient son geste.

- Vous avez dit que cette affaire est personnelle, vous attendez quoi de cette histoire?

Elle s'arrête un instant avant de répliquer d'une voix faible:

- Une éclipse.

* * *

><p>Nombre d'indices sont dissimulés dans ce chapitres sur la suite...<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions et hypothèses quand l'histoire se compliquera!

kaelys


	9. Chapter 9

**La Marque**

- Alors on y va _Petit_ !

- Je suis prêt, répond-il en ajustant son masque blanc.

Depuis que Chance l'a appelé ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois suite à sa convocation dans le bureau de Tsunade, les membres de son équipe ont vite adopté son nouveau surnom, une façon bien à eux de se moquer gentiment de son admiration pour l'ancien capitaine de Kuro. Mais s'ils avaient lu comme lui les archives ANBU de l'équipe sept, ils seraient certainement aussi ravis que lui d'avoir été désignés pour la mission d'escorte de l'équipe de Chance.

C'est une mission délicate qui demanderait beaucoup de doigté mais avec son équipe, ils ont une bonne expérience de ce genre de travail. Comme à leur habitude ses deux co-équipiers affichent leur air affairé et son chef est des plus silencieux.

En voyant au loin l'équipe de Chance arriver à la porte Est du Village, accompagnée des parents du jeune Océan, il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais pris autant au sérieux une mission.

* * *

><p>Chance pose son regard sur son équipe et fait un signe de la tête aux parents d'Océan qui sont prêts à prendre la route. Elle n'a pas besoin de scruter les alentours pour sentir la présence de l'équipe d'ANBU qui les suivent. Décidément, cette mission ne lui inspire pas confiance et elle se rend vite compte qu'Aigle commence à sentir sa nervosité. Elle doit se reprendre et fait signe d'avancer.<p>

- Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance, dit-elle, car…

- Même une mission de routine peut se révéler dangereuse, finissent à l'unisson sa jeune équipe visiblement habituée au conseil.

Yoshiko hoche la tête un peu machinalement, l'esprit encombré par les derniers évènements. Elle réprime un frisson, le rôle qu'elle y joue avec son équipe lui déplait fortement. Il est fort probable que le traître ne se dévoile pas lors des premiers jours du voyage. Il attendra qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés de Konoha pour ne pas recevoir de l'aide trop facilement. Elle doit admettre que l'équipe d'ANBU qui les suit est des plus discrètes, elle doit être particulièrement attentive pour les repérer. Elle a pour consigne de ne rien dire à personne de la situation mais si Aigle active son Byakugan, elle ne mettra pas longtemps à les distinguer dans les ombres de la forêt qui borde la route.

Perdue dans ses pensées, son attention toute tournée vers les bords de la route et de tout ce qu'il pourrait en sortir, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a adopté un rythme bien trop soutenu pour deux civils. Lorsqu'elle en prend conscience, elle réduit l'allure bien vite devant le visage en sueur des parents d'Océan qui n'ont pas osé se plaindre. Elle impose une pause au groupe qui l'accueille avec gratitude.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'aurais du…

- Ce n'est rien, répond le professeur.

Il est un peu gêné de ne pouvoir reprendre suffisamment son souffle pour ne pas hacher chacun de ses mots et Chance est surprise de voir le soleil déjà si bas.

- Nous passerons la nuit ici, dit Chance.

Sa décision est accueillie avec un soulagement flagrant et Yoshiko voit les parents d'Océan s'écrouler de fatigue. Ils n'auraient pu faire un pas de plus aujourd'hui.

- Aigle, tu assureras le premier tour de garde avec moi. Je vous conseille de vous reposer le plus possible.

Visiblement le conseil n'est pas vraiment nécessaire car ils sont trop contents de voir leur calvaire se terminer et après un repas rapide de pouvoir s'étendre pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Chance se tourne vers Océan avec un petit sourire :

- Je crois que tes parents n'auront peut-être pas envie de faire le voyage de retour avec nous !

- Je pense que vous les sous-estimez, répond-il.

- Je n'ai pas fait de mission d'escorte de civils depuis si longtemps que j'ai du perdre certains réflexes, dit Yoshiko. A vrai dire lors de ma dernière mission d'escorte, la jeune femme que nous escortions était prête à se livrer elle-même à l'ennemi plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus avec mon équipe…

Chance espère que cette mince excuse puisse leur faire oublier son air préoccupé mais elle ne s'attend pas à la lueur d'intérêt qui brille dans les yeux de ses jeunes élèves. Un peu désarçonnée par un tel engouement dont elle ne comprend pas la cause, elle invite Océan et Eclat à se reposer.

Si à vitesse normale le voyage prend presque trois jours, il en faut presque le double avec deux civils. Enfin peut-être moins s'ils maintiennent cette allure, mais cela ne semble pas être une option réaliste. Chance sait qu'elle ne peut pas passer six jours sans dormir et qu'elle allait devoir confier des tours de garde à deux de ses élèves pendant les premiers jours, les jours où ils risquent le moins de se faire attaquer.

Océan et Eclat sont déjà en train de s'assoupir lorsque Aigle et Yoshiko scrutent les ténèbres avec attention. Yoshiko se place derrière la jeune fille et pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle réprime un sursaut et se tourne vers son Maître qui lui fait signe de se taire en lui pointant du doigt une direction. Elle active ses pupilles d'une décharge de chakra et affiche sa surprise en détaillant les quatre ANBU de Konoha qui les suivent.

- Ce n'est pas une mission de routine, chuchote Yoshiko, mais je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi, du moins pour le moment.

Une information qu'elle n'aurait pu lui cacher bien longtemps de toute manière, pense Yoshiko. Aigle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, à la fois déroutée par la présence d'ANBUs dans leur pas et fière de la confiance que lui accorde son Maître. Elle n'a pas vu la marque discrète que son Maître a apposée sur son épaule.

Si Yoshiko avait été seule, elle aurait volontiers prolongé sa garde plus que de raison. Mais Aigle a besoin de repos et elle réveille doucement Eclat et Océan qui ouvre un œil encore embrumé par le sommeil.

- Si vous avez entendez le moindre bruit suspect, vous me réveillez, c'est bien clair, dit-elle.

- Oui Maître, répondent-ils d'une même voix.

Eclat qui a l'air déjà en pleine forme contrairement à Océan qui étouffe difficilement un bâillement. Aigle s'est déjà assoupie, Yoshiko la regarde avant d'activer la marque qui s'illumine brièvement dans la nuit noire.

- Gorgo, explique-lui la situation.

- Comptez sur moi, Maître.

- Gorgo, ne t'attardes pas…

Yoshiko peut presque sentir le sourire moqueur de Gorgo dans son silence.

* * *

><p>Gorgo balaye la scène d'un œil averti. C'est une maison appartenant au clan Hyuga, certainement la propre maison de la jeune fille. Les détails si réalistes sont un signe évident pour Gorgo, c'est un des rêves récurrents tirés de souvenirs de la jeune fille. Les senteurs capiteuses du déferlement d'émotions qui s'apprêtent à se jouer rendent l'atmosphère si savoureuse qu'il serait criminel de ne pas s'y pencher quelques instants. Elle aurait tout le temps de délivrer son message après.<p>

Aigle doit avoir à peine quatre ans et pose un regard ennuyé sur sa grande sœur qui ne décolle pas les yeux d'un livre qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Sa grande sœur doit avoir une dizaine d'années et ressemble trait pour trait à Aigle aujourd'hui. Soudain deux hommes font leur apparition à la porte. La grande sœur les regarde avec effroi, ce sont des membres du clan Hyuga, ils font partis de la branche principale du clan et posent un regard souverain sur la pièce et les deux jeunes filles. Mais très vite, Gorgo se rend compte d'une différence essentielle entre les deux Hyuga qui se tiennent sur le pas de la porte. Le premier, le plus grand des deux, exerce son autorité avec bienveillance, le second, montre une cruauté et un petit sourire satisfait des plus détestables.

La sœur d'Aigle s'interpose entre les deux hommes et sa sœur en leur lançant un regard farouche.

- Père n'est pas encore rentré de mission, leur lance-t-elle comme si cette simple phrase était capable de les faire partir.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, dit l'homme au sourire mauvais.

- C'est justement parce que ton père n'est pas encore rentré que nous sommes ici un jour plus tôt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi se passer à nouveau, dit l'homme qui affiche une certaine compassion.

- Mon père n'est pas encore rentré de mission, répète-t-elle en s'interposant entre sa sœur et les deux hommes.

- Ecartes-toi, dit l'homme au cruel sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher, la cérémonie n'est pas prévue avant demain, dit la sœur.

- Nous n'avons pas à écouter les affronts d'une gamine de ton rang, dit l'homme avec un sourire suintant de malveillance qui s'avance en faisant un petit geste de la main.

La sœur d'Aigle s'effondre, une lueur intense prenant naissance sous son bandeau frontal l'entoure. Mais elle se relève en serrant des dents :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher avant le retour de notre père !

- Et que comptes-tu faire gamine !

Aigle voudrait s'interposer entre l'homme qui s'avance menaçant et sa sœur qui tremble de tous ses membres. Mais elle est pétrifiée. Elle voit sa sœur tomber à nouveau, son bandeau frontal sur le sol et la marque sur son front que sa sœur avait toujours pris soin de lui cacher semble envoyer des éclairs.

L'homme qui se tient encore en retrait prend la parole :

- Il suffit, Akio.

Il n'a pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour se voir obéir et il s'avance vers Aigle :

- Je suis venu un jour plus tôt pour ne pas voir ton père s'interposer et souffrir inutilement, je ne pensais pas que ta grande sœur prendrait sa place, dit-il avec une voix douce.

- Je vous suivrais mais laissez-la tranquille, dit Aigle d'une voix qui hésite entre demande et supplique.

- Alors suis-nous.

Le décor change tout d'un coup. Une chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs, Aigle se tient au chevet de sa sœur, une bande de tissu sur le front. Sa sœur est inconsciente et Aigle est prostrée dans un silence coupable.

Un homme ouvre la porte d'un geste vif, la colère flamboie de tout son être. Aigle se recroqueville comme prise en faute. Son père la force en lui faire face et déroule lentement le tissu qui enserre son front. Il fixe cette maudite marque en tremblant et prend sa fille dans ses bras. Surprise, Aigle se fige avant de laisser ses larmes couler sans un bruit.

Puis il agrippe la main de sa grande fille qui reprend doucement conscience.

- Ce que tu as fait était incroyablement stupide et vain, dit-il…

La jeune fille détourne son regard mais son père l'empêche de tourner sa tête :

- Je n'aurai pas fait mieux, dit-il avec fierté.

Puis il se tourne vers Aigle et enlève son bandeau frontal. Aigle est un temps fascinée par la marque de son père, la même que l'on venait de lui imposer.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de s'affranchir de cette marque…

- Deviens un grand ninja, termine sa sœur en glissant son propre bandeau sur le front de sa sœur.

Gorgo se délecte des derniers vestiges d'émotions qui entourent ce rêve. Qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille renferme des songes aussi appétissants ? D'un geste, elle disperse les restes de la scène et se retrouve face à la jeune fille qui a repris son apparence actuelle. Elle a un message à délivrer et bien que l'envie de parcourir un peu plus les souvenirs de la jeune fille soit presque insoutenable, elle se rappelle que Chance lui a intimé l'ordre de ne pas s'attarder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un voile se lève**

**Kakashi** jette un œil attendri sur la chambre des enfants où les jumeaux dorment à poing fermé avant de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement où son équipe doit l'attendre depuis un certain temps déjà. Chance est partie hier pour Suna et Tsunade leur a alloué les services d'une jeune femme des plus singulières pour la garde de Zéphyr et Perle. Kakashi n'a pas eu besoin de la regarder longtemps pour savoir qu'elle devait être plus douée avec un kunaï qu'avec un biberon. Mais les enfants l'avaient déjà adopté et Zéphyr se fait un devoir de sourire devant toutes ses maladresses.

Une fois arrivé, il balaye d'un geste les protestations de Naruto sur son retard et s'aperçoit de la présence d'un bout de papier plié en quatre dans sa poche. Curieux, il le déplie soigneusement. Son visage se fige l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'il parcourt les quelques mots inscrits à l'encre noire.

- On plie bagage pour Suna immédiatement, rendez-vous à la porte Est dans une heure, je dois voir Tsunade immédiatement.

- Maître…

- Ne soyez pas en retard !

Les membres de l'équipe sept aurait pu savourer un instant l'ironie d'un tel ordre s'ils n'avaient pas perçu l'urgence et l'inquiétude dans ces paroles. Kakashi disparaît dans un souffle, le fameux papier qui a provoqué une telle réaction tombe sur le sol, unique vestige de sa présence.

Sasuke se penche pour le ramasser et à son tour ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

_Le voile dissimule l'infâme_

_Iwa, Pays de la Terre_

_Lune_

Naruto et Sakura qui se pressent dans un même élan au dessus de son épaule pour lire la missive affichent un air d'incompréhension et Sasuke a bien du mal à expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il connaît déjà le nom de Lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Aigle<strong> sait qu'elle est toujours dans un rêve et c'est justement ce qui le rend des plus étranges. Le décor de la chambre d'hôpital, sa sœur, son père ont disparus. Des murs il ne reste que le blanc aveuglant qui l'entourent et la petite chaise sur laquelle elle est assise. Une femme s'avance. D'un seul regard, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Sa peau étincelle de reflets miroitants, son regard d'or est celui d'un animal qui fond sur sa proie et sa démarche lui évoque les reptations sinueuses d'une vipère; tout son être lui crie de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle surprend son sourire carnassier mais elle est incapable de faire un geste. Elle décide de faire face sans détourner les yeux et en dissimulant sa peur au plus profond d'elle-même.

Sa témérité face à l'inconnue est aussi exquise que sa frayeur, pense Gorgo qui apprécie à sa juste valeur les sentiments de la jeune fille.

- J'ai un message de la part de ton Maître, dit Gorgo.

- Un message ?

- La mission de ton équipe n'est en rien une mission de routine. Elle a pour but de dévoiler la présence d'un traître particulièrement intéressé par les connaissances de la femme du professeur. L'équipe d'ANBU qui vous suit est là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien…

- Mais ?

- Mais ton Maître a un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission. Et crois-moi les intuitions de ton maître ne sont pas à négliger. Elle souhaite que tu utilises ton byakugan pour…

En écoutant les paroles de cette étrange créature, Aigle prend conscience d'un détail crucial qui lui avait semblé sans importance sur le moment.

- Il faut que je me réveille immédiatement!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade<strong> regarde sans en croire ses yeux Kakashi faire irruption dans son bureau en faisant presque sauter la porte de ses gonds. Décidément Chance a une influence des plus pernicieuses sur son comportement envers la hiérarchie !

T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour débarquer ainsi dans mon bureau Kakashi, pense-t-elle. Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il y a sept ans, nous avons eu une mission d'escorte avec l'équipe de Chance pour Iwa. C'était soit disant une mission de routine mais le but était de démasquer un traître. Nous étions accompagnés d'une autre équipe en renfort. Mais le traître déjà au courant de la manœuvre avait infiltré l'équipe censée nous prêter main forte et tué un à un les membres de l'équipe en les prenant par surprise et a tenté de nous avoir …

Tsunade attend avec une certaine impatience de voir Kakashi où veut en venir et un horrible pressentiment commence à envahir son esprit lorsque Shizune débarque à son tour sans s'annoncer dans son bureau hors d'haleine…

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Petit<strong>_**,** tu trouves pas que le Chef est étrange aujourd'hui, dit l'ANBU au masque de faucon.

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

Un jour son frère lui avait demandé comment était son Chef. Il n'avait pas trouvé une meilleure définition que celle d'une montagne apathique et silencieuse qui se transforme en démon terrifiant dès que les choses devenaient sérieuses. Mais en dehors des situations critiques où il montre une énergie, une vivacité des plus démonstratives, il semblait presque perpétuellement en veille.

* * *

><p>- On a retrouvé le corps du Chef de l'équipe d'ANBU que l'on a envoyé à Suna ! s'exclame <strong>Shizune<strong>.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit<strong>_ observe sa co-équipière agripper un kunai en tournant sa tête vers son Chef avec détermination lorsqu'il voit avec stupeur son équipier de droite s'effondrer sous la violence d'un coup de sabre et sa co-équipière se faire transpercer d'une lame aux reflets d'argents tenue par son Chef qui affiche un sourire de dément sous la lune ronde.

Puis il se tourne vers lui, il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et se prépare à accuser un coup mortel.

* * *

><p><strong>Aigle<strong> se réveille en sueur et se lève d'un bond sous les regards éberlués d'Eclat et d'Océan. Elle court vers son Chef, prête à la réveiller le plus vite possible. A peine effleure-t-elle le bras de Yoshiko qu'elle agrippe la garde de son katana dans un sursaut et retient à peine son geste en voyant le regard affolé d'Aigle.

- Je sais qui est le traître !

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi<strong> et l'équipe sept restent un temps médusés de voir arriver à la porte Est avec un air fermé. Il fait signe d'avancer et tous s'exécutent sans un mot, sentant bien que le temps n'est pas aux explications. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche des plus soutenues, Kakashi prend une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Tandis que les questions se bousculent dans les esprits inquiets des membres de l'équipe sept, Kakashi scrute de son œil les arbres environnant. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto s'étonnent en voyant leur Maître dégager son bandeau frontal et activer son sharingan.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, ni pour quelles raisons vous nous suivez. Mais je sais que c'est vous qui nous avez aidé.

Le silence qui s'en suit rend les équipiers de Kakashi des plus sceptiques. L'œil aux aguets, ils ne ressentent aucune présence qu'elle soit hostile, bienveillante ou même neutre quand soudain un bruissement se fait entendre. Sous leurs yeux ahuris, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avance. Elle porte l'uniforme d'ANBU surmonté d'un masque blanc élégant rayé d'un motif rouge sinueux où deux fentes s'étirent en lignes si fines qu'elles dissimulent jusqu'à ses yeux. Le signe des ANBU est tatoué sur le haut de son bras gauche et un katana au fourreau noir où se dessine le signe de Suna est fixé dans son dos. Sasuke remarque une lune d'or en croissant sur sa garde. Une aura sombre se dégage de chacun de ses mouvements lorsqu'elle s'avance vers eux d'un pas lent et tous répriment un mouvement de recul avec difficulté.

- Alors vous savez que nous n'avons pas une seconde de plus à perdre, dit-elle d'une voix aussi tranchante et froide qu'une lame.

Kakashi acquiesce en silence avant de reprendre la route. Les réponses qu'il attend viendront bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant sa seule priorité c'est Yoshiko et son équipe qu'il souhaite revoir saines et sauves le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>- Explique-toi, dit <strong>Chance<strong>.

- Lorsque vous m'avez montré l'équipe d'ANBU qui nous suit, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. L'un des ANBU dégage en permanence une mince couche de chakra, explique Aigle.

- Comme une sorte de jutsu de dissimulation, dit Océan.

Aigle hoche la tête et Yoshiko enregistre l'information avec intérêt.

- Il faut agir tout de suite, Aigle tu me suis, j'ai besoin de ton byakugan.

Elle se penche vers Eclat et Océan qui se sont joints à la conversation tout en sentant bien que nombre de détails leur échappent. Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de ses deux élèves et les regardent avec une attention hypnotique.

- Océan, Eclat, je vous confie la mission, dit-elle en jetant un œil aux parents d'Océan qui dorment encore profondément. Je compte sur vous.

D'un geste, elle détache son katana qu'elle leur confie comme un trésor.

- Si la moindre chose vous échappe, vous la dégainez et j'arriverai le plus vite possible. C'est bien clair.

- Oui Maître.

Yoshiko n'a pas besoin de rajouter un mot pour leur montrer sa confiance mais elle détourne assez vite son regard pour dissimuler la peur qu'elle éprouve à les laisser seuls. Elle se tourne vers Aigle et lui demande d'un regard si elle est prête. En activant son byakugan elle acquiesce d'une façon des plus démonstratives. Chance l'agrippe par la taille et elles disparaissent dans un tonnerre électrique aveuglant sous les yeux inquiets d'Eclat et d'Océan.

Aigle a le souffle coupé, ses jambes ne la portent que difficilement et sans le soutien de son Maître, elle se serait sûrement affalée misérablement sur le sol. Elle ouvre les yeux, sa vision est encore trouble mais la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux la rappelle bien vite à la réalité. Deux des ANBU sont tombés, leurs corps distordus dans une position qui ne laisse présager aucun espoir. Le traître s'est dévoilé et elle le voit fondre sur le troisième membre de cette équipe avec une rapidité et un cruel sourire qui la font frémir.

Soudain elle chute sur le sol, le temps semble se cristalliser autour d'elle et elle voit son Maître apparaître à quelques mètres et détourner avec un kunaï la lame dirigée contre l'ANBU qui n'esquissait aucun geste pour détourner l'attaque.

Lorsque de nouveau ses yeux s'accommodent à la faible lumière dispensée par l'astre blafard, elle se relève et voit son Maître pousser sans ménagement l'ANBU sur le côté et s'élancer contre l'homme au regard de dément, une boule de chakra bleuté qui crépite dans la main. Elle l'enfonce dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'évanouit dans les airs, un clone. L'homme ne perd pas une seconde pour se retourner contre ses deux adversaires et lance une explosion de flammes qui éclairent un court instant la scène d'un trait lumineux violent. L'ANBU comme son maître plongent sur le côté dans la même seconde et esquivent les coups et les kunaï qui fusent de toute part dans un ballet mortellement précis.

Au moment où Aigle commence à se demander ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire, consciente que le niveau du combat auquel elle assiste est encore à des années lumière de ses capacités, elle voit un clone se dresser devant elle.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle effectue une substitution et voit le clone enfoncer son poing dans cette pâle copie d'elle-même qui se transforme en un tronc d'arbre dans un nuage de fumée. A l'aide de son byakugan, elle a vu le second clone se dresser dans son dos. Sans réfléchir, elle se jette à terre quand le clone s'effondre sous le poing de son Maître.

L'ANBU qui combat aux côtés de son Maître lui fait face et se penche pour l'aider à se relever. Détournant les yeux et ressentant un profond dégoût devant son inutilité dans ce combat qui la dépasse, elle se met debout seule, refusant rageusement la main tendue.

- Aigle, j'ai besoin de toi, dit Yoshiko.

Etonnée de voir sa colère se dissiper tel un souffle, elle relève la tête et se rend compte qu'ils sont entourés par des dizaines de clones qui s'apprêtent à les attaquer au même moment. Sans un mot, elle comprend ce que son Maître attend d'elle. Sans peine, elle repère dans cette multitude leur adversaire et le désigne d'un signe de la tête. L'ANBU et Chance se matérialisent devant lui prêt-à-porter un coup. Mais l'homme est déjà loin et une mer de flammes dévaste la scène sous ses yeux en détruisant tout sur son passage. L'ANBU penché sur le sol a érigé un mur de cristal qui repousse l'assaut en les protégeant de cette vague qui a tout emporté sur son passage.

Aigle voit le verre se briser dans un fracas glaçant lorsqu'elle sent l'acier froid d'un kunaï se glisser dans son cou. Elle a vu l'homme passer dans son dos, mais il est si rapide qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Je pense que maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter, dit l'homme qui tient le kunaï contre sa gorge d'une voix suintante de mépris.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclat <strong>se sent perdu et de la situation il n'en retient que l'urgence et le danger. Leur Maître est parti, il y a un _traître_… Il regarde Océan qui, comme toujours dans les situations critiques, affiche une attitude des plus calmes. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eclat attend une indication, un ordre de sa part quand il voit le visage de son co-équipier se décomposer. Eclat voit avec stupeur des dizaines de clones se lever de terre et les encercler. Alors que la panique est en train de le gagner, il voit Océan réveiller ses parents qui découvrent la situation avec effroi. Il le regarde avec un petit sourire serein et lui tend l'arme de son Maître à Eclat. Il en apprécie le poids comme pour se prouver que tout cela n'est pas un cauchemar.

- Maître Yoshiko nous a demandé d'assurer la mission, dit-il, je compte bien lui prouver qu'elle a eu raison de nous faire confiance, dit Océan.

Eclat dégaine l'arme qui étincelle d'une lumière verte et il se sent envahi d'une décharge d'énergie pure. Toutes ses craintes se sont envolées et il se sent prêt à détruire tous les ennemis qui se dressent sur sa route.

Chance se tourne vers l'homme qui tient la vie d'Aigle entre ses mains avec un regard emplie d'une colère sans fond.

- Lâche-là, sale traître !

- Chance, je savais bien que ta présence rendrait ma mission particulièrement compliquée. Mais je sais aussi quelles sont tes faiblesses.

- Pourquoi vouloir aider l'Akatsuki ? Ils n'ont pour but que la destruction et le chaos ! Ils veulent rayer Konoha et ses habitants de la carte…

Aigle sursaute lorsqu'elle sent la marque que son Maître lui a apposée sur l'épaule s'animer. Elle entend Gorgo lui parler, sa voix lui parvient doucement comme un sifflement.

_Observe et attend le signal_

Aigle qui n'a pas désactivé son byakugan voit les flux de chakra de son Maître s'agiter sans un seul signe de ses mains. Un instant, elle en oublie l'acier froid contre sa peau lorsqu'elle voit un clone prendre la place de son Maître en un battement de cœur et continuer à parler comme si de rien était.

- Regarde ce qu'est devenu Konoha, dit l'homme. Ta fameuse équipe en est un bel exemple. Ils sont si faibles qu'ils déshonorent de leur simple présence le nom de ninja. A leur âge, toi comme moi avions déjà passé la moitié de notre vie sur les champs de bataille, nous savions ce que valait la vie d'un homme, d'un soldat et nous avions déjà compris qu'être ninja signifiait. La paix a endormi la vigilance du Village…

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour prêter main forte à ceux qui tentent de le détruire ! dit l'ANBU.

- Des cendres rougeoyantes renaîtra un Village plus fort, affranchi de ces idées ridicules propagées par le Troisième, par ton propre frère Chance…

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère, dit froidement le clone de Chance qui contient difficilement sa colère.

- Le Quatrième aurait mieux fait de laisser le Village se faire raser par la fureur du Démon aux neuf queues ! Chaque année Konoha s'enfonce un peu plus dans la médiocrité, oubliant les valeurs sur lesquelles il s'est construit…

Aigle voit les flux de chakra du clone se contracter brusquement. Le signal. L'homme relâche un instant son emprise en esquivant surpris le rasengan de Chance qui surgit sur sa droite. Elle en profite pour se dégager d'un geste brusque et l'ANBU s'interpose entre elle et l'homme qui tente de la rattraper. Le choc des lames crépite devant ses yeux avec une violence inouïe.

Yoshiko se plante devant elle :

- Océan et Eclat ont besoin de toi, vous devez tenir jusqu'à mon retour.

Océan voit avec stupeur les forces d'Eclat se décupler au contact de la lame de leur Maître. Mais la situation semble sans issue. Pour chaque clone qu'ils détruisent, deux se forment. Sans prendre une seconde de répit, ils enchaînent les coups, les rangées de kunaï et le tranchant du katana taille sans relâche dans les rangées ennemies. Mais ils se relèvent sans cesse plus nombreux. Il commence à furieusement réfléchir à un plan mais les plans, c'est plutôt la spécialité d'Aigle.

Il tourne un œil vers ses parents et se force à ne pas montrer ses craintes devant leur air terrifié. Combien de temps vont-ils devoir tenir jusqu'au retour de Maître Yoshiko et d'Aigle ?

Soudain apparaît une silhouette dans la pénombre. Aigle. Rarement Océan n'a été aussi heureux de voir la jeune Hyuga. Elle se place derrière un des clones et sous son unique coup, il s'effondre sans se relever. Le Byakugan d'Aigle semble avoir trouvé un poing faible dans la structure de leur assaillant. En la voyant frapper son deuxième adversaire à la base du cou et Aigle se frayer un passage jusqu'à eux, il comprend. Il en informe aussitôt Eclat qui fait voler le katana de son Maître avec une précision terrifiante.

Ils ont enfin l'avantage dans ce combat et Aigle lève la tête vers lui attendant visiblement qu'il lui donne des instructions. Il remarque ses habits pleins de terre et du sang sur son cou. Il a envie de lui demander où est leur Maître, qui est leur ennemi, pourquoi sont-ils seuls à défendre ses parents contre ses hordes de clones. Mais il garde toutes ses questions pour lui, quoi qu'ait vu Aigle, elle est encore sous le choc et elle a besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, pas qu'on lui pose des questions.

- On les détruit jusqu'au dernier et tu nous mènes à Maître Yoshiko.

Aigle acquiesce visiblement soulagée de s'être vu confiée une tâche où elle pourrait mettre toute la frustration qu'elle a ressenti à se sentir pire qu'inutile, un poids mort une gêne dans le combat de son Maître et se déchaîne avec une énergie nouvelle.

L'ANBU jette un œil à Chance. Seul face à cet homme qui se dresse devant lui, il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps. S'il a pris l'apparence de son Chef, c'est qu'il avait du le tuer et il ne connaît personne d'aussi fort que son Chef. Un instant son cœur se serre violemment lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur ses compagnons d'armes que la mort a frappée aussi sournoisement. Il est le seul encore debout, il est le seul encore vivant et ce traître allait payer. Chance à ses côtés fait apparaître de nouveau un rasengan dans sa main, prête à frapper.

Prenant son arme à deux mains, il frappe de toutes ses forces. L'homme pare son coup et il voit l'acier de son katana se faire transpercer par la lame de son adversaire. Abasourdi, il n'a pas le temps de se reculer et de nouveau Chance détourne le coup mortel en le poussant sur le côté.

Profitant de la confusion, elle porte un coup à la puissance monstrueuse à leur adversaire qui est projeté contre un arbre titanesque. Sans perdre un instant, elle se place devant lui et lui attrape une main qu'elle plaque contre le bois. Sortant un kunaï, elle cloue littéralement sa paume contre l'écorce. L'homme serre des dents pour ne pas crier et affronte son regard sans sourciller.

* * *

><p><strong>Océan<strong> regarde la dernière des créatures aux yeux vides disparaître sous les poings d'Aigle avec soulagement. Décidemment, le Byakugan est un atout terrifiant, sans la jeune fille ils se seraient rapidement retrouvés submergés et en mauvaise posture. Ses parents expriment un curieux mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude quand ils le regardent.

- Aigle, tu nous mènes à Maître Yoshiko.

Elle s'apprête à protester. Elle avait été plus un poids mort qu'un allié dans le face à face de son Maître avec ce traître. Mais elle acquiesce et prend les devants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, la forêt n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine, brûlée à même le sol, dévastée sur des lieues à la ronde. Sous leurs yeux, l'ANBU est à terre, blessé et tentant de retrouver son souffle et leur Maître tient l'homme à sa merci.

- Maintenant, tu vas sagement me dire ce qui nous attend ? As-tu déjà prévenu l'Akatsuki ? Est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autre comme toi qui nous attendent au tournant ? Parle !

D'une main, elle enserre sa gorge et de l'autre, elle tient sa main libre. L'homme étouffe un petit rire chaotique et réplique :

- Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi et tu le sais déjà. Tu ferais mieux de me tuer tout de suite, tu perds ton temps.

- Et toi tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Crois-moi, tu vas parler.

D'une décharge de chakra, elle invoque Gorgo qui attend patiemment son heure.

- Fais-le parler !

- _Bien Maître._

Lâcher Gorgo dans l'esprit d'un homme est d'une cruauté sans limite, elle est capable de ramener à la surface et de faire revivre les pires souvenirs à l'infinie. Les traits de l'homme se déforment en un rictus de terreur. La douleur physique ne lui avait arraché qu'un rire forcé, Gorgo le fait trembler comme un enfant face à ses terreurs nocturnes.

- _Il ne parlera pas mais j'ai trouvé un souvenir qui pourrait répondre à vos questions Maître._

- Explique-toi.

- _Il a fait appel à deux équipes de mercenaires du pays de la Pluie en renfort. Il les a déjà prévenu qu'il avait du précipiter son action car des membres de l'équipe d'ANBU commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa réelle identité._

- Gorgo retire-toi.

A regret, la créature abandonne sa proie qui tente de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Des mercenaires, dit Yoshiko…

Le regard de l'homme s'agrandit lorsque la Lame du kunaï s'enfonce d'un geste brusque dans sa gorge. En rendant son dernier soupir, il entend Chance murmurer :

- … avec un peu de chance, ils abandonneront leurs missions en voyant que leur commanditaire est mort.

En se retournant, Yoshiko voit son équipe choquée mais vivante et les parents d'Océan détailler la scène avec horreur. Ils ont besoin de directives claires et que quelqu'un les prennent en charge plutôt que des explications pour le moment.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répèterai pas. Nous avons deux équipes sérieuses à nos trousses. Elles ont été prévenues que l'attaque dont nous avons été victime vient d'avoir lieu et ils doivent s'attendre à ce que nous rebroussions chemin pour Konoha. Nous allons donc continuer notre route et nous doublerons l'allure. Nous marcherons de l'aube au crépuscule sans arrêt et à partir de maintenant, je n'accepterai aucune discussion sur mes ordres, ni aucune réclamation. Suis-je bien claire ?

Chance fixe son attention sur l'ANBU qui accepte sans discuter son autorité. Son équipe peu habituée au ton glacial de leur Maître acquiesce sans un mot et les parents d'Océan sont trop perdus pour tenter une quelconque réplique.

Alors que le soleil commence déjà à décliner, l'équipe sept, menée par Lune et Kakashi qui semblent rivaliser de vitesse et d'endurance découvrent avec horreur le lieu désolé qui s'étend sous leurs yeux. Les deux cadavres des ANBU de Konoha sont encore à même le sol et sur le seul arbre intact dans ce vaste chaos, le corps d'un homme transpercé de plusieurs kunaï pend à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

- Si Chance n'a pas rebroussé chemin avec son équipe, c'est qu'elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons, dit Kakashi qui tente de dissimuler maladroitement la frayeur qui lui noue les entrailles. Il faut les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- La roue a tournée d'un cran et l'aube rouge se profile, dit Lune d'une voix faible mais parfaitement claire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Une place pour chacun… … chacun à sa place**

Les rayons déclinant du soleil froid parviennent à peine à éclairer leur pas lorsque Kakashi se décide enfin à stopper leur progression pour la nuit. Lune s'arrête à contre cœur et regarde cette fameuse équipe sept avec ennui et contrariété. Depuis toujours elle travaille seule et n'a pas l'habitude ni de s'encombrer d'une équipe ni de s'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit envers qui que ce soit. Et l'idée même qu'on puisse lui demander de rendre des comptes, qu'elle doive tenter de trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence lui paraît aussi ridicule qu'à la limite du supportable.

Heureusement, le ninja au sharingan n'a pas l'air des plus loquaces. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas des membres de son équipe qui lui jettent des regards en coin qu'ils auraient sûrement espéré discrets.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas se faire avoir aussi facilement et les suivre à distance. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois depuis bien que quelqu'un l'a repère aussi facilement. Le sharingan n'est décidément pas un élément à négliger. La dernière fois, c'était aussi à cause de ces yeux rougeoyants…

Un simple regard vers l'Uchiha qui ressemble tellement à son frère lui rappelle ce souvenir avec une acuité mordante. Et étrangement c'est lui qui l'observe le plus fréquemment. Ne supportant plus cette attention dont elle n'a pas l'habitude, elle se lève d'un bond, un peu brusquement et s'éloigne dans la nuit, préférant le silence et la solitude qu'elle a toujours connue aux regards chargés de questions muettes.

A chacun de ses pas qui l'éloignent du groupe, à chaque ombre dans laquelle elle se glisse, ses sens s'éveillent et son cœur s'apaise. La nuit froide et les pénombres sont devenues ses compagnes, son refuge depuis tant d'années qu'elle n'en connaît plus d'autres. Et toujours bienveillante comme une vieille amie la lune qui se noie dans une mer d'encre noire lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Les nerfs à fleur de peau, je profite de mon masque blanc pour jeter un regard à la dérobée à Chance qui vient de dire quelques mots que je n'ai pas pu saisir aux parents d'Océan. Ma tenue est dans un sale état et j'ai reçu quelques coups sérieux pendant notre combat avec le traitre. Nous nous sommes enfin arrêtés pour la nuit et tous sont soulagés de pouvoir détendre leurs muscles noués par la fatigue et la tension qui s'attachent à chacun de leur pas telle une lourde chape de plomb alourdissant le moindre de leur geste.<p>

Je commence doucement à comprendre comment Chance est devenu un tel capitaine. Pendant toute leur marche, elle a distribué regards et demi-sourires encourageant aussi bien aux membres de son équipe qu'aux parents d'Océan. Elle a pris le temps de s'adresser à tous directement tentant de répondre le plus simplement à leurs craintes, apaisant leur panique de quelques mots, encourageant le professeur et sa femme à dépasser leur limite physique pour continuer à avancer, stimulant la vigilance des membres de sa jeune équipe par une attention constante. L'effroi face à la situation qui leur échappe a fait place à une lueur étrange dans le regard de l'équipe et du professeur et de sa femme; dans leurs regards brillent une concentration et une volonté implacable. Elle a su en quelques heures créer un groupe soudé et prêt à mettre toute son énergie dans un seul but l'envie de se hisser à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Aux parents d'Océan, elle a expliqué en quelques mots rapides la situation. Elle a vite compris qu'une partie de leur peur vient du fait que les évènements auxquels ils ont assistés leurs échappaient complètement. Une fois informés du but de cette attaque, ils ont mis toute leur attention dans leur marche et même à bout de force ils progressent sans la moindre plainte d'un pas égal.

Puis lorsque Eclat lui a tendu son katana, elle a mis délicatement une main sur le fourreau rouge en posant son regard clair dans ceux de son élève. Elle lui a souris d'un air complice en lui disant :

- Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ?

Visiblement Eclat était suffisamment perplexe pour ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre. Chance dégaina alors la Lame d'un geste machinal et l'acier se mit à luire d'un chatoiement irréel.

- Ce katana est forgé dans un métal qui réagit au chakra, il est particulièrement efficace pour les personnes ayant une affinité pour le vent comme toi et moi. Bien utilisé, il se révèle aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi résistant que le meilleur des alliages et plus tranchant que la plus affutée des lames.

La lueur de compréhension qui éclata dans le regard d'Eclat était des plus confondantes. Chance emprisonna de nouveau la lame dans son fourreau et lui rendît l'arme.

- Tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti pendant le combat alors je te la confie jusqu'à la fin de cette mission.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'elle est fière de son attitude et des capacités qu'il a révélées pendant le combat de même qu'il n'était pas nécessaire à Eclat d'ajouter un mot pour montrer qu'il se sentait flatté par la confiance de son Maître et qu'il ferait tout pour continuer à la mériter.

Peu après elle s'était rapprochée de la jeune Hyuga. Il ne fallait pas être un fin psychologue pour voir que le combat à laquelle elle avait assisté l'avait secouée. Chance a marché longuement en silence à ses côtés. Puis elle s'est mise à parler, en quelques mots elle lui a fait revivre sa propre première mission en tant que genin. Les choses avaient aussi mal tournées et elle avait été totalement paralysée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle lui avait raconté comment son capitaine lui avait sauvé la vie, à elle et à toute son équipe, elle lui avait décrit la rage et la colère qui l'avait submergée devant son inutilité et sa faiblesse… La même rage et la même colère qui logeaient dans le regard nacré d'Aigle.

- La seule chose qui compte réellement ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais les leçons que tu vas en tirer, dit-elle.

Depuis, la résolution qu'affiche sa jeune élève montre que la colère a fait place à l'impatience de se retrouver dans le feu de l'action et de prouver qu'elle est capable de se rendre utile.

Le seul à qui elle n'a pas encore parler est Océan qui affiche un air faussement calme. Chance lui a demandé de prendre le premier de tour de garde avec elle et son tour ne tardera pas. Mais avant, je s'approche d'elle et lui montre la manche de va veste poisseuse de sang. Elle a reçu quelques coups sévères au bras gauche et à la jambe droite.

A chaque fois qu'elle pose son pied droit à terre, elle affiche une légère gêne. Mon équipe m'a fournis un entraînement particulièrement efficace pour détecter ce genre de détails. L'espace d'une seconde la cruelle réalité me prend à la gorge. Mon équipe. Ils sont tous morts sous les coups du traître et sans l'intervention de Chance… Ma respiration s'accélère, les images de la mort de mes équipiers me frappent avec une force qui fait trembler son bras.

Chance pose sa main sur mon bras jusqu'à ce que mes frissons disparaissent et soutient mon regard voilé avec une attention hypnotisante. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre la lame lancinante qui se tourne et retourne dans mon cœur et mon esprit à cet instant, c'est elle. Je sens à son regard qu'elle ne me mentira pas en enchaînant des paroles apaisantes, les mots que j'aurai envie d'entendre, des mensonges.

- J'ai besoin de toi, tu auras tout loisir de les pleurer lorsque nous serons tous arrivés à Suna _vivants_, je suis claire.

Je n'ai droit ni au ton compatissant, ni aux encouragements qu'elle dispense sans compter aux membres de son équipe. Son ton est dur, froid. Mais curieusement, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, qu'on me dise quoi faire pour me concentrer sur autre chose que ces images qui tournent sans répit dans ma tête.

- Ton masque, ta tenu d'ANBU sont les seules repères auxquelles les parents d'Océan et les membres de mon équipe peuvent se raccrocher, lorsqu'ils cherchent quelque chose pouvant les rassurer sur les chances qu'ils ont de se sortir vivant de cette situation, ils se tournent d'abord vers toi.

Du coup le moindre signe de faiblesse venant de ma part serait du plus mauvais effet. Je comprends le message et béni le fait d'avoir encore mon masque. Je doute cependant un peu de ses paroles mais j'ai déjà plus d'une fois observé l'effet que provoque l'uniforme ANBU sur les civils. Les quelques coup d'œil que j'ai surpris tournés vers moi dans la journée prennent tout d'un coup une nouvelle dimension.

J'acquiesce en silence de peur que ma voix ne me trahisse et je la force à rester tranquille le temps que j'examine ses blessures. Elle enlève sa veste de junin et je déchire les lambeaux de sa manche gauche pour nettoyer la plaie. Son tatouage d'ANBU est barré dans toute sa longueur par l'entaille profonde d'un kunaï. Je surprends les regards appuyés des équipiers de Chance qui ne semblent pas vraiment surpris par la présence de cette marque sur le haut de son bras. Heureusement la blessure n'est pas profonde par contre le coup qu'elle a reçu à la jambe est plus sérieux. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus que soulager un peu sa douleur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour si peu, j'ai vu pire.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je le sais bien pour avoir parcouru avec beaucoup d'intérêt tous les rapports de mission de son équipe sept. En repensant aux paroles de Chance, je goute l'ironie de la situation. Placer ses espoirs en moi alors qu'ils ont l'un des plus grands capitaines ANBU sous leurs yeux. Ils n'ont décidément aucune idée de la véritable identité de leur Maître.

D'un regard, elle leur demande de prendre le plus de repos possible, un ordre auquel ils se plient bien volontiers excepté Océan qui doit assurer le premier tour de garde avec son Maître. Le deuxième tour sera pour moi alors je me cale contre un arbre non loin d'eux. Je devrais moi aussi faire mon possible pour trouver le sommeil. Mais je sais que ma curiosité l'emportera sur ma fatigue et je tiens à entendre les mots qu'elle a préparés pour son jeune élève.

Des mots qui ne tardent pas.

- Tu te demandes ce que tu apportes à l'équipe ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Il est déçu d'être aussi transparent et surtout il a peur de déjà connaître la réponse. Le silence qui suit s'éternise dans la nuit noire et Chance ne presse pas sa réponse.

- Aigle possède une intelligence remarquable et son Byakugan lui donne un avantage certain, commence Océan, Eclat possède une réserve de chakra incroyable et une force impressionnante. Alors oui, franchement oui, je me demande quel est mon rôle auprès d'eux ?

- Tu sais quelle est la pièce la plus importante sur un échiquier ?

- Le roi, répond-il d'une voix un peu hésitante devant cette question auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

- C'est lui qui donne son sens et sa direction au jeu, acquiesce Chance. Pourtant c'est loin d'être la pièce la plus puissante. Mais sans lui, il n'y a pas de jeu et tant qu'il est encore debout il y a une chance de gagner.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai _ce_ rôle ? Je…

- Dis-moi vers qui s'est tourné Eclat quand il a fallu agir ? Même Aigle attendait que tu lui dises quoi faire. C'est toi qui a rassuré tes parents. Ton calme en toute circonstance les rassure. Tu as gagné leur respect et leur écoute. Tu es le cœur de cette équipe. C'est toi qui les oriente dans la bonne direction quand tout va bien et c'est vers toi qu'ils tournent leurs regards lorsque la situation leur échappe en attendant que tu leur dises quoi faire.

- Pourtant si j'ai l'air calme, intérieurement c'est l'ébullition. Un tourbillon de peurs, de questions et de panique qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils ne percent pas à jour ce masque si fin que je plaque sur mon visage.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils veulent y croire et qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de calme et posé qui leur dit quoi faire et d'apaiser leurs craintes et la terreur qui pourraient les envahir à tout moment.

- Maître…

- Oui ?

- Qui va les apaiser mes peurs _à moi_?

Je ne résiste pas et ouvre un œil et je la vois s'approcher d'Océan avec un grand sourire confiant.

- Ca c'est mon rôle, lui répond-elle.

Je referme les yeux et commence à sombrer lorsque j'entends à travers les brumes du sommeil qui m'enveloppe la dernière question d'Océan…

- Maître…

- Oui ?

- Qui les apaisent vos craintes _à vous_ ?

… une question qui reste sans réponse dans la nuit noire.

Lorsque Chance me réveille pour mon tour de garde, je lève un œil encore engourdi de sommeil et avant qu'elle ne réveille Aigle, je ne peux retenir cette question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous ne le dites pas clairement qui vous êtes ?

Et là encore son petit sourire me surprend et je sens que sa réponse va être des plus intrigantes.

- Ils ne sont pas si naïfs que ça et ils m'ont déjà plutôt bien cernée.

Avant de se coucher sur le côté pour voler quelques courtes heures de sommeil aux restes de la nuit, je l'entends murmurer du bout des lèvres.

- Une ex-ANBU un peu excentrique et des plus allergiques à tout ce qui touche à la hiérarchie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là, avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

_Garde tes compliments pour ceux qui le méritent vraiment, Petit._

Et là, je me rends compte qu'il n'y avait ni modestie, ni exagération dans cette simple phrase comme je l'avais d'abord cru. Cette définition qu'elle vient de faire d'elle-même, c'est exactement la façon dont elle se voit.

En réveillant doucement Aigle, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ces trois gamins ont une _chance_ qu'ils ne pourront jamais vraiment apprécier de l'avoir pour chef. Et lorsque je surprends le petit regard que lance Aigle vers son Chance, je révise mon jugement.

Ils en sont non seulement conscients mais comme Chance l'avait souligné, ils l'ont bien cernée, bien mieux que moi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers rayons timides du soleil filtrent à travers le feuillage dense de la forêt, toute l'équipe sept et Lune sont déjà prêts à reprendre la route. Après quelques heures de marche, Lune se fige et tout le groupe s'arrête lui jetant des regards perplexes. Kakashi qui se trouve à sa hauteur est persuadé d'avoir vu l'espace d'un battement de cœur un flash lumineux, aussi bref qu'intense sous le masque de la jeune femme.<p>

Puis il voit les traces, si discrètes qu'il se demande un temps comment elle a pu les distinguer à une telle allure.

- Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas rebroussé chemin, dit Kakashi d'un ton presque neutre.

- Des mercenaires du Pays de la Pluie, deux équipes, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils rebroussent chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'elle allait poursuivre sa route, ajoute Lune visiblement secouée.

Elle crispe son poing rageusement et s'il ne peut voir son visage, Kakashi devine le rictus de colère qui se dessine sur son visage.

- J'aurai du le _voir_ avant !

Kakashi examine les minces indices qu'il a sous les yeux. Etre capable de déduire autant avec si peu… Il lance un regard soupçonneux à Lune qui est déjà loin. Il sait que l'heure n'est pas aux questions mais il sait déjà que lorsque le temps sera venu, il lui faudra arracher chaque bride de réponse.

* * *

><p>L'ANBU voit Aigle activer son Byakugan pour scruter les ténèbres. Décidément ces pupilles sont aussi impressionnantes qu'utiles. Mais il n'a pas besoin de cet atout pour distinguer leur présence. Pour le moment, ils les observent, les hostilités n'ont pas commencés mais elles ne tarderont pas. D'un geste, il attrape son katana et manque de sursauter lorsqu'il entend la voix de Chance dans son dos :<p>

- Ils sont déjà là.

- Et ils sont nombreux, sept non huit, ajoute Aigle.

Surpris par la détermination qu'il perçoit dans sa voix, Petit voit tous les membres de l'équipe de Chance se lever d'un bond, prêt à jouer leur rôle du mieux qu'ils peuvent dans cette partie qui s'annonce des plus serrées.


	12. Chapter 12

**Faux semblants**

L'adrénaline coule à flot dans les veines de Chance qui détaille d'un air froid les deux équipes de mercenaires s'avancer.

- Votre commanditaire est mort, vous n'avez rien à gagner dans ce combat! leur lance-t-elle.

Seul le silence fait écho à ses paroles.

Puis un des ninjas de la pluie, portant un large chapeau de paille qui cache son visage s'avance lentement.

- Donnez-nous la femme. Il n'y a qu'elle qui nous intéresse.

- Et vous voulez en faire quoi pauvres fous ! Négocier avec l'Akatsuki ! s'exclame Chance. Vous serez morts avant même d'avoir exposés vos conditions !

- Donnez-nous la femme et nous vous laissons partir, reprend-il calmement.

La mère d'Océan, tremblante, fait un pas dans leur direction. Mais son fils l'empêche d'un geste d'avancer. Petit a déjà dégainé son katana, prêt à s'en servir.

Chance prend un kunaï s'entaille la main et fait tomber une goutte vermeille tombe sur le sol.

_Invocation_

Le serpent aux yeux d'or apparaît en une seconde sur le cou de Chance insinuant ses petites dents pointues dans son cou. Une décharge violente de chakra la parcourt de part en part et lorsqu'elle lève la tête vers le ninja du pays de la pluie ses yeux se voilent d'un reflet d'or animal.

- Partez et nous vous laissons la vie sauve, dit Yoshiko.

Sa voix est froide et calme. Un des mercenaires s'avance et ôte son chapeau au loin révélant un visage couturé de cicatrices et un regard de dément. Il rigole doucement et fait de nouveau un pas.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant d'un ancien capitaine de Kuro. J'ai hâte de voir si ta réputation est à la hauteur de mes attentes, _Chance_.

Gorgo, dit Yoshiko, je sais que nous n'avons encore jamais testé cette technique, mais il faut essayer !

_Si tu es prête à en payer le prix…_

Oui.

Chance se tourne vers l'ANBU qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il fait signe à Aigle de la suivre. Elle lance un regard un peu perdu à son chef avant d'obéir.

- Océan, Eclat, vous restez avec moi.

Eclat resserre ses mains sur la garde du katana, il est prêt et Océan de son côté affiche toujours cette attitude calme dans laquelle son partenaire puise une énergie nouvelle.

Petit est déjà prêt. Ils ne peuvent savoir que le piège se referme déjà sur eux car Chance n'a pas besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste pour activer ce jutsu.

L'ANBU s'est déjà lancé dans une série de signes complexes à une vitesse incroyable. Un des groupes de ninjas de la pluie s'élance vers lui mais c'est déjà trop tard.

_Illusion des brumes_

Une brume miroitante s'élève et Chance s'apprête à y ajouter la touche finale.

_Gorgo_ _! _

Dans un flash lumineux aveuglant, une jeune femme à la peau étincelante apparaît aux côtés de Yoshiko. Leurs regards s'affrontent un instant, Eclat et Océan constatent avec stupeur que leurs yeux sont comme les deux faces d'un miroir, identiques et opposées.

Le sourire cruel qui naît sur le visage de la créature fait reculer Eclat lorsqu'elle s'avance d'un pas vers lui.

- Gorgo !

- Oui Maître.

- Le sort ne tiendra pas longtemps, on doit en profiter pour réduire leur nombre au maximum.

- Bien Maître.

- Gorgo…

- Oui ?

- Simple et discret, pas autrement !

La créature, visiblement contrariée de cette dernière remarque, marmonne une réponse presque inaudible. Chance fait apparaître une boule de chakra dans sa main gauche et Gorgo fait littéralement sortir de sa main droite une lame au chatoiement qui reflète celui qui anime sa peau. Yoshiko regarde l'épée une seconde tout en sachant très bien que ce n'est en rien son arme la plus dangereuse. Mais déjà, elle disparaît dans les vapeurs grises qui se sont insinuées dans toute la forêt.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dit Chance, tant que vous tenez mon katana l'illusion ne peut vous atteindre.

- C'est pour ca qu'Aigle est avec l'ANBU ? demande Océan.

- Oui, avec son Byakugan, elle peut voir à travers ce genjutsu. Mais attention, même aveuglés et séparés les uns des autres, ils n'en sont pas moins dangereux. Restez proches de moi.

- Bien Maître.

- Une dernière chose, quoi qu'il arrive, ne faîtes aucune confiance à Gorgo.

Le premier des mercenaires s'approche et aussi bien Océan qu'Eclat se figent. Bien vite, ils se reprennent pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la brume. Leur Maître disparaît dans un tonnerre lumineux avant d'abattre son rasengan dans le dos du shinobi. L'homme disparaît dans un claquement sonore, un clone, et surgit sur sa droite. Mais Gorgo veille, elle l'agrippe avec une force peu commune et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. L'homme se met à hurler avant que le kunaï de Chance ne se plonge dans son cœur.

- Je pensais avoir été claire, dit Chance, simple et discret !

- Bien Maître, répond-elle avec un sourire insolent.

Mais déjà un second adversaire s'avance. Chance le voit s'approcher dangereusement de ses deux protégés et elle apparaît devant eux en les poussant sur le côté. Une boule de chakra bleutée le transperce de part en part et il tombe sur le sol sans un bruit.

- Restez à couvert, leur dit-elle un peu brusquement.

Choqués de voir avec quelle facilité la mort peut frapper, ils se reculent et acquiescent d'un hochement de tête. Mais Yoshiko a déjà disparu dans un éclair aveuglant, avant même qu'ils aient fini de se mettre à l'abri. La brume commence déjà à se dissiper et en quelques minutes tout est déjà terminé. Le corps de Gorgo devient de plus en plus translucide avant de disparaître, son sourire carnassier s'étirant comme dernière trace de sa présence avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

Lorsque de nouveau, la forêt réapparait sous leurs yeux, sept cadavres jonchent le sol, un dernier rictus figés sur leurs visages à jamais immobiles.

Océan détaille avec effroi l'ANBU dont la tunique est déchiquetée et emplie de sang. Aigle est elle-même blessée, mais elle tient encore debout. Mais en examinant les corps sur le sol, il se souvient des paroles d'Aigle.

Leurs adversaires sont au nombre de huit et non sept. Et comme une confirmation de ses craintes, il entend à nouveau le rire lent et froid de l'homme qui s'était avancé en dernier. Perché sur un arbre, il les toise d'un air amusé.

- Je dois avouer que c'est une technique intéressante, leur lance-t-il. Maintenant que vous nous avez débarrassés de ces larves inutiles, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Chance lève la tête, la colère irradiant dans son regard. Même si c'est un ennemi, un tel mépris pour la vie de ses équipiers est inacceptable à ses yeux. Elle tend la main vers Eclat qui comprend immédiatement son geste et lui lance son katana qu'elle attrape au vol. La lame encore dans son fourreau, elle lève la tête et dévisage l'homme qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la femme du professeur qui t'intéresse, qui es-tu ? Que cherches-tu ?

De nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus malsain.

- Cette femme m'intéresse mais elle n'est pas la seule.

- Si t'as un compte à régler avec moi, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ton cas, s'énerve Chance en dégainant son katana qui suinte d'une luminescence verte.

- Tout de suite les hostilités, dit-il d'un air faussement peiné. Moi qui pensais avoir une petite discussion tranquille avec mon futur ticket d'entrée…

- Ticket d'entrée ? demande Chance.

- Quel meilleur ticket d'entrée dans l'Akatsuki que la femme qu'il cherche et ta tête, Chance, dit-il visiblement amusé par son audace.

- Si tu crois que l'Akatsuki te recrutera pour si peu, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Je ne crois pas, ils ont subis un certain nombre de pertes dernièrement, ils sont à la recherche de nouveaux associés. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder.

Le sang de Yoshiko ne fait qu'un tour, l'Akatsuki est en route ! Elle doit s'occuper de cet homme au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent reprendre la route. L'Akatsuki, ce nom maudit la fait trembler. Elle doit se dépêcher.

Méfies-toi Yoshiko, se sermonne-t-elle intérieurement, s'il pense avoir une chance de se faire recruter par l'Akatsuki, c'est qu'il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. D'autant plus que la technique que nous avons utilisée n'a eu aucun effet sur lui.

Gorgo, je compte sur toi, pense-t-elle.

La créature ne lui fait pas l'honneur d'une réponse, mais une décharge de chakra dorée afflue dans tout son corps et ses muscles tremblent sous la vague d'énergie qui la transperce. Le prix à payer serait d'autant plus grand, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui offre aucune alternative.

L'homme n'est nullement impressionné et continue à sourire tout en restant immobile. Il semble cependant impatient de commencer. Dans un éclair jaune, Yoshiko s'évanouit dans les airs avant de réapparaître dans son dos, rasengan au poing et la lame de son katana à nue dans l'autre main. Elle enchaîne les coups que l'homme évite sans se départir de son sourire sarcastique. De rage, Chance tranche la branche sur laquelle il se tient et tente de l'atteindre dans sa chute en se glissant dans son ombre. Mais l'homme effectue une substitution au dernier moment et la lame ne rencontre de nouveau qu'un bout de bois inerte. Chance sent la présence du shinobi dans son dos et esquive de justesse un kunaï qui s'enfonce si profondément dans le sol qu'il disparaît bien vite de sa vue.

Il est rapide, aussi rapide que moi, pense Chance qui de nouveau se penche sur le côté en évitant son poing puissant lorsque la douleur qu'elle ressent la surprend autant qu'elle la plie en deux et elle a à peine le temps le temps de créer un clone qui se fait détruire d'un coup de kunaï

Le souffle encore coupé, elle inspecte les dégâts du coup qu'il lui a porté sur le côté gauche. Une chose est sûre, elle a esquivé son poing. Pourtant la douleur et le sang qui s'écoule de sa blessure ne sont en rien une illusion. L'homme ne lui laisse pas une seconde et continue à frapper de son poing. Elle arrive à peine à esquiver et est incapable de répondre à aucune de ses attaques. De nouveau elle est blessée. Pendant une seconde sa vision se brouille et elle perd l'équilibre. Sa jambe gauche est touchée et l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle qui se moque d'elle insolemment est indemne.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit l'ANBU qui se rapproche d'elle avec l'intention de l'aider. Mais elle se tourne lentement vers lui, ignorant le sang qui coule de ses plaies et lui assène durement :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu prends la tête de mon équipe et tu continues la mission. Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'en ai fini avec lui.

Elle sent qu'il hésite un instant de trop et elle ne supporte pas les regards inquiets de son équipe.

- C'est un ordre, lâche-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

L'ANBU acquiesce à contre cœur et doit hausser la voix pour que tous le suivent. L'homme aux cicatrices se tourne vers eux et leur envoie des clones dont il se débarrasse avec une certaine nonchalance d'un coup d'épée.

Yoshiko lui lance un regard appréciateur, il loin d'être mauvais et si quelqu'un a une petite chance de mener son équipe à Suna avant l'arrivée des membres de l'Akatsuki, c'est lui.

Ramenant son attention sur sa propre situation, elle interroge rapidement Gorgo.

Gorgo, donne-moi un aperçu rapide. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il fait pour me toucher sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est un genjutsu ?

_Non, je ne sais pas encore. Il me faut encore un peu de temps_.

Du temps ? Si ca continue, je ne vais plus en avoir beaucoup, lui répond-elle.

L'homme se retourne furieux de voir l'une de ses proies s'échapper et se précipite vers elle. Mais Chance s'interpose. De nouveau son attaque est inutile. Mais cette fois, elle est prudente et se recule suffisamment pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire.

Il faut mieux rester à distance, pense-t-elle. Puis elle fait apparaître une dizaine de clones qui l'attaquent au même moment sans succès. Soudain, elle comprend sans même l'aide de Gorgo.

Elle écoute avec attention et la confirmation ne tarde guère. Avec l'aide de Gorgo, elle perçoit le son inaudible à l'oreille humaine qu'il diffuse en permanence.

_Ce son perturbe ton oreille interne, ton équilibre et ta vision Chance. Ce n'est pas un genjustsu, c'est physique. Je ne peux pas contrer ce genre d'attaque._

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une idée, répond Chance.

Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Sans un geste, elle fait apparaître de nouveau une dizaine de clones. L'homme les regarde à peine, persuadé qu'ils ne seront pas plus efficaces que les précédents. Mais cette fois, Yoshiko a compris la leçon. Elle a rendu ses clones incapables d'entendre le moindre son, que ce soit le choc du katana contre un kunaï ou cette onde qui modifie légèrement sa perception. Elle doit d'abord se montrer en position d'extrême faiblesse pour qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elle a compris sa technique.

Rien ne pouvait être plus crédible, pense-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle laisse volontairement ses premiers clones se faire avoir par les kunaï de son adversaire pour enregistrer sa manière de bouger et de se battre.

Il n'est pas plus rapide ni plus fort qu'elle. C'est cette note qu'il diffuse en continue qui modifie sa perception des choses et lui donne cette impression. A mesure que ses clones disparaissent, elle enregistre patiemment les informations qu'ils ont accumulées sur ses attaques, comme sa façon d'esquiver sur la droite qui laisse entrevoir une légère ouverture. C'est là qu'elle doit frapper, c'est cette faiblesse qu'elle doit exploiter et elle n'aura pas le droit à une seconde chance. Lorsque le dernier de ses clones disparaît, le piège est prêt à se refermer et vue l'attitude narquoise et l'air supérieur de son ennemi, il ne se rend absolument pas compte qu'il est prêt à s'y jeter les yeux fermés.

De nouveau, elle fait apparaître ses clones. Cette fois, elle est prête. Son adversaire prend un air légèrement agacé devant son obstination. Chance réprime à son tour un petit sourire de satisfaction. C'est à son tour d'être surpris.

_Prends garde, Yoshiko, si tes clones sont immunisés contre sa technique, tu ne l'es pas toi-même._

Je le sais bien, c'est pour ca qu'il va falloir faire vite, répond-elle.

Sa stratégie est simple. Un de ses clones surgit sur sa gauche, rasengan au poing. Mais cette fois, il esquive de justesse, sur la droite dévoilant cette ouverture qu'elle a déjà remarquée. Puis un deuxième clone attend son heure, prêt à enfoncer son katana dans son flanc.

Mais l'homme se jette à temps sur le côté au dernier moment, réagissant faisant appel à un instinct des plus affutés. La lame le touche, le blessant suffisamment pour qu'il reste un temps étourdi. Il s'éloigne maladroitement en se perchant sur les hauteurs d'une branche de l'arbre qui se dresse en face de lui.

Yoshiko sait qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre occasion. Elle ne prend pas le temps de faire un clone et fonce. En prenant appui sur le tronc de l'arbre, elle frappe.

Au moment où la lame le transperce elle lit dans le regard de cet homme, la colère qu'il éprouve de s'être fait duper aussi facilement. Avant de s'effondrer, l'homme sourit dans une dernière bravade et le son qui s'échappe de son bras s'amplifie jusqu'à devenir assourdissante. Yoshiko perd tout sens de l'équilibre, sa vision se brouille tant qu'elle n'arrive plus à distinguer le haut du bas. Elle tombe lourdement de la branche qui se trouve à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourra accuser le choc.

L'ANBU mène toute l'équipe aussi vite qu'il est possible de progresser avec deux civils et des équipiers réticents à la seule idée d'avoir laisser leur Maître en arrière.

- Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour l'aider, leur dit-il de façon un peu rude.

En entendant ses paroles, ils adoptent tous le même air sombre en prenant brusquement conscience qu'ils sont plus un fardeau pour leur Maître qu'un atout.

Décidemment, tu as un don inné des plus remarquables pour motiver tes troupes, pense l'ANBU ironiquement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre Maître, elle nous rejoindra vite, ajoute-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Aigle sur sa gauche est blessée mais elle continue à progresser comme si rien ne l'avait atteint. Elle l'avait impressionné en combattant à ses côtés. Aveuglé par le jutsu, elle l'a guidé grâce à son Byakugan pas à pas avec des indications claires et précises. Sa voix n'a jamais tremblé face à leurs adversaires et lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés entourés de toute part, elle a pris pars au combat en adoptant ce style de combat particulier des Hyuga si efficaces. Le justsu qui rendait aveugles ses adversaires lui donnait un singulier avantage. Mais cela n'enlève rien à ses aptitudes, c'est un vrai génie.

Mais lorsque l'un des mercenaires avait projeté une pluie d'aguilles aiguisées obscurcissant le ciel de leur noirceur mortelle, elle avait hésité une demi-seconde de trop. Lorsqu'elle l'a averti de ce danger qu'il ne pouvait voir et qui s'abattait furieusement sur eux, il a eu à peine le temps de dresser une barrière. Mais certaines de ces aiguilles les avait déjà atteints. Il avait essayé de s'interposer pour protéger la jeune fille. Elle avait été blessée à la jambe gauche et sur les bras. Et comme il le craignait, ces traits mortels étaient tous empoisonnés. En tant qu'ANBU, il avait depuis des années pris nombre de remèdes qui l'ont immunisé contre toute sorte de poisons. Il n'en ressentirait probablement qu'un léger désagrément passager. Mais Aigle est des plus vulnérables et il doit garder un œil sur elle, être attentif aux premiers symptômes des dégâts qu'allait immanquablement provoquer le poison qui se propage déjà dans son organisme.

C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas insisté quand Chance lui avait ordonné de la laisser seule dans ce face à face qui avait l'air des plus mal engagés. Ils devaient atteindre Suna le plus vite possible pour qu'Aigle se fasse soigner. Il a décidé de ne pas l'avertir de son état avant que les premiers symptômes n'apparaissent. La situation est suffisamment critique pour ne pas alarmer plus que nécessaire l'équipe de Chance. Il tente de trouver des paroles rassurantes, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

La mort de ses équipiers est encore trop présente dans ses pensées pour qu'il puisse trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour les réconforter. Il a déjà bien du mal à ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir qui le prend à la gorge.

Il se demande comment la situation aurait pu être pire lorsqu'il voit une silhouette se détacher sur leur route. La gorge serrée, tirant son katana d'un geste, il stoppe brusquement sa marche, le souffle court.

Kakashi se précipite, talonné par Lune lorsqu'il perçoit le bruit sourd de la bataille qui fait rage au loin. Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Il tremble à cette simple pensée. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, il voit Yoshiko perchée sur le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque et plonger sa lame dans le flanc de son adversaire qui s'écroule dans une chute interminable. Au premier coup d'œil, il sait que quelque chose cloche, Yoshiko chancelle et perd l'équilibre. Instinctivement, il se presse sous l'arbre et la réceptionne, blessée mais consciente.

Il la presse contre lui une seconde, rassuré de la tenir entre ses bras, vivante.

- Yoshiko !

Elle le détaille sans comprendre.

- Où est ton équipe ? Où sont le professeur et sa femme ?

D'un sursaut, Yoshiko se dégage de ses bras brusquement et tente de se mettre debout. Mais ce son raisonne encore à ses oreilles, troublant son sens de l'équilibre; même les paroles de Kakashi qui la tient fermement par le bras lui parviennent à peine.

- Yoshiko ! Où est ton équipe ? Nous sommes au courant pour le traître, Tsunade nous a envoyé en urgence. La situation est sous contrôle.

Elle déchiffre les mots de Kakashi plus qu'elle ne les entend.

- Je leur ai ordonné de partir pendant que je m'occupais de _lui,_ dit-elle en jetant un œil à son adversaire dont le corps brisé se trouve sur sa droite. Ils sont avec un des ANBU qui a survécu à l'attaque du traître. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin avec deux civils. Il faut les rattraper le plus vite possible.

Kakashi connaît bien ce ton qu'il a plus d'une fois entendu. Cette attitude soucieuse qu'elle adopte quand la situation lui échappe.

- La situation n'est en rien sous contrôle, dit-elle lentement en tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de son équilibre et de son ouïe.

Elle lance un regard à l'équipe de Kakashi et à l'ANBU qui l'accompagne en essayant d'accommoder sa vue qui se trouble à chacun de ses mouvements. Puis elle se tourne vers cet homme qui s'est dressé sur leur route :

- Il a prévenu l'Akatsuki, ils sont en route…


	13. Chapter 13

**Dernier obstacle**

L'homme qui s'avance dissimule une partie de son visage sous une mèche de cheveux blonds et porte cette cape noire parsemée de petits motifs rouges. Petit s'interpose entre cet Akatsuki et les membres effrayés de l'équipe de Chance.

Au mieux, il pourrait leur gagner un peu de temps, il espère que Chance arrive au plus vite…

- Tu sais très bien ce qui nous intéresse…

- Et vous savez très bien que je ne vous la livrerai pas aussi facilement, rétorque l'ANBU.

- Tellement prévisible, soupire Deidara.

Ces simples mots prononcés par Deidara sonnent de la plus terrifiante des manières. D'un geste, il malaxe son chakra, sortant de la bouche dissimulée dans sa paume une série de petits insectes au corps blancs. Il les lance dans sa direction et l'ANBU plonge à terre, un mur de verre s'élevant, stoppant les petites créatures. Mais cela ne les arrêtent nullement et elles font exploser la barrière dans un fracas assourdissant.

Petit effectue un clone à qui il donne l'apparence de la mère d'Océan qu'il prend par le bras pendant qu'il l'écarte brusquement sur la gauche. L'équipe de Chance tire le père d'Océan sur la droite. L'ANBU a dissimulé la mère d'Océan par un puissant genjutsu et espère que Deidara se laisse avoir par sa supercherie dans la confusion.

Aigle et Océan ont tout de suite compris la situation et entraînent Eclat dans leur sillage. Mais Deidara n'est pas dupe une seule seconde. Il a déjà créé un clone qui se dirige lentement vers la véritable mère d'Océan. L'ANBU dissipe le genjutsu devenu inutile d'un geste lorsque Deidara se fige en regardant derrière lui.

L'équipe de Kakashi se tient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Puis il voit Chance qui s'avance, si sa démarche est hésitante, son regard est sans faille.

- Encore, dit Deidara, visiblement contrarié.

Un souffle violent commence à assombrir le ciel et un raz de marée dévastateur se rue sur eux. Chance et Kakashi se matérialisent devant les parents d'Océan et les écartent des flots violents tandis que tous ont déjà trouvé refuge sur les hauteurs des rares arbres encore intactes qui se dressent dans ce pan de forêt désolé.

- Kisame, tu pourrais prévenir ! s'exclame Deidara.

- Jamais content, marmonne le ninja à la peau bleue, quand je fais rien, il râle, quand je fais quelque chose, il râle…

- Je commence à sérieusement me demander comment Itachi pouvait supporter un tel partenaire !

- Lui au moins, il me bassinait pas les oreilles toutes les cinq minutes sur _ses_ propres conceptions de l'Art ! s'exclame Kisame.

- Arrête de me comparer à ce traître, s'énerve Deidara. Quand je pense qu'il nous a tous bernés pendant toutes ces années… Mais toi, _son partenaire_, comment as-tu peux rester aveugle tant de temps ?

Il tend le bras vers Chance qui observe la scène aussi incrédule que tous les autres.

- Quand je pense que c'était _elle_, son véritable partenaire, depuis le premier jour, dit Deidara.

Tous suivent la direction tendue par Deidara et fixent Yoshiko qui ne quitte pas des yeux Deidara. Les membres de son équipe hésitent entre incrédulité et stupeur devant ces mots lâchés par leur ennemi.

- Son seul but était Madara, dit-elle, c'est lui et son organisation qu'il a trahit. Il ne t'a jamais considéré autrement que comme un partenaire Kisame, aussi efficace que redoutable.

Kisame se tourne vers elle, la dévisageant d'un air froid.

- De toute façon, les concepts de loyauté et de traîtrise ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Moi aussi, je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi, efficace et redoutable. Je ne regrette qu'une chose, ne l'avoir jamais affronté.

Il se tourne alors vers Sasuke avec un rictus reptilien glaçant.

- Je crois qu'on a une chose ou deux à terminer, gamin.

Tandis que Kisame s'avance vers l'Uchiha, Chance aidée de l'ANBU met à l'abri les membres de son équipe et les parents d'Océan. Elle se tourne vers l'équipe de Kakashi.

- Maître, vous devriez nous laisser et les aider, dit Aigle qui tremble à l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire et d'accaparer son Maître

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils s'en sortiront.

Elle espère que le ton qu'elle emploie est des plus convaincants car intérieurement elle sait à quel point ces deux adversaires sont redoutables. Elle montre à Aigle sa jambe et le sang qui s'écoule encore de sa veste tout en sachant que le vrai problème ne se trouve pas là. Elle perçoit encore l'unique note que son adversaire avait utilisée pour modifier ses perceptions et elle n'avait pas encore totalement retrouvé son sens de l'équilibre.

Yoshiko regarde Naruto et Kakashi s'avancer face à Deidara consciente que dans son état, elle ne leur serait d'aucune aide. Lune leur emboîte le pas. Sakura et Sasuke font face à l'ancien partenaire d'Itachi avec un aplomb terrifiant. Sur sa droite, l'ANBU s'apprête à rejoindre l'équipe de Kakashi mais Chance l'empêche de faire un pas.

- Tu es blessé et aussi épuisé que moi. Nous serions plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Une chose est sûre, pense l'ANBU avec un petit sourire, vous avez vite repris vos habitudes de capitaine, Chance avant d'acquiescer en silence.

- Sakura, on a pas eu le temps d'utiliser ton plan de la dernière fois. C'est le moment ou jamais, dit Sasuke en activant son sharingan.

Sasuke est surpris de ne pas être aveuglé cette fois. Le jutsu qu'avait utilisé Kisame lors de leur première confrontation doit demander du temps et il ne s'était visiblement pas préparé à cette rencontre. Alors que le ninja au sourire carnassier s'apprête à leur lancer une nouvelle déferlante, Sasuke concentre les éclairs d'électricité sur Kusanagi avant de les lancer sur leur adversaire qui est frappé de plein fouet. Il recule, un instant désorienté et Sakura surgit sur sa droite, lui décrochant un formidable coup de poing chargé de chakra.

Mais Kisame les a trompés et sous les yeux de la kunoïchi, le corps de son ennemi se liquéfie. Un clone. En quelques secondes des dizaines de clones apparaissent et les attaquent au même moment.

Chance les observe se faire déborder par les clones qui les acculent. Elle fait signe à Aigle de s'approcher et elle observe attentivement avec son Byakugan les clones de Kisame et le repère aisément. Elle fait un signe à Sakura qui capte son regard et ne tarde pas à envoyer son poing sur le vrai Kisame. Il met quelques temps à se reprendre et Sasuke ne perd pas une seconde pour se précipiter sur son adversaire qui évite difficilement l'attaque combinée des deux ninjas de Konoha.

Il se recule et entame une série de signes à une vitesse incroyable que Sasuke copie signe pour signe grâce à son sharingan. Soudain deux dragons des mers de taille gigantesque s'élèvent à la même seconde, s'affrontant de leur regard de jade et se jettent l'un sur l'autre dans un choc qui fait trembler le sol.

Profitant de la surprise du ninja de Kisame, elle surgit dans son dos et le frappe de toutes ses forces.

Puis Chance se tourne du côté de Naruto et de Kakashi qui a poussé son bandeau frontal, libérant son sharingan. Lune les accompagne en dégainant son katana. Deidara est perché sur une de ses créatures ailées, hors d'atteinte de leurs coups. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Naruto, rasengan au poing disparaît dans un souffle pour réapparaître sous les yeux de Deidara qui esquive de justesse son attaque. Sa ressemblance avec Minato est telle que Yoshiko ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. L'orbe tourbillonnante s'enfonce dans la créature qui tombe à pic, laissant à Kakashi tout loisir de profiter de la confusion de Deidara. Mais de nouveau, il plonge sur le côté et produit une série d'explosions violentes. Naruto fait apparaître une dizaine de clones sans un seul geste sous le regard admiratif de Yoshiko. Il avait non seulement maîtrisé la technique de Minato mais il avait de lui-même réussi à adapter cette fameuse troisième étape au multiclonage. Le coup d'œil que lui lance Kakashi montre qu'il est aussi surpris qu'elle. Il harcèle de toute part Deidara qui envoie de nouveau une attaque si violente que Kakashi tire Naruto en arrière sans ménagement pour lui permettre d'échapper au souffle dévastateur de l'explosion.

Deidara en profite pour se reculer et créer une nouvelle créature ailée. Il s'apprête à quitter la scène sans demander son reste conscient qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment préparé pour un tel combat. Puis il pose son regard indécis sur son équipier qui est plutôt en mauvaise posture. Avec un soupir, il se résigne à le récupérer quasi inconscient dans un des replis de la queue de sa créature avant de prendre le large.

Naruto s'apprête à faire les signes de l'invocation lorsque Kakashi l'arrête d'un geste en secouant la tête.

La priorité est avant tout de s'assurer que l'équipe de Chance accomplirait sa mission sans encombre jusqu'à Suna. Il observe Yoshiko s'avancer d'un pas peu assuré et se permettre un petit sourire soulagé. Elle se penche sur Naruto et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui arrache un sourire gêné.

- Ton père serait tellement fier de toi, Naruto.

Soudain, Aigle regarde son Maître en tremblant et s'effondre sur le sol sans connaissance. Océan se précipite le premier et observe avec stupeur son visage décomposé couvert de sueurs. L'ANBU se précipite, surpris. Elle avait réussi à lui cacher tous les premiers symptômes. Sur le moment, il se dit qu'être capable de lui dissimuler de tels symptômes n'a rien de naturel…

Chance accourt et prend délicatement la jeune Hyuga dans ses bras et scrute son visage avec stupeur.

- Elle a été empoisonnée, dit l'ANBU.

- Ecartez-vous ! s'exclame Sakura.

La jeune medic-nin apparaît et les disperse de cette réplique qui ne souffre aucune objection et se penche sur le corps tremblant de sa jeune patiente. Avec des gestes précis, elle l'inspecte et fronce les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Puis elle détache son propre bandeau frontal et le noue sur son front pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ses yeux d'émeraude qui se fixent sur la lourde tâche qui l'attend. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ses gestes que lorsqu'elle distribue ces ordres, tous s'exécutent sans un mot.

L'ANBU fait apparaître une coupe de verre emplie d'eau et Naruto revient aussi vite qu'il le peut, les bras chargés d'une plante aux feuilles jaunes étrangement édentées. Sakura les examine, visiblement satisfaite et sort une capsule d'une de ses poches qu'elle disperse dans le liquide qui prend une teinte sombre.

- Il faut agir tout de suite sinon il sera trop tard, dit-elle.

Chance acquiesce rapidement et comprend immédiatement le geste de Sakura. Elle se place au dessus de la tête de sa jeune élève et lui enserre les poignets tandis que Kakashi plaque ses jambes d'une poigne de fer. Sakura les regarde en hochant doucement la tête avant de mettre ses deux mains au dessus de l'eau. Une bulle translucide se forme sous ses paumes et au moment où elle la positionne sur le corps tremblant d'Aigle, elle s'illumine sous la puissance de son chakra.

Kakashi et Yoshiko utilise toute leur force pour calmer les spasmes qui animent le corps d'Aigle qui a repris conscience sous les assauts de la douleur qui la cloue sur le sol.

Elle ouvre les yeux, affolée et Yoshiko pose sa main sur sa tête, la forçant à ne la voir qu'elle.

- Ca va aller, Aigle. Regarde-moi. Tu es forte, tu peux supporter tout ça. Regarde-moi.

Aigle se raccroche désespérément au regard de son Maître. Mais au fur et à mesure que le poison suinte de sa peau pour se concentrer sous les paumes de Sakura, elle ne peut retenir ses cris déchirants. Son byakugan s'active dans un reflexe et une lueur verte diffuse de son front. Ce rayonnement prend sa source sous son bandeau frontal et lorsque Sakura l'enlève, Océan et Eclat détournent les yeux, conscients qu'Aigle n'aurait pas aimé qu'ils voient ce qu'il dissimule.

Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage, la marque qui scelle le destin des Hyugas de la branche basse qui s'étale sur le front d'Aigle s'est activé et est en train de la tuer lentement.

Contrairement à tous, Chance n'est pas surprise par la présence de cette marque. Elle avait compris depuis le premier jour qu'une partie de l'attitude froide et distante de sa jeune élève était due à la présence de ce sceau sur son front. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'Océan et Eclat avaient eux aussi remarqué l'attention constante qu'Aigle porte à son bandeau frontal.

Malgré la peur qui l'envahit à l'idée qu'Aigle puisse s'éteindre sous ses yeux, elle continue à lui parler, à lui distribuer sans compter les mêmes paroles rassurantes dissimulant ses pires craintes et à la forcer de garder son attention sur ses yeux.

Sakura relève le haut d'Aigle, dévoilant son ventre couvert d'anciennes cicatrices si nombreuses que Kakashi relâche une seconde la pression sur ses jambes. Sakura les regarde avec horreur mais ne perd pas son temps. Elle s'entaille le doigt à l'aide d'un kunaï et trace de son sang un sceau sur la peau blanche d'Aigle et y diffuse son propre chakra. Elle avait eu le temps d'enlever la plus grande partie de la toxine qui a envahit le corps de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cela activerait ce maudit sceau des Hyugas. Elle n'a encore jamais testé la technique qu'elle est en train d'utiliser. Théoriquement, cela devrait marcher.

Lorsqu'elle lève une seconde les yeux vers Yoshiko qui continue à tenter de calmer son élève et Aigle qui se bat de toutes ses forces, elle décide qu'il n'y a pas de places pour le « théoriquement » ni pour le conditionnel.

Cette technique marchera.

Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et lance une décharge de chakra si puissante qu'Aigle ne peut contenir un hurlement qui force ces équipiers à se retourner. Ils contemplent avec autant d'effroi que d'incompréhension la marque sur son front et le sceau sanglant que Sakura a apposé sur sa peau blanche parsemée d'anciennes blessures. Lorsque la lueur s'éteint lentement et qu'Aigle tombe dans l'inconscience, ils détournent leur regard avec pudeur.

Epuisée, Sakura sent ses jambes fléchir sous son poids lorsqu'un bras puissant la rattrape. Elle lève les yeux et n'a même pas la force de rougir en plongeant dans les yeux noirs, sans expression de Sasuke.

Elle lui adresse un petit sourire, satisfaite d'avoir tiré d'affaire la jeune fille et ne lutte plus pour garder les yeux ouverts pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le reste du voyage pour Suna se passa dans un silence des plus oppressants. Chance reprenait peu à peu son sens de l'équilibre et tenait fermement Aigle dans les bras. Kakashi avait tenté de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la plus indiquée pour porter la jeune fille qui oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le décida de l'inutilité de sa tentative. Elle ne la lâcherait pas. Sakura avait été des plus surprises de se retrouver soutenue par Sasuke. Elle s'était dégagée de ses bras assez maladroitement pour cacher son malaise. Naruto, fidèle à lui-même tentait de dédramatiser la situation en s'occupant des parents d'Océan et des deux autres membres de l'équipe de Chance, visiblement secoués par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivés à Suna, Kakashi s'était chargé de Chance qui avait grand besoin de soins et avait ordonné à tous de prendre un peu de repos avant l'examen chunin qui aurait lieu dans deux jours pendant que les parents d'Océan étaient placés sous bonne garde. Océan et Eclat, inquiets pour leur partenaire restaient dans le couloir face à la porte de la chambre de Sakura et d'Aigle. Naruto et Sasuke partageait la même chambre et l'Uchiha ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Lune s'était quant à elle purement et simplement évaporée.<p>

Une fois dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec la jeune Hyuga, Sakura la regarde dormir avec attention. Son sommeil est loin d'être paisible et elle murmure quelques mots incompréhensibles en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Kakashi lui avait demandé de partager sa chambre pour surveiller son état. Aigle est tirée d'affaire, elle n'a plus aucune trace de poison dans l'organisme. Mais en l'examinant entièrement, elle avait découvert nombre de cicatrices qui ne se limitaient pas qu'à celles que tous avaient pu voir. Elle se sent emplie d'un sentiment de dégoût monstrueux envers la personne qui avait pu faire ça à la jeune fille.

Dans un sursaut Aigle se réveille, les yeux hagards. Sakura s'approche et lui parle d'une voix calme :

- Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien ici.

Aigle pose un regard d'animal traqué sur Sakura qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer.

- Tout va bien, répète Sakura.

Aigle relève les pans de la chemise que Sakura lui a enfilée et constate que le sceau sanglant est toujours présent sur son ventre. Elle grimace en tentant d'utiliser son chakra.

- Tant que le sceau que je t'ai apposé sera encore présent, tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton chakra pour dissimuler tes cicatrices, dit Sakura. Depuis combien de temps…

- Ca ne vous regarde en rien !

Hé bien, c'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe, pense Sakura.

Mais elle sait que cette façon de réagir est sa seule défense. Ces équipiers et son Maître les avaient vu et la jeune Hyuga n'est pas du genre à montrer sa vulnérabilité envers qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs ces deux équipiers faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte de leur chambre et Sakura avaient du insister pour qu'ils la laissent se reposer seule. La découverte de la marque et des premières cicatrices les avaient secoués.

- Tes équipiers voudraient te voir, ils n'ont pas quittés le couloir depuis que nous sommes arrivés et refusent de prendre du repos tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas vu.

- Je ne veux pas les voir !

Sa voix est emplie de colère, mais c'est la peur qui se reflète dans ses yeux clairs.

- Tu ne pourras les éviter bien longtemps, répond Sakura.

- Je ne _peux_ pas les voir comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ils sont juste inquiets, ils ont besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

Mais la jeune fille se renferme, son regard est déjà loin lorsqu'elle répète presque mécaniquement :

- Je ne veux pas les voir.

Sakura sait qu'il est inutile d'insister pour le moment. Elle sort sans un bruit, le cœur serré et referme doucement la porte. En voyant les visages des équipiers de la jeune fille se tourner dans la même seconde vers elle avec espoir, elle s'arme d'un grand sourire et leur ment sans sourciller en disant qu'Aigle vient enfin de s'endormir et qu'elle a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos.

De son côté, Sasuke détaille la petite chambre qui leur a été attribuée avec son partenaire où les deux lits, côte à côte, sont entourés de murs blancs, lumineux plutôt agréables. Il va devoir partager son espace vital avec Naruto et cela ne l'enchante guère. Il allait avoir le plus grand mal à lui dissimuler le vide qu'il ressent avec une acuité nouvelle depuis cette mission.

Il entend les pas de Naruto s'approcher et se refugie bien vite dans la salle de bain. Il a besoin d'être seul et s'enferme à double tour dans la petite pièce. Il laisse couler l'eau de la douche comme un alibi à son besoin de solitude et tombe sur le carrelage froid en se laissant hypnotiser par le fin filet translucide qui s'écoule devant ses yeux.

Naruto les avait tous impressionné par la façon dont il s'était battu. La fierté dans les yeux de Chance, les mots qu'elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille l'avait fait rougir.

Sakura avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise des plus incroyables et d'une efficacité encore plus grande. Sa concentration et sa confiance dans le moindre de ses gestes lorsqu'elle s'était penchée sur la jeune protégée de Chance lui avait valu des regards admiratifs de tous. Elle n'est pas l'élève de Tsunade pour rien. Elle est forte, puissante, sa maîtrise du chakra et son intelligence la rendent exceptionnelle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre le moindre de ses gestes lorsqu'elle avait sauvé la jeune Hyuga. La colère qui avait flamboyé un court instant dans ses yeux si clairs quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait porté quand elle avait perdu connaissance l'avait atteint plus sûrement que l'acier affuté d'un kunaï.

Naruto et Sakura… Ses équipiers. Ils ont progressé si loin, si vite. Ils ont progressés sans lui.

Et lui, qu'est-il devenu ? Un être perdu dans les limbes d'un passé de faux-semblants, un gamin des plus pathétiques qui continue à vivre cette vie morne et grise qui est devenu son quotidien. Il n'a pas non seulement pas progressé d'un pas mais il s'est éloigné doucement du chemin qui se traçait sous ses pas, s'est enfoncé dans les ténèbres toujours plus profondes de son esprit tourmenté.

Même le fracas de l'eau contre la vitre de la douche, son étouffé et répétitif ne parvient pas à l'apaiser et lorsqu'il sent une présence se joindre à ses côté, il soupire.

Naruto

C'est la seule raison qui le force à rester à Konoha et à tenter de reprendre sa place au sein du Village. Sa présence rend chaque seconde qui s'écoule un peu plus supportable, ses frasques me font oublier l'espace d'un instant la tragique absurdité de ma vie, pense-t-il.

Et encore une fois, il se demande ce qu'il a bien fait pour mériter un tel intérêt, une telle attention de sa part. Mais cette fois, ce mot, ce simple mot lui échappe.

- Pourquoi ?

Curieusement Naruto sourit et à cet instant Sasuke sait qu'il a compris tous les sous-entendus de sa question.

- Parce que tu es mon ami, répond-il avec une simplicité touchante.

- Des amis, tu en as tant, pourquoi cherches-tu tant à m'aider ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien apporté qui justifie tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

Sasuke pense un court instant que sans sa présence constante, il n'aurait plus à jouer cette nouvelle comédie qu'il s'imposait, dans le seul but de ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il pourrait fuir de nouveau, le village. Mais il sait pertinemment que la seule chose qu'il voulait fuir est aussi la seule chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à fuir. Lui-même.

- Tu es le premier à m'avoir jamais accepté, tu m'as reconnu comme un ami, comme un ninja, dit Naruto.

L'espace d'un instant, l'Uchiha oublie la noirceur qui envahit son cœur.

- Toi, tu es le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu…

Il se tourne vers Naruto et le fixe de ses pupilles d'onyx :

- Le seul que j'ai jamais eu.

Naruto et Sasuke sursautent au même moment quand Sakura débarque à son tour dans la petite salle de bain et s'appuie à son tour contre le mur et glisse jusqu'au sol froid, épuisée.

- Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre petite réunion mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus dans ma chambre.

- Comment va la jeune Hyuga ? demande Sasuke.

- Elle est hors de danger, répond-elle, quant au reste…

Ils avaient tous vu la marque et les cicatrices. Sakura n'en dirait pas plus mais son regard assombri est des plus éloquents.

- Vous vous souvenez de notre première mission au pays des Vagues, dit Sakura.

Un sourire nostalgique s'épanouit sur le visage des trois équipiers.

- Sasuke… Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu as tort, dit Sakura.

Inconsciemment il se prépare à accuser un coup bas.

- Tu n'as pas qu'un seul ami…

Sasuke se sent soulagé avant d'entendre :

- Et en tant qu'amie, je veux bien vous faire partager ma _grande expérience_ et vous accorder un ou deux conseils pour votre examen chunin !

- Sakura ! s'exclament en chœur Naruto et Sasuke.

Sasuke reste un moment médusé devant le rire franc de la jeune fille avant de sourire sous le regard presque discret de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Eclat croise le regard d'Océan, lui non plus n'est pas dupe. Aigle n'est pas endormie, elle ne veut pas les voir, tout simplement. La vue de la marque de la branche basse des Hyugas l'avait secoué. Mais pas autant que celles de ses cicatrices.<p>

- Il faut qu'on entre, dit Océan.

- C'est risqué, dit Eclat.

- Pas tant que ça, si elle est vraiment endormie, on s'assure juste qu'elle va bien. Sinon…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est risqué, termine Eclat.

- Cette marque ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'as connaît déjà. C'est quoi exactement ?

Eclat se tait, essayant de trouver les mots pour décrire cette _chose_ qui s'étale sur le front d'Aigle.

- Il y a deux branches dans le clan Hyuga, la branche principale et la branche basse qui lui est totalement subordonnée. Cette marque est le sceau de l'oiseau en cage qui symbolise le pouvoir absolu de la branche principale, capable d'infliger la douleur en cas d'insubordination ou pire.

Océan écoute en silence, seul son regard s'assombrit un peu plus en entendant ces explications. Eclat le regarde lentement se départir de son calme habituel avec étonnement. D'ordinaire, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à déclencher ses foudres.

- Ces cicatrices… Aigle est forte, elle ne se laisserait pas frapper sans répondre, sauf si c'est quelqu'un qui a l'ascendant sur elle, contre qui elle ne peut rien.

- Sans compter que cet homme, quel qu'il soit, a tout pouvoir sur sa famille proche. Elle doit penser protéger sa famille en se taisant… et malheureusement il est possible que ce soit réellement la seule façon de les protéger, ajoute Eclat sombrement. Quelles que soient sa puissance, son intelligence, sa force ou même son byakugan, elle ne pourra jamais avoir le dessus sur cette marque…

Les yeux d'Océan sont plus noirs que jamais et Eclat le fixe en train de serrer les poings rageusement. Il pose une main sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas.

Adieu la discrétion, pense Eclat sans oser penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la frêle silhouette d'Aigle, couchée sur le côté dans un lit bien trop grand, leur tournant délibérément le dos :

- Aigle ! Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, alors tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle.

Aussi bien Aigle qu'Eclat sursautent devant le ton autoritaire d'Océan et se tournent incrédule vers lui.

- Depuis que j'ai gagné le droit de porter ce bandeau, dit-il, je vous regarde tous les deux comme si je devais prouver à chaque seconde que j'ai le droit d'être au même niveau. Je n'ai pas de byakugan, aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais été ninja, je n'ai pas de réserve de chakra inépuisable. Je n'ai rien d'autre que mon travail et la volonté d'arriver un jour à te regarder, à vous regarder sans avoir à lever la tête. Alors si je continue à travailler sans relâche pour atteindre mon but, je refuse de croire que toi, tu baisses les bras devant cette marque, devant…

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Aigle, tu ne peux pas comprendre alors tais-toi !

Eclat observe sans trop y croire la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas de colère dans ses paroles envers Océan, mais de la résignation et de la douleur. Océan a compris que leur équipière n'aurait pas supporté la moindre trace de pitié ou de compassion envers elle.

- Alors expliques-moi !

- _Cet homme_, il a pouvoir de vie et de mort sur moi, mais aussi sur ma sœur et mon père ! Je ne peux rien dire sans les mettre eux aussi en danger. En parler est inutile, cela ne ferait que les inquiéter et ne changerait rien à la situation.

- _Sortez !_

Ils se retournent, surpris de voir leur Maître sur le pas de la porte. Ils sortent la tête baissée et Yoshiko ferme doucement la porte derrière elle et détaille les blessures d'Aigle d'un œil froid.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Aigle est surprise par le ton neutre de son Maître.

- Pas très en forme, dit-elle.

Aigle pense que c'est une description bien terne de la lame de douleur lancinante qui la parcourt de part en part à chaque seconde. Mais la question est pure rhétorique, son Maître connait déjà la réponse.

Yoshiko tire une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés, le regard baissé.

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon frère et moi avons tout tenté pour abolir cette aberration qui régit la hiérarchie de ton clan. Lorsque mon frère est devenu Hokage, il a cru pouvoir faire changer les choses, mais le conseil s'est toujours opposé à la requête de Minato.

- Votre frère était Hokage ?

Yoshiko ne relève pas son exclamation mais est rassurée de voir la surprise prendre une seconde le pas sur la douleur et la honte.

- Aigle, je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te dire que je comprends ta situation, dit-elle, même si les raisons pour lesquelles tu choisis de te taire ce que l'on t'a fait me paraissent claires. Je ne te demanderai pas son nom, mais s'il te retouche et abuse du pouvoir qu'il a sur toi, crois-moi, avec ou sans ton aide, je le trouverais et il ne sera plus en mesure de te menacer, toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Aigle se relève doucement et Yoshiko l'aide le plus délicatement possible en passant sa main dans son dos.

- Je crois que tu me connais assez maintenant pour savoir que je n'ai pas peur de me frotter à la hiérarchie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Les traces d'une lueur d'amusement dans son regard rassure Yoshiko plus qu'elle ne saurait l'exprimer. Une brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre de la protéger la fait trembler mais elle se contente de passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux en souriant.

- Océan et Aigle savaient déjà que tu dissimulais quelque chose, dit Yoshiko et quand Sakura t'a enlevé ton bandeau, ils ont détourné la tête, conscients que tu n'avais pas envie que tu sois au courant. Ils n'ont posés leur regards sur toi que parce qu'ils ont été terriblement inquiets quand tu t'es mise à crié.

- Vous pouvez leur demander de venir, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Tu es encore bien plus forte que je ne l'aurai cru Aigle, pense Yoshiko, plus forte que moi d'une certaine façon.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle avant que Yoshiko ne passe la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle voit Océan et Eclat qui tournent la tête anxieusement vers elle. Yoshiko se penche vers eux en leur demandant d'approcher et pose ses mains sur leurs épaules.

- Cette mission a été particulièrement dure pour chacun d'entre nous et votre comportement a été exemplaire du début à la fin de toute cette histoire.

Yoshiko sourit devant leur air gêné et décide de ne pas continuer à les torturer plus longtemps en ajoutant :

- Elle veut vous voir, ne la faîte pas attendre…

Ils se précipitent bien vite dans la petite chambre pour lui masquer leur embarras. Yoshiko les regarde et sent un frisson glacé la parcourir.

Prise d'un vertige, elle s'appuie contre le mur puis se dirige d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Kakashi qui lui lance un regard inquiet. Elle se dirige lentement vers sa chambre, elle avait fait patienter Gorgo plus que de raison et tremble lorsqu'elle entend ces paroles résonner dans sa tête.

_Il est temps, Yoshiko, de régler nos comptes._

* * *

><p>L'arrivée à Suna marque la moitié de cette deuxième partie. La suite se déroulera à Suna avec d'un côté l'examen chunin et de l'autre l'enquête de Kakashi et Chance. Et elle sera encore plus mouvementée que la première partie! Je n'en dis pas plus...<p>

Mais avant de passer à la deuxième partie, le prochain chapitre sera différent. Une petite pause où l'"auteur" va se lâcher :-) Vous verrez bien...


	14. Chapter 14

_**ATTENTION : **_

_**Changement de rating pour ce chapitre uniquement : M**_

**_J'ai décidé de ne pas changer le rating de toute l'histoire pour un chapitre. J'espère que je n'enfreins aucun règlement... (si c'est le cas, hésitez pas à me le faire savoir)._**

Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, je me "lâche" sur ce chapitre.

**Si vous avez lu "Les lettres d'Itachi"**, il s'agit de la scène du chapitre 35 mais le point de vue est différent... Vous allez vite comprendre.

**Si vous ne l'avez pas lu**, vous trouverez l'autre version de cette scène dans les lettres d'Itachi!Et cette scène est pleine de références à cette première partie. Alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil si ça vous intéresse. Et me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

**Si seule l'intrigue vous intéresse**, passez votre chemin, il s'agit d'un chapitre qui n'a pas d'incidence sur l'intrigue... Et je peux vous assurer que l'histoire va devenir de plus en plus complexe. Avec du suspens, des renforts, des complications pas possibles, l'examen chunin, quelques révélations sur des personnages que je vous ai à peine présentés... Et des scènes d'action qui j'espère vous feront trembler!

Mais avant cette deuxième partie, un _interlude_ :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenir précieux<strong>

Yoshiko ouvre grand les yeux, ne rencontrant qu'un blanc aveuglant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans ce lieu vide, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle a donné l'autorisation à Gorgo de fouiller dans _ces_ souvenirs. Depuis le premier jour de leur pacte, elle lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait certains souvenirs auxquels elle n'aurait jamais accès.

Gorgo la dévisage comme un prédateur face à une proie sans défense des plus appétissantes. Yoshiko soutient son regard malgré la peur qui lui noue les entrailles, consciente qu'en ce lieu, même ses pensées lui sont volées. Gorgo est le Maître absolu de ce néant qui s'étend dans ce désert vide et son attitude en est des plus arrogantes.

Elle s'avance en plantant son regard dans le sien avec un petit sourire satisfait. Bien vite, Yoshiko se rend compte qu'elle ne peut ni bouger, ni même détourner le regard.

Gorgo se rapproche un peu plus d'une démarche ondulante et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle promène son regard sur son corps avec une lueur d'intérêt qui fait trembler Yoshiko.

Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, _Maître_, pense-t-elle en savourant l'intensité de son regard.

Gorgo se rapproche un peu plus d'elle en se délectant de son souffle court et de cette lueur d'affolement qu'elle lit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Sa peur et son obstination à ne pas baisser les yeux et l'affronter sont si délectables que Gorgo ne résiste pas à l'envie de frôler lentement de sa main la peau douce de sa joue qui frémit à son contact. Ravie de cette réaction, son sourire s'élargit et sa main descend doucement sur son cou, explorant insolemment du bout des doigts, les courbes de son corps.

La respiration saccadée, Yoshiko ne peut ni bouger, ni même tenter d'échapper à cet effleurement des plus insolents.

- Tu joues à quoi, Gorgo !

- Je vous donne un indice, Maître.

Le regard de Yoshiko s'agrandit lorsque les lèvres de Gorgo se posent sur les siennes qui s'entrouvrent sans son consentement.

La scène s'efface brutalement dans un tourbillon criard et Yoshiko tombe dans le flux glaçant de ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas adressée une seule fois la parole. Enfin presque, bonjour, au revoir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pendant toute la soirée, il m'a évité, en fait depuis une semaine, il fait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard, tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec moi dans une même pièce.<p>

Pourtant je me souviens de ses mots, enfin il serait plus juste de dire que je me souviens de la douceur dans ses paroles qui m'ont ramenées lentement à la vie. Je sens encore ses mains sur ma taille quand il m'a prise dans ses bras à l'hôpital, son odeur quand il m'a serré contre lui, son bras qui m'a pressé contre son torse quand j'ai eu froid. Je béni encore cette brise légère qui m'a fait frissonner et permis de sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. J'étais si bien, appuyée contre lui que je me suis endormie, paisiblement.

Je tremble encore en me rappelant la façon dont il s'est approché de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille quand il m'a soulevé :

- A vos ordres chef.

Ce pourrait-il que je me fasse encore des idées ? Qu'il ne me porte pas plus d'intérêts que cette fois-là où il a cru me faire oublier cette nuit que nous avons passés ensemble, cette nuit qui me fait encore trembler à son simple souvenir, qui aiguise mes sens et fait courir des flux d'adrénaline sous ma peau qui s'électrise à sa simple évocation.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en vouloir comme je n'ai jamais réussi à regretter le fait de lui avoir dit de rester cette nuit-là. J'aurais pu le repousser mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais perdue devant son regard et lorsqu'il a enlevé son masque, le peu de moyens qui me restaient s'est volatilisé devant ses yeux.

J'avais déjà vu son visage avant qu'il n'adopte définitivement ce masque derrière lequel il se cache aux yeux de tous, mais la dernière fois il avait douze ans. Sa contemplation m'a rendue muette, je l'avais trouvé beau à douze ans, il était devenu magnifique à dix-sept ans.

Quand l'eau glacée a coulée, j'ai soudain pris conscience de la situation qui m'avait totalement échappée. J'étais presque nue dans ses bras, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps et je me suis pressée contre son torse de peur de montrer le trouble qui naissait en moi.

Puis je l'ai agrippée de toutes mes forces et je l'ai forcée à me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais perdue entre l'envie naissante qui me bouleversait et la perte de mes équipiers, je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je voulais l'éloigner de moi, de cette ombre qui hantait mes pas car c'était la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Et malgré les années, malgré tout ce qui nous a séparés, je l'aime encore.

J'ai eu beau combattre ce sentiment depuis mon retour, il m'est aussi indispensable que ce besoin qui dirige mes pas vers cette stèle grise tous les jours, il m'est aussi vital que de respirer.

Je l'aime désespérément.

Et mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés.

Sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il fait oublier cette nuit?

Pourquoi aurait-il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

La réponse est tellement simple que j'en tremble devant l'implacable réalité. Il est attiré par moi comme peut l'être un homme devant une femme mais ne ressent rien de plus. Il m'évite car il sait qu'il lui suffirait d'un mot pour que je lui tombe dans les bras et il tient suffisamment à moi pour ne pas abuser de la situation. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a fait oublier cette nuit, il se sentait coupable.

Je lui avais dit pourtant de rester cette nuit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser sans être parcourue de frissons délicieux. Je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes qui forcent avec empressement le passage menant à ma bouche, la douceur de ses baisers sur ma peau. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir cette lueur de désir dans son regard quand il a parcouru tout mon corps meurtri de ses mains avides. Je frémis encore au souvenir de son regard qui s'est voilé et du son rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il a perdu tout contrôle et s'est laissé porté par ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides.

C'était ma première fois et j'étais tellement terrorisée et excitée par cette foule de sensations qui me submergeaient que j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de faire le moindre geste de peur que le rêve ne se brise.

Cette nuit, même si c'est la seule qu'il m'accordera jamais, est la plus belle que j'ai jamais vécue.

S'il s'en sent encore coupable au point de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je dois lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Cette nuit, il m'a sauvé de moi-même, de mon envie de sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin, de tomber dans cette nuit noire et sans rêve de l'oubli.

Je rassemble les vestiges du peu de courage qu'il me reste et me dirige d'un pas lent vers son appartement. A chaque seconde, je doute et la peur me noue les entrailles. Je suis obligée de mobiliser toute mon attention pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant.

Une fois sur le pallier devant la porte de son appartement, je frappe d'un geste hésitant. Je manque dix fois de prendre mes jambes à mon cou lorsque j'entends ses pas se presser vers la porte.

Lorsque la poignée tourne et qu'il apparaît, les cheveux encore détrempés à travers la porte, je sens que mon destin se scelle à cette seconde.

- Yoshiko…

Devant son regard, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister, je vais non seulement lui dire que je sais, mais que même s'il ne me retournera jamais ses sentiments, je l'aime désespérément.

Ce qui le poussera à encore plus de culpabilité et à de nouveau m'éviter encore plus méthodiquement qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Je suis maudite.

Je suis moi-même étonnée des mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

- Tu m'invites à entrer ou tu préfères avoir cette discussion sur le pallier.

- Si si bien sûr, entre.

Son air contrarié n'augure rien de bon. Je sens la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon cœur. Il sait, c'est évident et il aurait sûrement préféré que je taise mes sentiments. C'est sûrement plus confortable pour lui.

- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Je suis désolée Kakashi mais je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur la façon dont je vais pouvoir te dire ces mots. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Je ne t'évite pas….

- Alors tu m'expliques ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le simple mot « reste ».

Mon Dieu comment ais-je pu dire ça ? Je ne peux même plus le regarder en face chercher une réponse. Maintenant, je sais et mon cœur est brisé, les mots s'échappent de nouveau de ma bouche.

- Pourtant la première fois, tu l'avais bien compris ce simple mot.

- La première fois…

- Laisse tomber, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Je veux sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas affronter ton regard encore moins y lire la pitié que je t'inspire, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Attends, Yoshiko ! me dit-il en me rattrapant par l'épaule.

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Je tente de reculer et me heurte à la porte entrouverte. En quelques mots, il va me briser, je suis entièrement à sa merci. Achèves-moi vite, Kakashi, je ne supporterai ni une longue agonie, ni de pathétiques tentatives d'excuses ou d'explications.

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais m'enlever un tel souvenir aussi facilement, dis-je en détournant les yeux. Tout m'est revenu par brides. J'ai commencé à avoir des visions terriblement réalistes, des rêves éveillés d'une intensité qui me faisaient trembler. C'était effrayant et en même temps terriblement _excitant_… Je croyais être devenue folle. Et un jour, j'ai compris que tout était _réel_.

Il me dévisage avec étonnement et j'attends pétrifiée le coup de grâce.

- Tu aurais du me haïr…

- Je l'ai fait, un temps. Puis j'ai préféré croire que tu avais juste assouvi le fantasme de n'importe quel gamin de dix-sept ans pas très regardant sur ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main.

- Pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! J'avais honte de moi, tellement honte.

Il ne t'a fallu bien longtemps finalement. Je me sens étrangement calme devant les restes déchiquetés de cette chose qui il y a une seconde encore palpitait dans ma poitrine.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais… Ca m'arrangeait dans un sens de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. J'ai préféré fuir, la réalité et Konoha, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Le vide qui souffle dans mon cœur et mon esprit me donne envie de fuir à nouveau.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'avais honte d'avoir abusé de la situation, de m'être imposé à la seule femme qui ai jamais compté dans ma vie. Je t'ai forcé la main cette nuit-là, je n'avais écouté que mes envies, j'étais devenu complètement fou.

Je le regarde comme si mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses paroles.

_La seule femme qui ai jamais compté dans sa vie_

Je n'ose y croire et tremble à l'idée de découvrir que je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ces quelques mots.

- Pourtant, tu m'avais demandé si je voulais que tu partes et je t'ai répondu.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ta réponse.

- Reste, c'est ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit-là, dis-je en baissant la tête devant cet aveu que je murmure du bout des lèvres.

Je réprime difficilement un mouvement de panique quand il effleure du bout des doigts ma joue et tourne doucement mon visage vers lui :

- Tu te souviens du premier jour où tu as posé tes yeux dans les miens, ce jour-là, quand tu m'as demandé de fermer les yeux, je n'avais pas peur que tu m'embrasses… J'avais peur que tu ne le fasses pas.

Ce n'est pas très loyal de ta part Kakashi d'utiliser ce souvenir à ton avantage. Comment mon cœur qui était mort à tes pieds il y a une seconde encore, peut-il cogner aussi fort dans ma poitrine ?

- Ferme les yeux.

A mon tour d'être déloyale. Je souris de mon audace et attarde ma main sur sa tempe puis fait glisser d'un geste lent son masque dévoilant son visage. Je reste une seconde stupéfaite par sa peau qui frissonne sous mes doigts et les lignes parfaites de son visage. Je m'approche, effleurant ses lèvres de mon souffle avant de m'en emparer avec empressement. Je me perds dans leur douceur et cette fois c'est moi qui force le passage qui mène à sa bouche. Lorsque ma langue trouve enfin la sienne, tout mon corps tremble sous l'assaut d'une vague de chaleur qui me fait presque peur.

Je détache mes lèvres avec regret, il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser mais son regard montre clairement qu'il attend plus. Il se penche vers moi et glisse sa main dans mon dos avec une lueur d'envie qui attise un feu violent qui couve sous ma peau.

Quand j'entends la porte se refermer doucement derrière moi, j'étouffe un sursaut dont Kakashi s'amuse.

- Reste.

Je souris malgré moi. Il ôte son bandeau frontal, libérant ce regard qui m'a toujours fasciné et devant lequel je n'ai jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il se penche doucement sur moi et enfouis sa tête dans mes cheveux parsemant mon cou de baisers. Je recule d'un pas en heurtant la porte, le souffle court. Il remonte sa tête et murmure à mon oreille :

- Je te tiens et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir de nouveau.

J'entrouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais il s'est déjà emparé de mes lèvres. Je laisse avec délice sa langue explorer tous les recoins de ma bouche et lorsque ses mains enserrent ma taille, remonte lentement sur mon ventre et passe sous le tissu, je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de passer mes lèvres.

Il s'en délecte d'un baiser et m'enlève doucement ma veste et mon haut, parsemant chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il dévoile de ses baisers. En détaillant les bandages qui enserrent ma poitrine, il pose une main fébrile sur les fines bandelettes mais hésite un instant. Je lui souris en dévoilant son torse aux muscles fins et marqué de nombreuses petites cicatrices que j'effleure doucement. Puis je prends doucement sa main, détachant le premier des bandages.

Il lève sa tête vers moi en me fixant de ce regard qui détruit méthodiquement tout semblant de raison en moi.

- Je veux prendre tout mon temps, me dit-il.

Il déroule un à un les bandages profitant de chaque seconde sans quitter des yeux mon corps qui s'offre sous ses yeux. J'ai bien du mal à me retenir de rougir lorsqu'il me dit d'une voix douce :

- La première fois, je n'avais pas osé te regarder alors que j'en mourrai d'envie. Enfin pas trop, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quand la dernière bande tombe à terre, il s'approche de moi. Il pose de nouveau ses mains sur ma taille, qui remontent doucement sur mon ventre et s'aventurent sur mes seins. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il les caresse avec une lenteur infinie. Il fixe mon visage, satisfait d'y voir les traces du plaisir qui m'envahit. De nouveau, il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur avec un léger soupir :

- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

Il parcourt mon cou de sa langue avide, puis dépose un baiser sur mon sein avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue qui me fait perdre mes derniers moyens pendant que sa main caresse un peu plus durement son jumeau.

Le temps se suspend au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux d'argent encore gorgée d'eau et crispe mes doigts à chaque vague de plaisir qui me submerge. Il libère mes seins encore humides de ses baisers et je me surprends à regretter sa langue et ses mains douces sur leur rondeurs.

Lentement, il dénoue la ceinture de mon pantalon qu'il fait tomber à terre. Il se baisse, passant sa langue sur mon ventre puis se glisse lentement de plus en plus bas.

- Kakashi…

J'ai laissé ma main dans ses cheveux, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ses petits mouvements de va et vient à coup de langue me font vibrer. Une de ses mains s'attarde sur mes cuisses tandis que l'autre agrippe sans ménagement mon sein.

Mes pensées s'emmêlent et je n'arrive plus à distinguer rêve et réalité.

Lorsqu'il remonte lentement le long de mon ventre, dans mon cou pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, il passe un bras derrière moi et un sous mes jambes, me soulevant sans effort sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me dépose sur son lit avec de telles précautions que j'ai l'impression d'être plus fragile que du cristal. Je ne vois que lui, perdue depuis trop longtemps dans son regard. Il me fixe en silence et se penche sur moi, je sens qu'il hésite, cherche ses mots.

- Yoshiko, j'ai toujours été surpris par la capacité que tu as de faire ressortir tous les sentiments que j'ai toujours réussis à cacher à tous, j'ai toujours été désarmé par tes yeux si clairs. Toi seul peut me faire trembler d'un seul regard, déjouer ma réserve d'un sourire. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que tu ne faisais que ressortir l'homme que j'ai méticuleusement enfouis en moi, que je croyais avoir réduit à néant sous des années d'entraînement et de conditionnement, l'homme derrière le soldat. Et comme un homme, j'ai envie de passer toutes mes nuits auprès de toi, j'ai envie de continuer à chercher les failles de tes défenses et de tes attaques car tu as toujours été mon but, de continuer à m'énerver contre tous tes n'importes quoi. J'ai envie de faire partie de ta vie…

Mon cœur a du rater un battement ou deux en écoutant ces mots sincères. Je ne sais que répondre de peur de briser cet instant magique. Il approche sa main, recueillant une larme, unique, qui perle sur ma joue comme un trésor. Depuis la mort de mon frère, j'ai toujours caché mes larmes à tous, enfouis mes faiblesses au plus profond de mon être.

J'ai fini me renfermer moi-même dans un rôle que je ne peux plus tenir devant lui, devant ces yeux, devant ces mots.

Je prends sa main qui frôle encore ma joue et la pose doucement sur mon cœur.

- Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, depuis le premier jour, dis-je. Tu as toujours une place dans mon cœur.

- Yoshiko…

Il m'embrasse avec une tendresse si profonde que je laisse mes mains s'étourdir sur sa peau, descendre jusqu'à ses bouts de tissus qui m'encombre et l'en débarrasse un peu brusquement. Devant mes gestes empressés, il détache ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un petit sourire amusé. J'emprisonne ses mains et me retrouve sans vraiment avoir calculé le moindre de mes gestes au dessus de lui. Comme prise dans un tourbillon délicieux, je libère son membre déjà tendu et l'effleure d'une main avant de la caresser doucement.

La lueur de désir et de plaisir qui étincelle dans son regard m'encourage à accélérer mes va et vient pendant que ma langue s'approprie son torse glabre. A peine ai-je commencé ma lente descente que Kakashi me stoppe, reprenant à nouveau le dessus, me dominant d'un regard où se mêle tendresse et désir. Après un rapide baiser, il glisse à mon oreille :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

Je sens son membre se tendre contre moi et je l'encourage en me pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Prends-moi Kakashi, comme un homme prend la femme qu'il aime.

J'écarte un peu plus les jambes et d'un geste doux, il commence à s'insinuer en moi. Je vois son regard se voiler et se perdre loin dans ses propres sensations. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent brusquement et je suis incapable de garder mes yeux ouverts comme je suis incapable de retenir mes gémissements à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Comme j'aimerai pouvoir les dire ces trois mots qui restent scellés sur mes lèvres.

Je t'aime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bienvenue dans la deuxième partie de cette histoire.**

Avec au programme, l'examen chunin et l'enquête sur le Souffle du Sable, des complications et quelques révélations échelonnées le long des chapitres, de nouveaux ennemis et des renforts et la plus grosse scène d'action que j'ai jamais écrite :-)

Ce chapitre est une introduction à l'examen chunin et à l'intrigue. Il vous dévoile l'importance de deux personnages que vous connaissez déjà : Lune et Nyah.

Bonne lecture,

kaelys

* * *

><p><strong>Etrange échange<strong>

Gaara perdu dans des sombres pensées manque de sursauter lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit et un ANBU fait son apparition. Le Kazekage lève un œil de la paperasse qui encombre son bureau depuis trop longtemps. Lune se tient devant lui, attendant avec une certaine anxiété la raison de sa convocation. Garaa prend une seconde pour l'examiner, curieux. C'est bien la première fois qu'il perçoit de la tension chez cette femme. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le surprend.

Lorsque le conseil s'était enfin décidé à le nommer Kazekage, tous l'avaient regardé comme une erreur avec peur et dégoût. Tous sauf elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée la première fois pour faire son rapport sur sa dernière mission, elle lui avait parlé avec tout le respect qu'un Kage puisse attendre de ses subordonnés. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou de haine ni dans sa voix claire ni dans ses explications aux tournures parfois étranges et qui s'étaient révélées des plus exactes. Ce jour-là, il aurait pu lui demander sa réelle identité, d'enlever son masque. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait vite compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer son visage et étant donné qu'elle avait été la seule à lui témoigner du respect, il lui avait accordé son anonymat comme un retour de faveur.

Parfois, il se demande ce que cette femme dissimule derrière son masque. Elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, la peau hâlée et ses longs cheveux blonds semblent animés de leur vie propre.

Depuis lors, elle s'était révélée particulièrement efficace et obéissante. Il avait essayé une fois ou deux de lui coller un partenaire entre les pattes. Mais ils ne tenaient pas bien longtemps avant de se présenter dans son bureau pour le prier de les changer au plus vite d'affectation. Lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué pour lui demander des explications, elle s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules et de dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'encombrer.

Sa réponse l'avait intriguée et il avait fouillé dans les archives ANBUs pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose sur elle à part qu'elle était devenue ANBU à quinze ans et que depuis lors, aucun de ses équipiers n'avaient tenus plus de quelques mois à ses côtés. Et c'est là où il avait mit à jour le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'enquête de Chance et d'Itachi. Elle les avait mené par une succession d'indications qui tenaient plus d'une quête initiatique que du rapport d'ANBU jusqu'aux preuves qui incriminaient Madara.

Alors lorsqu'il avait appris que Lune s'était rendue sans autorisation à Konoha et qu'elle était présente lors de la confrontation entre les shinobis de Konoha et l'Akatsuki. Que tout cela avait un rapport direct avec les dernières attaques qu'avait subies le pays du sable….

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

Et encore une fois, elle allait le surprendre.

* * *

><p>Chance regarde les membres de son équipe la dévisager étrangement. Ils hésitent entre lui poser directement leurs questions et se taire. A son goût, ils en avaient appris un peu trop sur elle pendant cette mission mais si nombre de leurs questions avaient trouvées des réponses, ils en avaient aussi de nouvelles.<p>

- Maître, commence d'un ton hésitant Océan.

Chance les regarde avec attention, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide. Une lueur étrange illumine ses yeux clairs lorqu'il lui sourit et dit :

- On voulait juste vous dire qu'on fera de notre mieux à l'examen.

Ils avaient finalement décidés de ne pas lui demander directement et de découvrir par eux-mêmes les réponses à leurs questions. Et visiblement, tous se rangent à l'avis d'Océan avec un petit air de défi qui amuse beaucoup leur Maître qui les gratifie d'un sourire et hoche la tête.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, elle les regarde et dit d'un ton faussement innocent :

- J'ai moi-même passé mon examen chunin à Suna, j'ai l'impression que ca vous portera chance…

Les voir tous tressauter à la même seconde arrache un large sourire à Yoshiko qui s'éloigne lentement.

Océan regarde ses équipiers avec un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

- Je me demande si j'ai pas fait une erreur, dit-il.

- Naaaan, dit Eclat, elle va nous en faire baver mais t'as eu raison.

- D'autant plus qu'on a appris deux trois choses intéressantes pendant cette mission, dit Océan.

- Dont une chose qu'elle m'a dite elle-même, dit Aigle.

Eclat et Océan se tournent vers elle avec tant d'attention qu'elle hésite un instant à continuer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'aurait pas supporté d'attirer ainsi leur regard, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient appris _sur elle_ pendant cette mission. Et elle se serait tout simplement refermée et aurait recherché réconfort dans la solitude et l'isolement. Elle se surprend à apprécier la lueur de curiosité dans leur regard, leurs sourires à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette femme si étrange qui leur sert de Maître.

- Hé les gosses, en route !

Les trois jeunes genins relèvent la tête dans un même mouvement en entendant l'appel au ton tranchant de l'Uchiha. Ils se précipitent, la révélation d'Aigle attendrait et ils se préparent à se rendre à la première épreuve de l'examen chunin. Même pour Eclat, il est évident que la tension entre Sasuke et Naruto est des plus palpables. Seule Sakura affiche un petit sourire moqueur en regardant ses deux équipiers.

- Je suis sûre que tu te fais du souci pour rien, dit-elle à Naruto d'un ton qui n'a rien de rassurant.

Naruto se contente d'un vague grognement en baissant la tête un peu plus.

- Je te préviens Naruto, si on ne passe pas les premières épreuves parce que tu es incapable d'aligner deux chiffres correctement sur un bout de papier, je vais te le faire payer très cher ! s'exclame Sasuke.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on peut avoir une _épreuve écrite _! s'inquiète Eclat.

Sakura ne se retient plus et éclate de rire en voyant Eclat prendre le même air embarrassé que Naruto en levant les yeux vers elle.

* * *

><p>Chance réprime difficilement un sursaut en voyant le palais du Kazekage se dessiner devant ses yeux. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas en tant qu'invitée qu'elle s'était introduite dans ce grand bâtiment austère qui se dresse devant elle.<p>

Elle se force à repousser rapidement les souvenirs qui affluent lorsqu'elle sent l'attitude anxieuse de Kakashi dans son dos. En passant le porche gardé par deux ANBU, Yoshiko croise les regards du frère et de la sœur de Gaara au détour d'un couloir qui la dévisagent nerveusement. De nouveau, Chance sent son malaise grandir et le souvenir de cette nuit se fait plus incisif. L'air un peu moqueur qu'affiche Kakashi devant son trouble l'énerve et elle presse le pas.

Une fois devant la porte de l'immense bureau, elle frappe d'un geste sec.

- Entrez.

Chance découvre que Lune et les parents d'Océan sont déjà présents. L'ANBU est comme tapie dans un des coins de la pièce alors que le professeur et sa femme font face calmement à Gaara.

De même que Kakashi, Yoshiko salut avec respect le Kazekage et attend les instructions. Se fondre sagement dans le rôle du ninja en mission lui permet de mettre ses pensées de côté, du moins pour le moment.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus juste que ce soit Lune qui vous explique elle-même la situation, dit Gaara d'une voix neutre.

Le mouvement de recul de l'ANBU prouve qu'elle ne s'attendait nullement à devoir prendre la parole. Chance n'a pas besoin de voir son visage derrière le masque pour imaginer la contrariété de Lune.

- Il existe un lieu, autrefois protégé par le clan Anima et perdu dans les mémoires où l'arbre des possibles s'ouvre dans sa totalité et où l'ombre s'écarte.

Laisser Lune expliquer la situation n'est pas la plus brillante des idées du Kazekage pense ironiquement Chance avant de remarquer la lueur qui brille dans les yeux de Nyah, la mère d'Océan. Elle comprend parfaitement les mots étranges de l'ANBU.

- Ce lieu ne s'offre pas à tous, dit Nyah. Celui qui se présentera devra porter la marque ou subir le châtiment de l'oubli. Le…

- Taisez-vous, dit Lune d'une voix faible.

Mais la jeune femme semble incapable d'arrêter sa litanie qu'elle récite d'un ton impérieux.

- … croissant de sang marque sa tempe et son regard pareil à celui du démon traversera la chair et le temps.

- Taisez-vous ! s'exclame Lune.

Nyah se tait mais s'approche de Lune et la fixe d'un regard si perçant qu'elle semble voir à travers le masque et c'est l'ANBU qui recule d'un pas devant la frêle jeune femme.

D'un geste un peu brusque, Lune repousse la jeune femme et tente de calmer les tremblements qui parcourent son bras :

- Pouvez-vous m'y mener ?

- Non, mais je sais où trouver la carte qui nous y mènera, dit Nyah qui ne peut détacher ses yeux des fentes si étirées du masque d'ANBU pour tenter d'apercevoir ses yeux.

- Vous venez avec moi. Alors nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. Nous devons trouver ce plan avant _leur _arrivée.

Nyah acquiesce, complètement fascinée par la femme qui se tient devant elle.

- Je vous ai tellement cherché. Vous êtes un membre du clan Anima et vous possédez le don héréditaire de votre clan, dit Nyah en tendant la main vers le masque de Lune.

Lune détourne la tête et ajoute d'un ton froid avant d'entraîner Nyah dans son sillage :

- C'est une malédiction, cela n'a rien d'un don.

Avant qu'elles ne passent la porte, Lune ajoute :

- Dès que nous avons la carte et que vos amis seront prêts, nous partirons.

Tous les regardent partir sans un mot, perdus dans une mer houleuse de questions sans réponses.

* * *

><p>Neji jette un œil inquiet à Maître Gaï et se rend compte que tous le regardent avec le même sérieux. Même Lee a perdu de sa désinvolture. Lorsque Tsunade leur avait attribué leur mission et qu'elle leur avait expliqué la situation de l'équipe de Chance, Maître Gaï avait troqué son enthousiasme pour un air glaçant et comme en miroir, Lee avait tout de suite adopté une attitude fermée qui ne lui ressemble guère. Ils avaient pris la route pour Suna immédiatement et lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les vestiges des combats qui s'étaient déroulés, les corps calcinés, la terre brûlée à même le sol, les arbres couchés sur des centaines de mètres, Maître Gaï s'était enfermé dans un silence effrayant et avait de nouveau accéléré l'allure.<p>

Lorsque le voile noir de la nuit les avaient empêchés de continuer à progresser, Tenten avait tenté une approche pour calmer Maître Gaï et Lee.

Neji la fixe avec reconnaissance car elle seule est capable d'un seul sourire de ramener l'énergie et l'insouciance sur les visages de son co-équipier et de leur Maître. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait plus que tout souhaité voir l'une des frasques de Maître Gaï, immédiatement imitée et amplifiée par Lee, il l'aurait traité de fou.

- Chance n'était pas votre capitaine pour rien, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est sortie sans problème, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas Chance qui m'inquiète, dit Maître Gaï, pas directement en tout cas. C'est pour son équipe que j'ai peur, s'il leur arrive la moindre chose, Chance ne pourra jamais se le pardonner…

- Je suis sûr que l'équipe de Kakashi a dû arriver à temps, renchérit Lee.

Je l'espère aussi, pense Gaï, car s'il arrive quelque chose à Chance, c'est Kakashi qui sombrera de nouveau dans la culpabilité. Il se souvient avec une acuité terrifiante des mois qui ont suivis la prétendue mort de Yoshiko. Kakashi s'était enfermé un peu plus chaque jour sur lui-même, avait accompli des missions de plus en plus dangereuses comme si sa vie n'avait pas plus de valeur que celle qu'il en accordait à la vie de ses ennemis. Il avait tout tenté en vain pour essayer de l'atteindre, de le faire réagir et de le faire sortir de cette torpeur et cette indifférence qui allaient finir par le tuer. Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait défié, il avait choisis ses mots soigneusement, empruntant les expressions vaguement moqueuses de Chance. Ce jour-là, Kakashi avait bien failli le tuer de rage, explosant en une longue tirade haineuse, contenant bien plus de mots qu'il n'en n'avait jamais entendu venant de sa part depuis qu'il le connaissait. Ces mots dont il avait oublié la teneur à peine prononcés l'avaient soulagé. Car, même si c'était maladroit et blessant, Kakashi sortait enfin de l'univers de souffrance dans lequel il s'était enfermé. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu son rival, son éternel rival au regard désabusé et aux cheveux en bataille et son ami.

* * *

><p>- Nos amis ? s'interroge Chance.<p>

Au même moment un ANBU arrive avec un message urgent en provenance de Konoha. Gaara en prend rapidement connaissance et affiche un petit sourire amusé.

- Il semblerait que Tsunade nous envoie du renfort pour cette mission, l'équipe de votre _ami_ Gaï est en route.

Puis il se tourne vers le professeur Noguchi :

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de nous apporter quelques réponses.

- Pas autant que ne le ferait ma femme, mais j'ai souvent parlé avec elle de ses travaux de recherche. Les Anima étaient un clan puissant, si ce n'est le clan le plus puissant qu'ait jamais vu Suna. Ils devaient leur puissance grâce à un pouvoir héréditaire terrifiant, celui de pouvoir distinguer les voies que peuvent emprunter le futur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont capables de prédire l'avenir ? demande Yoshiko.

- Pas exactement. L'avenir est sans cesse en mouvement, il n'y a pas qu'un chemin mais une multitude. Certains Animas naissent avec la capacité de parcourir par l'esprit les voies qui s'ouvrent au présent et de favoriser celles qui leur conviennent le mieux. Ils étaient considérés comme les gardiens du clan, autant respectés que craints, aussi utiles qu'isolés au sein de leur propre clan.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Lune a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, dit Yoshiko.

- Si elle est capable de voir les différents futurs, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas savoir où se trouve le garçon que nous cherchons ? demande Gaara.

- Je pense que c'est justement la seule chose qu'elle est incapable de voir, dit Kakashi, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle à dit sur ce lieu qu'elle cherche où « l'arbre des possibles s'ouvre dans sa totalité et où l'ombre s'écarte »…

- C'est exact, renchérit le professeur. De tout temps, le clan Anima a craint la réunion du gardien et de son pendant car une fois ensemble, ils sont capables d'accomplir des choses capables de bouleverser le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Et les gardiens ont toujours été fragiles, enclins à tomber dans la folie. Une épée à double tranchant aussi puissante que terrifiante.

* * *

><p>Nyah ne peut détacher les yeux de la femme dont elle suit chaque mouvement. Elle se souvient encore avec émotion le jour où elle était tombée sur un vieux livre poussiéreux perdu dans la bibliothèque de l'Université du sable au titre étrange, <em>à la croisée des chemins, itinéraire de la folie<em>. A peine avait-elle posé son regard sur les premiers mots qu'elle s'était sentie comme perdue, effrayée et en même temps terriblement attirée par ce voyage à la fois étrange, intriguant et passionnant aux portes de la raison.

C'est à travers l'histoire de ce gardien qu'elle avait appris le nom du Clan des Anima et qu'elle avait commencé à collecter toutes les informations, tous les écrits, tout ce qu'elle avait pu rassembler sur eux. Elle avait fouillé dans les archives et avait plongé dans les fastes de ce clan puissant, revécu leur déchéance et leur extermination. Elle avait visité les quatre villages créés par ceux qui se faisaient scandaleusement appeler les gardiens sans en avoir les capacités.

Apprendre que ces quatre hommes n'avaient de gardien que le nom et qu'ils ne possédaient pas le don héréditaire de leur clan avait été un véritable déchirement. Comprendre que personne ne possédait plus le don héréditaire des Anima depuis des années l'avait cloué sur place.

Car de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais appris sur le clan Anima ne lui avait jamais procuré le frisson délicieux qu'elle avait eu en parcourant les tortueux écrits du gardien. Et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé, la mort dans l'âme à ne plus poursuivre ses recherches…

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait devant les yeux un _gardien_. Un véritable gardien. L'envie soudaine de lui ôter son masque pour pouvoir contempler à loisir cette marque qu'elle porte sur la tempe, pour affronter son regard qui traverse le temps et la chair la fait trembler. Elle retient difficilement son geste, consciente que tous les gardiens ont toujours porté cette marque comme le stigmate de leur différence, de leur folie latente et de leur solitude.

Elle s'était abîmé les yeux sur la prose étrange de ce petit livre et elle avait peu à peu compris que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une fantaisie aussi envoutante que dérangeante était une vision étrange sans cesse mouvante de l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était déroulée, telle qu'elle aurait pu de dérouler… Elle avait fait des recherches, recouper les faits et compris que tout était vrai ou aurait pu l'être, que l'avenir se présentait au gardien sous la forme de mots qui s'assemblaient en phrases décousues sous leurs yeux et que bien souvent elles ne leur paraissaient pas plus claires qu'au commun des mortels. Mais les mots s'imposaient à eux passant la barrière de leur esprit comme s'ils possédaient leur volonté propre d'exister.

- Cette carte, où est-elle ? demande Lune.

Nyah, perdue dans ses pensées met une seconde à répondre d'un ton hésitant :

- A la bibliothèque de l'Université.

Lune ne perd pas une seconde et la mène à vive allure devant le large portail d'entrée de l'Université de Sable en affichant un air contrarié devant l'attention constante que cette femme lui porte. Se fondre dans l'anonymat de l'ANBU camouflé derrière son masque avait été une bénédiction pour Lune. Mais lorsqu'elle la regarde pénétrer dans l'immense bibliothèque du campus, elle se sent étrangement soulagée et en même temps, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressent sa solitude comme une ombre attachée au moindre de ses pas. Pendant toute son enfance, Lune avait attiré l'attention, elle connaissait la haine, la colère, le dégoût que lui attirait son don, elle avait appris à fuir tous les regards, quels qu'ils soient. Mais c'est la première qu'on la regarde si _différemment_.

Lorsque Nyah sort de la bibliothèque, elle affiche un petit sourire satisfait et agrippe le bras de Lune désarmée par son enthousiasme pour l'entraîner dans à travers les différents bâtiments de l'université pour atteindre un petit bureau, perdu dans le coin réservé aux historiens. Elle entraîne Lune à toute vitesse à travers les nombreux couloirs et portes battantes de l'immense bâtiment aux murs clairs et aux allées étroites. Puis elle l'introduit dans la petite pièce qui semble disparaitre sous une multitude de papiers, parchemins, articles en tout genre. Nyah débarrasse d'un geste les tonnes de papiers qui embarrassent le petit bureau de bois noir qui trône dans la pièce. Puis elle ferme à double tour la porte et tire deux chaises qu'elle approche du bureau. En prenant place face à Nyah, Lune a la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège.

Nyah dévoile sous ses yeux avec un air malicieux un vieux livre à la couverture abimée, au titre presque effacé par les années.

- C'est un livre de la section A, dit Nyah avec une fierté presque enfantine.

Lune comprend mieux pourquoi la femme du professeur affiche un air espiègle. La section A est réservée aux livres trop précieux pour pouvoir quitter la bibliothèque. Elle avait du le dérober sous les yeux pas toujours des plus vigilants du bibliothécaire.

- Ce sont les mémoires d'un gardien, reprend Nyah, qui a vécu il y a deux siècles au sein du clan Anima, un gardien qui a découvert « un lieu où l'arbre des possibles s'ouvre dans sa totalité et où l'ombre s'écarte ».

- Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de carte _précise_, dit Lune.

Le sourire éclatant de Nyah rend Lune nerveuse. Elles vont devoir démêler les indications alambiquées noyées dans les pensées changeantes de son ancêtre. Une tâche qu'elles sont les seules à pouvoir accomplir, une tâche pour laquelle elles allaient devoir travailler _ensemble_.


	16. Chapter 16

La première épreuve de l'examen chunin. J'en suis assez fière de cette scène, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La première épreuve<em>**

Naruto scrute avec une lueur d'excitation et de frayeur l'immense bâtiment se dresser devant lui. Même l'impassible Sasuke laisse passer un léger tremblement devant les proportions gigantesques de cette énorme bâtisse aux murs mordorés qui s'étend tout en longueur et qui accueille la première épreuve de l'examen chunin.

Naruto pose un regard attentif aux membres de l'équipe de Chance. Elle lui avait demandé de les tenir à l'œil et il tient à honorer sa confiance. De nombreuses équipes se pressent devant la porte d'entrée où deux junins régulent les entrées dans l'immense couloir que semble se dérouler sur des centaines de mètres.

- Hé Naruto !

Surpris, il se retourne pour se trouvez nez à nez avec son ami au flegme légendaire qui les toise, lui et Sasuke d'un air moqueur :

- Prêt pour l'examen, _genins_?

Sasuke affiche un air contrarié pendant que Naruto essaye de se montrer vaguement en colère. Mais il ne parvient pas bien longtemps à contenir son enthousiasme en tentant d'obtenir des informations sur l'épreuve, le spectre d'un examen écrit planant encore de son ombre noire dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Un examen écrit ? Non, mais il aurait peut-être mieux fallu, dit-il d'une voix étrange. J'ai peur que bien peu ne passent cette première étape.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se fait littéralement traîné en arrière par Temari qui affiche un air désabusé et l'entraîne dans son sillage. Se laissant faire de plus ou moins bonne grâce, il leur adresse un petit geste presque pathétique de la main en marmonnant du bout des lèvres :

- Galère…

Les deux junins présents devant les impressionnantes portes grises commencent à appeler une à une les équipes qui doivent se présenter devant eux. Naruto s'aperçoit que beaucoup des jeunes genins, qu'ils soient de Konoha, de Suna ou de Kiri, les dévisagent Sasuke et lui comme des bêtes curieuses. Naruto qui ne connaît que trop bien ce genre d'attention et de messes basses qu'il a suscité pendant toute sa vie laisse glisser les regards hostiles sans y prêter plus d'attention. Mais il remarque que Sasuke est plus mal à l'aise que son regard sombre ne le laisse transparaître. Lorsque c'est au tour de l'équipe de Chance de se faire appeler et il se rend compte que certains des regards qu'il pensait lui être destiné sont en fait dirigés vers les jeunes genins. Leur arrivée fracassante à Suna et leur confrontation avec des mercenaires du Pays de la pluie et l'Akatsuki semblent connues de tous. De plus, il a surpris certaines conversations où le nom de Chance avait été cité. Naruto commence doucement à comprendre pourquoi Yoshiko avait l'air si soucieuse quand elle lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur ses protégés. Toutes ses rumeurs, toute cette agitation avaient éveillé bien trop d'attention et attisé une tension palpable envers eux mais aussi envers l'équipe de Chance.

Ils allaient devoir être vigilants.

Océan s'avance, tentant de dissimuler tant bien que mal le mélange d'excitation et de crainte qu'il ressent à se tenir devant ces deux junins qui le toisent de toute leur hauteur. Leurs nombreuses cicatrices qui leur barrent le visage de lignes sinueuses leur donnent un air féroce qu'il a bien du mal à soutenir sans baisser la tête.

- Que le chef d'équipe s'avance, dit celui qui se trouve sur sa droite.

Le chef d'équipe ? L'espace d'un instant, il se sent envahi d'une panique sans nom. Leur Maître ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils auraient du en désigner un. Puis il manque de sursauter quand il sent les mains d'Aigle sur sa droite et d'Océan sur sa gauche le pousser sans ménagement, le forçant à faire un pas. Les deux junins qui assistent à la scène retiennent un petit haussement d'épaule devant la scène avant de l'entraîner à l'écart. Océan perd de vue ses équipiers et se retrouve face au junin qui venait de prendre la parole.

Est-ce que tout cela fait déjà parti de l'épreuve ? Il en doute mais continue à se tenir sur ses gardes. L'homme lui agrippe le bras d'un geste brusque et lui appose une marque étrange en forme d'étoile qui s'illumine une seconde d'un miroitement aussi noir que profond avant de disparaître complètement comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Puis il lui donne un numéro, le soixante dix huit, et l'invite à rejoindre son équipe qui a déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- Lorsque l'on appellera votre numéro, vous vous rendrez là-bas, dit l'homme qui lui avait apposé cette chose sur le bras.

Il leur montre du doigt une petite porte qui semble perdue tout au fond de cette immense espace tout en longueur, s'apparentant d'ailleurs plus à une sorte d'immense couloir aux proportions démesurées qu'à une pièce. Un peu partout, les équipes de genins affluent dans l'espace vide qui ne donne que sur une seule porte au bois blanc, îlot de clarté au milieu des murs sombres.

Océan croise le regard inquiet de ses équipiers qui se demande bien ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire subir pendant ces quelques minutes où il s'est retrouvé seul avec cet homme aux gestes brusques. Mais à vrai dire, lui aussi se pose la question et il les rassure d'un petit signe de la tête. La petite phrase lâchée par Shikamaru sur le fait que bien peu passerait la première épreuve avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts, inutile d'en rajouter, pense-t-il.

- Hé Sasuke, vient voir ! s'exclame Naruto.

Océan regarde avec curiosité le jeune homme blond s'extasier comme un enfant devant un ninja qui pose un jeu de carte étrange devant leurs yeux. En voyant son bandeau, il sait que c'est un ninja du sable. Il semble amusé par l'attitude de Naruto et dit :

- Ce sont des cartes qui montrent les …

- … caractéristiques de chaque ninja dont vous connaissez le nom, fini Naruto. Tu t'en souviens Sasuke !

- Je me souviens surtout que c'était Kabuto qui nous les avait montrées, grogne-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à partager l'enthousiasme de son partenaire.

Ni Océan, ni ses équipiers n'ont la moindre idée sur l'identité de Kabuto, mais apparemment son simple souvenir n'enchante guère l'Uchiha qui se ferme et détourne le regard. Mais Naruto ne se laisse pas décourager pour si peu et interroge du regard le possesseur des cartes. Le jeune homme hoche la tête et lui laisse en prendre possession d'une. D'un geste, il invite l'équipe de Yoshiko à essayer et c'est Aigle qui s'avance la première.

Elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups et laisse un petit sourire satisfait parcourir ses lèvres à la grande surprise d'Océan et d'Eclat. Elle s'avance, insufflant son chakra dans la carte et prononçant d'une voix claire :

- Yoshiko Namikaze.

Aussi bien Eclat qu'Océan sursautent… Namikaze, ce n'était pas le nom du quatrième Hokage ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… Aigle n'ose l'afficher, mais elle est tout de même soulagée en voyant la fiche s'animer. Deviner de quel Hokage leur Maître pouvait-être la sœur n'avait pas été bien difficile.

Du coup, tous, aussi bien son équipe que Naruto et même Sasuke se penchent avec curiosité sur la fiche.

Naruto regarde les membres de l'équipe observer la carte, puis se relever un peu déçu par la fiche de leur Maître.

- J'avoue que je m'attendais à …,

Océan peine à trouver ses mots.

- Mieux, termine brutalement Eclat qui n'a pas l'habitude de mâcher ses mots.

- Quarante huit missions de rang A, quatre missions de rang S, ce n'est pas si mal, dit Aigle d'un ton peu convaincu. Après tout, je suppose que tous les junins ne font pas des missions de rang S…

Soudain Eclat s'arrête, une idée lui explosant dans ses yeux clairs.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Le faible nombre des missions, j'avoue que je suis un peu surprise, dit Aigle.

- Pas que ca, réplique-t-il. Regarde le nombre de missions de rang D et C, c'est presque identique au nombre de missions de ce type qu'on a fait avec elle.

Pas tout à fait mais presque, pensent au même instant, Aigle et Océan, un peu vexés de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite vu et de s'être laissé devancé par Eclat dans cette observation.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, dit Naruto, visiblement avec un grand sourire.

Il prend la carte dans ses mains et murmure doucement :

- _Chance_.

A peine Naruto a-t-il prononcé ce simple mot que la carte se brouille, les mots disparaissent dans un tourbillon tournoyant puis se recomposent dans un ensemble que Naruto scrute avec une grande attention. Même Sasuke dissimule assez mal sa curiosité et copie de son sharingan la fiche de Chance dont les lettres s'effacent à peu près aussi vite qu'elles apparaissent.

Les élèves de Chance se sont penchés trop lentement sur la carte et n'en n'ont happé que quelques brides. Naruto qui fixait, attentif la carte en a lu une grande partie.

Il est le seul à l'avoir lu en entier et il est sûrement le seul à pouvoir réellement la déchiffrer.

L'Uchiha ne peut s'empêcher de montrer un air dégoûté devant les petits commentaires froid de la carte dont il est le seul à se rendre compte du caractère lapidaire. Il imagine sans peine Danzo en être l'auteur.

**_13 ans-16 ans_**_ :__ Capacités et techniques similaires au Quatrième, capacités de survie remarquables._

Est-ce ainsi que l'on qualifie quelqu'un qui est l'unique survivant de toutes les équipes d'ANBU auxquelles il a fait parti. L'implacable réalité mathématique de cette remarque a quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant.

**_16 ans-17 ans_**_ :__ Attitude suicidaire et particulièrement désespérée, à recommander pour toutes les missions de rang S._

L'aspect inhumain de cette réplique lui donne envie de bondir, d'attraper cette carte pour la déchirer de ses propres mains. A seize ans, Yoshiko avait perdu son frère et son comportement au lieu d'être exacerbé car _pratique _aurait dû faire l'objet d'attention, au moins tenté d'être atténué…

**_17- 22 ans_**_ : Elément difficilement contrôlable et fréquemment sujet à l'insubordination. Intouchable car trop d'appuis. A surveiller._

C'est le seul aspect qui lui donne envie de sourire. Il repense aux écrits de son frère sur _son capitaine_, à toutes les histoires un peu folles qu'elle lui avait raconté… Cette femme s'était déjouée de Danzo pendant des années de la plus belle des manières et pour cela au moins, elle méritait son respect pour ce simple fait.

**_22 - 27 ans_**_: Problème d'insubordination réglé._

Il imagine sans peine le chantage qu'avait exercé Danzo sur Chance, jouant sur sa culpabilité après avoir perdu de nouveau de nombreux membres de son équipe sept, attisant ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Il en frissonne de dégoût en pensant à la manière indécente dont cet homme avait du se délecter de l'emprise qu'il avait regagné sur Chance.

_En équipe avec Itachi Uchiha. Rapports fréquents sur l'Akatsuki._

Encore une fois, il constate que la simple évocation de son frère, quelle qu'elle soit lui fait perdre un temps toute notion de mesure.

Lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers Naruto, il constate avec surprise qu'il l'observe attentivement. Il désactive son sharingan, ne souhaitant pas attiré l'attention plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et détourne les yeux. Naruto sait qu'il a vu toute la fiche comme il sait qu'il a su lire entre les lignes… Sasuke a soudain la certitude qu'il n'échapperait pas à un questionnement en règle.

Eclat regarde incrédule la carte et lorsqu'il la prend des mains de Naruto, les données finissent de disparaître d'elle-même. Il tente de les faire réapparaître, mais curieusement, la fiche reste vierge de toute inscription.

Avait-il rêvé ? Maître Yoshiko et Chance était-elle réellement une seule et même personne ? ANBU à _treize_ ans ! Capitaine ANBU à_ seize _ans ?_Trente huit_ Missions de rang S... Eclat secoue la carte incrédule comme pour savoir si elle est réellement en état de fonctionner et non de donner des chiffres aléatoirement…

Soudain, tous sont tirés de leurs réflexions par une voix de stentor qui appelle le numéro dix huit. Et tous se font la réflexion que commencer à appeler les équipes par le numéro dix huit est étrange et curieusement, Océan se demande si tout cela n'aurait pas un lien avec ce que l'homme lui avait apposé sur le bras.

L'équipe qui s'avance en tremblant a bien peu fière allure et s'attire quelques regards moqueurs et réflexions tranchantes sur leur passage.

- Quelle bande d'idiots, seule leur ignorance leur permet d'être aussi arrogants, s'ils savaient ils trembleraient aussi !

Océan, curieux se retourne vers la jeune genin qui vient de faire tomber sa réflexion comme un couperet aiguisé d'une voix aussi froide que claire.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noir et au regard de cristal reste silencieuse.

- S'ils savaient quoi ? insiste Océan.

La jeune genin pose son regard d'émeraude sur Océan qui se sent particulièrement mal à l'aise face à ce regard inquisiteur.

- Les deux junins qui se trouvent devant la salle ont une spécialité : les interrogatoires et la torture. Et crois-moi, mon envie de passer du temps avec eux, enfermée entre quatre murs se situent en bonne place entre se faire mordre par un Illu et subir les foudres de mon grand frère si jamais j'échoue à cet examen.

Océan n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un Illu. Mais il a quelques idées sur la façon dont un grand frère peut exaspérer sa petite sœur.

- Le spectacle va commencer et il sera court, j'en ai peur.

Océan fixe la petite porte de bois blanc qui claque dans un silence de mort. Tous les visages se tournent vers cet îlot de blancheur aveuglant en se demandant la même question au même moment… Que peut bien renfermer ces quatre murs ? Comme l'avait prédit la jeune fille, les premiers cris ne se font pas attendre, ils transpercent la salle d'une lame puissante et la douleur qui transparaît dans les râles de souffrance cloue l'assistance sur place. Puis un choc sourd se fait entendre. Un corps qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. La porte valse dans un souffle et deux brancardiers apparaissent promptement en se saisissant d'un genin aux yeux révulsés dont le corps tremble comme une feuille sous le regard de ses équipiers, encore choqués par la scène.

L'homme au regard noir s'avance :

- Trente deux.

Océan ne peut s'empêcher de penser que de passer du dix huit au trente deux n'a rien de naturel. La genin amusée le regarde se perdre dans ses réflexions.

- Toi, t'es moins bête que t'en as l'air !

Océan, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir plus insulté que flatté la fixe sans comprendre.

- Je sais pourquoi, dit-elle. C'est à cause de la marque que l'on t'a imposée. Elle mesure tes capacités à résister à leur méthode. Ils peuvent ainsi faire passer ceux qui se laisseront déborder facilement, histoire de mettre de faire monter un peu plus la pression à chaque fois.

- Une méthode aussi psychologique que physique, dit Océan.

- Et terriblement efficace, ajoute-t-elle.

Océan constate que la tension déjà palpable avant le début de l'épreuve est montée d'un cran. Et lorsque de nouveau, des cris d'angoisse et de douleur se font entendre, l'immense couloir semble tout à coup bien trop petit pour contenir la vague d'appréhension, de questionnements et de peurs qui balaye la salle.

Puis le lent défilé des équipes craintives, des cris, parfois des pleurs qui traversaient de façon presque impudique la petite porte rend l'atmosphère de ce sombre couloir plus dense de minute en minute. Mais Océan ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le genin a raison. A mesure que le temps passe et que les équipes défilent, le temps passé dans la petite pièce s'allonge et les cris s'assourdissent, lentement. La seule chose qu'il ne s'explique pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle son équipe n'est pas encore passée.

- Trois.

La voix de l'homme est terriblement neutre dans cette atmosphère électrique. La jeune fille fixe Océan de son regard clair :

- Ana.

Océan la regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait avant de se reprendre :

- Océan.

Intérieurement, il sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il donne son surnom aussi naturellement, il avait du finir par l'adopter définitivement. La jeune genindétourne les yeux et rejoint son équipe qui l'attend avec impatience. L'équipe trois, c'est son équipe. Le masque de calme d'Océan se fissure une seconde laissant apparaître des failles lorsqu'il entend l'homme s'adresser à elle :

- Prête ?

- Toujours, grand frère.

Lorsque la porte se referme de nouveau, il écoute le silence où s'écoulent les secondes paresseuses avec une certaine angoisse. Lorsqu'un seul et unique cri retentit, il manque de sursauter :

- NON !

Mais curieusement, le cri est plus teinté de rage et de colère que de douleur. Après un temps qui lui parût interminable, l'équipe trois ressort au grand complet, Ana est soutenue par un de ses équipiers qui n'ose la regarder en face. Le petit air satisfait de la jeune fille ne trompe personne. C'est la première équipe à passer avec succès l'épreuve et après un bref regard autour de lui, Océan estime que déjà les trois quarts des équipes ont tentés l''épreuve.

- Soixante dix huit.

Océan se lève et plaque de nouveau ce masque de calme dont lui seul semble se rendre compte de la réalité illusoire. Il sent les regards confiants d'Aigle et d'Eclat et n'est en rien sûr de les mériter à cet instant. Aigle ou Eclat auraient été, il en est sûr, bien meilleur dans le rôle qu'on allait devoir lui faire jouer.

Le frère d'Ana regarde cette fameuse équipe s'avancer, l'équipe de l'ancien capitaine Chance. Il avait décidé de bouleverser un peu l'ordre de la marque, non parce qu'ils étaient les membres de l'équipe de Chance, mais parce en raison de leur réaction lorsqu'il avait demandé au Chef d'équipe de s'avancer. Il pense qu'ils peuvent réussir aussi bien que des équipes plus fortes et rarement il ne se trompait. Presque plus rarement qu'il n'arrivait à se faire surprendre. Pourtant sa petite sœur avait bien réussis à l'étonner. Et lui qui pensait à tort que plus rien venant de sa part n'aurait pu le surprendre !

Aigle scrute la petite salle aux murs blancs dans l'espoir fou d'en tirer un indice, un allié peut-être. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre son équipier et la sœur de cet homme qui dévisage Océan. Elle sait que c'est lui et lui seul qui allait devoir subir l'épreuve. Elle regrette de l'avoir désigner aussi facilement pour Chef avec Eclat, si seulement elle avait su. De l'équipe, c'est elle qui aurait été la plus amène à passer ce genre d'épreuve. Elle en avait une _certaine habitude_, pense-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

L'homme invite Océan à prendre place sur l'unique chaise de la salle et ouvre un coffre de bois usé par le temps. Il contient un anneau de jade aux reflets iridescents :

- L'épreuve est des plus simples, vous devez mettre cet anneau au poignet pendant quatre minutes.

Océan tend son bras sans trembler et lorsque le bracelet se referme sur son poignet dans un claquement sonore crispant, Aigle enrage de se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle aurait dû prendre sa place ! A peine le bracelet sur son poignet, il se _crispe_ sur la peau d'Océan et un cadran, accroché sur le mur derrière lui, se met à égrener les secondes.

Une lueur verte se dégage du bracelet pour onduler tel un naja aux reflets miroitant sur son bras, son cou, s'insinue sous ses habits, envahit son visage et va jusqu'à se loger dans le bleu de ses yeux, instillant une couleur verte animale dans les yeux de leur partenaire qui serre des dents pour ne pas hurler. Puis le bracelet émet une nouvelle onde, plus éclatante, plus violente et Océan se fige avant d'émettre un spasme qui le projette à terre. La petite chaise se fracasse sur le sol et Aigle se rend compte, incrédule que la première minute ne s'est pas encore écoulée entièrement.

Son regard croise celui d'Eclat. Il sait comme elle qu'il ne tiendra jamais quatre minutes. Eclat s'approche de son ami et lui prend le bras. L'onde se propage le long de son propre bras lui arrachant un rictus de douleur. Mais Aigle s'approche et le repousse violemment.

- Aigle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu vois bien que…

Mais il n'a pas la force de continuer quand il croise les yeux d'Aigle.

- Maître Yoshiko m'avait avertie…

- Avertie ?

D'un geste brusque, elle brise l'anneau. Océan dont les yeux ont encore un aspect animal la fixe durement avant de s'effondrer.

- C'est moi et moi seule qui vous ferez échouer dès les premières épreuves.

Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke pénètrent à leur tour dans la petite salle, ils sont seuls dans tout le complexe. Le frère d'Ana les fixe avec grand intérêt et étonnement lorsque Sasuke lui tend de lui-même son bras. Son collègue, l'air aussi surpris que lui, prend l'anneau vert qui place au poignet de l'Uchiha. De nouveau, le bracelet se crispe, émettant une lumière verte des plus intenses. Mais l'Uchiha reste tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, le regard impassible. Et plus l'onde gagne en intensité, plus elle s'insinue dans chaque fibre de l'être de Sasuke, plus il fixe impassiblement le temps défiler. Sous les yeux éberlués des deux examinateurs, experts en interrogatoires et tortures, il n'affiche rien d'autre qu'un certain ennui en fixant le cadran qui se trouve devant ses yeux.

Au bout des quatre minutes, il tend calmement son bras au frère d'Ana qui met une bonne seconde à comprendre que l'épreuve était réussie sans un cri, sans la moindre trace de douleur…

Le frère d'Ana s'apprête à présenter son rapport. Sur les quatre vingt équipes, dix sept avaient passées la première étape…Bien peu au final.

- Des remarques, demande le Kazekage.

- Quelques équipes se sont démarquées, répond-il. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu une ou deux surprises…

- Du genre ?

- Ma propre sœur m'a étonnée, dit-il avec une once de fierté qu'il n'admettra jamais avoir eu devant elle. Elle a refusé de toutes ses forces que ses équipiers lui retirent l'anneau et a tenu les quatre minutes sans un cri.

- Remarquable, dit-il. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait tout de même réussis l'épreuve sans avoir subi cette torture.

Le véritable but de cette épreuve pense le frère d'Ana, trop peu l'on deviné. L'anneau est conçu pour apporter une dose de douleur juste au dessus de ce que l'individu qui le porte est capable d'en supporter. Le tenir quatre minutes est au dessus des capacités d'un genin ou même d'un chunin. Il faut une volonté de fer pour tenir quatre minutes. Le véritable but était que les membres de l'équipe se rendent compte que tenir cette chose quatre minutes est impossible et qu'ils agissent vite, privilégiant leur équipier à la réussite de l'épreuve. Une décision qu'avait su prendre la jeune Hyuga, même si ses dernières paroles l'avaient intrigué au plus haut point…

- Une équipe du pays de la pluie a eu un comportement assez inhabituel…

- Inhabituel, reprend Gaara peu habitué à voir son chef du service des interrogatoires surpris.

- Ils ont forcés leur chef qui voulait ôter l'anneau à le garder…

- Il faudra les garder à l'œil.

- Sinon l'équipe de votre ami a passé la première épreuve avec les honneurs…

Gaara s'étonne lui-même de ne pas être gêné lorsque le junin mentionne son _ami_. Mais il ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de passer ses lèvres closes.

- L'Uchiha n'a montré absolument aucun signe pouvant trahir une quelconque douleur pendant les quatre minutes….

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke sortent de la petite salle, l'Uchiha attend d'être hors de vue de ses examinateurs pour se laisser tomber sur le sol. Narutopasse un bras autour de son épaule :<p>

- J'ai crû un moment que t'allais pas tenir, dit Naruto.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Uzumaki ?

Le rictus de douleur qui transperce Sasuke ôte à Naruto toute réplique cinglante.

- C'était si terrible? demande Naruto.

- T'as pas idée…


	17. Chapter 17

**Le chat**

Yoshiko en sortant du bureau du Kazekage affiche un air que Kakashi connaît bien. Elle a une petite idée derrière la tête et il n'allait pas devoir attendre bien longtemps avant de l'entendre. Il décide de suivre en silence ses pas rapides qui l'amènent se perdre dans le dédale des rues de Suna. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'arrête et s'assoit sur un petit banc de bois noir, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Chance se penche légèrement en avant, le visage fermé. Kakashi prend place à ses côtés, silencieusement et attend. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pose sa main sur son bras qui tremble légèrement comme pour lui apporter son soutien tacite.

Yoshiko se tourne alors vers lui, émergeant doucement des remous de ses pensées troublées et lui adresse un petit sourire complice.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre sagement un plan obscur pour un lieu étrange sans rien faire…

Le souvenir des petits mots étranges que Lune avait semé sur leur route avec Itachi ne la rend pas des plus confiantes…

- Je suppose que tu as sûrement des contacts utiles à Suna, dit Kakashi.

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Chance est une réponse des plus claires. Sous ses yeux, elle utilise sans un signe un jutsu de dissimulation. Sa tenue de junin disparaît pour faire place à un pantalon de toile noire et un haut sombre et ajusté. D'un geste, elle relève ses cheveux qu'elle tente d'emprisonner dans une pince qu'elle tire d'une de ses poches mais une mèche s'échappe déjà de son emprise. Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est un combat perdu d'avance, ses longs cheveux blonds sont sûrement aussi indisciplinés qu'elle, et détaille avec un petit sourire sa longue silhouette qui apparaît si fragile, libérée de ses habits de junin. A son tour, il effectue quelques signes pour prendre l'apparence d'un villageois et lui retourne son regard confiant.

- La procédure habituelle, _Chef_, dit Kakashi d'un ton amusé.

Les bas quartiers de Suna se présentent comme un imbroglio de rues et ruelles si petites et si engoncées entre les imposants immeubles de couleur ocre que même le soleil peine à s'y aventurer. Kakashi, à quelques mètres derrière Chance constate qu'elle se déplace avec une aisance toute naturelle au niveau de cette faune étrange de vendeurs à la sauvette, d'hommes aux regards louches, d'enfants aux habits rapiécés traînant leur ennui dans les ruelles les plus sombres.

- Nami !

Kakashi manque de sursauter en entendant le nom auquel Yoshiko répond. Nami Uchiha avait été son premier capitaine à Kuro, une personne qui avait laissé une empreinte dans la vie de Chance au moins aussi profonde qu'Obito ne l'avait fait pour lui. Il voit Yoshiko se retourner en souriant devant un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année à la peau hâlée par le soleil et au regard clair comme du cristal.

- Celn, incroyable c'est bien toi ?

- Ca fait bien trois ou quatre ans…

- Dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu t'étais pas plus grand que ça, dit-elle en posant sa main à plat au dessous de son épaule avec un air moqueur.

Le jeune homme se renfrogne en affichant une mine que les traits de l'enfance n'ont pas encore complètement désertée.

- Apparemment _toi _t'as pas changée, dit-il d'un ton à la fois désabusé et amusé.

Nombre de questions se bousculent dans son regard d'azur, s'agitent et finalement meurent au profit d'une seule phrase où il laisse éclater ses craintes passées et son soulagement :

- J'ai longtemps crû que t'étais morte…

Mais il ne laisse pas le temps à Yoshiko de se lancer dans une quelconque réponse en ajoutant immédiatement :

- Je suppose que tu va au _chat _?

Yoshiko acquiesce et le suit.

- Alors tu peux dire à la gravure de mode qui nous suit de ne pas rester quinze pas en arrière, ca me rend nerveux, lâche-t-il.

Une fois arrivé, Kakashi remarque que _le chat qui fume_ porte particulièrement bien son nom. Du vieux bâtiment fatigué sort par chacun des nombreux interstices qui zèbrent sa façade une fumée volatile et entêtante qui le force une seconde à mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il est presque surpris de ne pas trouver son masque sous ses doigts mais l'apparence d'un simple villageois ne lui permet pas de le garder, de même qu'il dissimule son sharingan sous l'apparence d'un regard noir. Il ne met pas longtemps à remarquer que les habits des plus classiques qu'il a choisis à la place de sa tenue de junin sont des plus remarquables dans l'ambiance enfumée et feutrée des habitués de la taverne.

Yoshiko passe la porte battante dans un souffle suivie du jeune homme et s'accoude au comptoir avec une attitude des plus décontractées laissant les regards curieux glissés sur elle sans broncher. Celn et Kakashi prennent place à sa gauche et sur sa droite sans un mot lorsque le patron du bar, un homme à la stature aussi imposante que la voix apostrophe Yoshiko.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Une revenante ! Quel bon vent t'amènes Nami!

Le rire qui ponctue sa phrase fait trembler tous les verres à l'aspect douteux qui sont entreposés derrière lui dans un tintement cristallin et attire tous les regards.

- C'est ton tord-boyau qui me manquait !

De nouveau une nouvelle salve éclate et le patron sort une bouteille poussiéreuse sans étiquette emplis d'un liquide rouge sombre et trois verres qu'il dépose en face des trois arrivants en les remplissant à raz bord. Kakashi remarque sans peine le regard affolé du jeune homme qui détaille le verre avec un air consterné. Réprimant difficilement un tremblement, il prend le verre et boit d'une traite le liquide avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux irrépressible, plié en deux, les yeux larmoyants sous les rires à peine à peine contenus de l'assistance.

Ne se faisant pas prier et conscient qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de rite de passage au _chat_, Kakashi, à son tour avale à son tour son verre d'une seule et longue gorgée. Un feu puissant lui dévore le palais, lui brûle la langue avant de lui déchirer méthodiquement les entrailles et il peine à contenir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

Puis il voit Yoshiko boire le sien sans trahir aucune émotion avant de le regarder avec un petit air de défi sournois.

Traitresse, pense Kakashi avec une pointe d'envie.

Il est le seul à avoir vu la discrète substitution qui avait transformé l'alcool sombre en un liquide moins « corrosif ». Pouvoir faire un jutsu sans un seul signe des mains peut décidemment se montrer des plus efficaces dans des situations inattendues.

Le patron et toute l'assistance n'ont pas quitté Yoshiko des yeux et tous se mettent à rire d'un air entendu.

- J'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un résister aussi bien à la spécialité maison ! Faut avouer que ton nouvel ami résiste presque aussi bien que ton ancien garde du corps gamine !

Kakashi est véritablement étonné quand il constate que les parois en verre de la bouteille résistent aussi bien à la chose qu'elle contient. Quant à l'ancien garde du corps de Nami… Serait-ce Itachi qui l'accompagnait dans ce bouge enfumé? Sans trop savoir pourquoi cette simple idée le met particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Le ninja au sharingan observe en silence Chance qui se tourne vers Celn, reprenant tout son sérieux et demande :

- Quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ?

- Tout et rien, dit-il. Le Kazekage resserre la vis un peu plus chaque jour mais les restrictions ne changent finalement pas grand-chose, c'est toujours le règne des petites combines et le même combat quotidien entre les trois _Familles_. Certaines têtes sont tombées pour être aussitôt remplacées. Un éternel recommencement qui a lieu sous bonne garde.

- C'est toujours Œil de Verre qui dirige tout ce petit monde ?

- Non, plus maintenant, c'est son fils a pris le relais…

Le petit air de dégoût du jeune homme aussitôt repris par Chance lui fait comprendre que la nouvelle n'est pas des plus plaisantes.

- Comment cet imbécile a pu devancer son père ? Ca a du mettre un beau bordel…

- Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mais je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là uniquement pour faire le tour des rumeurs et des ragots. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Des renseignements…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je cherche des renseignements sur le clan Anima, tout ce que tu pourras trouver…

- Tu as décidé de ne pas te laisser réembarquer dans les pérégrinations de Lune…

- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher.

- J'ai pas attendu ton arrivée pour commencer à chercher mais pour l'instant c'est encore plus nébuleux que les pires des indications de Lune. T'aurais pas un truc pour moi, de quoi commencer ?

Chance plonge la main dans sa poche et lui tend une petite pièce d'argent. Il la dévisage, incrédule.

- Je ne peux pas accepter !

- J'ai besoin de toi, il est normal que je t'en donne les moyens. Le fils d'œil de Verre est peut-être un opportuniste fini, mais il honorera les dettes de son père.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me laisses l'honneur d'un tête-à-tête avec le fils prodigue du tyran…

- On peut décidément rien te cacher…

- On cherche un jeune homme de dix huit ans avec la marque des Anima dans le dos, dit Kakashi qui sort de sa réserve.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vous tiens au courant, dit Celn.

- Au fait, comment s'est débrouillée ta petite sœur à l'examen ?

- Ana m'a surprise, dit-il avec un grand sourire fier. Presque autant que ta propre équipe, _Chance_, ajoute-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, il lâche une dernière phrase :

- Ah, j'allais oublier, il y a un énergumène en vert et sa miniature qui te cherchent avec une discrétion qui fait trembler toute la ville.

Yoshiko sort du _chat _et entraîne Kakashi en lui agrippant le bras. Elle le conduit dans une petite ruelle de Suna avant de grimper d'un bond sur les toits ocre des bas-quartiers. Elle ne lâche pas son bras et le force à s'asseoir en fixant l'horizon.

- Celn est une des rares personnes qui nous a aidées pendant notre mission avec Itachi. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir tenu trois mois en tant qu'équipier de Lune, apparemment un véritable exploit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a pris contact avec nous la première fois et compris que nos intérêts étaient communs. L'Akatsuki menait en bateau aussi bien le Sable que Konoha. Il a mis à notre disposition tous ses réseaux et a continué à nous aider, même après avoir arrêté de travailler avec Lune. Si quelqu'un a une chance de trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui peut nous mettre sur une piste, c'est lui.

- La pièce, c'était quoi ?

- Œil-de-Verre me doit une faveur, dit Yoshiko d'un air sombre

Kakashi a presque peur de lui en demander la raison. Il préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et ne pas imaginer lequel de ces « n'importes quoi » en est la cause. Un instant, il souhaite en savoir plus sur « son garde du corps ». Mais d'une certaine façon, il se surprend à penser que quelque soit sa réponse, elle ne lui plairait guère. Il regarde Yoshiko en proie à un tourbillon de sentiments si violents qui le bouleverse. Il avait envie de tout savoir sur ces cinq ans qu'elle avait passé loin de tout, loin de lui, connaître tout les détails, les gens qu'elle avait fréquentés… Et en même temps, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. Un sentiment de possessivité dont il ne se croyait pas capable l'envahit aussi brutalement qu'il se volatilise quand elle se tourne vers lui et sourit. Elle n'a toujours pas lâchée son bras et se rapproche de lui sans cesser de fixer le désert qui s'étend sous ses yeux.

- Je suis souvent venue me perdre sur les toits des bas-quartiers. Voir le soleil mourir sur les dunes dans cette ultime et désespérée débauche flamboyante qui s'éteint dans un souffle est la plus belle vue de tout Suna, dit-elle.

Mais Kakashi ne quitte pas Yoshiko du regard, la dévorant des yeux dans la lumière mordorée du crépuscule.

- La plus belle vue de Suna, répète-t-il pour lui-même…

* * *

><p>Neji ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un petit air soulagé lorsque le Kazekage en personne leur annonce que l'équipe de Chance et de Kakashi vont bien. Il ajoute même que les deux équipes ont passé avec brio la première étape de l'examen chunin. Rien de plus normal pour Naruto et Sasuke, la seule équipe à laquelle le Kazekage avait accordé l'autorisation de se présenter à l'examen à deux. Mais il ressent une grande fierté à l'idée de la réussite sa jeune cousine. <em>Aigle<em>. Il est sûrement le seul à savoir à quel point sa cousine s'est entraînée, encore et encore, au point de mériter le nom de génie.

Neji observe la foule d'émotions qui se bousculent sur le visage de son Maître. Soulagement, fierté, amusement et tant d'autres… Puis il le voit se perdre dans une de ces fameuses tirades que Lee écoute avec ferveur avant de se lancer dans un de ses défis tordus dont lui seul a le secret.

Après avoir vu son Maître mortellement sérieux et inquiet depuis deux jours, et peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie, il est ravi de le voir de nouveau débordant d'énergie. Un seul coup d'œil à Tenten lui permet de savoir qu'il n'est seul à penser ainsi.

- Lee, nous allons écumer toutes les rues et ruelles de cette ville et nous n'aurons de cesse d'arpenter les voies de Suna jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Chance et Kakashi !

- Nul ne saurait échapper à notre vigilance Maître! Comptez sur moi Maître Gaï pour…

Neji ne prête pas vraiment à la longue tirade enflammée de Lee, reprise en partie par Maître Gaï dont les yeux semblent littéralement lancer des étincelles.

- Allons-y, dit Tenten.

Ou comment briser brillamment en deux mots la succession des longues tirades qui auraient invariablement suivies pense Neji.

- Trêve de bavardages, ajoute-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, en route !

Maître Gaï et Lee sont un temps sans voix devant Tenten, suivie de Neji qui prennent les devants en passant la porte du bureau du Kazekage.

A peine sortis de l'austère bâtiment, Maître Gaï et Lee emprunte la rue principale de Suna avant de se perdre dans les bas-quartiers, emplis d'échoppes, de coupe-gorges et d'hommes aux regards fuyants qui s'écartent bien vite devant l'énergie déployée par les deux tornades vertes.

Un instant, Neji regarde des plus perplexes Lee inspecter avec une attention toute particulière l'impressionnante rangée de vases entreposés dans un petit magasin ayant pignon sur rue.

- Lee ! Tu penses trouver quoi _là_ ? demande Tenten avec un air désespéré.

L'idée de Kakashi ou même de Chance dissimulée dans l'une des amphores qu'il voit sous ses yeux et le spectacle de Lee en train de se dépêtrer tant bien que mal dans des explications de plus en plus farfelues allant même jusqu'à tenter de rentrer dans l'un des vases lui arrache un rare sourire qui n'échappe pas à Gaï. Soudain, il manque de sursauter en entendant :

- Vert !

Kakashi, malgré son jutsu de dissimulation est des plus reconnaissables pour son byakugan alors que Yoshiko a seulement changé de vêtements, non d'apparence.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle, je connais un endroit discret où passer la nuit au calme, Sakura doit déjà nous y attendre.

En une phrase, elle a empêché Gaï de se répandre dans une logorrhée inépuisable et Tenten aussi bien que Neji lui lancent un remerciement silencieux des plus éloquents. La nuit, tombée aussi brusquement que la température surprend les shinobis de Konoha qui suivent le pas rapide de Chance avant d'arriver à un grand bâtiment aux murs fatigués. Avant de frapper à l'impressionnante porte de bois, Chance leur lance un regard que tous comprennent sans un mot. Troquant leurs habits de ninja pour ceux de simples civils, Neji soupire en voyant l'accoutrement à dominance verte qu'ont adopté Lee et son Maître. Cela avait beau être un simple pantalon de toile verte et un haut assorti, il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement étrange et décalé qui s'en dégageait. Il surprend le même regard désabusé chez Tenten qui a adopté une tenue simple aux teintes rouge sombre, sobre et élégante à son image.

Les deux lourds battants de bois noir s'ouvrent dans un grincement peu engageant et un visage entouré de cheveux blanc s'orne sur la porte. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années jette un œil aux visiteurs et s'attarde une seconde incrédule devant Lee et son Maître avant de fixer son regard noir dans les yeux de Chance.

- Nami, alors comme ça t'es de retour et accompagnée à ce que je vois… Entrez, je vous attendais plus tôt, votre amie est déjà là.

- Toujours aussi bien informé à ce que je vois ?

- Passer _au chat_, c'est pas des plus discrets. Je vous ai préparé de quoi passer la nuit.

Chance hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et tous passent la porte pour pénétrer dans une petite cour intérieure à ciel ouvert avant de prendre possession de leur chambre.

Puis tous se réunissent dans la petite cour au regard des étoiles :

- Je suis soulagé de voir que ton équipe est arrivée à temps Kakashi, dit Gaï.

- Nous ne sommes arrivés que pour le _final_, dit le ninja au sharingan, Chance s'était déjà occupé du traitre et des ninjas de Kiri.

- Je n'étais pas seule, dit Chance. Il y avait un ANBU de l'équipe qui nous suivait qui a survécu à l'attaque du traître et mon équipe a su se montrer utile. Tous ont bien joué leur rôle.

Kakashi et Gaï échangent un regard de connivence en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils en faisaient partis de « son équipe ».

- Je vais vous faire un rapide résumé de la situation, dit Chance. Le pays de Sable a subi quatre attaques de l'Akatsuki prenant pour cibles les quatre villages fondés par les gardiens d'un clan autrefois tout puissant dans Suna, le clan Anima. L'Akatsuki visait deux choses dans ces attaques. La première, qu'ils ont déjà en leur possession, l'amulette des possibles. Un objet capable de montrer le futur ou du moins ce qu'il pourrait être, un objet qu'ils ont déjà en leur possession. Le deuxième est le souffle du sable qui est capable de ramener à la vie une personne quelle qu'elle soit et de la replacer dans l'histoire sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Mais le souffle du sable n'est pas comme nous le pensions un objet mais une personne, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui porte la marque du clan dans le dos. Il a été enlevé à sa famille dès la naissance et n'a certainement aucune idée de sa réelle importance. Notre but est de le retrouver avant l'Akatsuki et de le ramener sous bonne garde au Kazekage.

- On commence par quoi ? demande Gaï.

Chance prend un air contrarié et répond prudemment :

- J'ai fait savoir à tout le monde que j'étais de nouveau de retour à Suna, dit-elle…

Kakashi grimace en repensant à son passage au _chat_…

- Et j'ai réactivé mon meilleur contact. Mais pour l'instant, notre seule piste est Lune. Elle possède le don des Anima et nous allons devoir suivre _ses indications, _dit Chance_._

- _Lune_, ses _indications_, reprend Gaï avec curiosité.

Chance se met alors à expliquer en quelques mots simples sa mission au pays du Sable avec Itachi, leur chemin tortueux suivant les petites phrases sibyllines de Lune. A chacun de ses mots, l'équipe de Gaï tombe dans un mutisme des plus profonds.

L'ancien Chef de leur Maître avait fait équipe avec Itachi Uchiha. La récente réhabilitation du ninja déserteur ne les avait pas encore habitués à l'imaginer comme un allié et le fait que Chance avait fait équipe avec lui pendant ces cinq ans est des plus déroutants. Par contre, ils imaginent sans peine les réticences de Chance à se fier uniquement aux paroles de Lune…

Puis l'équipe de Gaï se retire laissant seuls Chance, Kakashi et Sakura dont l'attitude anxieuse n'avait échappé à personne.

- Sakura, tu as pris ta décision ? demande Kakashi d'un ton neutre.

Sakura en proie au doute hésite avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter l'équipe sept, mais je veux aussi évoluer. J'accepte de passer l'examen junin, dit-elle d'une voix claire et posée.

Cette décision n'avait pas été simple à prendre mais les regards que lui lancent Kakashi et Chance prouvent qu'elle avait bien choisis.

* * *

><p>Depuis dix bonnes minutes Nyah a perdu le fil de sa lecture et contemple avec fascination la jeune femme qui est totalement absorbée par la lecture du récit de son ancêtre. Un gardien. Ce simple mot lui donne des frissons. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir contempler à loisir son visage derrière le masque, lui poser toutes les questions qui fourmillent dans sa tête? Lorsque Lune relève la tête, elle se replonge maladroitement dans sa lecture mais l'ANBU ne lui prête guère attention :<p>

- Je crois que je commence à démêler tout ça… Mais c'est encore loin d'être limpide.

Elle s'arrête, surprise de voir que la nuit est déjà tombée.

- Comment cette histoire finit-elle, demande-t-elle, n'osant se plonger plus loin dans la lecture.

- Votre ancêtre a fini par _le_ retrouver, dit-elle, _et_…

- Et ?

- Il a mis fin à ses jours.

Lune n'est pas vraiment surprise. Laissant un instant ses sombres pensées de côté, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'inquiétude qu'elle perçoit dans le regard de la femme qui lui fait face, elle dit d'une voix neutre :

- La lune s'est levée et les ombres rodent, nous devons passer la nuit en lieu sûr.

Lune est surprise de voir Nyah s'empresser d'acquiescer et la suivre sans broncher.

En progressant silencieusement dans les rues de Suna, Lune repense aux paroles de la femme du professeur. Le suicide était-il la seule réponse à l'isolement et la folie ? Elle-même y avait pensé plus d'une fois… Se plonger dans les méandres d'un esprit semblable au sien l'avait effrayé. Apparaissait-elle aussi étrange et incompréhensible aux yeux du Monde ? Le désespoir noir qui se dégageait de chacune de ses pages l'avait frappé avec une violence rare.

Cet homme, ce gardien, avait passé sa vie aux portes des gouffres de la folie et de la solitude dans lesquels il avait fini par sombrer.

Cet homme était comme elle.

Exactement comme elle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Plus de temps qu'il n'en faut….**

Océan se réveille en sursaut, engoncé sous de lourdes couvertures, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur sa tempe. Il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir la vague d'ondes mordantes qui l'avait envahit puis submergé au point de tomber à terre, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Mais plus que la douleur, c'est la honte qui le fait trembler.

Il avait dû afficher un spectacle tellement pathétique qu'Eclat et Aigle l'avaient délivré de l'emprise de cet anneau bien trop tôt, bien avant les quatre minutes. Et force est de constater qu'il n'avait fait que l'empêcher de l'enlever lui-même ce maudit bracelet, ce qui l'aurait enfoncé un peu plus dans un désespoir des plus profonds.

Il avait fait un bien piètre chef d'équipe. Ils avaient du perdre toute confiance en lui et il ne peut les en blâmer. Il repense avec amertume à tout ce que lui avait dit son Maître. Il allait avoir du mal à soutenir son regard après un tel échec.

Il sursaute quand il entend que l'on toque doucement à la porte. Un instant, il est tenté de ne pas répondre et de s'enfouir un peu plus sous les couvertures. Mais il décide de ne pas ajouter la lâcheté à son comportement, il allait devoir les affronter tôt ou tard.

Il se relève au prix d'un effort qui le fait trembler de tous ses membres. Il sent encore les vestiges de l'onde d'un froid glacial le parcourir et l'envahir jusqu'à la moelle. Il a honte de se sentir si faible et lance un « entrez » qu'il auraitsouhaité moins craintif.

Aigle et Eclat s'avancent sans un bruit tandis que leur équipier rassemble tout son courage pour leur parler.

- Océan ! s'exclame Eclat. Tu…

Mais Océan lève un bras pour le faire taire et parle à son tour :

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est déjà pas facile alors j'aimerai que vous ne m'interrompiez pas.

Eclat ouvre la bouche mais les mots semblent mourir sur ses lèvres devant le sérieux d'Océan.

- Aigle, Océan, j'avoue qu'au départ, j'étais en colère contre vous. Mais c'était totalement injuste de ma part. C'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à…

- Océan, dit Aigle…

Mais encore une fois, il poursuit sans l'écouter :

- La vérité c'est que tout est de ma…

- OCEAN ! s'enflamme Eclat. On a_ passé_ la première épreuve !

Ses yeux bleus s'étirent et il scrute ses co-équipiers comme si soudainement ils se mettaient à parler dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue.

- Que… Quoi…Comment !

- Le véritable test était pour nous, pas pour toi, dit Aigle.

- Et Aigle l'a passé avec une petite pointe mélodramatique des plus charmantes, dit Eclat tout sourire.

- ECLAT !

Océan se demande dans quelle dimension parallèle il s'est glissé pour qu'Eclat réussisse à déclencher les foudres d'Aigle aussi facilement et qu'il réussisse une épreuve sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Il sourit en voyant ses deux équipiers s'invectiver joyeusement, il a l'espace d'un instant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une des querelles incessantes qui éclatent avec la régularité d'un métronome entre ses deux petits frères. Pour vérifier ses soupçons, il s'apprête à tenter la technique imparable qui dissipe toujours en un rien de temps la tension entre Kan' et Mo'. Il s'approche et plante son regard dans les yeux d'Eclat, affiche un petit sourire et se met à parler doucement.

- Expliquez-moi, je veux tout savoir.

Le silence léger, brisé uniquement par les explications calmes de ses deux partenaires confirment ses craintes… Il a définitivement basculé dans un monde bien étrange.

Une fois sorti de la chambre d'Océan, Eclat s'affale sur le lit que les examinateurs lui avaient attribué et pose son regard sur son équipière d'un air inquisiteur. Sans lui prêter attention, elle s'assoit calmement sur une chaise dans un silence inconfortable.

- Alors c'était _ça _que Maître Yoshiko t'avait dit cette fois-là. Avec Océan, on s'est longtemps demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver pour te faire changer d'attitude… Que tu nous ferais échouer dès les premières épreuves ?

- Entre autre choses, répond-elle en posant son regard cotonneux sur lui.

- Comment te sens-tu? demande-t-il.

- Je vais bien, répond-elle d'un ton prudent.

Eclat se lève d'un bond. Il s'approche, pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Aigle, retenant son sursaut et plante son regard dans ses yeux clairs avec un air qui rend la jeune Hyuga des plus nerveuses.

- J'ai beau savoir que tu mens, je ne vois rien. Ni dans ton regard, ni dans tes gestes…

Aigle se libère brusquement de son emprise, détournant le regard en tremblant de colère devant l'effronterie de son équipier. Lui dire qu'elle ment… Même si c'était vrai, il n'en a aucun droit.

- Pour Océan, continue Eclat, je n'ai eu aucun mal à savoir qu'il allait s'effondrer, peut-être même avant qu'il ne le sache lui-même. Mais toi, tu étais à deux doigts de mourir, _sous mes yeux_ et je n'ai rien vu. En ce moment même, il est impossible que tu aies déjà récupéré de tes blessures. Et encore une fois, je ne vois rien, aucune différence entre le moment où tu étais mourante et celui où tu nous regardais de haut avant que tu ne fasses réellement partie de cette équipe.

Aigle le fixe et si elle paraissait en général des plus impassibles à son équipier, il n'a aucun mal à lire la colère dans tout son être.

- Je vais être franc, Océan est mal en point et je ne pense pas qu'il sera complètement remis pour la deuxième épreuve. Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas trop car je n'ai pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche pour savoir s'il a besoin d'aide ou non. Mais toi… Je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi. De même que tu dois savoir que mon soutien, tu l'auras toujours, _si tu le demandes_.

Dissimuler sa douleur à sa sœur, à son père, elle l'avait fait toujours fait. Elle avait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne réussi à ne rien montrer, à tel point que ces ondes mordantes qu'elle ressent encore et qui lui transpercent l'abdomen en partant du sceau sanglant que la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses lui avait apposé lui semblent _presque_naturelles. Avec les années, elle s'était presque habituée et avait su garder un visage de marbre en toute circonstance. Elle avait appris à enfouir ces lames tranchantes qui la déchirait pour ne pas inquiéter son père, pour éviter que sa sœur en soit aussi victime, pour ne pas montrer à cet _homme_ qu'il avait gagné une quelconque emprise sur elle. Depuis tant d'années, elle s'était cachée derrière ce masque car elle ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à elle-même.

La jeune fille se tourne alors vers Eclat, surprise par son air serein. Pour la première fois, elle peut se permettre de laisser glisser un peu le masque. Peut-être…

D'un geste lent qui la surprend elle-même, elle remonte légèrement son haut pour lui montrer le sceau carmin qui s'étale sur son ventre et les nombreuses cicatrices qu'elle est encore incapable de dissimuler.

- Tant que sceau n'aura pas disparu, je suis incapable de me servir normalement de mon chakra… Je n'ai même pas _la force _de les camoufler, murmure-t-elle en replaçant doucement sa tunique.

Eclat pose sa main sur la sienne :

- Alors tu peux compter sur moi, vous pouvez comptez tous les deux sur moi. On la passera cette deuxième épreuve !

- Faudrait mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que Maître Yoshiko pourrait inventer pour nous torturer si on échouait dès la deuxième épreuve, dit Aigle.

- Peut-être un nouveau surnom…

- Je commence à peine à m'habituer à celui-ci, dit-elle.

Ils rigolent doucement en pensant au même instant qu'ils avaient bien plus que « commencer à s'y habituer ».

- Aigle, tu y crois_ toi_ à ce que l'on a lu sur la carte ? Tu penses que c'est possible…

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai lu qu'une toute petite partie, dit Aigle perplexe.

Soudain des pas feutrés dans le couloir, au niveau de la chambre d'Océan se font entendre, coupant court à leur discussion. Ils se précipitent dans le couloir pour voir la jeune genin du Sable qui avait parlé à Océan pendant la première épreuve se glisser dans sa chambre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ils se faufilent dans le couloir et tendent l'oreille.

Pensant que ses deux équipiers avaient oublié quelque chose, Océan s'apprête à prendre la parole le premier lorsqu'il voit avec surprise Ana s'avancer d'une démarche encore un peu hésitante.

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu tenir les quatre minutes…

Océan la dévisage, intrigué. Il n'avait pas tenu les quatre minutes, mais elle apparemment _si_. Il se relève en grimaçant ne sachant trop quoi répondre à ce compliment qu'il ne mérite pas. Mais était-ce réellement un compliment ?

- La prochaine épreuve est dans deux jours, le temps de récupérer. J'espère que tu seras remis sur pied d'ici là, ajoute Ana.

- Deux jours, plus de temps qu'il n'en faut, dit Océan en souriant.

- Exactement, dit lentement Ana.

Elle tourne son regard clair vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement surprenant Aigle et Eclat qui tentent vaguement de reprendre une contenance.

- Ecoutez au porte n'est pas très poli, lance Ana. Entrez !

Le regard baissé, ils avancent pendant qu'Ana trace un signe sur le sol qui s'évapore en une fumée blanche. Un petit truc que son frère lui avait appris pour éloigner les opportuns, particulièrement efficace.

Ana regarde un à un les membres de l'équipe huit ne sachant trop par où commencer.

- J'avoue que j'en attendais pas moins de l'équipe de Nami…

- Nami ! reprennent en cœur les trois équipiers.

- La grande blonde toute mince aux yeux bleus qui donne des surnoms à tout ce qui bouge, ajoute d'un ton tranchant Ana.

- Ah oui, c'est définitivement elle, dit Eclat d'un ton laconique, _Nami_…

- J'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre arrivée. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent mais je voudrais apprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- Pourquoi ? demande Océan.

- Donnant donnant, répond Ana. Vous m'expliquez et je vous dis pourquoi…

- Dis-nous d'abord pourquoi tu appelles Maître Yoshiko _Nami_, dit Eclat. Après on commencera peut-être à négocier des « donnant donnant ».

Ana observe les trois membres de l'équipe huit comme si elle n'avait pas compris la question. Yoshiko, c'est donc ça son vrai nom.

- C'était son nom d'emprunt quand elle était en mission à Suna, dit-elle.

Visiblement son équipe n'est pas au courant de cette mission et veut manifestement en savoir plus. Magnanime elle décide de continuer un peu ses explications encouragée par leurs regards quémandeurs.

- Votre Maître était en mission d'infiltration à Suna pour démonter pièce après pièce un complot de l'Akatsuki. Mon frère n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce complot visait à manipuler Suna contre Konoha et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en sortirait gagnant. Il a donc utilisé toutes ses ressources pour l'aider. Il était lui-même en mission d'espionnage dans l'une des _Familles_ de Suna.

- Une des _Familles_ ?

- Toutes les activités illégales de Suna sont contrôlées par les trois _Familles_ et mon frère était dans la plus importante, celle d'Œil de Verre, soupire Ana devant leur ignorance.

Œil de Verre… A tous les coups c'était une nouvelle victime de la tendance de leur Maître à distribuer des surnoms à tout va, pense Eclat tout sourire à l'idée que son Maître donne des surnoms à tout le monde, qu'il soit patron de la pègre de Suna ou jeune genin sous ses ordres…

- Mon frère était chargé de la surveillance du fils du patron. A l'époque la guerre entre les trois _Familles _faisait rage et le fils d'Œil de Verre a été enlevé sous les yeux de mon frère impuissant. Pour motiver mon frère à retrouver son fils, Œil de Verre m'avait fait enlever, lui promettant que tout ce qui arriverait à son fils m'arriverait à moi aussi. Mon frère était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses contacts ANBU sous peine de dévoiler sa couverture, il était seul. Alors il a fait appel à votre Maître qui lui accordé son aide sans réserve. Ils ont retrouvé le fils d'Œil de Verre et j'ai été libéré.

Ana se souvient comme si c'était hier de l'apparition de la jeune femme qui accompagnait son frère lorsqu'ils l'avaient sorti des griffes de ses geôliers. Yoshiko avait été blessé et son frère aussi mal en point qu'elle lui avait forcé la main pour qu'elle reste un temps chez eux, le temps qu'elle se remette. Les jours qui avaient suivi, elle les avaient passés avec son frère et la jeune femme. Et doucement, elle lui avait fait regagner sa confiance perdue. Elle l'avait aidé dans ses entraînements, montré qu'elle pouvait réussir là où elle avait toujours échoué, qu'elle pouvait devenir un vraishinobi. Elle s'était prise à rêver qu'elle resterait et s'était découvert un but et l'envie de mériter ses attentions et le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Et aujourd'hui, avec son retour, elle avait vu son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens, reprendre ses contacts… Il ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre qu'elle. Sa venue devait cacher autre chose que l'examen chunin. Son frère lui avait appris depuis toujours à laisser traîner ses oreilles et quand elle avait appris sa confrontation avec l'Akatsuki, cela avait confirmé ses soupçons.

Elle avait un moyen de lui rendre service à son tour, de lui montrer qu'elle était devenu un vrai shinobi, de la revoir… Elle n'aurait pas manqué cette chance pour rien au monde.

- Pour être totalement honnête, dit Aigle, j'ai l'impression que tu connais bien plus de choses que nous sur notre Maître.

- Mais on peut t'éclairer un peu sur la véritable raison de sa présence à Suna, dit Océan.

Sans être interrompu, il raconte le rôle de ses parents de cette histoire, le lien avec le clan Anima et les quatre attaques qu'avaient subies le Sable, la recherche du Souffle du Sable…

Ana enregistre toutes ses informations en silence et commence déjà à réfléchir à des pistes. Depuis toute petite, elle avait vu son frère agir et elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur la marche à suivre.

- Comme je le disais, la deuxième épreuve n'aura lieu que dans deux jours. Plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour mener notre propre enquête, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

Elle n'a pas besoin de scruter le visage de l'équipe de Chance pour savoir qu'ils sont aussi avides qu'elle d'en apprendre plus sur toute cette histoire de même que sur leur Maître…

Sasuke fait disparaître d'un geste l'image qui s'affichait dans le miroir de leur chambre. Le petit dispositif qu'avait mis la jeune genin était efficace il est vrai, mais pas assez… Aucune des paroles qui avaient été échangées ne leur avaient échappées.

Naruto le regarde, un petit sourire en coin.

- On leur propose notre aide ?

- Non, je suis plutôt d'avis qu'on les suive à distance et qu'on assure leurs arrières.

Naruto acquiesce en silence d'un hochement de tête…

Eclat lève un sourcil en soupirant. Ce matin, lorsqu'Ana avait toqué discrètement à leur porte et qu'ils s'étaient faufilés dans le couloir comme des ombres, un frisson délicieux l'avait parcouru de part en part. Il allait se lancer dans l'inconnu, l'aventure avec un grand A. Une mission dont Maître Yoshiko ne devrait jamais entendre parler, une occasion d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire et sur leur Maître…

Et, même s'il n'avait que peu de certitudes en ce bas monde, l'Aventure ne ressemblait en rien à _ça_. Sous prétexte d'en savoir plus sur les Anima, la jeune fille les avaient amené chez un vieil excentrique dont le passe-temps officiel est de collectionner les livres, tous les livres, sur tous les sujets. En détaillant la pièce, il n'aurait su dire s'il vivait au milieu des livres ou si c'étaient les livres qui toléraient sa présence. Apparemment cet homme au regard perdu derrière des verres impressionnants est un bon ami d'Ana. Il les avait accueilli à bras ouvert et les avaient même aidé à dégager des piles instables les livres qui paraissaient les plus prometteurs.

Océan est des plus à l'aise au milieu de tous ses livres, le fait d'avoir ses deux parents professeurs doit sûrement aider, pense Eclat. Aigle et Ana se sont perdues au milieu d'une forteresse de papiers alors qu'il a à peine réussi à dépasser les premières pages de l'énorme livre à couverture dorée qu'il tient dans ses mains.

« Le Clan Anima : Apogée et Déclin du clan du Soleil »

_Passionnant_, pense Eclat avec ironie…

Dans une ultime tentative d'échapper encore quelques instants à la lecture de ses lignes qui lui arrachent déjà des bâillements à répétition, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Ana et Aigle sont chacune adossées à un des coins de la pièce et tentent de s'ignorer superbement. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, elles semblent s'être prises en grippe dès le premier échange de regard. Et il ne saurait trop expliquer pourquoi mais cette simple idée l'amuse énormément.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décide de se plonger de nouveau dans les pages poussiéreuses et découvre bien vite un passage prometteur.

_Le pouvoir le plus puissant du Clan Anima n'est autre que le Souffle du Sable. Ce pouvoir est détenu par un membre du clan. Lorsque l'Enfant porteur de la marque paraît, il est retiré à la garde de ses parents pour être confié à une famille qui devra s'installer sous la surveillance du Kazekage à Suna._

_Les raisons de cette séparation sont nombreuses. Premièrement, la montée en puissance du Clan Anima a toujours rendu prudent le pouvoir en place prudent. Deuxièmement, l'utilisation du Souffle du Sable nécessite le sacrifice de l'Enfant, ce qui explique la rupture de tout lien entre l'enfant et sa famille proche. Il est d'ailleurs de coutume de retirer l'enfant à sa mère avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu et de lui mentir sur son sexe. Cette mesure de précaution s'ajoute au fait que la marque que porte l'enfant sur son dos est protégée par un jutsupuissant qui la rend invisible à quiconque la cherche._

Tous se dévisagent en prenant conscience des implications de ces quelques lignes. Ana leur fait un signe et ils comprennent qu'il est préférable de ne rien dire pour le moment. Après avoir rapidement pris congé, Ana les perd dans le dédale des ruelles de Suna avant de les conduire dans une vieille échoppe aux murs fatigués. Une pancarte de bois fatigué se balance mollement au grès du vent chaud du désert et annonce la bienvenue aux passants.

Ana s'installe à une table sans aplomb et le gérant, perdu derrière une masse impressionnante de cheveux emmêlés lui adresse un petit sourire et leur sert à tous un bol fumant. Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha sont bien en peine de définir le moindre des ingrédients qui gravitent dans cette soupe épaisse, mais dès la première bouchée la surprise se peint sur leur visage.

- J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à identifier ce qu'il y met, dit Ana, mais…

- C'est le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais mangé, termine Eclat en entamant son deuxième bol. Faut peut-êtremieux pas savoir…

- Si je résume ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, dit Aigle, on recherche un couple qui a emménagé il y a dix-huit ans à Suna, un couple qui venait d'un des quatre villages fondé par les Gardiens avec un enfant …

- Et certainement une fille, pas un garçon, ajoute Océan.

- Je sais où l'on peut trouver ces informations, dit Ana. Les archives de la Ville consignent toutes les entrées et sorties des gens qui ont vécu à Suna…

Les deux clients qui dégustent leur plat en silence à la petite table du coin manquent de s'étouffer en voyant l'air dépité d'Eclat qui relève la tête de son bol. Ils échangent un regard de connivence avant de se replonger dans leur repas curieusement délicieux.

Eclat s'imagine déjà attaqué de toute part par des tonnes de papiers et soupire en se replongeant dans son bol. La prochaine fois qu'on lui proposerait une telle _aventure_, il se promet d'y réfléchir à deux fois !

Mais se rendre dans les archives municipales discrètement n'est pas si simple qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Passer les deux sentinelles qui discutent comme deux commères est beaucoup plus facile que de déjouer les nombreuses mesures de sécurité qui barrent l'accès à la salle des Archives. Mais l'équipe de Chance constate qu'Ana démontre une habilité diabolique, certainement née de l'expérience, à passer tous les pièges qui se dressent sur sa route.

Et lorsque la dernière barrière cède, Eclat détaille, l'air dépité les tonnes de rouleaux entreposés soigneusement rangés sur des rangées d'étagères serrées. Ana continue à les mener d'un air décidé au milieu des tranchées qui s'alignent sous leurs yeux et attribue à chacun un stock impressionnant de paperasse à compulser lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre.

Tous réagissent au quart de tour en tentant de se dissimuler dans les allées plongées dans la pénombre. Est-ce que les deux gardiens ont décidés de faire un tour pour vérifier que tout allaient bien. Ana leur avait assuré que les tours de gardes étaient quasi inexistants. Avaient-ils fait du bruit ? Possible…

Soudain, une lueur tremblotante éclaire la pièce noire et Ana baisse la tête, livide. Un homme que reconnait immédiatement Océan s'avance en silence, l'homme qui lui avait fait passer l'épreuve, le grand frère d'Ana. Océan a eu le temps de tout replacer et de mettre en place un genjutsu puissant. Peut-être ne les remarquerait-il pas ? Mais l'air résigné et apeuré qu'affiche Ana ne lui donne que peu d'espoir. Il fait un geste unique de la main et Ana sort de sa cachette en regardant ses pieds.

Celn furieux fixe les ombres :

- Sortez…

L'équipe huit à son tour affronte la colère du grand frère d'Ana.

- … tous !

Cette fois, c'est au tour d'Ana et de l'équipe de Chance de tomber des nues en voyant Naruto et Sasuke s'avancer.

Dans un silence inconfortable, tous sortent du bâtiment, d'un pas lent, sous les yeux des deux gardiens éberlués qui regardent non pas un mais une file improbable de shinobis sortir de la salle des Archives. Ils ont cependant la présence d'esprit de s'écarter bien vite devant l'aura dévastatrice qui se dégage du grand frère d'Ana

Une fois dehors, Océan constate que la nuit s'est déjà installée, la chaleur sèche à fait place à une fraicheur glaçante. Sous le regard de la lune rousse qui trône dans le ciel d'encre, la colère de Celn éclate :

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptais faire ! Tu as une idée des enjeux ! T'as une petite idée de ce que Namipourrait me faire s'il arrivait la moindre chose à son équipe ! Tu as agis comme une idiote !

Celn tend la main vers l'équipe de Chance d'un geste brusque. Ana sursaute en n'osant lever les yeux sur son frère.

T'as la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver _à toi_, pense-t-il en se gardant d'exprimer ses craintes à haute voix. S'approchant de sa petite sœur, il l'attrape par le col et la force à relever la tête.

Tu voulais la revoir tant que ça, pense-t-il.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Lorsqu'Ana voit les deux lourds battants en bois, elle sait immédiatement où son frère les mène et se raidit un peu plus sous l'œil inquiet d'Océan. Il comprend bien vite lorsqu'ils tombent nez à nez avec leur Maître en grande discussion avec Kakashi et Sakura dans la cour à ciel ouvert du grand immeuble fatigué qui se tient devant eux.

Le regard incrédule que lui lance Yoshiko et le silence gêné de tous ceux qui les observent curieux est définitivement de trop pour Ana qui tourne les talons et s'enfuit presque sous leur yeux. Yoshiko à son tour lui emboîte le pas, non sans avoir lancé un regard sombre chargé de reproches à son équipe qui détourne nerveusement les yeux.

Ana s'enferme dans une des chambres en claquant la porte de rage. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, de ses retrouvailles avec Nami. Mais rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ne ressemblait à ça. Si son plan s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu, elle lui aurait présenté une piste, un indice, quelque chose qui se serait révélé utile, quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi. Et Nami lui aurait sourit comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle réussissait un mouvement qu'elle lui avait appris, unjutsu ou même un tour à son grand frère… Comme _avant_.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursaute quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ana…

Blessée dans son orgueil, elle se recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce, ramenant un peu plus ses jambes contre se tient devant elle. Elle n'ose la regarder. Son frère avait raison, elle s'était conduite comme la dernière des imbéciles et avait mis en danger tous ceux qu'elle avait entraînés dans sa folie. Et comme une ultime humiliation, elle n'avait pas remarqué une seule seconde la présence des deux ninjas qui les suivaient depuis le début… Elle se sent si ridicule et pathétique qu'elle baisse encore plus la tête.

- Ana, tu te rends comptes que cette histoire est directement liée à l'Akatsuki et que cette organisation m'a enlevé un à un tous les gens auxquels j'ai jamais tenu. Je n'aurai pas supporté que l'histoire se répète à nouveau…

Ana tremble, elle avait mis en danger son équipe et Nami avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

- Mais comme j'avais déjà anticipé ta réaction, j'ai demandé à Naruto de garder un œil sur vous.

La jeune fille relève les yeux incrédules devant le petit sourire de Nami.

- Tu es peut-être capable de surprendre ton frère, mais tu as encore du boulot pour me prendre à défaut gamine !

- Nami ! s'exclame Ana avec une attitude mi offensée mi amusée.

- Ca fait si longtemps Ana ! Tu vas pouvoir me raconter en détail toutes les fois où tu as réussis à rendre fou ton grand frère !

Yoshiko, soulagée, observe le visage d'Ana reprendre vie tout en se perdant dans les détails des stratagèmes compliqués qu'elle avait mis en place pour surprendre Celn. Elle lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son grand frère.

- Tu savais que tu l'avais aussi surpris pendant la première épreuve, dit Yoshiko.

- Je ne voulais pas échouer parce que je voulais montrer que je pouvais réussir par moi-même, que je pouvais être à la hauteur, devant lui, devant _toi_.

Celn, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué était inquiet pour sa petite sœur et se rapproche sans un bruit de la chambre. Il est surpris d'entendre des éclats de rires étouffés passer la lourde porte de bois. Sans un bruit, il tend l'oreille vers la porte et écoute le récit enflammé d'Ana racontant avec force de détails toutes les petites tortures auxquelles elle l'avait soumis sous les encouragements de Yoshiko.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il surprend un changement de ton de la part de sa petite sœur.

- Je peux te poser une question _Yoshiko _?

Ana avait encore du mal à prononcer son véritable prénom et elle la dévisage avec hésitation. Yoshiko l'encourage d'un hochement de tête à continuer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais donné de surnom comme tu le fais pour tout le monde ?

Chance elle-même ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et y réfléchis quelques instants. La réponse lui paraît soudain évidente.

- La première fois que j'ai vu ton frère, il était désespéré. Il devait faire face seul à l'enlèvement de sa petite sœur et ne pouvait attendre d'aide de personne. Nous avons suivi une première piste qui n'a rien donné et Œil de Verre est entré dans une colère noire devant notre échec. Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin des services de ton frère. Celn pensait t'avoir perdu jusqu'à ce qu'Œil de Verre se ravise et il a passé toute la nuit à me parler de sa petite sœur, de toi… Du coup, j'avais l'impression de te connaître avant même de t'avoir vu, je n'avais que ton prénom en tête lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois.

Celn s'éloigne doucement de la porte et se dirige vers la cour où l'équipe de Chance attend avec une certaine anxiété le verdict de leur Maitre. Il voit Naruto forcer l'Uchiha prendre du repos et demander du regard à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses de s'occuper de lui. Sasuke proteste pour la forme avant de se faire entraîner dans une des chambres de la pension. Le ninja au sharingan l'observe avec une attention qui le rend des plus nerveux.

Chance se plante devant les trois jeunes ninjas, le visage fermé avant de les envoyer dans une chambre de l'auberge avec la promesse glacée d'un « on verra ça plus tard ».

Celn lève les yeux vers l'immense lune rousse qui illumine le ciel. Sans un mot, il se lève et sort de l'auberge. Il allait suivre son intuition et jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre.

Une brise légère le fait frissonner et un étrange pressentiment lui noue les entrailles.

La nuit ne fait que commencer et elle allait être longue.


	19. Chapter 19

Un de mes chapitres préférés de cette deuxième partie...

La confrontation entre Lune et Nyah est une des scènes que j'ai préféré écrire :-) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Sous la lune rousse<strong>

Lune entraîne Nyah dans une succession de rues et ruelles des bas quartiers à une allure folle qu'elle a bien du mal à suivre. Puis elle stoppe brusquement pour s'arrêter devant un vieil immeuble aux murs effrités par l'usure du temps. Une pancarte en bois délavé se balance mollement dans le souffle du désert en souhaitant la bienvenue aux visiteurs. Lune effectue rapidement quelques gestes pour prendre l'apparence d'un simple habitant de Suna et invite Nyah à entrer. Celle-ci examine d'un œil soupçonneux l'endroit avant de passer la lourde porte de bois sombre et d'être accueillie avec enthousiasme par un homme à la stature impressionnante et à la chevelure des plus déroutantes. L'homme se fige un moment, la bouche entrouverte, en fixant Lune qui s'avance.

Lune était _accompagnée_… Le regard noir que lui lance la jeune femme le dissuade la mort dans l'âme d'attarder trop longtemps son inspection sur la femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui jettent des regards perdus dans son auberge. Il dépose rapidement deux bols fumants sur la table et repart non sans avoir tout de même jeter un coup d'œil furtif… Lui qui pensait avoir tout vu entre ces quatre murs… Lune accompagnée était placée très loin dans sa liste des improbabilités, quelque part entre voir s'abattre une pluie de grêlons en plein désert et le Kazekage en personne qui franchirait la porte de son établissement.

Nyah, perdue dans ses pensées, ne prête aucune attention envers le patron qui s'éloigne d'un pas lent. Elle n'ose lever la tête vers Lune qui se tient devant elle. Même si elle sait très bien que son apparence n'est qu'une illusion, elle n'a encore jamais affronté son regard sans la barrière du masque et elle se sent aussi vulnérable qu'assaillie par toutes les questions que la présence d'un _gardien_, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle peut soulever en elle. Un gardien… Elle a l'impression d'être un paléontologue qui se trouverait devant un dinosaure tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant devant les yeux… Fasciné, il aurait avancé sans tenir compte du danger. Elle sait que la situation frise le ridicule mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Elle refreine difficilement toutes ses interrogations qui se perdent dans le tourbillon incessant de ses pensées pour se pencher sur son bol. Elle se rend compte alors avec étonnement que son estomac se tord dans tous les sens mais l'examen rapide de la bouillie épaisse qu'on vient de lui servir la fait grimacer. Nyah lève la tête et prend la parole sans vraiment avoir préparé ses mots.

- Je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai cessé de me comporter comme une gamine impatiente et capricieuse envers vous. Je …

Lune lève un sourcil, intriguée. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que l'on puisse suffisamment s'intéresser sur elle pour qu'on lui adresse la parole, encore moins pour s'_excuser_ de quoi que ce soit envers elle.

- Mangez, dit-elle brusquement pour couper court à ces mots dont elle ne sait que faire.

Nyah sursaute comme un enfant pris en faute et avale une première bouchée en retenant son souffle. La surprise qui se peint sur son visage arrache un demi-sourire à Lune qui ne tarde pas à commander deux autres bols. Tout en entamant avec appétit son deuxième bol, Nyah reprend la parole devant Lune qui affiche un air contrarié.

- J'aimerai vous poser une question, dit Nyah.

Lune pense que c'est manger en paix qu'elle aurait aimé. Mais la lueur qu'elle surprend dans le regard de la femme du professeur ne lui laisse que peu d'espoir.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, soupire-t-elle.

Nyah se rapproche et la fixe. Lune utilise toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer devant ce regard inquisiteur.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que vous voyez lorsque vous posez votre regard sur quelqu'un, demande Nyah.

Lune fronce les sourcils ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Elle-même avait mis longtemps à se rendre compte que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas naturel. Comment l'expliquer ? C'était un peu comme si un aveugle vous demandait à quoi ressemblaient les couleurs.

- Je vois les différents possibles, les choix auxquels il sera confronté, quels seront les évènements qui seront déterminants dans sa vie et dans la vie de ceux qui l'entourent.

En voyant l'air concentré de Nyah, Lune sait que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouve face à quelqu'un capable de la comprendre. C'est une sensation aussi déroutante que nouvelle pour elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez lorsque vous me regardez, _moi_ ? demande Nyah, effrayée par sa propre audace.

- Il n'y a que deux voies dans vos pas. La première est celle qui vous ramène à la Feuille, aux votre, dans un monde qui n'a rien de fondamentalement différent à celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, un univers où la vie se joue entre la recherche d'un équilibre qui n'existe pas et le quotidien des choix qui n'ont d'importance que celle que nous leur accordons. La deuxième voie est celle du chaos et des larmes, le monde tel que nous le connaissons, l'équilibre fragile des forces qui reposent sur les Villages cachés sera brisé, mis à bas dans une guerre qui n'apportera que la mort et la destruction.

Nyah la dévisage, une foule d'émotion se bousculant dans ses deux yeux clairs qui s'obscurcissent jusqu'à devenir presque noirs. La peur, la fascination, le besoin de savoir… Lune se sermonne intérieurement, peut-être aurait-elle dû éviter les mots sombres qui s'imposent à elle lorsqu'elle regarde cette femme ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû tout simplement se taire ? D'un autre côté, elle a _demandé_ et Lune n'a pas l'habitude de mentir. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouve face à quelqu'un qui comprenne réellement le sens de ses paroles.

Devant son silence, elle se sent obligée de rajouter quelque chose pour la rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, cette voie ne pourra exister que si vous êtes capturée par l'Akatsuki. Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de laisser cette chose se réaliser…

Lune se maudit une seconde en voyant le regard effrayé que lui lance Nyah. Et dire qu'elle avait voulu la _rassurer_ ! Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais le petit rire nerveux de Nyah l'en dissuade. Elle n'aurait fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Si je suis si dangereuse pourquoi me laisser en vie ? demande-t-elle en mettant toute son attention dans sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

- Ce serait totalement inutile, dit Lune calmement. Les voies sont multiples mais il n'y a que deux destinations finales. Si vous disparaissiez ce soir même, le destin emprunterait une nouvelle route, trouverait de nouveaux guides, mais la finalité, elle, resterait toujours identique.

- Vous voulez dire que l'Akatsuki trouverait une nouvelle piste ?

Lune y avait déjà furieusement pensé et il est fort probable que la _nouvelle piste _passe par _elle_. Un peu désappointée par le fait que cette femme la comprenne si bien, elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de laisser un billet sur la table et de quitter l'auberge sous le regard intrigué du patron. Une fois dans la rue, elle reprend bien vite son uniforme d'ANBU avec soulagement. Sentir de nouveau son katana dans son dos et son masque sur son visage la rend plus sereine.

En levant les yeux dans la nuit, l'ANBU voit lune rousse trôner dans la nuit claire. Malicieuse, la lune parée de tels atours a toujours influée sur ses pouvoirs de gardiens et après quelques pas, l'évidence la frappe de plein fouet. Lune s'arrête brusquement, le souffle court, la vision troublée. Nyah la regarde avec appréhension prendre appui sur le mur d'un vieux bâtiment fatigué sur le bord de leur route. Lune se mord les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement lorsqu'une décharge glacée la transperce de part en part. L'espace d'une seconde, Nyah voit un flash lumineux traverser les fentes si fines qui dissimulent ses yeux. Lune s'adosse un peu plus contre le pan de mur que l'astre de la nuit éclaire de son aura rougeoyante.

L'arbre des possibles lui est à nouveau voilé mais ses sens sont en éveil comme jamais. Un frisson la traverse, elle sait. Un bruit, à peine perceptible la retient de s'engager dans la ruelle. Le souffle court, elle agrippe fortement Nyah et la plaque contre un mur. La ruelle est trop petite pour s'y camoufler et elle fait rapidement des signes pour faire apparaitre un genjutsu de dissimulation. Faisant face à Nyah qui la fixe de ses grands yeux complètement affolés, elle lui fait signe de se taire et de ne pas faire un geste.

Yoshiko regarde Celn disparaître sans un bruit de la cour, sans un mot. Elle connaît bien sa façon d'agir et n'est pas vraiment surprise. Il a toujours été du genre à suivre ses intuitions de manière brusque et jusqu'à présent celle-ci s'étaient toujours révélées des plus pertinentes. Elle sait aussi qu'il n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Kakashi qui l'observe prend alors la parole :

- Je le suis ?

Chance ne peut s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Suivre Celn …

- Je ne te donne pas deux minutes avant qu'il ne te repère, dit-elle avec un ton que Kakashi connaît bien.

Avec un petit air de défi, il part dans les traces de Celn sous le regard amusé de Chance qui le regarde se faufiler dans les ombres. Gaï qui a assisté à l'échange se dit que les choses n'ont pas changées. Neige n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les ordres de leur ancien capitaine qui était devenu maître dans l'art de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais le lui ordonner.

Dans une des petites chambres qu'ils ont investie, Sakura examine avec stupeur Sasuke dont les flux de chakra sont tellement irréguliers qu'elle n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle constate qu'il n'a aucune blessure physique. Elle est si surprise qu'elle soulève un peu brusquement le haut de son équipier et examine chaque parcelle de sa peau pour constater de visu qu'il n'a effectivement reçu aucun coup

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu leur faire subir lors de la première épreuve, se demande-t-elle !

Puis elle prend conscience que son attitude, ses regards insistants devaient avoir quelque chose de déroutant et replace à la hâte le t-shirt de Sasuke. Elle se remet au travail en concentrant son chakra dans ses mains. Naruto, dans un coin de la pièce les surveille d'un œil. Il avait dû forcer Sasuke à rester tranquille et obliger un Uchiha se faire examiner et à prendre du repos n'est pas une tâche facile, loin de là. Après de longues minutes, Sakura le libère de ses soins.

- Merci, dit calmement Sasuke.

- Arrête ! dit Sakura, visiblement énervée.

Naruto et Sasuke se tournent vers elle dans un même mouvement, étonnés par sa réplique sèche.

- Nous sommes équipiers, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour _ça_. Depuis que tu es revenu, je ne te reconnais plus. Avant tu étais peut-être arrogant, insupportable, parfois même cruel… mais c'était toi. Depuis que tu fais de nouveau parti de notre équipe sept, tu te caches derrière une politesse si froide que je ne sais plus à qui j'ai à faire. A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'avec Naruto que tu te comportes comme avant, comme toi-même… J'avoue que j'en suis un peu _jalouse_.

Cet aveu la fait grimacer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se rend bien compte que son hostilité envers Sasuke depuis son retour était en grande partie due au fait qu'elle avait enviée l'ancienne complicité réapparue si simplement entre ses deux partenaires. Elle s'était sentie exclue, mise à l'écart, de trop ? Avoir énoncé ce simple fait lui enlève un poids qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru si grand.

- Ne me remercie que si tu as une bonne raison de le faire et non pour te cacher un peu plus derrière ce voile glacé qui ne te ressemble pas ! Tu peux même me passer un savon pour l'attitude atroce que j'ai eu envers toi depuis ton retour, j'avoue l'avoir sûrement mérité…

Sasuke soutient son regard et pour la première fois Sakura y décèle de la surprise mélangée à un autre sentiment qu'elle a bien du mal à identifier. Elle décide de ne pas trop s'attarder au cas où l'Uchiha aurait décidé d'opter pour le deuxième choix et d'échapper à une série de reproches des plus justifiés. Au moment de passer la porte, Sasuke l'arrête d'un mot.

- Attends !

Sakura se retourne, déjà prête à essuyer une tempête de reproches lorsqu'elle reste un temps pétrifiée devant le sourire de Sasuke.

- Merci.

C'est le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu, un véritable sourire accompagné d'un merci sincère… Sakura s'éloigne en esquissant un petit geste de la main et en marmonnant un « de rien » inaudible avant de disparaître en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop empressée.

Maudit Sasuke !

Pourquoi était-il si beau ?

Elle avait cru se défaire de son attirance pour lui, petit à petit. Elle avait même réussi à l'examiner sans penser une seule fois à sa peau blanche si douce, à ses muscles fins, à…

Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là dans l'énumération, pense-t-elle en se sermonnant une nouvelle fois.

Et en un seul sourire, un seul regard, il avait abattu avec une désinvolture révoltante toutes ses barrières qu'elle avait érigées avec tant d'application et de patience.

Elle se mit à le détester de la forcer à se sentir à nouveau perdue dans ce rôle qu'elle pouvait plus supporter.

Ce sourire.

Il suffit qu'elle y repense pour afficher cet air si stupide dont elle a honte et elle se hait avec plus de force encore. Quelle petite idiote de retomber aussi facilement dans ce piège grossier !

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle s'effondre sur le sol, contre le mur froid de sa chambre, écœurée par sa faiblesse. Soudain, elle entend la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle n'ose relever la tête de peur de se trouver nez à nez avec Sasuke. Elle est soulagée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que c'est Naruto qui prend place à ses côtés en silence. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle plaque un petit sourire sur son visage et dit d'un ton presque enjoué :

- J'ai cru qu'il allait m'engueuler…

- Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui ?

Sakura est sans voix devant la question franche de Naruto qui n'est pas dupe une seule seconde de sa petite tentative pour détourner la conversation.

- Je… Non ! Enfin, je ne peux pas nier que je suis encore attirée par lui mais… Je…

- Je comprends, si j'étais une fille, je crois que je craquerai sûrement ! Il est beau, fort, intelligent…

- Egoïste, taciturne, hautain…

…et capable de me briser en quelques mots, pense-t-elle sans oser prononcer ces paroles.

- Tout ce qui fait son charme, pouffe Naruto tout sourire.

- A quoi tu joues Naruto ? On dirait que tu cherches à me le vendre !

- Peut-être bien, répond-il en reprenant son sérieux. Il tient à toi, c'est évident.

- Tu me voles ma réplique, répond Sakura. Tu es le seul qui existe encore à ses yeux, moi je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un poids dans cette équipe pour lui.

- Tu te trompes. Tu aurais dû voir comment il t'a regardé quand tu t'es occupé de la jeune Huyga, dit Naruto. Comment il a pris soin de toi alors que tu étais encore inconsciente ? Tu…

- Et tu m'expliques depuis quand tu es devenu un expert en décryptage de « comportement Uchiha » ? Sérieusement, tu fais la différence entre son regard exaspéré genre « quels boulets mes équipiers », dit-elle en adoptant une attitude la plus inexpressive possible, et son regard « je tiens à toi », ajoute-t-elle en gardant exactement le même regard que précédemment.

- Tu exagères, dit Naruto en étouffant un petit rire. Il est plus transparent qu'il ne le croit. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il tient à toi plus qu'il ne se l'avoue lui-même.

- Que ce soit vrai ou non, la question n'aura bientôt plus beaucoup d'intérêt…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Naruto en laissant éclater son inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus.

- J'ai accepté de passer l'examen junin, dit d'une voix faible Sakura.

- C'est génial ! s'exclame Naruto. Tu vas réussir sans problème j'en suis certain… Mais je ne comprends pas que ça change…

- Si je réussi, dit-elle en espérant ne pas se montrer trop sûre d'elle en faisant cette hypothèse, j'aurais une équipe à moi, une nouvelle équipe…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne feras plus partie de _notre équipe_ ?

- Uniquement si je réussi, lui rappelle-t-elle.

- Dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que tu vas réussir !

Sakura est plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par le mélange de confiance et de peine qui s'exprime dans le regard de son équipier. Mais la réaction qu'elle avait eue envers Sasuke lui prouve que sa décision est la bonne. Elle refuse de tomber dans les erreurs du passé.

Cependant, elle frissonne lorsqu'elle entend clairement les mots de Naruto.

- Alors tu préfères fuir…

Nyah fixe les ombres de la rue comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ah bien y réfléchir, c'est surement le cas. Mais elle ne voit ni un passant, ni un mouvement, rien, absolument rien. Seul le souffle oppressé de l'ANBU lui parvient au creux de l'oreille et elle détaille incrédule deux silhouettes qui se détachent de la ruelle. Elle les observe avec un calme qui l'étonne elle-même en détaillant les lourdes capes noires parsemées de motifs rouge et leur démarche lente. Elle reconnait sans peine l'homme aux cheveux blonds et celui à la peau bleue. Puis la réalité de la situation explose devant ses yeux et Nyah se met à trembler. Lune renforce son étreinte et la maintient fermement contre le mur froid contre lequel elles se sont dissimulées. L'ANBU est si proche d'elle que Nyah sent les battements affolés de son cœur et elle devine l'effroi sans peine sous le masque.

- C'est la quatrième planque qu'on fouille et rien, encore ! s'exclame l'homme à la mèche blonde. Elle nous a encore glissé entre les mains et on a rien à se mettre sous la dent. Même pas un tout petit indice. Dans aucune de ses planques, pas un objet personnel, une photo, une piste, rien que des murs et de quoi survivre. C'est pas un être humain cette femme, c'est un…

- … gardien, termine le ninja à la peau grise. Je suppose que ça fait d'elle une catégorie à part entière.

Le cœur de Nyah manque un battement quand les deux ninjas s'arrêtent brusquement et se tournent vers elles. Leurs regards froids scrutent les ténèbres, passant et repassant à l'aveugle sur leur position. Lune se rapproche encore plus d'elle en passant son bras droit autour de sa taille. D'un geste, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit s'accrocher, ce qu'elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut en essayant de la gêner le moins possible. Puis Nyah étouffe un sursaut lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elles sont en train de monter à l'horizontale le mur contre lequel elles se tenaient il y a une minute. Dans un réflexe, elle plonge son visage dans le cou de Lune et essaye de placer ses jambes du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne pas gêner sa progression. Elle a l'impression d'être un enfant qui se pelotonne dans les bras d'un de ses parents. A travers le voile des cheveux de l'ANBU, Nyah voit les deux membres de l'Akatsuki lever la tête et croiser son regard.

Un souffle froid lui dévore l'esprit, lui glace le cœur qui semble s'arrêter une seconde.

Lune accélère soudainement l'allure et bien vite, elles se retrouvent au sommet de l'immeuble. L'ANBU libère la jeune femme pour effectuer une série de signes à une vitesse folle. Sous ses yeux, une bonne dizaine de clones prenant tour à tour son apparence et celle de Lune apparaissent. Puis un épais voile de fumée miroitante s'élève, Lune empoigne Nyah sans ménagement et elle saute d'immeuble en immeuble avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Nyah voit sans peine que cela n'a en rien dérouté leurs poursuivants qui se sont élancés à leur poursuite avec la même vélocité.

Le vent qui souffle sur son visage à chacun des sauts de l'ANBU, la clarté étonnante dispensée par l'astre aux teintes rousses qui semble les regarder de haut, la férocité du regard de leurs assaillants, la respiration saccadée de Lune qui dépasse de loin ses limites physiques dans cette fuite éperdue… Nyah observe toute la scène avec un curieux détachement, bien consciente que la personne qui la tient si fermement préfèrerait la voir morte que vivante dans les griffes de l'Akatsuki.

Puis elle voit de nombreux petits insectes au corps blancs se précipiter sur elles, s'accrochant à ses habits, les poursuivre et même les devancer sur le prochain toit sur lequel Lune prend appui. L'ANBU se débarrasse d'un geste agacé de ceux qui se sont agrippés à son bras en étouffant un juron bien senti. Nyah voit avec stupeur les créations de Deidara exploser dans une étincelle aveuglante des plus étonnantes au vue de leur petite taille. Déstabilisée, Lune tombe dans le vide, se réceptionnant sans heurt dans une petite ruelle aux allures de cul de sac.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont déjà là et s'avancent. Mais Nyah remarque que Lune affiche curieusement une attitude des plus sereines. Elle se penche vers elle et dit dans un souffle avant de dégainer son katana :

- Ce ne sont que des clones, lache-t-elle. Ils sont relativement puissants pour n'être que de simples clones, mais je dois pouvoir les immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse fuir.

Lune prend une grande inspiration et fixe Nyah d'un air contrarié. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, elle ne l'a encore jamais fait devant personne d'autre que ceux qui ont subi cette attaque. Et elle n'avait jamais laissé personne en vie suffisamment longtemps pour le voir une seconde fois. Elle se maudit d'être obligée de le faire devant témoin, qui plus est, un témoin aussi curieux….

Kakashi enrage. Encore une fois Chance avait eu raison et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au ninja de Suna pour le repérer. Du coup, il s'est placé à ses côtés et continue à progresser en silence et apparemment sans but dans les ruelles des bas quartiers de Suna. En observant Celn, Kakashi se rend compte avec surprise que son esprit fourmille de questions. Peu habitué à ressentir une telle curiosité envers qui que ce soit, il se rend bien compte que si l'on excepte la première question évidente, à savoir quel est le but de cette randonnée nocturne, toutes les autres n'ont qu'un et qu'un seul véritable sujet…

Quel est le lien entre Celn et Yoshiko ?

La pointe de jalousie qu'il éprouve en se disant que Celn avait été présent pour Yoshiko pendant ces cinq ans où il l'avait crû morte lui semble à la limite du supportable. Il le détaille une seconde. Ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux noirs et son teint hâlé lui donne un visage agréable, il doit avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Il…

Coupant court à ses réflexions, une série d'explosions explosent dans la nuit. Kakashi est surpris de voir que Celn s'y attendait, c'est comme s'il était parti en quête de ce signe pour savoir où il allait.

- Lune !

La jeune femme d'un geste rapide dévoile son visage dans la nuit claire. Nyah, malgré la situation ne peut s'empêcher de dévorer du regard, stupéfaite, le visage de l'ANBU. Elle détaille la lune rouge en croissant, stylisée et discrète qui s'affiche sur sa tempe. Mais ce qui la cloue sur place, ce sont les yeux de la jeune femme qui semblent s'illuminer dans la nuit, deux perles d'améthyste veinée d'or qui observent avec une attitude glaciale les deux hommes qui s'avancent. Nyah retient à grand peine un mouvement de recul.

Toutes les légendes Suniennes, celles que l'on conte aux enfants du désert les nuits de pleine-lune, légendes qui ont bercées son enfance sont peuplées de Djinns, ces démons des sables qui prennent une apparence humaine pour tromper leurs victimes. Mais à chaque fois, leur nature monstrueuse est toujours révélée par une beauté irréelle et un regard d'un bleu-violacé pareil à celui de Lune. Cette peur irrationnelle ancrée depuis l'enfance qu'elle-même a bien du mal à contenir lui fait comprendre pourquoi l'ANBU préférait de loin dissimuler son regard derrière un masque.

Lune se baisse et pose une main à terre en fixant ses adversaires. Soudain une décharge d'électricité bleutée se déchaîne dans sa main et court en direction du ninja blond qui esquive d'un saut vers la gauche. Mais déjà plusieurs décharges l'assaillent de toute part, anticipant chacun de ses mouvements dans un déluge de feu qui semble lire tous ses gestes. Puis Nyah comprend. Elle anticipe réellement toutes ces réactions, voilà pourquoi elle a libéré son regard, elle utilise son don de _gardien_. Elle sait exactement où il allait poser son pied et quel riposte il prépare. Mais si cette technique semble imparable, il n'est pas totalement infaillible contre deux adversaires. Elle voit avec horreur le ninja à la lourde épée surgir dans son dos pour lui asséner un coup qu'elle évite de justesse.

Lune se relève difficilement, avait-elle réellement évité l'attaque? Le ninja à la peau bleue lui envoie un coup tellement violent que Nyah voit avec stupeur le corps de Lune se faire projeter contre un pan de mur qui s'effondre et exploser ! Puis elle réapparait comme par magie dans son dos et l'assomme une seconde avant que le souffle d'une explosion ne la projette en avant contre le mur qui s'écroule sous la violence du choc. Cette fois Lune semble réellement mal en point et lorsqu'elle se dégage des décombres, sa tunique d'ANBU est si déchiquetée et ensanglantée que Nyah se demande comment elle peut se tenir encore debout devant elle. Nyah se force à ne pas détourner les yeux devant ce regard qui réveille en elle toutes les terreurs enfantines que ne demande qu'à ressurgir.

Mais déjà le ninja reptilien fait tourner l'épée gigantesque qu'il tient entre ses mains et Lune s'interpose entre l'arme et Nyah. Pliée en deux par la douleur, elle ne perd cependant pas son temps et enchaîne les mandrins en faisant apparaître une boule de feu qui dévaste la scène. A bout de souffle, elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus de temps et qu'elle allait devoir abandonner son plan initial.

Le son crissant du chidori crépite dans la ruelle et le clone de Kisame se fait transpercer de part en part par le ninja au sharingan. Puis c'est au tour de Celn de faire son apparition dans l'ombre du ninja blond et de faire disparaître le ninja à la mèche blonde d'un coup de kunaï.

Lune les fixe estomaquée. Kakashi affiche à peine un air surpris lorsqu'il croise les yeux étincelants de l'ANBU mais Celn parvient à peine à contenir son étonnement.

- Bandes d'idiots ! s'exclame Lune. Je cherchais à les immobiliser pas à les détruire. Maintenant ils connaissent notre position !

C'est au tour de Celn de s'emporter. Il retient difficilement ses mots qui finalement explosent dans sa bouche.

- Lune, c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire une phrase dont je comprends non seulement tous les mots mais aussi toute la signification et tu nous _engueules _pour avoir voulu t'aider ! Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

Le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu en voyant son visage s'efface bien vite au profit de la colère et pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un affronte le regard du gardien sans une once de peur ou de dégoût. Lune se calme aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise en colère devant cette situation si incongrue.

Tout en marchant et en tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point sa jambe droite la fait souffrir, Lune sait qu'il lui faudra deux choses : partir cette nuit avec toute l'équipe alors qu'elle est encore loin d'avoir déchiffrée la carte alambiquée que lui avait laissé son ancêtre et un nouveau masque. Rapidement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Frontières**

Naruto sort dans la petite cour de l'auberge profitant de l'étrange clarté de cette lune rousse qui illumine le ciel de son aura trouble. Il croise le regard de Chance qui discute avec le patron de l'établissement, cet homme imposant au sourire en coin qui l'appelle Nami.

Chance, Yoshiko, Nami… Un instant il se demande qui se cache réellement derrière cette succession de noms ? Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtent brusquement lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de la cour. Le propriétaire interrompt sa discussion avec _Nami_ et ouvre rapidement le judas de la porte. Soudain, il tremble en se tournant vers eux, le visage exsangue.

- _Démon…_

Ce mot, il ne l'a que murmuré mais Naruto l'a entendu aussi bien que s'il l'avait crié. Un mot qu'on lui avait trop adressé, à peine audible dans les murmures de ces adultes aux visages emplis de haine qui l'avaient dévisagé toute son enfance, dans ces regards de colère et de frayeur qui l'avaient transpercés depuis toujours.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte_ immédiatement_ je la défonce !

Le gérant se reprend aussi vite qu'il le peut, le regard encore empli de ce voile de terreur qu'il tente de dissimuler maladroitement.

- Lune…

Lune tremble encore de colère devant la stupidité de ses deux « sauveurs ». Rageusement, elle plante ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui tente de ne pas baisser la tête. Il l'a connait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que le masque dissimulait _ça_ !

_Les yeux du démon_

Bien sûr, il se rend compte que sa réaction est disproportionnée. Mais toutes ses frayeurs enfantines, ancrées depuis toujours ressurgissent avec une intensité terrifiante quand il croise ces deux billes d'améthyste qui brillent dans la pénombre. Cette sensation aurait pu se dissiper d'elle-même s'il n'avait pas eu l'horrible impression que ce regard lui passait à travers, scrutant ses pensées, son âme… Il détourne les yeux.

Lune observe sa réaction, un peu déçue mais pas réellement surprise. Depuis toujours son regard avait provoqué ce genre de réaction… Même si cet homme la connait depuis des années, il n'est pas différent des autres. Puis elle voit Chance et Naruto, tout d'un coup sa colère s'essouffle. Chance la regarde avec surprise et une pointe de curiosité, aucune trace de peur, de dégoût ou de rejet dans ses grands yeux bleus. Et comme en miroir, le regard de Naruto est absolument identique… Elle en perçoit même des reflets rougeoyants qui l'attirent et les voies qu'elle perçoit dans son ombre sont si nombreuses qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre. Car si elles sont nombreuses, elles ont toutes une particularité des plus étonnantes… Elles étaient toutes…

- LUNE !

Celn apparemment n'est pas d'accord avec elle sur le fait que leur « petite discussion » est close.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptais faire exactement ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! s'exclame Celn.

Lune refuse de se retourner pour affronter de nouveau son regard. Elle sait que tôt ou tard, il aura le même mouvement de recul qu'elle venait d'observer chez leur hôte. Naruto et Chance observent la scène, incrédules en jetant un œil à Kakashi qui prend place silencieusement à leurs côtés accompagné de Nyah qui les rejoint en baissant la tête, embarrassée.

- Sérieusement, tu pensais que ton petit _feu d'artifice _allait passer inaperçu ! continue-t-il.

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Lune qui se retourne. La colère irradie de tous ses pores et elle est surprise de voir que Celn n'affiche aucune peur ni recul. Bien au contraire son exaspération devant son attitude et sa rage ont décuplées. Sans calculer ses gestes Lune agrippe par le col de sa chemise son ancien équipier et pose son regard sur le sien.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ou ne peux faire !

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu aurais pu faire dans ton état, je suis vraiment curieux de l'entendre ! réplique Celnnullement impressionné.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, je ne me répéterai pas. Si je veux faire passer ce feu d'artifice inaperçu, _je peux_ si je veux te faire oublier jusqu'au prénom de ta petite sœur, je _peux_ !

La colère de Celn s'évanouit et pour la première fois, il pose son regard sur le visage de Lune qui est déroutée par son attitude où elle ne décèle rien d'autre qu'une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son ancien équipier. Elle desserre son emprise bien vite et tente de se dégager. Mais il l'en empêche.

- Parce que tu es un_ gardien_, dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Lâche-moi !

Un petit sourire insolent apparaît sur le visage de Celn devant la situation qui s'est inversée et surtout devant le regard affolé de Lune.

- On part immédiatement, dit sèchement Lune.

Lune tente de reprendre le contrôle de cette situation qui lui échappe. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ose la dévisager ainsi !

- _Dans une heure_, il faut vérifier tes blessures d'abord.

Le ton ne souffre aucune réplique et il traîne une Lune récalcitrante par le bras qui ne sait trop comment l'arrêter.

Celn investit une des chambres de l'auberge et installe sans ménagement Lune sur une chaise qu'il tire bruyamment au centre de la pièce. D'un geste brusque, il fait taire Lune qui s'apprête à protester et remonte la jambe de son pantalon pour examiner sa blessure. Incrédule, il observe un frissonnement bleu électrique d'ondes violacées encercler la blessure et refermer une à une les chairs lacérées. Puis il relève la tête vers Lune qui détourne les yeux en serrant des dents.

L'étrange pouvoir qui illumine son regard est en train de soigner une à une ses blessures. Celn constate que c'est rapide, redoutablement efficace et terriblement douloureux pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à dissimuler ses traits déformés par les ondes bleutées qui faisaient leur office dans un crissement hérissant.

Celn s'écarte et lorsque les éclairs qui parcourent la peau de Lune s'évanouissent, elle prend la parole et sa voix n'est que murmure :

- Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile. Que connais-tu des Anima ? Que connais-tu des gardiens ? Rien ou presque, dit Lune.

Celn est sans voix devant Lune qui détourne les yeux et se met à parler d'une voix qui lui paraît presque étrangère.

- Les Anima étaient de puissants guerriers, vivant dans le désert dont la mission était de contenir les assauts des démons primaires du désert, les Djinns. Dernier rempart entre ces monstres des sables et la civilisation, ils étaient aussi fiers que redoutables. La guerre entre les Djinns et les Anima semblait aussi immuable que le vent chaud qui souffle dans les dunes et le soleil qui trône en roi dans le ciel du désert lorsqu'un jour, un Djinn décida de se rapprocher de ses guerriers, de les comprendre.

Il suivit et observa pendant des jours et des semaines et des mois une des plus puissantes guerrières du clan qui n'était autre que la fille ainée du Chef du clan. Il se glissait dans chacun de ses pas, observait chacun de ses gestes, et plus les jours passaient, plus son obsession pour elle grandissait. Il réussit à l'attirer dans un piège, prenant l'apparence d'un de ses amis et l'enleva au cœur du royaume des Djinns. Il lui construisit un palais de sable et de courants d'air et l'enferma pour pouvoir continuer à la contempler, la garder pour lui seul. Il commença à s'approprier chacun de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées, de ses sentiments sans même les comprendre. Il ne savourait que leur intensité, leur couleur et pour lui c'était un festin sans fin. Même la haine et la peur qu'il inspirait à sa prisonnière dans sa prison aux murs mouvants étaient un délice sans pareil aux sens du Démon.

Enivré par cette profusion, il en vint à chercher à connaître par lui-même ses sensations, il voulait les ressentir, les goûter. Et tous les jours, il vint à elle, sous l'apparence d'un homme et lui qui voulait tant éprouver un sentiment tomba amoureux de sa captive. Et avec ce sentiment vinrent les affres de la déception, de la douleur, de l'obsession et de la haine devant le refus de la jeune femme de n'éprouver autre chose que de la haine et de la peur envers son bourreau.

Perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments dont il avait sous-estimé les capacités destructrices, le Démon ne put contenir son envie, son amour et sa haine et la prit de force, une nuit qu'il était venu à elle, une nuit qu'elle l'avait encore repoussé.

Libéré de son obsession, il ne put se résoudre à la tuer et la libéra. La jeune femme brisée fut trouvée errante dans le désert, délirante. Ramenée au clan, elle se terra dans le silence et bien vite, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Effondrée, elle tenta de mettre fin à ses jours mais son père inquiété par son mutisme l'a faisait étroitement surveiller.

Mais lorsqu'elle accoucha de jumeaux, l'un au regard bleu, l'autre portant les yeux du démon, tous comprirent l'abomination qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. La jeune mère se laissa dépérir de chagrin et de dégoût mais contre toute attente, le chef du clan décida d'élever les deux enfants et de les marquer, du soleil pour l'enfant aux yeux bleus et de la lune pour l'enfant au regard monstrueux.

Très vite, les capacités des deux enfants se révélèrent, attirant la peur et la convoitise de tous. Les rivalités sous-jacentes s'accentuèrent, une première puis une deuxième guerre éclatèrent. Les capacités de prédictions du gardien furent un atout précieux pour le clan qui se tira de toutes les situations.

Et à chaque génération, deux enfants porteurs de ces pouvoirs apparaissaient.

Et à chaque génération, les deux enfants étaient isolés, enlevés à leur famille et utilisés comme de simples outils par le clan.

Jusqu'à la venue du premier Kazekage. Effrayé par la puissance du clan des Anima il les força à mettre à sa disposition à Suna, les deux plus grandes armes du Clan, le gardien et le souffle du sable. Privé de leur plus précieux atout dans leur guerre contre les Djinns, les Anima reculèrent petit à petit puis abandonnèrent leur surveillance des villages qui bordaient la frontière du territoire des Djinns.

Ces Démons avaient gagné. Et par une ironie comme seuls les Dieux savent en créer, ils avaient aussi perdu.

C'était leur combat constant contre leurs ennemis héréditaires qui les rendaient si puissants. Avec la fin de cette guerre ancestrale, ils se mirent peu à peu à perdre leurs pouvoirs, ne devenant plus que souvenirs puis les monstres des légendes que l'on raconte le soir aux enfants pour les faire frissonner. Privé de leur emprise sur le monde, de la crainte et de la terreur qu'ils inspiraient aux Hommes qui avaient désertés leurs villages, ils se confondirent peu à peu avec les murmures du vent dans les dunes, vestige d'un passé révolu, d'une histoire qui s'efface peu à peu sous les outrages du temps.

Lune pousse sans ménagement Celn qui la regarde s'éloigner sans un mot.

- Les dernières preuves tangibles de leur existence ne sont autres que le gardien et son pendant, ajoute-t-elle, des êtres pathétiques perdus à la frontière entre deux mondes et n'appartenant à aucun, utilisés etsacrifiables pour les uns, rejetés et haïs par les autres.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, Kakashi et Nyah n'avaient pas perdu un mot des paroles de Lune. Kakashi détaille avec surprise les yeux clairs de Nyah s'obscurcir jusqu'à devenir noirs et s'interpose lorsqu'elle tente d'entrer dans la chambre. Il la retient difficilement et étouffe un sursaut lorsque la porte manque de sortir de ses gonds pour laisser passer Lune. Le ninja au sharingan s'écarte bien vite en prenant soin de tirer Nyah vers lui.<p>

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il venait d'entendre est des plus intéressants. Les Djinns ? Des démons primaires qui se rassasient des sentiments des Hommes ? Il jette un coup d'œil discret en direction de Chance. Cette définition le fait singulièrement penser à Gorgo.

* * *

><p>Lune sort dans la cour, tremblante d'une colère qu'elle a bien du mal à contenir ou même à expliquer. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant emportée ? Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à raconter toute cette histoire ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.<p>

- Lune…

Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur le propriétaire des lieux qui s'avance d'un air timide, baissant les yeux.

- Quoi !

L'homme relève la tête, affrontant ce regard qui l'avait effrayé et dit clairement :

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, c'était ridicule et infantile. Par contre…

Lune lève la tête, ne sachant trop que dire, se contentant de répéter ses derniers mots :

- Par contre…

- T'aurai jamais pu défoncer la porte, gamine ! C'est pas de la camelote cette porte, tu …

Lune dévisage le patron de l'auberge se perdre dans les détails de la description sur l'épaisseur de la porte et sur le fait qu'elle avait fait ses preuves et qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu ses chances. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours, elle se surprend à esquisser un timide sourire devant la logorrhée de cet homme à l'allure imposante et à l'air un peu bourru qui ose l'appeler gamine…

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain<strong>

Gaara plante son regard visiblement énervé dans celui de sa sœur, ce qui était à peine perceptible pour un non initié mais des plus flagrants pour Temari :

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

- Celn est introuvable et c'est lui qui devait organiser la seconde épreuve de l'examen chunin. De plus Chance et toute son équipe ont déserté le Village dans la nuit, dit Temari.

- Et on ne peut pas se passer de Celn pour cette épreuve ?

- Impossible, rétorque l'ANBU au masque de faucon qui se trouve sur sa droite. Mais j'ai une solution de rechange, si vous le souhaitez.

- Je vous écoute Sun.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts aussi noirs que raides déplie une carte du désert qui n'a pas l'air des plus récentes.

- Je peux les amener dans ce village abandonné qui se trouve à deux jours de marche dans le désert. La marche à vive allure peut passer pour une épreuve d'endurance des plus appréciables… Surtout si on parcourt les deux jours de trajet en un seul. Et on peut leur faire une petite épreuve de combat rapproché et de camouflage dans les bâtiments désertés. C'est un formidablement terrain d'entraînement.

- Les points d'eau ? demande Temari d'un air intéressé.

Sun montre deux endroits du doigt.

- Il sont encore intacts.

- Bien, je vous confie l'épreuve à vous trois, dit Gaara en dévisageant Shikamaru qui n'a pas encore prononcé un mot.

Le jeune Nara a un bien étrange pressentiment sur cette deuxième épreuve. Les villes abandonnées ne sont pas rares dans le désert, il le sait. Mais dans tous les cas, un village n'est abandonné que pour une seule et unique raison. L'assèchement des sources approvisionnant les habitants.

Ce village possédait non pas une mais deux sources d'eau.

Et ce village avait été abandonné…


	21. Chapter 21

**Mirages**

_Passer la Vallée des Larmes pour se perdre dans le levant*_

Lune lève les yeux vers les stèles parfaitement alignées où sont gravés les noms des braves, tombés aux champs d'honneur pour un but qui les dépasse. Puis elle plonge son regard vers l'est, le désert, où les premiers rayons du soleil encore timides illuminent la scène de ses couleurs changeantes annonçant la fin du règne de l'astre lunaire.

Puis Lune se met en marche et elle n'est pas seule à se lancer dans cette expédition. D'un coup d'œil, elle voit Nyah se glisser à ses côtés et prendre son rythme sans la moindre plainte. Avec surprise, elle voit briller la lueur d'une certaine complicité chez cette femme qui crispe sa main sur la lanière du petit sac de cuir sombre qu'elle porte en bandoulière. Le ninja au sharingan avait dû batailler ferme pour qu'elle lui cède son lourd bagage où chacun gardait l'eau et les vivres. Mais elle avait opposé un déni catégorique lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre la sacoche qui contient les notes qu'elles avaient prises et le livre aux phrases déroutantes de son ancêtre. Elles savent bien toute les deux à quel point suivre ces indications floues ressemble plus à une action emprunte de désespoir que d'une quelconque logique et elle garde les preuves de leur folie avec une volonté farouche.

Un instant, Lune se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû diminuer l'allure de leur progression, Nyah est une civile, incapable de tenir le rythme d'un ANBU. Et à ce même moment, elle se demande depuis quand elle affiche autant de considération pour qui que ce soit. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ralentir doucement, d'une façon que tous, excepté Nyah, trop concentrée sur ses pas dans le sable, perçoivent. Lune remarque que Chance et Kakashi se sont subtilement rapprochés d'elle, attentifs à chacun de ses efforts et qu'ils n'osent l'aider de peur de faire affront à toute l'énergie qu'elle déploie pour se maintenir à leur hauteur et à ne pas les ralentir.

Une onde mordante traverse sa jambe et elle a bien du mal à cacher la douleur qui l'envahit à cet instant. Et pour cause, elle a toujours effectué ses missions en solitaire et n'a jamais eu à dissimuler quoi que ce soit à qui que soit. Un instant sa réaction l'étonne. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de se préoccuper de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle prenait soin de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses… Pourquoi ? Ne pas les inquiéter ? Ne pas leur inspirer une quelconque compassion ? Voilà tout une série de questions déroutantes et pour laquelle elle a bien du mal à trouver un début d'explications.

_Lorsque le soleil règne en Maître dans le ciel d'Azur, apparaît le puits des pleurs de la roche et du vent._

A mesure que le soleil gagne le zénith, les dunes s'effacent pour une terre où la roche affleure et le vent s'engouffre dans les massifs pierreux, constructions grandioses et insolites dans ce désert rougeoyant, tirant une plainte infinie de leur passage dans ces cathédrales de pierres dures.

Le point d'eau n'est pas loin et Lune le repère sans peine. Le vent fait voler ses cheveux qui passent sur son visage. Elle les écarte d'un geste impatient puis sa main se fige en effleurant sa peau.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle sent le soleil, le vent et le sable sur ses joues.

Elle ne portait pas de masque.

Soufflée par cette simple révélation Lune plante son regard électrique dans celui de Nyah. Elle est épuisée mais ne s'est pas départie une seule seconde de sa détermination à continuer à avancer.

Elle n'a pas à se dissimuler derrière cet artifice fragile. Tous les membres de cette expédition, que ce soient les ninjas de Konoha, Nyah ou Celn, tous peuvent la regarder dans les yeux sans un mouvement de recul, sans peur ni haine.

L'équipe de Konoha nouvellement arrivée en renfort affiche une attitude calme des plus professionnelles, chez Chance et Kakashi elle ne lit qu'une pointe de curiosité. Dans le regard de Nyah, elle peut lire tant d'émotions que Lune se sent un temps incapable d'en démêler toutes les implications. Frayeur envers l'inconnu et ses propres paroles qu'elle lui avait assénées avec beaucoup de maladresse quelques heures auparavant, mais aussi de la curiosité, de l'envie, et une excitation bien étrange à se retrouver face à elle. Face à un gardien. Une attitude qu'elle ne comprend pas mais qu'elle commence lentement à accepter.

Et il y a Celn.

Sa simple évocation la plonge dans une perplexité si grande qu'elle ne se reconnaît plus. Pourquoi lui avait-il tenu tête ? Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté tout _ça _! Elle lui avait tout dévoilé, les gardiens, le souffle du sable, cette histoire qu'on lui avait si souvent racontée enfant, avant même qu'elle ne soit assez grande pour en comprendre toute la signification et l'horreur, pour lui rappeler un peu plus chaque jour sa nature inhumaine.

Comme si un simple regard dans le miroir tous les matins n'étaient pas suffisant, pense-t-elle amèrement.

Elle lui avait tout dit sans détour ou phrases alambiquée.

Son histoire aussi bien que le dégoût qu'elle éprouve pour elle-même.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle est tirée de ses réflexions par Nyah qui lui montre le point d'eau et elle annonce une pause que la mère d'Océan prend avec soulagement. Sous les rayons implacables d'un soleil blanc, ils puisent de l'eau et reprennent assez vite la route.

_Suivre la course du soleil pour arriver à la frontière du pays où ils sont Maîtres de vos rêves et de vos illusions perdues._

Les rayons déclinant du soleil rougeoyant meurent derrière les dunes de sables et Lune leur fait signe à tous de s'arrêter. Lentement et dans un silence pesant, ils se préparent à passer la nuit dans ce lieu hostile. Lune se tourne alors vers Nyah qui malgré sa fatigue lui renvoie un regard où se mêle inquiétude et espoir. C'est à cet endroit que s'arrêtent les indications de son ancêtre.

Lune plonge son regard dans les éclats de lumières projetées par la lune en croissant qui éclairent les ténèbres et prononcent à haute voix les dernières phrases de son ancêtre qui les ont menés jusque-là.

- A la faveur de la nuit, à travers la brume et les soupirs du vent,_ ils_ viendront et vous guideront pour mieux vous perdre.

Celn s'apprête à sortir une répartie moqueuse devant tant de solennité lorsqu'une brume miroitante se répand dans l'air accompagnée par le souffle d'un vent dans lequel il perçoit comme des mots dans une langue aux accents graves qu'il ne comprend pas.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le lointain. Deux silhouettes sortent des veloutes vaporeuses qui illuminent la scène qui se déroulent devant leurs yeux. Tous affichent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils reconnaissent les deux ombres qui s'avancent.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame Chance en détachant chaque mot.

Illusions ? Rêve ? Mirage ? Sous leurs yeux, ils détaillent incrédules Itachi Uchiha et Chance sortir du passé d'une image révolue. Le décor prend place et s'éclaire comme en plein jour et de nouveau, ils ressentent la morsure vive du soleil.

* * *

><p>Itachi se laisse tomber sur le sable brûlant.<p>

- Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il calmement.

Chance se tourne alors vers lui en colère :

- T'as intérêt à te lever et plus vite que ça Itachi!

- On a plus de vivres, presque plus d'eau et on est complètement perdu en plein désert…

- Je t'interdis d'abandonner aussi facilement Newbie !

Itachi esquisse un vague petit sourire :

- Ca fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi…

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu le mérites ! Alors tu te lèves c'est un ordre !

- Tu n'es plus mon capitaine Chance.

- Capitaine ou pas, on ne m'a jamais vraiment obéis… Mais je ne te laisserai pas abandonner comme ça !

Au lieu d'obtempérer, il plonge la main dans son sac en tire sa gourde et l'envoie à Chance qui la réceptionne, surprise.

- Tu joues à quoi là ?

- Je suis blessé et on a clairement pas assez d'eau pour deux. C'est la seule chose logique à faire. Tu es la seule qui ait une chance de s'en sortir. Et je sais que tu feras tout pour tenir ta promesse. Tu dois t'en sortir…

Chance se tourne vers lui furieuse en replaçant d'un geste brusque son eau de l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

- Crois-moi, s'il faut que je te traîne par les pieds sur des lieues pour te sortir de ce désert, je le ferai ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir comme tous les autres ! Je…

- _Comme tous les autres_ ?

- Lèves-toi !

Péniblement, il se remet debout avant de se figer. Une vipère des sables ondule avec grâce vers eux. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas craint une telle créature mais son sharingan perce l'illusion sans peine. Le regard de l'animal est habité par un esprit puissant, cruel et violent. Aussi ne s'étonne-t-il pas lorsqu'elle prend la parole d'une voix sifflante et s'adresse à eux :

- Je peux vous montrer où se trouve le point d'eau le plus proche. Je peux vous faire sortir de cet endroit.

- En échange de quoi feriez-vous cela ? demande Itachi qui n'a pas besoin de son sharingan pour sentir la perfidie suinter de chaque mot que prononce cette chose qui se dresse devant eux.

- De bien peu, _Maître_.

L'ironie de ces mots le met en colère mais c'est Chance qui prend la parole calmement.

- En échange de _quoi _?

- Les miens sont en train de s'éteindre sans un mot sans un bruit dans le murmure du vent et les souvenirs des Hommes. Nous ne sommes plus que des ombres, errant dans les dunes à la recherche de nous-même. Laissez-moi une place dans votre esprit, un endroit où je puisse me retrouver, me nourrir et je donnerai ma force et mes connaissances pour vous sortir d'ici.

- Comment ? demande Itachi.

- Donnez-moi un objet qui vous est cher dans lequel je puisse me retrouver et je vous aiderais.

Itachi voit avec horreur Chance dégainer son katana et le planter dans le sable devant les yeux glaçant de la vipère.

- Non !

Concluant le pacte tacite avec la jeune femme, le serpent se glisse contre la garde puis contre la lame avant de se fondre littéralement dans le métal. Lorsque Yoshiko prend d'une main son arme, la lame s'illumine d'une lueur verte et le serpent sort littéralement de l'acier, s'enroule sur le bras de la jeune femme avant de se lover dans son cou. Le souffle court, Yoshiko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et la créature enfonce ses deux dents aiguisées sur la peau blanche et fine. Une décharge la fait trembler et lorsqu'elle pose son regard de nouveau sur Itachi, il a bien du mal à étouffer son mouvement de recul devant ce regard animal qui prend le pas sur l'azur des yeux bleus de Chance.

- Yoshiko ?

- Suis-moi.

* * *

><p>Kakashi qui avait déjà deviné la nature de Gorgo se tourne vers Chance, encore choquée par la scène.<p>

- Je crois que pour une fois on va t'obéir, Chance.

De même qu'Itachi, ils se mirent à suivre _cette_ Yoshiko qui avance d'un pas lent presque mécanique. Sur les côtés, le vent se joue du sable brûlant pour dessiner des sillons et construire des édifices fragiles et éphémères sous le voile impassible d'un soleil blanc qui baigne tout de sa lumière aveuglante. Chaque pas est pénible car ils ne peuvent utiliser leur chakra pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais curieusement, leur lente progression ne laisse aucune trace dans leur sillage.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, plusieurs minutes à moins que ça ne soit plusieurs heures déjà, l'ombre d'un édifice incongru dans ce paysage chaotique, assemblage béant et hétéroclite de verre et de sable où le vent s'infiltre dans les couloirs et les pièces vides. Puis la nuit reprend ses droits et la vision s'étire pour disparaître ne laissant que l'étrange bâtisse qui se dresse sous le regard de la lune.

- Le palais des possibles et du chaos, s'exclame Nyah une lueur de fascination dans ses yeux clairs.

Lune est pétrifiée. Ce palais dont on lui a toujours parlé depuis son enfance, le centre du pays des Djinns, la première pierre noire de la voie qui avait mené à la naissance du gardien et de son pendant se tient devant ses yeux. Lune sursaute lorsque Celn lui effleure doucement le bras, cherchant du regard à la rassurer. Avec stupeur, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'était mise à trembler et tente de se reprendre en le repoussant durement.

Puis sa vision s'éclaire. Pour une raison qui lui est encore inconnue, elle sait que seule Nyah est destinée à la suivre. D'un hochement de tête, elle fait signe à Nyah qui l'accompagne d'un pas tremblant vers l'entrée de cette impressionnante construction.

A peine ont-elles fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'une décharge d'électricité barre l'ouverture d'une porte de verre translucide. Nyah, partagée entre l'émerveillement et la peur avance avec elle dans un long corridor aux murs fins où le vent s'engouffrent en fredonnant une complainte aux accents sifflants dont elle ne saisit pas les mots mais qui la poussent à progresser. Elles avancent jusqu'à une salle immense à ciel ouvert aux murs de verres où la lumière semble entrer avec précaution évitant soigneusement toute une partie de la cour plongée dans la nuit.

Soudain, Nyah sursaute en voyant deux yeux d'améthyste s'ouvrir et illuminer les ténèbres de leur lueur malsaine. Le cœur de la jeune femme se presse dans l'étau noir de la terreur lorsque ces yeux se posent sur elle. Paralysée, elle ne peut esquisser un geste ni contrôler ses tremblements. La créature qui se lève devant ses yeux, lentement et se présente sous l'aspect d'un homme sous ses yeux n'est autre qu'un Djinn… Il tourne son regard vers Lune qui lui renvoie un vis-à-vis identique et prend la parole.

- Je t'attendais Lune.

- Alors vous savez pourquoi je suis là, répond Lune d'une voix faible mais parfaitement claire.

- Je sais mais je ne comprends pas tes raisons.

- Mes raisons ?

- Tu cherches à retrouver _ta sœur_ avant qu'ils ne la trouvent pour éviter cette voie de destruction et de chaos qui hante tes rêves depuis des mois. Pourquoi ?

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Oui, pourquoi ? Que t'as donc apporté l'Humanité pour que tu décides de tout faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans ce gouffre qu'elle a elle-même creusé ? La souffrance, une vie de solitude et de haine…

Le Djinn sort des ombres et Nyah peut à loisir le détailler. Les légendes disent vrai, il possède l'apparence d'un homme séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs et fins, son visage harmonieux, sa longue silhouette des plus agréables. Seuls ses yeux trahissent son ascendance monstrueuse. Et lorsqu'il fait à nouveau un pas et qu'il s'arrête à quelques pas de Lune, elle est stupéfaite de voir à quel point ils se ressemblent, partageant la même finesse et la même perfection dans les traits de leur visage.

- Pourquoi t'accrocher tant à cette moitié de toi qui ne t'as jamais donné autre chose que peur et humiliation, rejet et isolement ? Pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner pour prendre la place qui te revient _ma fille_.

Lune tente de reculer comme frappée par une décharge lorsqu'il pose sa main sur elle.

- Tu sais très bien à quoi cette ère de chaos va mener. Elle va permettre à notre peuple de reprendre sa place dans l'ordre des choses, de devenir plus puissant que nous n'avons jamais été en nous nourrissant sans fin de cette terreur que nous pouvons faire naître d'un seul regard chez ces êtres pathétiques !

S'approchant de Nyah avec un air de prédateur, il est surpris de voir Lune s'interposer.

- Ne la touchez pas ! Donnez-moi cette réponse et nous partirons immédiatement !

Affichant un sourire terrifiant, il effleure du doigt la marque en forme de croissant que porte la jeune femme sur la tempe et prononce quelques mots dans une langue oubliée de tous. Lune s'effondre sur le sol, le corps agités de soubresauts. Un sentiment de panique envahit Nyah lorsqu'elle la voit inconsciente et qu'elle se retrouve_ seule_ face au Djinn. Elle se précipite vers Lune mais il l'en empêche.

- Vous la mènerez dehors quand elle aura repris conscience. Je dois vous parler…

Kakashi regarde d'un coin de l'œil Celn s'agiter, impuissant devant la porte de verre translucide qui lui barre la route. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Lune trembler devant quoi que ce soit. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu baisser les bras ou même afficher la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse. Et là, elle avait tremblé comme un enfant l'aurait fait devant sa plus grande frayeur. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, de vouloir la rassurer ce qu'elle avait pris comme la dernière des insultes.

- Celn calme toi ! dit Yoshiko.

- Je suis calme !

- Je vois ça.

- J'ai agis comme un idiot.

- Disons qu'on aime rarement que quelqu'un nous montre du doigt ce que l'on a toujours essayé de dissimuler, que ce soit derrière un masque ou une attitude, dit Yoshiko.

Gai et Kakashi qui n'ont pas perdu un mot de leur conversation se disent au même moment que cette petite phrase n'est pas si innocente qu'elle en a l'air.

- Je rectifie, j'ai agis comme un parfait idiot.

Soudain, coupant court à ses paroles, la porte de verre se brise laissant passer Lune à moitié inconsciente et soutenue par Nyah qui sort à pas lents. Celn voit la mère d'Océan encore tremblante et lorsque Lune relève la tête, la peur transpire de tous ses pores. Il s'était juré de ne pas foncer de façon stupide mais encore une fois il agit sans réfléchir d'instinct en se précipitant vers elle.

- Lune !

Lentement, elle tente de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et repousse aussi bien Celn que Nyah. Après quelques secondes d'attente dans un silence assourdissant, elle lève les yeux et dit d'un ton froid :

- Le souffle du sable que nous avons cherché partout n'est autre que Sun, l'ANBU qui s'occupe de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chunin à ta place, Celn. Et elle a amené tous les candidats en plein désert, dans un des villages qui se trouve à la frontière du pays des Djinns, un des villages qui étaient protégés par les Anima et qui a été abandonné lorsqu'ils ont perdu cette protection. Sa présence et la mienne en plein territoire des Djinns les a réveillés, rendus puissants et _affamés_.

* * *

><p>*Toutes les phrases en italique sont des extraits de <em>à la croisée des chemins, itinéraire de la folie<em>, le livre écrit par l'ancêtre de Lune


	22. Chapter 22

**Deuxième épreuve**

Shikamaru observe tous les genins rassemblés devant la porte ouest du Village du Sable. Tous… Ils sont bien peu nombreux à avoir passé la première épreuve de Celn. Depuis l'entretien privé avec le Kazekage et la prise en charge de la suite de l'examen par l'ANBU qui s'est débarrassée de sa tenue pour celle de junin, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose cloche. Cette marche forcée dans le désert, ce village abandonné avec encore deux sources d'eau intactes. Il n'arrive pas encore à mettre la main dessus, mais quelque chose va définitivement de travers dans toute cette histoire. Il est tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de Sun, l'ANBU qui s'adresse aux genins.  
>- Le but de l'épreuve est simple, vous devez me suivre à travers le désert. Le premier qui ne soutient pas l'allure disqualifie son équipe. On vous donnera à tous les rations de survie ANBU et rien de plus.<br>Shikamaru constate avec amusement que parler en public ne devait pas être le point fort de Sun qui a réduit les consignes au strict minimum et s'est déjà éloignée. Un à un, les genins s'avancent pour récupérer leur paquetage et lorsque c'est au tour de Naruto, il n'a pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre son malaise. Sasuke observe sans comprendre le long échange tacite entre les deux ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Ana distribue des petits sachets blancs à son équipe avant de chercher du regard l'équipe de Yohiko. Elle s'approche d'eux et de la même façon, leur en tend quelques uns d'un geste vif.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Océan.  
>- Du sel.<br>Tous la regardent étonnés lorsqu'elle tire de son sac sa propre gourde et y verse les cristaux blancs qui se dissolvent rapidement dans l'eau.  
>- Croyez-moi sur parole, sans ça vous ne tiendrez pas avec si peu d'eau, ajoute Ana.<br>- T'es sûre ? demande Eclat l'air soupçonneux.  
>- Le sel permettra à votre corps de mieux garder l'eau, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement offusqué à l'idée qu'on puisse la mettre en doute. Y a un autre moyen aussi très efficace pour ne pas perdre trop d'eau.<br>- C'est quoi cette solution miracle, demande Eclat d'un ton moqueur  
>- Te taire !<br>Elle s'apprête à rejoindre son équipe sans attendre la réplique d'Eclat quand elle ajoute :  
>- Y en a assez pour vous et vos deux amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Puis le groupe se met en route sous les rayons encore timides du soleil levant. Et dès les premières minutes, l'allure imposée par la jeune ANBU est des plus soutenues. Shikamaru et Temari ferment la marche pour s'assurer que tous suivent et maintiennent le rythme. Au bout d'une heure le soleil darde déjà ses rayons implacables sur les ninjas qui progressent sur le sable. Le jeune Nara pense une seconde qu'il a bien eu de la chance de passer son examen à Konoha.<br>Au bout de plusieurs heures, Aigle grimace en levant les yeux au ciel, aveuglée. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonce un peu plus dans le sable et le soleil au zénith est aveuglant. Elle reprend sa route en serrant des dents, contrairement à ses équipiers elle ne peut utiliser son chakra pour permettre à ses pas d'effleurer le sable meuble de la dune et chaque seconde de sa progression lui demande tant d'énergie et d'attention qu'elle commence à croire que cet enfer ne finira jamais.  
>Puis la brise du désert se lève sans pour autant apporter une quelconque fraicheur. Ce n'est qu'un souffle brûlant qui soulève les grains irritant qui s'incrustent partout en attisant la soif qui règne en maître dans tout son corps.<br>Elle essaye de sa focaliser sur ses pieds qui peinent de plus en plus à suivre l'allure imposée par les examinateurs pour oublier son corps meurtri et le soleil qui lui brûle la peau. Quand soudain, elle prend conscience qu'elle allait s'effondrer, incapable de continuer une seconde de plus.  
>Aigle tourne lentement la tête vers Eclat, prête à rendre les armes, abandonner les vestiges de son orgueil consumé par les flammes de ce désert ardent et manque de sursauter quand elle sent un bras se glisser sous ses épaules. Maladroitement, Eclat lui permet de prendre appui contre lui, la soulevant presque de terre.<br>La jeune Hyuga tente de reprendre son assise sur le sable et détaille Eclat avec surprise lorsqu'il lui tend sa propre gourde.  
>- Bois.<br>Le ton résolu d'Eclat stoppe toutes les protestations d'Aigle qui tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop empressée quand elle en ôte le bouchon. Même chaud et salé, le liquide qui passe ses lèvres desséchées est un délice. Elle se force à ne prendre qu'une gorgée mais le regard que lui lance Eclat la convainc sans peine d'en prendre une seconde.  
>Aigle est étonnée de voir qu'il ne profite pas de sa situation de faiblesse, bien au contraire. Il n'a pas attendu qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour lui apporter son aide, il lui a donné de son eau car il sait qu'elle a fini sa propre ration depuis longtemps. La jeune fille baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer le trouble qu'elle ressent.<br>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle dépend entièrement de quelqu'un et n'en ressent aucune honte ni gêne. Il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour obtenir son aide, une aide précieuse sans contre partie ni ironie d'aucune sorte. Si la situation avait été inversée, nul doute qu'elle se serait permis une réflexion, un geste agacé, quelque chose.  
>Pas est colérique, un brin grande gueule, un peu trop souvent enclin à se mettre en avant, capable de s'enflammer pour un rien. Mais il n'attendra jamais plus qu'on ne peut lui donner et sera toujours prêt à accorder son aide sans calcul aucun, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Un véritable équipier. Son équipier.<p>

Aigle relève doucement la tête et tente de libérer un peu son emprise sur son partenaire lorsqu'elle le voit fixer avec attention Océan.  
>- Tu crois que ca ira pour Océan ? demande Aigle.<br>- Pour l'instant, il tient le coup. Et t'inquiètes pas pour moi, dit-il en la forçant de nouveau à prendre complètement appui sur lui, je suis prêt à vous porter tous les deux à bout de bras pour ne pas échouer à cette épreuve ! Je n'ai pas envie de …  
>Aigle laisse échapper un petit sourire. Eclat dans toute sa splendeur…<br>- Tais-toi.  
>Elle n'allait pas le laisser perdre toute son eau en paroles inutiles aussi facilement. Surpris, par sa voix si faible, il se tait et continue à progresser avant de s'empourprer quand Aigle murmure du bout des lèvres un bien timide merci.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que le soleil est au plus haut, Sun leur accorde leur première pause. Ce point d'eau au milieu de nulle part est des plus incongrus dans ce paysage lunaire. L'erg à fait place à un désert de petites pierres coupantes affleurant à même le sol que le vent affine de ses caresses chaudes et qui s'étendent à perte de vue. La progression dans ce reg n'est pas plus aisée que sur le sable brûlant. Shikamaru s'écroule sur le sol caillouteux et regarde avec envie Temari et l'ANBU n'afficher pas plus qu'une goutte ou deux de transpiration. Les jeunes équipes du Sable sont d'ailleurs en meilleure état que les autres, plus habituées à ces longues marches dans le désert.<br>- On se traîne, dit Temari, il va falloir accélérer le rythme si on veut arriver au Village avant la nuit.  
>« On se traine » ! Shikamaru n'a pas le temps d'hausser les épaules lorsqu'il entend la réponse cinglante de l'ANBU.<br>- C'est voulu, cela permettra de faire décrocher plus facilement ceux qui ont déjà des difficultés à suivre.  
>- Je comprends, dit Temari d'une voix affreusement calme.<br>Shikamaru est déjà en train de se demander combien de temps on se moquerait de lui si lui-même « décrochait » alors qu'il est un des examinateurs !  
>- On repart ! assène Temari.<br>Déjà… Shikamaru jette un œil désabusé à Naruto et Sasuke qui ne sont pas loin d'avoir déjà trouvé une ou deux choses désagréables à lui asséner devant son manque flagrant de motivation.  
>Galère…<br>Décidément cette épreuve ne lui inspire aucune confiance.

* * *

><p>La seconde partie du trajet est menée à un train d'enfer par Sun qui n'affiche ni émotion ni la moindre trace d'épuisement dans cette fournaise. De nouveau les dunes s'étendent à perte de vue et cette fois Aigle commence doucement à retrouver l'usage de son chakra. Mais Eclat refuse catégoriquement de la lâcher et la jeune Hyuga n'a pas l'énergie suffisante pour protester lorsqu'au loin, les hauts bâtiments du Village abandonné se dressent à l'horizon. C'est un spectacle bien étrange que ces immeubles qui s'étendent sur des lieues où le sable est en train de tout engloutir, lentement et avec patience, ne laissant l'accès qu'aux étages supérieurs d'une Ville qui s'enfoncent dans le sol.<p>

Sun se retourne pour la première fois sur la troupe de genins et constate avec curiosité que si les visages qui lui font face sont décomposés par l'épuisement, la soif et la morsure du soleil, aucun n'a abandonné, aucun ne s'est écroulé. Celn avait décidément su faire un tri efficace avec sa première épreuve. Même les ninjas du pays de la pluie, particulièrement éprouvés sont encore debout. Le Kazekage lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur eux en raison de la façon dont ils s'étaient comportés pendant l'épreuve de Celn. Elle n'a aucun mal à imaginer en voyant leur air sombre qu'ils aient forcés leur capitaine à porter le bracelet pendant les quatre minutes. Elle s'attarde une seconde sur la petite sœur de Celn qui semble peu affectée par cette excursion dans le désert. Nul doute que son frère l'avait préparé à l'éventualité d'une telle épreuve, un vrai ninja du désert, Celn pouvait être fier. L'équipe de Chance avait eu plus de mal et sans l'aide du blondinet, la Huyga aux cheveux noir de jais n'aurait jamais réussis à arriver jusque là. Elle sait que la jeune fille avait été blessée et même avec l'aide de son équipier cette marche avait dû être un vrai supplice.

Puis elle détaille Naruto et Sasuke qui n'affichent pas plus de fatigue qu'elle et le jinchuriki ne se prive pas d'envoyer un regard moqueur au Nara qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'a pas vraiment brillé par son enthousiasme pendant cette marche un peu soutenue.  
>- Bien, dit Sun. Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Reposez-vous, l'épreuve suivante ne sera pas de tout repos.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru observe le vent du désert se jouer nonchalamment des grains blancs dans les rues larges de la Ville. Il est surpris par la taille des bâtiments en suivant Sun et Temari qui s'enfonce d'un pas décidé dans le dédale sableux.<br>- Sun, vous êtes souvent venue ici ?  
>- Non.<br>Shikamaru est surpris car son pas est si assuré qu'on dirait qu'elle connaît déjà les lieux comme sa poche. Il constate de nouveau que lui tirer plus d'une monosyllabe allait être difficile. Devant son air perplexe, elle tourne légèrement la tête mais reste silencieuse.  
>- Vous semblez pourtant bien connaître les lieux.<br>- Toutes les villes du désert sont construites sur le même plan, dit-elle d'un ton sec, pas difficile de s'y repérer.  
>Shikamaru préfère se taire plutôt que d'essuyer une nouvelle réplique cinglante. Il observe avec une grande attention la ville qui lui laisse une impression amère de naufrage annoncé.<p>

* * *

><p>L'équipe huit investit le dernier étage d'un des plus hauts immeubles de la grand-rue de ce paysage chaotique où le sable a déjà pris ses quartiers. Océan se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol, mort de fatigue. Aigle reprend doucement tout contrôle d'elle-même et en passant sa main sur son ventre elle constate que le sceau sanglant que lui a apposé Sakura a presque disparu. Elle jette un œil à Eclat qui s'adosse contre le mur en tentant de camoufler son air défait par une boutade auquel elle ne prête que peu d'attention. L'épreuve suivante « ne serait pas de tout repos » et ils n'étaient pas des plus en formes pour l'affronter.<br>D'un regard, elle balaye la pièce dans laquelle ils se sont installés. Le sol est recouvert d'une fine couche de sable fin, une table et des chaises poussiéreuses ont été mises sur le côté. Elle passe une porte pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre qui débouche sur deux petites chambres. La première, dont la fenêtre a été soufflée de l'intérieur possède encore un grand lit vide et une armoire de bois sombre, usée par le temps. La seconde quant à elle est remplie par deux petits lits d'enfants dont les draps couverts de sable sont encore tirés.  
>- On dirait que les habitants sont partis sans demander leur reste…<br>Aigle sursaute en croisant le regard d'Océan dans la pénombre du couloir. Quelque chose ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout dans cette pièce, dans cet appartement, dans cette ville toute entière. Elle remarque un reflet scintillant provenant de la pièce. Une psyché aussi haute qu'elle se tient à quelques centimètres de la vitre et reflète les derniers rayons d'un soleil mourant. Elle s'approche doucement, faisant face à son reflet quand soudain l'image se brouille dans un tourbillon.  
>Deux billes d'améthyste la fixe du regard animal et froid du prédateur à travers la glace.<p>

Aigle étouffe un cri d'horreur devant ce regard inhumain qui la pétrifie avant de disparaitre dans un souffle avec les derniers rayons du soleil.


	23. Chapter 23

**Le piège**

- Aigle !

Océan dévisage son équipière avec stupeur et effroi. La jeune Hyuga, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant sur la tempe, fixe incrédule son reflet dans la glace, effleurant du doigt la surface lisse et froide de la psyché qui lui fait face.

- _Ça va_, dit-elle.

Ses yeux hagards trahissant sa voix neutre, elle se tourne vers Océan rapidement rejoint par Eclat alerté par son cri de pure épouvante. Ils étouffent un mouvement de recul en plongeant leurs yeux dans le byakugan de la jeune fille qu'elle avait déclenché dans un réflexe.

Puis son regard se perd dans les détails du mur blanc qui lui fait face et de nouveau Aigle recule, le souffle court lorsque les trois examinateurs de l'épreuve pénètrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Dans les ombres de la porte, du couloir, ils sont là et ils sont nombreux ces regards luisants, électriques et prédateurs. Et tous convergent vers un seul et même point, attirés comme des papillons par la flamme d'une lumière vive, fascinés et quémandeurs, attendant patiemment leur heure.

Aigle tend une main accusatrice vers l'ANBU d'un geste vif.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Sur ces mots, elle s'effondre sans un bruit. Eclat se précipite, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la dévisage sans voix. La nacre de son regard blanc fait place à un vert de jade des plus mats et elle se relève le visage fermé, la voix faible mais des plus autoritaires :

- Je dois vous transmettre un message urgent de la part de votre Maître, dit-elle.

- Gorgo ! s'exclamèrent Eclat et Océan d'une même voix.

* * *

><p>Deidara prend une poignée de sable entre ses mains, laissant s'écouler lentement les grains entre ses doigts, d'un air pensif.<p>

- Cette ville ne m'inspire aucune confiance, dit-il.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Kisame, mais la piste semble enfin prometteuse.

La nuit tombée brusquement engloutit la ville abandonnée de son manteau sombre et froid lorsque le vent se mit à siffler lugubrement dans les ruelles étroites du centre qui s'effondre un peu plus à chaque seconde sous la vindicte du sable et du temps. Un éclair foudroya le ciel d'encre dans un déluge électrique éclairant la scène d'une aura glaçante.

- Ne traînons pas, ajoute Deidara. On récupère la fille et on met les voiles.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru a tout à fait compris les lignes les plus importantes du message même s'il n'en a certainement pas saisi toutes les subtilités.<p>

Ils sont en danger, en _grand danger_.

Les renforts n'arriveraient pas avant l'aube.

Ils devraient _tenir_ toute la nuit.

Ils allaient devoir affronter une menace dont il avait peine à comprendre la réelle nature. La créature qui avait pris contact par l'intermédiaire de l'élève de Yoshiko leur avait assuré que Sun pourrait seule réactiver une antique protection qui leur assurait une chance de combattre ces _choses _et de leur gagner un temps précieux pour s'organiser, trouver un plan, aussi simple soit-il.

Que sont réellement ces monstres que seule Aigle semble pouvoir voir ? La question est intéressante mais loin d'être des plus urgentes. Gorgo leur avait dit que les _Djinns_ n'étaient pas _encore_ assez puissants pour les attaquer. Et que lorsque la protection des Anima serait mise de nouveau en place, ils ne pourraient faire un pas dans la cité que sous une apparence humaine. Et ce n'est que sous cette forme qu'ils deviennent vulnérables. Il fallait réactiver l'antique protection la cité au plus vite.

Il déroule une carte usée par le temps avec attention et commence à réfléchir furieusement à un plan. Les frontières de la ville sont délimitées par quatre arches ouvrant sur les points cardinaux. Puis un dédale de ruelles se perd dans d''innombrables méandres pour déboucher sur le centre. Du doigt, il trace le contour des limites du cœur de la cité. Plus facile à protéger il est bâti comme une forteresse et seules deux portes à peine assez larges pour laisser le passage à deux hommes de fronts et surmontées de meurtrières et d'un poste de sentinelle permettent d'y pénétrer. Une idée commence à naître dans son esprit. Une idée simple et efficace, suffisamment du moins pour leur permettre de gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts mais des plus dangereuses.

Levant la tête, il voit Temari le fixer avec effroi devant son calme.

- J'ai un plan.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous réunis autour de la carte de la ville que Shikamaru a étalé sur une table de bois fatiguée. Il lève les yeux pour observer tous les visages qui se penchent avec empressement sur le plan. Sun sur sa droite est totalement prostrée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. La jeune équipe de Chance est tendue mais prête à agir au plus vite. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu lors de leur voyage pour Suna les avaient déjà confrontés à de telles situations et ils faisaient preuve d'un calme impressionnant pour des genins. Ils ont été rejoints assez vite par la jeune sœur de Celn qui attend patiemment son plan. Puis le jeune Nara observe les regards plein d'espoir de Naruto, Sasuke qui attendent dans un silence pesant qu'il prenne la parole. Sentir la confiance indéfectible qu'ils lui accordent le rend nerveux. Le plan qu'il allait leur proposer est suicidaire et c'est le seul qu'il puisse mettre en place en si peu de temps.

- La première chose à faire, dit-il, est de réactiver le sort de protection de la cité. Mais nous devons le faire qu'au _bon moment_, commence-t-il.

Tous se sont tournés vers lui alors qu'il plonge son regard sur les lignes sinueuses qui entourent la cité sur la carte :

- Nous devons dans un premier temps nous réfugier dans le cœur de la cité et en activer la protection. Ainsi les Djinns ne pourront passer les portes du cœur de la ville que sous une forme humaine, la seule que l'on peut combattre. Par contre la protection des murs extérieurs de la cité n'est pas faite pour _empêcher_ les Djinns d'entrer dans la cité comme je l'ai d'abord cru. Il a pour but de les prendre au piège en attendant les renforts.

- Je comprends, dit Sasuke. Si les renforts arrivaient alors que les Djinns sont encore dans le désert et tout puissant, ils se feraient massacrer avant de mettre un pied dans la ville.

- On doit donc s'assurer qu'ils soient entrés dans la ville, avant de faire qui que ce soit, ajoute Temari, ils seront coincés entre les barrières qui ouvrent sur le désert et celles qui bordent le cœur de la cité.

- Il y a quatre arches qui ouvrent sur le désert, continue Shikamaru, nous allons devoir former quatre groupes qui s'assureront de ne les fermer qu'au moment opportun.

- Quatre groupes qui seront dans une position difficilement tenable, dit Temari, entre le désert et les Djinns.

Seul le silence fait écho à cette réflexion que tous se sont fait en silence.

- Que sait-on de ces Djinns ? demande Naruto.

- D'après Gorgo, ils gagnent en puissance de minute en minute et seuls les Anima ont trouvé une façon de les combattre sous leur vraie forme. Par contre, lorsqu'on les contraint à prendre forme humaine, ils possèdent une force impressionnante et une résistance qui va bien au-delà de celle d'un Homme, mais ils ont aussi une faiblesse. A la base du cou, ils ont une marque qui les rend vulnérables, dit Shikamaru.

- Combien sont-_ils _? demande Temari.

- Gorgo n'a pas été vraiment précise, dit Shikamaru en précisant. _Nombreux_. En tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'elle estime que nous soyons en grand danger.

Il examine de nouveau la carte qui s'ouvre sous ses yeux.

- La porte Sud est surmontée d'une tour qui domine la ville. Nous avons besoin du byakugan car Aigle est la seule à pouvoir voir les Djinns avant qu'ils ne prennent une forme humaine, elle pourra nous donner une idée précise du nombre de ces choses. Le premier groupe sera donc formé d'Aigle et de Sun pour la porte Sud.

Shikamaru grimace à l'idée d'envoyer une jeune genin dans cette folie. Mais le byakugan est un atout dont ils ne peuvent se passer. L'associer à un ANBU chevronné est la seule chose censée à faire pour lui permettre d'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte. Et la tour est l'endroit le plus pratique pour la suite de son plan. Il pose cinq oreillettes sur la table, cinq micros sous la forme de rubans à noirs et fins ainsi que cinq petites fioles vides.

- Nous serons tous en contact et dès qu'Aigle sera sûre que tous les Djinns auront pénétré dans la ville, nous refermerons le piège. Il suffit pour cela de verser le sang d'un Anima, dit-il en fixant Sun.

La jeune ANBU pose son masque et soutient un instant son regard. Elle prend un kunai de sa main gauche, s'entaillant la paume droite dans un déchirement crissant puis réparti quelques gouttes du liquide sombre et épais qui s'écoule de la plaie dans les quatre récipients de verre.

- Naruto, tu t'occuperas de la porte Ouest, Sasuke, de l'Est et j'irai moi-même au Nord. Temari, tu gagneras le cœur de la ville et tu t'occuperas d'organiser les défenses avec les genins.

- Mauvaise idée, rétorque immédiatement Temari. J'irai à la porte Nord moi-même. Je te laisse l'organisation.

Le ton de Temari ne souffre aucune réplique.

- Bien, une dernière chose cruciale. A trois cent mètres de la tour de l'arche Sud, j'ai découvert l'entrée d'un passage souterrain qui mène au cœur de la cité, dit-il en plaçant son doigt sur un point précis de la carte. Il vous permettra de nous rejoindre après avoir clos les portes de la cité. Vous devrez les détruire derrière vous.

Tous acquiescent en prenant d'une main une oreillette, le micro et une des petites fioles, prêts à accomplir de leur mieux le plan du jeune Nara.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Sun presse le pas sur le sable qui envahit tout. A deux pas derrière elle, la jeune Hyuga la suit comme son ombre et contemple la scène qui s'offre à elle. Le spectacle de cette ville qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans le sable meuble, cette vision de naufrage sous les assauts du ciel colérique, du temps et du cataclysme qui s'annonce avec tonnerre et fracas la rend étrangement plus consciente de chaque seconde qui s'écoule, de chacun de ses pas sur le sable tassé, de chaque inspiration qui passe ses lèvres, des battements de son cœur qui s'affole, de l'adrénaline qui coule pure dans ses veines et de sa vue dans la nuit noire qui devient plus précise à chaque instant.<p>

La nuit est glacée, le vent violent s'engouffre dans les ruelles étroites, rendant chaque pas difficile et dans un tonnerre fracassant, un éclair déchire le ciel d'encre avant de marteler le sol avide dans un souffle froid. Peu habituée à un tel déchaînement en plein désert, Sun observe la tempête se lever en frissonnant.

Depuis toujours, Sun connait son appartenance à cet ancien clan, les Anima mais jamais elle n'avait pris conscience de son importance en son sein. Ses propres parents l'avaient abandonné à la naissance et elle avait été recueillie par un couple du clan qui s'était installé à Suna quelques jours après sa naissance. Elle avait grandi dans un foyer glacial où ses parents adoptifs n'avaient jamais vu autre chose en elle qu'un fardeau, un poids mort dont ils n'avaient que faire. A la naissance de leur fils, ils l'avaient non seulement délaissé plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait mais ils avaient montré plus d'amour et de dévouement envers leur fils qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir en voir de la part de personnes si cruelles envers elle. Ils lui avaient même interdit de lui parler ou même de l'approcher.

Devenir shinobi avait été la seule façon de fuir cette maison aux murs froids où elle avait grandi. Son attitude réservée et distante ne lui avait pas réellement permis de nouer des liens avec les autres genins, mais n'en avait cure. Elle était forte, intelligente et d'une endurance exceptionnelle et avait gagné sa place très jeune parmi les ANBUs.

Avec les années, la vie d'ANBU, l'anonymat qu'elle lui procurait, l'enchaînement des missions, les multiples dangers qu'elle avait jamais eu à affronter lui avait permis d'oublier ses _parents, _son clan et toutes ces histoires ridicules qu'on lui avait raconté pour l'effrayer enfant mettant en scène la guerre séculaire entre ces démons des sables et son clan, les Anima, le rôle du gardien et le secret du Souffle du Sable…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entend des pas s'approcher. Rapidement, elle empoigne Aigle et se glisse contre le mur. Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand elle aperçoit deux silhouettes se dessiner dans la ruelle, avançant d'un pas égal vers elles. La vue de leurs capes sombres parsemées de nuages rouges la fait trembler. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle effleure le micro dans son cou. Mais les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont trop proches pour qu'elle ose murmurer le moindre mot.

Ils l'ont suivi. Ils sont là pour le Souffle du Sable

Ils sont là pour _elle_.

Cette simple pensée est presque plus effrayante que leur présence.

Elle attire la jeune fille à elle qui la fixe de ses grands yeux cotonneux. Sun montre du doigt la fiole contenant son sang qu'elle porte dans sa poche. Aigle comprend aussitôt qu'elle lui demande de continuer seule. La Tour se dresse sur sa droite à moins de cinq cent mètres. Elle allait créer une diversion pour la laisser rejoindre la porte Sud.

Mais Aigle sait déjà que tout cela serait inutile.

L'Akatsuki n'est pas la seule à courir après Sun. Elle n'a pas osé leur dire car elle est la seule à les voir. Mais ils la suivent, se glissant dans chacun de ses pas, se faufilant dans son ombre, l'observant sans relâche de leurs yeux avides et prédateurs.

A vrai dire, de ces choses, elle n'en perçoit que les contours, leurs mouvements furtifs et vaporeux. Mais ils sont là et à chaque instant leurs silhouettes se précisent un peu plus et ils gagnent en force et en puissance.

Mais Sun n'a pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, qu'une série de petits insectes aux corps blancs se précipitent sur elles. L'ANBU pousse Aigle sans ménagement juste avant que le mur sur lequel elles s'étaient appuyées n'explose dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle tente de fuir dans la rue qui mène à la tour mais Kisame les attend, un sourire insolant sur les lèvres.

Que faire ? Sun examine une à une ses maigres possibilités. Les murs et tous les bâtiments qui bordent la rue sont truffés de ces insectes mortels prêts à exploser à tout instant. Dans son dos Deidara s'avance d'un pas lent et devant, Kisame barre la route en empoignant une épée monstrueuse. Sun ne voit qu'une solution, elle est coincée. La Tour qui se dresse devant ses yeux est si proche…

Aigle doit attendre la Tour, elle est la seule à voir ces créatures et à le pouvoir faire déclencher le sort au bon moment.

- Tu vas nous suivre sans discuter, dit Kisame en faisant pivoter d'une main sa lame effroyable.

Sun empoigne un kunaï et leur lance :

- Je vous suis si vous laissez la gamine partir.

Le vent se rue derrière elle, portant ses paroles dans toute la ville. Les éclats de rire de Deidara lui parviennent dans un souffle.

- Tu te crois vraiment en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit! Tu vas nous suivre et on va garder la jeune protégée de Chance avec nous. Elle pourra toujours nous servir plus tard…

Sun se tourne alors vers lui, le regard froid :

- Je crois que c'est vous qui n'avez pas bien compris, dit-elle en glissant le tranchant de son kunaï contre sa propre gorge. Mon cadavre ne vous sera d'aucune utilité…

Kisame et Deidara ont une seconde d'hésitation, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle en vienne à de telles extrémités.

- _Laissez-la passer, _dit Sun.

Aigle la fixe avec stupeur. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait risqué ainsi sa vie pour elle, encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand soudain, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse réellement le voir, Kisame se matérialise dans le dos de Sun près à l'assommer. Mais au moment où il frappe, la silhouette de Sun s'effondre pour ne laisser qu'un amas de sable informe. Elle surgit alors dans son dos, à son tour pour frapper. Kisame encaisse le coup assez facilement mais laisse une ouverture vers la porte dans laquelle Aigle s'engouffre courant à perdre haleine vers la Tour.

Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, elle s'arrête brusquement, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Aigle !

Ils étaient trop nombreux et avec stupeur elle se rend compte qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus visibles, de plus en plus puissants. Et ils ne sont pas seulement entre la Tour et elle, mais ils se rapprochent aussi doucement, lentement de façon presque sinueuse et rampante vers Sun qui plonge pour esquiver les projections de Deidara qui illuminent la nuit sombre. Elle se retourne à son tour pour voir la large épée de Kisame se diriger vers elle complétement paralysée par la présence de ces yeux électriques qui se pressent devant son regard.

A mesure qu'elle les distingue avec de plus en plus de précision, elle voit se dessiner les contours d'une main sur la lame de Kisame et son coup est stoppé net avec une force phénoménale. Surpris et contrarié, il dégage son épée d'un geste sec et se met sur ses gardes. De son côté, Deidara voit ses propres créations flotter dans les airs, complètement immobile puis se retourner contre lui avec une féroce vélocité des plus étonnantes. A peine plonge-t-il sur le côté qu'à nouveau ses propres créations le suivent à la trace et les bâtiments qu'il avait truffé d'explosifs se mettent à s'embraser un à un dans une fureur destructrice.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Deidara constate la même surprise dans le regard de l'ANBU dont le masque a volé en éclat dans le souffle des explosions. Mais le regard appuyé d'Aigle ne laisse aucun doute, quelque ce soit leurs attaquants, elles les voyaient et les craignaient.

Une fois encore, l'Akatsuki à la mèche blonde se dit qu'il avait eu raison. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré avoir tort.

Aigle se précipite vers Sun qui tente de se relever. Son bras droit est touché et sa tunique ensanglanté laisse présager du pire. Aigle n'ose l'aider et la regarde se mettre debout en grimaçant. Soudain, elle voit une lueur d'effroi traverser le regard de Sun et sent avec stupeur l'acier tranchant d'un kunaï se glisser dans son cou. Deidara se colle à son oreille et lui demande :

- Tu les vois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Soudain, un plan commence à naître dans son esprit. Elle répète sans réellement s'en rendre compte, mot pour mot les paroles de Gorgo en les fixant, le souffle court :

- _Des profondeurs de la nuit et de l'oubli, ils se sont éveillés. Puissants, nombreux et affamés, ils viendront à vous dans un seul but, vous détruire, tous, jusqu'au dernier._

- Les _Djinns_, dit Kisame.

- Ils vont attaquer la cité et tenter de détruire tous ceux qui s'y trouvent, _tous, _dit Sun_._

- Charmant programme, ironise Deidara et une raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

- Je peux vous mener à la sortie en les évitant, dit Aigle en pointant de sa main la Tour Sud qui se dresse devant elle.

Aigle réfléchit furieusement. Elle tourne furtivement le bouton de son micro. Son objectif est simple, atteindre la Tour avant _eux_.

- Bien, conduis-nous. Kisame, tu t'occupes de la fille. Je suppose qu'on ne prend pas la voie directe.

Au même instant Naruto, Sasuke, Temari et Shikamaru se figent en entendant la voix directe de Deidara.

- Non, ils sont trop nombreux. Il faut prendre les ruelles, s'écarter à tout prix de toutes les voies principales.

Aigle espère que sa voix est suffisamment calme pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire et qu'ils écoutent son conseil. Premièrement l'Akatsuki veut Sun vivante. D'une certaine façon la laisser entre leur main est peut-être la seule façon de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Mais pour cela, elle doit s'assurer de fermer les portes de la cité rapidement. Deuxièmement, elle a remarqué que si les Djinns sont attirés par Sun, ils ne l'attaque pas. Pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, mais ils avaient presque pris sa défense contre Deidara en arrêtant son attaque et en la retournant contre lui. Et enfin, elle seule peut les voir. Et même s'ils étaient moins nombreux dans les ruelles, les éviter serait plus difficile.

Heureusement, elle ne cherche pas à les éviter…

Elle en repère un et le fixe en réprimant recul et frissons quand elle plonge dans ce regard animal et avance. Le Djinn, surpris par cette confrontation directe, esquisse un sourire satisfait. Aigle est obligé de forcer chacun de ses pas pour ne pas s'enfuir devant la terreur qui se rue dans chaque parcelle de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle se tient à quelques centimètres de la créature, elle soutient toujours son regard sans broncher lorsqu'il se prépare à frapper avec force. A la dernière seconde, elle plonge sur le côté et c'est Deidara qui se tient juste derrière elle qui prend le coup de plein fouet et s'effondre sous la violence d'un choc auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Libérée de son emprise et pouvant aisément éviter ses adversaires, Aigle se faufile dans la ruelle sombre et cours de toutes ses force en direction de la Tour. Elle tente désespérément de ne pas jeter un regard en arrière, effrayée par sa lâcheté d'avoir laissé Sun entre leurs mains sans rien tenter… Mais elle se retourne et vois les deux Akatsuki et Sun déjà au prise avec plusieurs Djinns, tenter de riposter à l'aveugle.

Elle croise le regard de l'ANBU :

- Cours !

Aigle ne met pas longtemps à voir la haute porte de l'entrée Sud s'élever devant ses yeux. L'entrée de la Tour est depuis longtemps ensevelie sous le sable mais c'est tout de même l'édifice le plus haut et le plus impressionnant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle distingue sans peine une ouverture sur le côté et pénètre dans la Tour pour découvrir un escalier en colimaçon, étroit et empli de sable qui recouvre les premières marches qu'elle grimpe quatre à quatre sans prendre le temps de se poser la moindre question. Une fois arrivée tout en haut de la Tour, l'escalier débouche sur une plateforme battue par les vents qui offre une vue imprenable sur la ville et sa frontière.

La pierre d'activation de la protection des Anima se trouve bien devant elle, sur le chemin de ronde de la Tour, comme leur avait annoncé Gorgo.

- Je suis en place, dit-elle.

Son oreillette reste muette pendant quelques secondes puis tous répondent l'un après l'autre. D'abord Temari, puis Naruto et Sasuke. Aigle se penche alors sur le petit muret qui la sépare du vide en direction de la cité. Elle voit avec autant de soulagement que de frayeur que Sun et ses deux ravisseurs ont réussis à se sortir de la ruelle et se dirige vers la Tour, vers elle.

- Combien sont-ils ? demande Naruto.

Aigle se tourne vers le désert. La pluie a redoublé d'intensité et un éclair illumine la scène monstrueuse qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Des centaines, des milliers de ces créatures se pressent devant les quatre portes de la cité, se déversant dans ses rues et ruelles avec une férocité et un empressement glaçant.

Il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour que toutes ces choses entrent dans la Ville.

De même qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, Aigle, reprend le mot de Gorgo d'une voix blanche :

- _Nombreux…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Alliances**

_Les renforts_

Un éclair déchire le ciel de sa signature blanche, aveuglante, puis le vent se lève, violent et glacé. Chance plante son katana dans le sable, l'acier étincelant d'une étrange lueur mate. L'ombre, fine et sombre de la lame se met à onduler puis s'élève avant de se découper dans les rayons dansants du soleil qui décline prenant l'apparence d'une femme au regard de jade et à la peau miroitante. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête et fixe avec Yoshiko avec un petit sourire moqueur, tous répriment difficilement un mouvement de recul.

- Maître.  
>- Gorgo. Tu as transmis mes instructions.<br>- Oui, et tant que je serai en contact avec Aigle, elle pourra les voir. Le jeune Nara a déjà exposé son plan.

Lune constate une lueur de satisfaction dans les regards des ninjas de Konoha. Le jeune stratège est leur ami et ses dons prodigieux sont une source de fierté pour le village de la feuille. Bien sûr que Shikamaru a un plan !

Chance fixe Gorgo avec appréhension.

- Nous aideras-tu lorsque l'heure de l'affrontera sonnera ?

Pendant un temps, seul le silence et un sourire insolent font écho à la question de Yoshiko :

- Oui.  
>- Pourquoi ? Ils font partis de ton peuple, je comprendrais que…<br>- Vous vous trompez. Ces choses n'ont plus rien en commun avec mon peuple. Pendant des années, ils ont erré, sans âmes, sans but, perdus entre les rayons implacables du soleil et l'immensité vide du désert. Ils ont abandonné leur fierté, leur dignité, leur rang et ont oublié jusqu'à leur nom et leur droit d'appartenir à mon peuple. La présence du gardien et de son pendant sur nos anciennes terres a réveillé leur fureur, leur frustration et leur avidité. Ils se sont éveillés et sont attirés par une puissance qui les dépasse sans en comprendre ni la raison ni la force qui les pousse à agir. Sans raison, ni volonté, ils ne sont pas plus que des monstres asservis par leurs pulsions dévastatrices, des créatures qui me font honte d'avoir un jour porté le nom de Djinns, des choses à détruire à plus vite.  
>- C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir t'accorder toute ma confiance sans trembler.<br>- Et comme toujours vous avez raison, Maître, répond Gorgo avec un air satisfait.  
>- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut nous mettre en route au plus vite.<p>

Tous se tournent alors vers Nyah qui ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle ne pourrait faire autrement que les ralentir, elle le sait…

- On ne peut la laisser ici sans protection, dit Lune.  
>- Je vous retarderai trop, dit Nyah. Partez sans plus attendre. Je…<br>- Vous ne passerez pas la nuit si vous restez, dit Lune.

Nyah pâlit, blanche comme un linge, en entendant la phrase prononcée par Lune, cette sentence dictée par ces yeux qui traversent le temps et la chair, ce regard qui la fait trembler et l'attire tout autant.

Chance et Kakashi échangent un regard de connivence avant de se tourner dans la même seconde vers Gaï qui affiche son air le plus enthousiaste.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas et vous ne nous retarderez pas non plus, dit Chance.  
>- On aurait souhaité ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités, dit Kakashi d'un air presque sévère. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.<br>- Pas le choix ? répète d'une voix lente et apeurée Nyah.  
>- Vert, dit Chance. A toi de jouer.<p>

Kakashi et Chance s'approchent subrepticement de Nyah.

- Pour avoir déjà vécu pareille situation tous les deux, dit Kakashi sur le ton de la confidence en désignant du regard Chance, nous nous excusons d'avance de ce que vous allez devoir subir.

Gai s'approche tout sourire et installe rapidement sur son dos la mère d'Océan, affreusement mal à l'aise qui tente de s'agripper sans le gêner.

Devant les interrogations silencieuses de Lune et Celn, Chance prend la parole :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, même en portant Nyah, il avancera tout de même plus vite que nous tous.

L'équipe de Gaï atteste de l'énergie débordante de leur Chef en acquiesçant dans un même élan les paroles de Chance.

**Première étape**

Shikamaru les regarde tous partir, un atroce pressentiment lui dévorant les entrailles. Son plan est des plus dangereux et incertains. En si peu de temps, il ne peut anticiper toutes les possibilités aussi sereinement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Et il doit bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas prévu l'intervention de Temari qui lui avait en deux mots coupé toute réplique.

Y a-t-il sur Terre créature plus versatile et imprévisible qu'une femme ! Galère…

Il se doit d'avertir Temari sur certains détails qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'expliquer, pensant que cette mission pour la porte Nord lui échouerait sans peine.

- Temari !

La jeune femme se retourne dans un souffle et le toise de son regard pâle :

- Tu dois savoir une chose.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai compris au premier coup d'œil. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir lire une carte.<p>

Shikamaru frissonne. Depuis était-il devenu si transparent ? La porte Nord est non seulement la plus éloignée du passage qui mène au cœur de la cité, mais seules des ruelles étroites et tortueuses y conduisent. C'est de loin la mission la plus dangereuse des quatre qu'il a distribuée et il se l'était réservée ne pouvant supporter de porter une part au moins égale du danger qu'allaient affronter ses amis dans son plan insensé.

Il regarde Temari disparaître sans un regard en arrière, l'estomac noué. Si elle ne revenait pas de cette folie, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et à cet instant il était prêt à prier tous les Dieux de la création s'ils pouvaient lui assurer son retour en un seul morceau.

* * *

><p>Aigle balaye du regard la scène. Du haut de la Tour, le vent violent siffle à ses oreilles et la pluie redouble d'ardeur. De toute part, les Djinns se pressent aux portes de la cité et s'engouffrent dans toutes les rues et ruelles qui s'étendent sous ses yeux.<p>

- Combien ?

La question à nouveau répétée qui crépite dans ses oreilles la ramène brutalement à la réalité. Puis, elle voit les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, trainant Sun derrière eux à moitié inconsciente, se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la Tour. Une décharge d'adrénaline la fait trembler. Elle n'a que peu de temps, et elle ne va pas le perdre à tenter une estimation de cette horde qui déferle dans la ville. Ils ont presque tous pénétrés entre les murs de la ville et elle ne peut attendre plus longtemps. Les deux ninjas aux capes noires parsemées de rouges viennent de pénétrer dans l'escalier. Aigle s'avance vers le bord, l'eau qui tombe du ciel noir lui plaque les cheveux sur le visage et le souffle de la nuit la transit de froid. Ignorant encore une fois la question qu'elle perçoit à peine dans le hurlement des vents, elle prend la parole d'une voix faible mais parfaitement distincte :

- Soyez prêts.

Dans un fracas, la porte qui mène au chemin de garde, à quelque mètre d'elle explose.

Ils sont déjà là et la dévisage avec colère avant de se précipiter sur elle.

- MAINTENANT !

Aigle jette d'une main la fiole chargée du sang de Sun dans un fracas assourdit par les vents. Au même moment, provenant des quatre portes de la cité, une intense lumière bleue se propage à une vitesse folle entre les remparts de la ville, enfermant les Djinns et tous ceux qui s'y trouvent entre la frontière du désert et les hautes murailles du centre de la cité.

Deidara qui avait tenté d'empêcher Aigle d'accomplir son geste, termine son geste inutile en propulsant la jeune Huyga avec une force démesurée contre le muret surplombant le chemin de ronde de la porte.

- Qu'as-tu fait sale gamine !

Une clameur sans précédent s'élève des rues et ruelles de la Ville. Deidara se penche dans le vide avant de blêmir en voyant les portes closes et les milliers de créatures, sous la forme d'hommes et de femmes aux traits tirés et au regard fixe avancer d'un pas lent vers le cœur de la ville. Avec stupeur, il voit un petit groupe se détacher et prendre la direction de la tour. Ils seraient là dans peu de temps.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour sortir d'ici ? demande-t-il sans trop se faire d'illusions.  
>- Aucun, répond Aigle en détachant difficilement ses yeux du spectacle de cette vague qui déferle à toute vitesse.<p>

Les bruits dans l'escalier se précisent dangereusement et les premières de ces créatures font leur apparition sur le chemin de ronde, les encerclant.

- Que cherchent-ils ? demande Kisame.  
>- Nous détruire, tous, jusqu'au dernier, dit Aigle.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke frémit d'effroi en croisant les centaines de regards électriques qui se tournent vers lui. Dégainant Kusanagi, il s'apprête à littéralement tailler son chemin dans la masse. Mais il constate que le chidori, s'il fait reculer un temps ses adversaires, ne les détruit pas. Ils continuent à le dévisager, avidement et à progresser vers lui, aussi lentement que sûrement. Retenant à grand peine un mouvement instinctif de repli, il reprend sa progression pas à pas.<p>

L'entrée Est est proche des souterrains. Mais il sait qu'il ne prendra pas le chemin le plus court. Un seul coup d'œil à la carte qu'avait déroulée Shikamaru sous ses yeux lui avait permis non seulement de la copier à l'aide de son sharingan mais lui avait fait comprendre que son chemin ne serait pas des plus simples. Il allait faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible il y a peu. Décidément, son ami blondinet avait une influence des plus détestables sur ses habitudes et ses chances de survie dans cette étrange entreprise.

* * *

><p>Naruto regarde le verre se briser, incrédule, lorsque la scène s'éclaire sous ses yeux. L'entrée Ouest n'est que peu surélevée mais elle lui permet de prendre rapidement conscience du nombre incroyable de ces hommes et femmes au regard électriques qui prennent d'assaut les voies de la cité. Il se doit de réagir au plus vite, sous peine d'être encerclé. Il s'élance le plus vite possible vers le point de rendez-vous que lui a donné Shikamaru. Mais à peine regarde-t-il dans toutes les directions, qu'il constate que c'est peine perdue. L'affrontement est inévitable.<p>

Il fait apparaître dans la seconde des dizaines de clones, prêts à se battre, rasengan au poing.

Il frappe de toutes ses forces le premier qui s'avance. Mais le Djinn encaisse sans problème l'orbe tourbillonnante pour rendre coup sur coup. En quelques minutes, le nombre de ses clones est vite réduit à néant, il est complétement acculé au fond d'une ruelle et ses assaillants ne cesse d'augmenter. Ces créatures sont incroyablement résistantes. Même un rasengan en pleine poitrine, les transperçant de part en part, ne peut les arrêter. Et attendre leur unique point faible, bien peu accessible derrière la nuque est particulièrement ardu.

Soudain la solution lui apparaît finalement. D'un bond, il grimpe à la verticale, sur le mur tentant d'échapper à la multitude qui le poursuit avec un acharnement désespéré. Pensant fuir ces monstres, il monte sans un regard en arrière avant d'être frappé d'un grand coup dans le dos par une de ces créatures qui se tient juste derrière lui, juste au-dessus de lui.

* * *

><p>Temari est déjà hors d'haleine et l'entrée des souterrains est loin d'être en vue. Ces Djinns sont bien plus coriaces et bien plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru Ils sont non seulement résistants à la plus part de ses attaques mais ils ont une maîtrise primaire et des plus instinctives du chakra qui afflue comme un torrent furieux dans la moindre parcelle de leur corps puissant. Ils ne ressentent ni la douleur ni la fatigue et sont mus par un désir insatiable de détruire, irrésistiblement attirés par sa présence. Heureusement, l'utilisation de son éventail les déstabilise suffisamment pour qu'elle se fraye un passage dans les ruelles sinueuses qui font face à la porte du Nord.<p>

Mais ils sont si nombreux et elle ne peut que les repousser encore et encore. Epuisée, constamment sur le qui-vive, elle ne peut se permettre une seconde de relâchement. Ses réserves de chakra sont déjà bien entamées et sa main tremble une seconde. Maintenir le maniement de son arme, continuer à manœuvrer l'éventail aux trois soleils est plus difficile à chaque seconde.

Un instant, sa main tremble et l'un des Djinns se jeta sur elle avec une férocité sans borne. Attaquée de toute part, blessée, le sang, obscurcissant sa vision d'un masque pourpre, palpite avec frénésie le long de ses bras, elle recule et se heurte aux pierres de l'immeuble qui lui barre la route. Incapable d'esquiver les prochaines attaques ou même de manier son éventail, elle lance un kunai qui se fige dans la tête de son premier assaillant mais qui ne stoppe en rien sa progression.

Le souffle court, elle le regarde s'avancer, perdue dans la folie de ces yeux de prédateurs quand une main l'attrape, la tirant brusquement en arrière.

* * *

><p>Aigle, les nerfs à fleur de peau se relève difficilement après le coup que vient de lui donner Deidara. Chacun de gestes éveille ses anciennes blessures mais son esprit trop occupé à échafauder et tester l'embryon de plan qui se forme dans sa tête rejette les ondes mordantes qui la traversent avec une étonnante facilité.<p>

Au shogi, lorsqu'une pièce de l'adversaire est capturée, elle ne disparaît pas de l'échiquier. Bien au contraire.

Ils les entourent déjà mais comme Aigle l'avait déjà remarqué, la seule présence de Sun les freinent dans leurs attaques et lui laisse un temps de répit pour tenter la chose la plus folle qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Oubliant la douleur qui la ronge et la terreur qui la paralyse, Aigle relève la tête lentement avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous devons travailler ensemble ou nous serons tous morts avant l'aube.

Sa voix est aussi claire que posée dans le tumulte de la bataille. Kisame, sans un mot balance son épée gigantesque, fauchant sans peine nombre de Djinns pendant que les insectes au corps blancs de Deidara explosent dans un déluge de feu et de lumière, éparpillant et déchiquetant les Djinns les plus proches. Mais ces deux attaques grandioses dans la nuit noire ne leur donne que peu de répit et déjà d'autres s'avancent.

Puis, aussi malsain que moqueur, le rire de Deidara éclate :

- Travailler ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de Konoha pourrait bien nous apporter ?

Il est temps de jouer son unique carte dans cette partie dont l'enjeu est bien plus grand que sa propre survie, un choix d'une témérité aussi grande que son audace.

- Je connais l'emplacement d'un souterrain qui mène au cœur de la ville, à l'abri derrière les murailles.

Une pièce capturée au shogi non seulement reste sur le plateau mais se retourne contre son camp.

Deidara est en train de peser le pour et le contre de cette étrange proposition. Mais de nouvelles attaques l'empêchent de pousser plus loin ses réflexions.

- Conduis-nous !

* * *

><p>Temari frémit en sentant une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras et l'attirer vers elle. Elle se retourne dans un sursaut et manque de tomber de haut en tombant nez à nez avec Sasuke.<p>

- Uchiha ! Qu'est-ce…  
>- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir lire une carte ! Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour nous sortir de cette ruelle…<br>- Ecartes-toi !

Temari déchaine une tempête aussi grande que sa surprise qui balaye tout sur son passage, appuyée par une décharge d'électricité déchaînée par Kusanagi qui dévoile de son aura bleue le tortueux coupe gorge dans lequel ils s'engagent en courant. Temari assure leur arrière et Sasuke ouvre la voie où chaque mètre gagné est une victoire chèrement acquise.

- Pourquoi ? demande Temari entre deux attaques.

Excellente question se demande ironiquement l'Uchiha. Pourquoi se retrouver aux prises avec plus d'adversaires qu'il ne peut en compter, acculé dans une situation désespérée, pour aider un ninja du sable qui n'aurait pas lever le petit doigt si la situation avait été inversée.

Alors oui, cette question, il se la posait aussi avec une certaine perplexité…

Parce que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Naruto s'il avait su lire une carte.

La simple évocation de Naruto en train d'essayer de déchiffrer les méandres sinueux d'une carte avec un air ahuri le fait sourire et il lance à Temari :

- Tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle pour avancer!

* * *

><p>Aigle montre un des vieux immeubles qui se tient sur sa droite.<p>

- L'entrée des souterrains se trouve là !

Et au moment où elle pose son regard sur le vieux bâtiment fatigué, la jeune Hyuga est soulagée de déjà voir que Temari et l'Uchiha sont déjà là. A la vue des deux Akatsukis, ils s'apprêtent à bondir. Aigle s'interpose aussi vite qu'elle le peut :

- Arrêtez !

Interdits par son geste, Temari et Sasuke fixent Aigle sans comprendre.

- Vous pourrez régler vos comptes à l'aube si vous le souhaitez. Notre première urgence est de survivre à cette nuit et nos ennemis sont les mêmes !  
>- Ce sont des assassins et des traîtres ! On ne peut leur faire la moindre confiance ! s'exclame Temari.<br>- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Aigle. Si on se bat sur deux fronts maintenant, c'est sans espoir !

Mais Sasuke n'écoute pas les arguments censés d'Aigle, regardant tout autour de lui avec une inquiétude grandissante :

- Où est Naruto ?

* * *

><p>Ne pouvant plus attendre, tous se précipitent dans l'immeuble, tentant de barrer l'accès aux Djinns qui les poursuivent. Temari fixe avec une incrédulité grandissante l'Uchiha qui mène la marche. Il était venu l'aider dans cette ruelle sans hésiter ni attendre quoi que ce soit en échange alors qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Et il n'avait pas hésité à abandonner son frère d'arme, son ami sans une once de remord en prenant la tête dans ce souterrain. Pourtant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçue dans deux yeux rougeoyants n'était pas feinte. Alors pourquoi !<p>

Dans l'obscurité, à peine troublée par les étincelles crépitantes des éclairs de Kusanagi, ils avancent sans une once d'hésitation. C'est curieusement à l'abri de la pluie et du vent qu'ils prennent conscience du froid meurtrissant qui les envahit, de leurs vêtements détrempés par la pluie et le sang qui collent à la peau et de leurs nombreuses blessures. Aucun d'entre eux n'est intact et déjà un des leurs manque à l'appel.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette course folle, une pente douce les ramène à la surface. Déjà l'air froid de la nuit, des vents et de la pluie s'engouffre dans le tunnel et ils sortent défaits de son antre. Deidara lance une de ses créations impressionnantes dans son dos qui explose dans une déflagration aveuglante, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Temari croise le regard de Shikamaru qui affiche tour à tour soulagement de la voir saine et sauve, surprise et panique de voir Deidara et Kisame dans son sillage puis un effroi troublant.

- Temari…

Ce simple mot brise le genjutsu dans lequel l'Uchiha les avait plongés, tous se retournent hébétés.

L'Uchiha les avait trompés.

- Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?


	25. Chapter 25

"These events happen in real time" Et oui, je suis fan de 24h chrono!  
>La nuit ne fait que commencer et elle va être longue :-)<br>La suite du plan de Shikamaru et quelques surprises...

* * *

><p><strong>LE SIEGE<strong>

**_Palais des possibles et du chaos_**

**22h57**

- Vert !

Gaï se retourne dans un souffle, un sourire satisfait éclatant sur le visage, Nyah sur les épaules resserrant son emprise maladroitement pour ne pas tomber à terre. Il dévisage Kakashi qui s'approche en montrant de la main la direction opposée à celle où il venait de s'engager d'un pas décidé et sans un regard en arrière.

- C'est dans cette direction, Gaï.

Pendant un quart de seconde de silence Gaï fixe Kakashi avec un air plus comique qu'embarrassé avant d'ajouter avec une mauvaise foi qui n'appartient qu'à lui :

- Bien sûr Kakashi ! Je le savais ! Lee, Neji, Tenten montrons-leur ce que célérité veut dire !

Dans un même mouvement, Neji et Tenten détournent les yeux devant cette scène un peu trop familière, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tandis que Lee hoche la tête d'une manière des plus ostentatoires en acquiesçant chacun des mots de son Maître avec fierté.

Tous suivent les traces des deux tornades vertes qui s'élancent dans le désert avec la sensation que le compte à rebours a été lancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Tour centrale<strong>

**23h27**

En quelques mots, concis et des plus précis, le jeune Nara les a mis au courant de la situation. Puis il détaille à nouveau le schéma qu'il vient de tracer.

- La protection que nous venons de mettre en place est maintenue par trois pièces maîtresses dissimulées dans les remparts qui entourent le cœur de la cité. Trois cibles que ces choses qui viennent d'entrer dans la ville trouveront bien assez vite, leur clé pour détruire le sort des Anima. Trois endroits, trois faiblesses dans la forteresse, la première à l'ouest, la seconde au nord-est et la dernière au sud-est à protéger le plus longtemps possible.

Trois points vitaux qui céderont bien trop vite.

- Puis, une fois à l'intérieur des murs, un dédale de ruelles mène au cœur de la Cité, au bâtiment principal de la ville. Un terrain idéal pour séparer, diviser nos adversaires et les attaquer en petits groupes. Et enfin il y a la tour centrale, point névralgique de la Ville, assez haute pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de toute la cité.

Maintenant que je connais mon échiquier, je vais pouvoir placer mes pièces, pense Shikamaru.

Shikamaru fixe avec attention chacun des genins qui tentent de dissimuler leur nervosité face à la situation. Sept équipes avaient passé la première épreuve et sans Aigle, Sasuke et Naruto, il n'a que dix-sept genins sous ses yeux. Bien peu, trop peu, face à la multitude des Djinns qui se pressent déjà dans les rues de la Ville. Mais chacun de ces genins avaient passé l'épreuve de Celn, chacun de ses ninjas possède déjà un potentiel de chunin.

- Trois équipes parmi vous, une équipe du Sable, de la Pluie et de la Foudre êtes spécialistes du combat à distance et seront placés sur les remparts, face à chacun des trois points faibles de la protection des Anima.

En quelques inscriptions sur sa carte, il leur attribue leur position.

- Les trois équipes restantes, l'équipe de Chance, une équipe du Sable et de la Terre êtes spécialistes du combat rapproché. Il n'y a qu'une porte qui ouvre sur le cœur de la cité, qu'un seul chemin, perdu au milieu d'un labyrinthe de ruelles et de coupe-gorges. Vous poserez des pièges dans la ville pour tenter de les diviser et de ralentir coute que coute leur avancée jusqu'à la tour centrale de la Ville qui est reliée par des souterrains aux trois points faibles des murailles du centre.

Shikamaru détaille attentivement les genins sous ses ordres. Ils observent la carte avec une attention et sérieux impressionnant. Comme il le pensait, ces jeunes shinobis n'ont rien d'ordinaire. Chaque capitaine prend dans ses mains un des micros qu'il a déposé sur la table, le visage fermé, les bras tremblant d'excitation et de nervosité.

- N'oubliez pas que nos ennemis sont non seulement extrêmement nombreux mais aussi particulièrement résistant. Pour l'instant nous ne leur connaissons qu'un point faible, une marque derrière la nuque. Nous devons rester en contact, travailler ensemble et tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Nous devons survivre jusqu'à l'aube.

Shikamaru grimace devant la simplicité de ces derniers mots. Les beaux discours d'encouragement capable de soulever enthousiasme et une volonté de fer n'ont jamais été sa spécialité. Comment inspirer ces deux notions qui lui sont aussi étrangères que ne le serait une couleur pour un aveugle ? Naruto n'est peut-être pas le plus intelligents de shinobis mais il aurait su trouver les mots aussi facilement qu'il arrivait à élaborer un plan. Naturellement.

- Océan, Eclat, vous restez avec moi, dit Shikamaru. Quant à vous autres, ajoute-t-il en balayant du regard les autres genins, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Ouest<strong>

**23h41**

Les trois ninjas de la Pluie contemplent du haut des remparts les Djinns s'avancer dans une marche lente et implacable. L'eau froide et sombre qui tombe en un rideau des plus denses semble être un décor supplémentaire à la scène surréaliste qui se joue devant leurs yeux. Mais cette pluie leur donne un avantage certain, un atout qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir posséder dans ce désert. Le capitaine de l'équipe sait ce qu'elle à faire. Elle avait secrètement espéré garder cette technique en réserve pour les prochaines épreuves de l'examen. Elle ne pensait pas devoir s'en servir pour ça. Sans plus attendre, elle enchaîne les mudras à toute vitesse tandis que ces deux partenaires restent un temps stupéfaits devant l'arrivée des Djinns.

Invocation

Un frémissement, un souffle, puis un éclair illumine la nuit noire. Prenant forme au sein même de la pluie qui redouble d'ardeur, un dragon au corps constitué d'écailles étincelantes s'élève et fixe de son regard sombre la jeune genin avant de fondre sur les Djinns qui partent à l'assaut le point faible de la muraille.

Sans attendre, ses deux équipiers prennent à deux mains leur parapluie qu'ils lancent dans les airs exactement au même moment.

Pluie des mille aiguilles

Tournoyant dans les airs, ils libèrent les dards qui tranchent et transpercent les Djinns par dizaines tandis que le dragon des mers invoqué détruit, démembre et écrase les ennemis avec une force effroyable.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Sud-Est<strong>

**23h44**

L'équipe du pays de la Foudre observe avec stupeur le nombre de leurs assaillants. La barrière de protection des Anima recouvre chaque centimètre de la haute paroi de pierres blanches qui entoure le cœur de la cité, jetant des éclats de lueurs bleues sur les Djinns. Se positionnant tout en haut des remparts, les trois ninjas se préparent à agir. Le ciel noir chargés de nuages et d'électricité est un terrain rêvé pour leur technique principale. Les genins se font face et commencent les préparations.

En quelques secondes, le chakra des trois genins commencent à frémir, exploser d'une lueur bleue de leurs mains jointes d'un lien hérissés de crissements électriques.

Griffes de foudre

Puis, se tournant vers les Djinns, les mains tendues, paumes ouvertes vers ces monstres, la foudre passe à travers leur corps qui répriment difficilement la douleur sourde qui les envahit avant de se déchainer sur la foule qui prend d'assaut le point Est.

- Impossible, s'exclame la kunoichi de la Kumo haletante.

Sous leurs yeux, les éclairs repoussent les Djinns sans arriver à les détruire. La foudre passe à travers ces monstres, les transpercent, les empêche de continuer à progresser sans leur causer aucun dommage.

- Nous ne tiendrons jamais toute la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Nord-Est<strong>

**23h48**

Les trois ninjas du Sable courent vers la tour de garde de la position qui leur a été attribué. A peine après avoir atteint les escaliers qui mènent en haut de la muraille, la clameur qui s'élève de l'autre côté des remparts les fait trembler. En arrivant sur le chemin de sentinelle, ils contemplent sans voix le nombre de leurs ennemis. Puis un des jeunes shinobis prend la parole.

- Si c'est bien une épreuve déguisée comme tu le penses Ana, j'avoue que c'est criant de réalisme.  
>- Idiot, assène Ana qui prend déjà place. Prépares-toi !<p>

Dans un parfait synchronisme, ils enchaînent les signes.

Tempête des sables

Malgré la pluie qui martèle le sol avec force, le vent se lève et le sable afflue de toutes les ruelles de la Ville pour se déverser, écraser, engloutir et anéantir les Djinns qui se trouvent à leurs pieds. Mais à peine ces monstres anéantis, d'autre les remplacent dans la même seconde et leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter de minute en minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Sortie des souterrains<strong>

**00h02**

Shikamaru entraîne les jeunes élèves de Chance dans son sillage en direction de la sortie des souterrains. Il vient de recevoir la confirmation que la première étape de son plan vient d'être accomplie. Mais il a entendu l'échange entre Aigle et les deux membres d'Akatsuki. L'Akatsuki ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes à régler!

La situation empire de minute en minute et la nuit ne fait que commencer…

Les trois équipes présentes sur les remparts ont déjà commencé à repousser les Djinns. Son plan, aussi désespéré soit-il, commence à prendre forme.

Pourvu que Kakashi oublie pour une fois son habitude d'arriver en retard ! Un peu d'avance ne serait pas du luxe…

Depuis plus de vingt minutes, c'était le blackout total, plus aucune nouvelle. A cet instant, il n'est pas sûr de savoir qui va réellement sortir de ce souterrain et il doit se préparer au pire. L'attente ne sera pas longue, il entend déjà le bruit des pas précipités qui résonnent et font trembler le sol. Il se tourne vers Océan et Eclat :

- Cachez-vous et si les choses tournent mal, je pourrais les retenir suffisamment longtemps compris pour que puissiez prendre la fuite, compris!

Après avoir acquiescé à contre cœur, Océan effectue un puissant genjutsu qui les fait littéralement se volatiliser dans les airs. Shikamaru observe que Chance n'a pas exagéré les dons de son jeune protégé pour le genjutsu.

Malgré les nuages et la pluie, la lune est encore visible, comme si elle souhaitait ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Elle éclaire suffisamment la scène de son aura trouble pour que la technique de manipulation des ombres soit efficace. Shikamaru se positionne de façon à pouvoir étendre son ombre et englober tous ceux qui sortiront des souterrains tout en se trouvant à une distance des plus raisonnables en cas d'attaque. La première personne à sortir est Temari et à cet instant il sent un poids sombre délaisser son cœur. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir lorsqu'il voit émerger des profondeurs des souterrains Aigle et Sun suivis de Kisame et Deidara ! Deidara lance un insecte au corps laiteux devant la sortie qui explose dans un fracas assourdissant et dévastateur.

Pour Shikamaru, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment. Il étire son ombre et immobilise leurs deux ennemis qui le dévisagent avec un petit sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Mais le jeune Nara ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Temari… Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?

Tous le dévisagent comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- L'Uchiha nous a trompés !

Temari affiche un curieux mélange de soulagement et de surprise. Shikamaru s'apprête à agir en empoignant deux kunaï contre les deux Akatsukis immobilisés. Sa seule chance était d'agir au plus vite et de profiter de l'effet de surprise de sa technique. Mais il voit avec stupeur Aigle s'interposer sans comprendre.

- AIGLE ! Tu joues à quoi ? s'exclame Shikamaru.  
>- J'ai vu le nombre de Djinns qui ont investis la Ville et je connais leur résistance peu commune. Nous avons un ennemi commun et si nous ne travaillons pas ensemble, nous ne passerons pas la nuit !<br>- Travailler ensemble. Avec des traitres et des assassins, lance Shikamaru. C'est de la folie !  
>- Se battre sur deux fronts est suicidaire, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, dit Aigle. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, quand une pièce est capturée…<br>- Elle change de camps, termine Shikamaru qui n'a pas pour autant relâché son emprise sur Kisame et Deidara.  
>- La seule chose qui nous intéresse, dit Deidara, c'est la fille. Nous réglerons nos comptes lorsque la dernière de ces créatures aura mordu la poussière.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Porte Ouest<strong>

**00h12**

Enfin !

Le souffle court, Sasuke balaye d'un geste la sueur et le sang qui goutent sur ses yeux. Ses gestes sont déjà empreints de la maladresse qu'entraînent la fatigue et la tension nerveuse qui affluent dans tous ses membres. Il avait dû littéralement tracer son chemin à bout de bras et avait pu se rendre compte de l'incroyable résistance de ces monstres.

Il l'aperçoit. Enfin ! A quelques pas, une tête blonde se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir contre un ennemi en trop grand nombre. Brandissant Kusanagi de sa main droite, chidori au poing de sa main gauche, il fonce sans réfléchir en courant sur les murs dans un déferlement électrique. D'un geste, il agrippe Naruto qui s'apprêtait à tomber d'épuisement et l'entraîne avec lui dans une course folle.

Incapable de soutenir l'allure Naruto se laisse porter par l'Uchiha qui tente de trouver un refuge le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de s'occuper des nombreuses blessures de Naruto qui vient de tomber inconscient sur son épaule.

Haletant, il passe dans une haute bâtisse et se faufile à travers une des fenêtres aux vitres brisées. Il dépose Naruto le plus délicatement possible sur le sol, sachant bien que le répit serait de courte durée.

- Naruto ! Reprends-toi idiot ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Sasuke, l'œil aux aguets surveille toutes les entrées de la pièce.

- Sasuke…

L'Uchiha ne peut s'empêcher de montrer son soulagement. Décidément le pouvoir régénérant du monstre qui réside dans le corps de son ami ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Sa voix est encore faible mais il ne mettra pas longtemps à se remettre. Heureusement car du temps, ils n'en ont pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fébrilement, Naruto se remet sur ses jambes et constate avec étonnement que Sasuke est trop occupé à surveiller la pièce pour lui rétorquer une de ces répliques cinglantes habituelles. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire.

- Il faut se dépêcher d'aller au point de rendez-vous, dit Naruto.

Sasuke se tourne vers lui, ses sharingans étincelant dans l'obscurité. Il n'a pas le courage d'articuler les mots qui restent coincés au fond de sa gorge, des mots inutiles, Naruto a déjà compris.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Ouest<strong>

**01h23**

Les deux genins du Pays de la Pluie s'effondrent, épuisés.

- Je n'en peux plus !  
>- Ils sont trop nombreux.<br>- Relevez-vous, fillettes ! s'exclame la kunoïchi qui maintient de plus en plus difficilement son emprise sur le dragon qu'elle a invoqué.  
>- Ça ne sert à rien, on ne fait que les repousser sans les détruire, c'est perdu d'avance.<p>

La jeune capitaine, les cheveux sombres plaqués sur le visage par la pluie et la sueur, les mains jointes et tremblantes manque de sursauter lorsqu'une voix s'élève dans son dos.

- Pas mal pour un genin.

Les trois ninjas de la Pluie esquissent un mouvement de recul identique en voyant Kisame Hoshigaki, ninja déserteur de Kiri, Samehada dans le dos portant la cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges.

- Ecartez-vous.

Incrédules, ils s'exécutent en fixant le membre de l'Akatsuki s'avancer et prendre les choses en main. Soudain une vague gigantesque se forme et se déverse de toute part, dévalant les remparts, emportant les Djinns dans un tourbillon dévastant tout sur son passage. Un petit rictus satisfait étire les lèvres de Kisame pour disparaître aussitôt lorsque de nouveau les Djinns se relèvent, intactes, prêt à une nouvelle charge.

- Ecartez-vous, gamins !

* * *

><p><strong>Point Nord-Est<strong>

**01h34**

Ana regarde ses mains trembler et ses deux camarades exténués continuer coute que coute à lancer l'attaque contre la nouvelle vague de Djinns qui s'élancent.

- Vous n'êtes plus bons à rien ! s'exclame Ana. Rejoignez la Tour centrale au plus vite. J'ai encore assez de chakra pour les occuper un moment !  
>- Tu me voles ma réplique, gamine.<p>

Les trois genins se retournent dans un souffle pour se trouver face à Temari qui s'avance d'un pas décidé. Traçant un sceau sanglant sur son éventail déplié :

- Ah nous deux, Kamatari !

Dans un flash lumineux, une belette au regard acéré, armée d'une faux se tourne vers elle en lui retournant un sourire carnassier. Temari ouvre son éventail et le vent chargé de chakra se lève tandis que Kamatari fond sur ses proies avec une férocité sans bornes. Temari sait que sa petite excursion pour activer la protection de la cité lui a déjà beaucoup coûté en chakra et qu'elle ne pourra tenir aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Mais elle constate avec soulagement que sa technique est efficace. Certes, les Djinns semblent affluer toujours plus nombreux mais ceux qui tombent sous le tranchant de l'arme de Kamatari ne se relèvent pas.

Temari contemple sable détrempé, accumulé sous ses pieds et le nombre de Djinns déjà à terre. Malgré la pluie, ces trois genins du Sable ont été capable de manipuler le sable avec efficacité et de maintenir à trois le jutsu pendant près d'une heure. Depuis la première épreuve, cette fille, Ana, la petite sœur de Celn est véritablement surprenante.

Des vrais genins de Suna pense Temari avec fierté avant de leur lancer :

- Disparaissez de ma vue, vous me gênez !

* * *

><p><strong>Point Sud-Est<strong>

**01h45**

De nouveau, les Djinns tentent de monter sur les remparts et encore une fois, ils s'apprêtent à les repousser. La foudre se déchaîne avec fureur mais ces créatures résistent et commencent à s'aventurer toujours un peu plus haut s'approchant dangereusement de la pièce maitresse de la muraille.

Le chef d'équipe relève la tête, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, une lueur bien connue de ses co-équipiers illumine ses yeux noirs. Ses deux partenaires se tournent vers lui avec appréhension car cette étincelle ne veut dire qu'une chose. Aki a un plan. Et comme toujours les plans d'Aki sont aussi efficaces que dangereux.

- J'ai un plan !

Au même instant, ses deux camarades haussent les épaules. Depuis le temps, Aki n'a toujours pas compris qu'ils lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'ils attendaient déjà ce que son esprit brillant mais pas toujours des plus conventionnels ait pu inventer.

- C'est un peu risqué…

Ses deux partenaires frémissent d'effroi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, depuis leur début à l'académie, depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, ils en avaient suivi des plans farfelus de leur partenaire. Et jusqu'à présent jamais il n'avait admis qu'un seul de ses plans soit un peu risqué!

Aki s'avance sur le bord de la muraille et pose une main tremblante sur la paroi enveloppée de cette lueur bleutée qui l'entoure et repousse les djinns. Comme il s'y attendait, la protection ne s'en prenait qu'aux Djinns. Satisfait de son expérimentation téméraire et sans faire attention à ses amis qui protestent déjà devant son geste, il concentre son chakra dans ses pieds et fait quelque pas sur le mur en sortant en dégainant sa lame qui répond dans l'instant en s'illuminant dans la nuit.

- A mon signal !

Les deux genins ont déjà compris. La foudre permet de ralentir et de diminuer le nombre de Djinns qui commencent à gravir les remparts. La protection rend leur progression lente et difficile, un terrain idéal pour attaquer et ce n'est qu'au contact qu'ils pourront approcher leur point faible, dissimulé derrière la nuque.

- Maintenant !

La foudre se hérisse dans une déflagration terrible, limitant le nombre de Djinns tentant l'ascension à une poignée lorsque leur capitaine surgit, sa lame tranche avec une vitesse inhumaine les têtes des créatures qui tombent inanimées sur le sol.

Aki reprend sa place en haut de la muraille, essoufflé mais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Son plan avait marché mais il ne pourrait tenir longtemps ainsi. Soudain, il voit ses deux partenaires se figer en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Se retournant, il tremble en voyant un ninja à la mèche blonde apparaître devant eux.

Les trois genins s'écartent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent et regardent les deux mains de Deidara se remplirent de ses créations qu'il lance sur ses proies.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mettre sur mon chemin!

* * *

><p><strong>Tour centrale<strong>

**01h54**

Sun inspecte rapidement son bras et les coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait vu pire mais elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Concentrant son chakra dans sa main, elle panse grossièrement ses blessures les plus urgentes. Les deux premières équipes à l'avoir rejoint sont celles de la Pluie et du Sable. Puis les ninjas de Kumo les suivent de près, le regard encore éberlué d'avoir croisé un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Elle doit bien avouer que cette genin de Konoha a du cran et un sang-froid impressionnant. Avoir réussi à faire accepter deux membres de cette organisation à accepter de se battre pour eux. Et avoir réussi à faire accepter leur aide à Temari et Shikamaru. Sun se demande un instant lequel de ces deux exploits est le plus louable. Elle n'avait jamais perdu de vue son objectif, avait réfléchi avec un calme incroyable à la situation et avait su tourner la présence de Deidara et de Kisame en un puissant atout… Un atout qu'il allait falloir surveiller et qui ne visait qu'elle. Mais tant que les Djinns afflueraient, ils travailleraient ensemble. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard.

Elle dévisage un à un chacun des genins. Elle n'a plus l'habitude de regarder qui que ce soit sans la barrière de son masque d'ANBU et ses yeux détaillent durement les visages déjà bien éprouvés des jeunes shinobis. Le stratège de Konoha l'avait chargé d'une mission et elle s'y tiendrait même si cela impliquait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, parler.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, genins. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin au cœur de cette ville et qu'une seule destination, la Tour centrale. Et il est évident que la protection ne tiendra pas toute la nuit. Nous allons dissimuler par un genjutsu l'escalier principal qui mène au dernier étage et poser des pièges à chaque étage, jusqu'au dernier. Ces créatures ne sont pas seulement résistantes, elles ont un contrôle instinctif du chakra, pas suffisant pour percer à jour un genjutsu puissant mais assez pour prendre d'assaut la tour en marchant sur les murs. Je m'occuperais donc moi-même de l'extérieur. Continuez à travailler par équipe, il y a sept étages à cette tour, répartissez-vous la tâche et continuez à rester en contact. Chaque minute compte ! Utilisez tout ce que vous avez sous la main, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver, tout ce que vous avez jamais appris, et surtout assurez vos arrières.

* * *

><p><strong>02h03<strong>

Shikamaru fait signe à Aigle, Eclat et Océan qui le suivent dans l'escalier de la Tour et grimpent quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Ils arrivent dans un couloir aux murs clairs couverts de signes étranges donnant sur une unique porte dont émane une intense lumière bleutée. L'équipe huit regarde avec appréhension le junin s'avancer vers la porte et tendre la main avec prudence.

Les trois genins retiennent leur souffle lorsque l'onde lumineuse s'étire devenant plus intense et enveloppe Shikamaru de son aura bleue au moment même où sa main affleure le bois sombre. Puis la protection se retire laissant un Shikamaru encore tremblant de sa propre audace. Il pose sa main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte qui tourne sur ses gonds dans un grincement sourd.

Abasourdis, les trois ninjas de Konoha s'avancent dans la pièce avec prudence. Shikamaru touche du doigt son micro et l'enclenche.

- Sasuke…

Aucune réponse, seulement les craquements électrostatiques se font entendre.

- Naruto… Ce message est d'une importance capitale. A partir de maintenant, je le répèterais toutes les dix minutes jusqu'à ce que j'ai la confirmation que vous l'ayez entendu.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- La protection qui entoure le cœur de la cité ne fonctionne que contre les Djinns. Vous pouvez marcher sur les remparts comme sur n'importe quel mur. Les Djinns sont concentrés sur les trois points faibles de la protection situés à l'Ouest, Nord-Est et Sud-Est et au niveau de la grande porte au Sud. En évitant ces points, vous avez une chance.

Rien d'autre que ces crissements énervants ne lui parviennent. Shikamaru prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer la nervosité qui menace de prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il parcourt la pièce des yeux et ajoute presque pour lui-même :

- Je viens de comprendre leur réelle cible. Maintenant, je sais que nous avons une chance.


	26. Chapter 26

**LE SORT BRISE**

_**Désert, environ 2h de marche de la cité **_

_**02h 07**_

Lune lève un œil étonné vers Gaï en tête qui continue à imposer une allure des plus soutenues tout en portant Nyah qui tente de se maintenir du mieux sans l'entraver. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Lune se demande bien ce qui pourrait ralentir cet homme perdu dans son accoutrement vert. A cette vitesse, ils seraient sur place bien avant l'aube.

Soudain un frisson la parcourt de part en part.

- _Couchez-vous_ _! _hurle Gorgo.

Mais Lune est déjà arrêtée depuis longtemps, à quelques centimètres du sol, l'œil aux aguets, deux kunaïs tirés de sa poche dans les mains. D'un geste, elle les lance dans deux directions opposées. Les deux kunaïs fendent l'air et se figent dans le vide exactement au même moment avant de tomber brutalement sur le sable.

- Plus que trois, dit Lune.

Le Djinn qui avait pris forme humaine pour les suivre la fixe, une lueur de surprise et de pure démence déformant ses traits. Son regard doré se mue en une parfaite copie de celui de Lune, azur miroitant contre bleu violacé changeant et le silence se charge d'une aura électrique dans leur confrontation. Le temps d'un battement de cœur la rivalité ancestrale entre ennemis héréditaires, Djinn et Gardien, explose dans la nuit avec une violence aussi brève qu'intense.

- _Je m'en occupe,_ dit Gorgo.

- Bien.

Puis Lune se tourne vers le groupe sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer. L'urgence et la précipitation émanent de tous ses pores. Elle trace sous les yeux du groupe un large cercle, se place en son centre et prend la parole d'une voix sévère

- Posez une main à terre et quoi qu'il arrive ne bougez pas.

Tous se disent qu'il vaut mieux obéir devant ces mots qui claquent comme des ordres pressants dans la nuit. Un genou au sol, une main dans le sable, ils observent Lune, le regard perdu dans le vide, qui enchaînent les signes à toute vitesse en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles aux sonorités si dissonantes qu'ils semblent provenir d'un langage depuis trop longtemps oublié. Puis une aura bleutée s'élève des contours du cercle, révélant le combat rapide de Gorgo aux prises avec la dernière des créatures. L'acier de son épée qui reflète les éclats de la lune brille dans la nuit avant de s'enfoncer d'un trait vif et précis dans la gorge de son dernier adversaire qui s'affaisse lourdement sur le sable. Les corps, encore invisibles il y a une seconde, jonchent le sable de toute part.

Puis, de la main de Lune partent des signes d'argent qui courent dans toutes les directions. Les glyphes aux formes arrondies et élégantes se pressent sur le sable, ondulant lentement sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire pour se diriger vers chacun des membres du groupe. Tous répriment difficilement un mouvement de recul lorsque les inscriptions se glissent contre leur peau, enserrant d'une étreinte glacée leur poignet.

Lune relève la tête, son regard plus flamboyant que jamais et vérifie d'un rapide coup d'œil que tous ont bien gardé une main au sol.

- Un des Djinns a échappé au piège de Shikamaru, dit Lune.

- Un seul ? demande Sakura en détaillant les cinq corps étendus sur le sol.

- _Ce ne sont pas des Djinns_, rétorque Gorgo, _mais des shabtis, serviteurs invoqués qui naissent et grandissent dans votre ombre. Ils sont incroyablement résistants et tirent subsistance de vos sentiments les plus profonds et les plus sombres. _

- Et ils ne tardent jamais à en informer leur Maître, dit Lune. C'est ce qui rend les Djinns si puissants. Ils se nourrissent de tout ce que votre âme peut regorger de noirs souvenirs pour s'en servir contre vous. Affronter un Djinn, c'est se retrouver confronté à ses propres démons.

- Et ces shabtis ne sont contrôlés que par _un seul_ Djinn, dit Kakashi.

Gorgo plante son regard de fauve dans celui du ninja au sharingan et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Tout ce dont je suis sûre, dit Lune, c'est qu'il y en aura d'autres, _beaucoup d'autres_, et que tant que cette protection entoure votre poignet, vous pourrez non seulement les voir mais ils seront incapables de sonder votre esprit pour tirer vos points faibles et vos pensées les plus sombres, dit Lune. Mais je ne pourrais maintenir cette protection toute la nuit.

Elle se tourne vers le lointain où les nuages noirs s'amoncèlent et grondent d'éclairs déchirant le ciel avec une violence rare.

- Nous devons nous hâter d'atteindre la cité, dit Lune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tour centrale<strong>_

_**02h23**_

Crrrrrrrrrrrr

Alors que Shikamaru s'apprête à répéter une nouvelle fois son message, les crissements s'arrêtent pour laisser place au bruit d'une respiration haletante et de coups étouffés.

- _Message… reçu._

La voix faible semble parvenir de loin, très loin. Mais elle est définitivement reconnaissable.

- Sasuke ! Naruto est avec toi ?

La réponse se fait attendre et Shikamaru élève la voix :

- SASUKE !

- _On arrive._

Toujours aussi bavard, l'Uchiha ! Shikamaru se relâche une seconde. _Enfin_ une bonne nouvelle. Puis il se tourne vers les trois élèves de Chance. Au premier regard, il sait qu'ils ont, comme lui, compris le but de cette attaque. L'atmosphère qui se dégage de la pièce qui s'étend sous ses yeux est des plus oppressantes. Les murs sont couverts d'inscriptions d'une langue qu'il ne reconnait pas et la pièce est vide à l'exception d'un siège qui trône au milieu de la pièce, solidement ancré dans le sol et entouré de cette onde bleutée qui semble résonner sur les quatre murs.

- C'est pour cette raison que les Djinns ne se sont jamais attaqués directement à Sun, dit Aigle.

- C'est exactement comme dans le livre, dit faiblement Eclat.

- C'est à cet endroit où doit avoir lieu le _sacrifice_ pour libérer le pouvoir du Souffle du Sable, dit Océan.

Shikamaru dévisage les élèves de Chance avec stupeur. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Il décide de mettre cette question de côté pour le moment et demande :

- Aigle, peux-tu me dire ce que tu _voies_?

La jeune Huyga acquiesce en activant son byakugan et recule avec effroi.

- Tous les murs, la moindre parcelle de cette pièce est parcourue d'une énergie d'une puissance que je n'ai jamais vue. Une seule étincelle entre ces quatre murs et c'est toute la ville qui part en fumée !

Shikamaru se permet un petit sourire avant de poser un parchemin explosif qu'il dissimule dans un des murs. Il vient de gagner un ultime atout aussi précieux que dangereux dans son jeu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point Nord-Est<strong>_

_**02h58**_

Temari tombe sur le sol, épuisée, la pluie et la sueur s'écoulant sur son regard clair, les cheveux détrempés collés aux épaules, des spasmes nerveux agitant tous ses membres. Et comme un affront à l'énergie dont elle use et abuse sans compter pour les repousser, ces choses sont de nouveau prêtes à un nouvel assaut. Le souffle court, elle prend appui sur son arme, les muscles noués par l'adrénaline et la tension, le regard trouble et l'épuisement s'attachant à chacun de ses muscles telle une chape de plomb rendant chacun de ses gestes lents et pénibles.

Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps et se résout, la mort dans l'âme à en avertir Shikamaru en effleurant de la main son micro. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée, elle s'apprête à prendre la parole.

- Shikamaru...

Elle se rend compte qu'elle avait présumé de ses forces et ce simple nom sort avec grand peine de sa gorge nouée.

- Combien de temps ? demande le jeune Nara qui a tout de suite compris la situation.

- Quelques minutes, je…

- Pars avant de tomber d'épuisement, dit-il, j'ai aucune envie de venir te chercher.

Temari n'a pas la force de sourire devant l'air faussement moqueur du jeune homme qui tente de camoufler avec maladresse son inquiétude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est des remparts<strong>_

_**03h10**_

Arriver au pied des remparts n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Tracer leur route en essayant d'éviter leurs adversaires aux regards vides et à la force monstrueuse avait été peine perdue. Ils sont tellement nombreux que chaque pas leur avait coûté. Mais en arrivant au côté Est des murailles, ils ne s'attendaient pas à _ça_.

Naruto balaye des yeux la scène incrédule. Sous le rideau dense de la pluie qui tombe du ciel, elles sont là. Deux créatures, un homme et une femme à la peau luisante sous les lueurs de la lune et de l'eau qui ruisselle. Assises autour d'un cercle, se faisant face, elles enchaînent signes et une litanie lente, hypnotique et irréelle. De leurs mains jointes, une source de jade brut se déverse et coule en leur centre, ouvrant un passage aussi désolé qu'une porte sur les enfers d'où se déversent ces monstres en nombre incroyable dans leur réalité.

Sasuke remarque que les deux créatures partagent tous des traits similaires, un visage d'une harmonie parfaite, inhumaine, de longs cheveux d'or si lisses que la pluie elle-même semble réticente à les effleurer et des yeux violacés qui étincellent d'une telle intensité dans la nuit qu'il tremble autant d'effroi et d'envie à la seule idée de les croiser. Il décèle dans ce regard cette lueur qu'il avait déjà observée, cet instinct de prédateur farouche qu'il avait pu croiser dans les yeux de Gorgo.

Ainsi ces choses qui prennent d'assaut la cité ne sont pas des Djinns.

Leurs véritables ennemis se trouvent là, sous leurs yeux. Et tant qu'il officierait cet étrange rituel, le nombre de ces monstres au regard blanc et à la résistance à toute épreuve ne cesserait d'augmenter à chaque instant.

Que faire ? Sasuke se tourne vers Naruto qui n'a pas quitté des yeux l'étrange cérémonie qui se déroule sous ses yeux. L'Uchiha approche le micro de ses lèvres. La première chose à faire est d'avertir Shikamaru, il aura sûrement une idée sur la meilleure façon de tirer parti de cette information.

Mais les mots meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque la femme tourne la tête et plonge son regard perçant dans les siens. Elle se lève doucement et adresse quelques mots d'une voix glacée à son pendant.

- _Je m'en occupe, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps._

La femme avance d'un pas lent vers eux. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto et Sasuke, sa silhouette s'étire dans la nuit avant de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme au regard noir, aux cheveux de jais d'une quinzaine d'années. Naruto voit son ami trembler devant son vis-à-vis, sharingan contre sharingan, _Uchiha_ _contre Uchiha_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désert<strong>_

_**A moins de 30 min de marche de la Cité **_

_**03h13**_

Lune observe avec stupeur la jeune femme et son co-équipier au byakugan. A peine leur avait-elle décrit le point faible des créatures qui croisaient leur chemin en nombre que la fille aux chignons avait sorti avec un petit sourire en coin deux énormes parchemins en faisant apparaître tout un arsenal presque aussi impressionnant que sa précision au tir et les encouragements démonstratifs de son partenaire qui semble aussi énergique que son Maître. Aidée par le Huyga qui lui indiquait avec une précision froide la position de leurs ennemis, chacun de ses coups fait mouche. Et si un de leurs assaillants a le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop prêt, la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses a des poings et se fait un devoir de montrer qu'elle sait s'en servir. En fixant Gaï qui continue à mener la marche à grand train, Lune et Celn se disent que cette équipe de Konoha n'a rien d'ordinaire.

Et ces obstacles qui auraient dû grandement les ralentir n'ont en rien ralenti leur progression.

Mais Lune sait que l'heure de la confrontation avec le Djinn approche et à l'idée de se retrouver face à cette créature la fait trembler de nervosité. Tout ce qu'elle connaît des Djinns sort de ces sombres cauchemars et cruelles légendes qu'on lui a raconté avec force de détails toute son enfance.

Sans prévenir, Gaï stoppe net sa progression, fixant du regard un homme qui se dresse sur sa route, lui barrant le chemin. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Lune s'interpose rapidement en fixant les deux billes d'améthystes calmement.

- Je vous rejoindrais quand j'en aurai fini avec lui.

La créature affiche un rictus insolent en la dévisageant tout en laissant passer les ninjas de Konoha sans leur accorder un regard. Lune constate avec surprise que Celn reste à ses côtés, bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner à son sort.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir les véritables pouvoirs d'un gardien, dit-il en lui empêchant de sortir une réplique cinglante, de voir ce dont _tu_ es réellement capable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est des remparts<strong>_

_**03h14**_

Naruto regarde avec effroi Sasuke reculer maladroitement devant le Djinn qui s'avance un mélange de colère, de stupeur et d'incrédulité dans les yeux. Lui-même a bien du mal à rester calme devant cette chose qui a pris l'apparence d'Itachi Uchiha et s'avance d'un pas égal vers Sasuke. Il doit avoir quinze ou seize ans, porte la tenue d'ANBU de Konoha et son regard porte le sceau flamboyant du mangekyo sharingan avec une arrogance toute Uchiha.

- Sasuke ! Reprends-toi !

Mais, perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'Uchiha se laisse totalement submerger par cette vision cauchemardesque tirée de son passé. Son grand frère se tient devant lui. Il est exactement comme cette nuit-là, la même lueur de folle puissance et de colère illumine ses yeux, son katana encore imprégné du sang des siens dans le dos. Et il ne peut détourner la tête de cette apparition, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- SASUKE !

Au prix d'un effort considérable, l'Uchiha se tourne lentement vers Naruto mais il est trop perdu dans ses souvenirs pour pouvoir réagir ou même contrôler les tremblements qui agitent sa main. La scène se joue encore et encore dans un coin de sa tête et à chaque pas de cette copie parfaite de son grand frère, l'emprise des rêves noirs qui l'envahissent prend une ampleur grandissante.

- _Grand Frère_, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sous la pluie battante, il a de nouveau dix ans et affronte les yeux de haine d'Itachi sans comprendre, perdu dans la douleur d'avoir tout perdu cette nuit-là.

Naruto fait apparaître un rasengan dans sa paume et fonce tête baissée pour s'interposer entre cette apparition et Sasuke. Mais le Djinn détourne l'attaque d'un seul geste et l'envoie à terre avec une facilité déconcertante et continue sa lente progression.

Naruto se relève aussitôt faisant apparaître une dizaine de clones qui s'élancent de nouveau vers le Djinn lorsqu'une déflagration assourdissante fait trembler la terre jusque dans ses entrailles.

La lueur bleutée qui recouvrait les murailles entourant le cœur de la cité se perd dans la nuit et la lune elle-même se voilent dans une mer d'encre.

La protection des Anima vient de tomber.

Profitant de la confusion, Naruto se téléporte devant Sasuke, l'empoigne d'une main et réapparait dans un souffle quelques mètres plus loin, le visage en sueur. Pouvant à peine tenir sur ses jambes, il est surpris par la violence du contrecoup qu'il ressent après avoir utilisé la technique de son père pour transporter Sasuke. Il s'effondre par terre et reprend difficilement ses esprits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désert<strong>_

_**03h15**_

_**Lune et Celn**_

Lune n'a pas besoin de tourner son regard vers Celn pour savoir qu'il ne changera pas d'avis et qu'il est inutile de se perdre en vaines paroles. Elle fixe toute son attention sur son adversaire et se prépare à agir. Chaque minute est comptée et elle doit faire vite.  
>Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent presque reconnaissante envers ceux qui l'avaient recueilli enfant et qui lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires de combats contre les Djinns.<p>

Les gardiens avaient conçu une technique qui avait maintes fois fait ses preuves contre les Djinns et Lune n'avait encore jamais eu loisir de la tester. Elle s'apprête à peine à enchaîner les signes lorsque le Djinn apparaît devant elle, lui saisissant la main gauche avec une force phénoménale. Il la lâche aussitôt car Celn se précipite et le transperce d'un kunaï.

Lune observe sa main ensanglantée, les os brisés, curieusement détachée de la douleur qui l'envahit. Puis elle se tourne vers Celn qui a pris place à ses côtés, énervée de voir l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage.

- La marque sur la nuque ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas visé la marque ! Idiot !

- Pas vraiment eu le temps.

Le calme de Celn qui parle du bout des lèvres et fixe leur adversaire froidement la surprend. Mais elle reconnait bien là son ancien équipier, toujours enclin à distribuer ses petites réflexions moqueuses en temps normal et mortellement sérieux et efficace quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle doit se reprendre et vite. Sa main inerte l'empêche de faire le moindre signe et encore moins de tenter _cette_ technique. Le Djinn retire d'un geste désinvolte la lame plantée dans son épaule et souillée de son propre sang sans sourciller.

- _Tu n'es pas le premier Anima que je croise sur ma route, _dit le Djinn_. Si tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement, tu te trompes lourdement!_

Ses sens de gardien s'éveillent, rendant sa vision de la nuit des plus perçantes. Le Djinn est déjà prêt. Sous ses yeux, elle perçoit son coup une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle plonge sur la gauche mais le Djinn est déjà là. Ils partagent le même don, celui de prévoir avec un temps d'avance chaque coup et réplique. La technique des gardiens pour contrer les Djinns est aussi simple qu'efficace. En créant un clone possédant le don du gardien et en coordonnant leurs attaques, un gardien pouvait facilement venir à bout d'un Djinn isolé.

Celn observe sans vraiment comprendre le combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux où chaque mouvement des deux adversaires est anticipé avant même d'être lancé et où chaque esquive est prise pour cible à une vitesse si grande qu'il parvient à peine à suivre ce combat. La seule certitude qu'il a à ce moment même est qu'il serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose dans cet étrange et mortel ballet.

Puis Lune réussit à repousser la créature et titube un instant. Sans réfléchir, il se précipite vers elle. Sa tunique lacérée, le sang qui coule abondamment de chacune de ses plaies et sa main inerte lui font craindre le pire. Lune s'agrippe avec une telle force qu'il se tourne vers elle, étonné par son regard sans faille et sa détermination.

Elle a un plan.

Elle fait mine de s'effondrer et Celn ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa mise en scène est un peu trop crédible à son goût. Elle plonge sa tête dans son cou en murmurant :

- Il peut prédire mes mouvements mais il ne peut pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Tournant le dos au Djinn, elle prend sans trahir un seul mouvement sa main droite et trace un signe sanglant dans sa paume. Il frémit en sentant Lune se tendre dans ses bras, sa respiration s'accélérer et sa peau se déchire tel un voile de soie. La douleur le transperce comme une lame effilée lorsque la jeune femme murmure quelques mots aux accents anciens et dissonants en plaquant sa paume meurtrie contre la sienne.

A son contact, une vague d'énergie brute le submerge allant jusqu'à lui fait perdre la notion du temps.

- Tant que mon sang sera en contact avec le tien, tes yeux verront comme les miens.

Celn relève la tête et la nuit se colore dans les teintes rousses de l'astre lunaire qui trône dans le ciel. Etourdi par la puissance qui se rue dans chaque parcelle de son être, il observe le Djinn et tout lui paraît clair.

Le temps se cristallise autour des mouvements qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il va se lancer sur la droite de Lune qui esquivera bien vite sur le côté. Il laissera son flanc droit et sa nuque à découverts. Au moment où son ennemi s'élance, il sait exactement où frapper.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il distingue la roue du temps qui tourne dans les ombres de la nuit et la lune bienveillante lui sourit

La lame de son katana trouve son chemin, simplement.

Et le Djinn tombe.

Enivré par son geste, il cherche Lune des yeux, impatient de lui faire part la foule de sensations nouvelles qui le submerge avec une telle force qu'il peine à contenir ses tremblements.

Son cœur s'arrête à l'instant même où il la voit allongée sur le sol, inanimée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est des remparts<strong>_

_**03h31**_

Le regard tourné vers le sol, Naruto a compris depuis le début que son adversaire n'était pas qu'une pâle copie d'Itachi Uchiha. Il n'a pas uniquement pris sa force, ses techniques et son mangekyo sharingan dans lequel il a emprisonné Sasuke. Il semble deviner chacune de ses attaques, le moindre de ses mouvements sans le moindre effort. Et sous ce déluge, les flammes noires dévorent avec une avidité étonnante chaque grain de sable sur lequel son regard se pose, il constate avec effroi que le second Djinn n'a pas encore fait le moindre geste. Il se contente d'observer tranquillement sa défaite annoncée.

Les yeux baissés, les membres tremblants, de nombreuses blessures encore ouvertes, il se tourne vers le Djinn.

- Vous n'avez pas de chance, dit Naruto.

Le Djinn fronce les yeux, surpris de voir son adversaire ainsi acculé le défier avec autant de véhémence.

- Je n'ai jamais su abandonner !

Il s'élance pour une nouvelle attaque désespérée lorsqu'il est un instant aveuglé par un éclair déchirant la nuit et la pluie. Stoppant net son élan, il est empoigné par Chance qui l'éloigne d'un saut tandis que Kakashi prend Sasuke sous le bras.

Kakashi dégage son bandeau frontal, dévoilant son propre sharingan. Chance, Vert et Neige sont un temps fascinés par cette parfaite copie de leur ancien équipier, en tenue d'ANBU. Le deuxième Djinn qui n'avait jusque-là affiché aucune intention de prendre part au combat fait quelque pas vers eux en dévisageant Kakashi et Gaï avec intérêt.

- _Ils ne sont plus protégés par le gardien_, dit-il.

D'un seul coup d'œil, ils constatent avec stupeur que la marque apposée par Lune sur leur poignet a totalement disparue.

- _Tu t'occupes de lui,_ dit-il en désignant Kakashi. _Son ombre est pleine de sombres recoins dans lesquels tu pourras aisément le perdre. Celui-ci, par contre_, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Gaï, _m'intrigue_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cœur de la citée<strong>_

_**03h 41**_

Shikamaru tente de maîtriser ses nerfs devant la situation qui lui échappe. La protection de la cité vient de tomber et l'assaut vient d'être lancé. Chaque étage de la tour est truffé de pièges en tout genre et il a envoyé les équipes de genins en renfort de celles qui sont dispersées dans les ruelles du centre de la Ville avec pour consigne de se replier au moindre imprévu. Il a gardé l'équipe de Chance et Sun avec lui. Il ne doit pas la quitter des yeux. Se doute-t-elle de sa réelle importance dans toute cette histoire ? Doit-il lui dire ?

Il laisse de côté toutes ces questions devant l'urgence de la situation. Depuis que le sort des Anima a été brisé, il n'a aucune nouvelle des deux Akatsukis ni de Temari. Pas le moindre mot de la part de Sasuke ou de Naruto non plus. Son esprit tourne dans le vide encore et encore envisageant fébrilement un à un les pires scénarios.

Les regards tournés vers lui des membres de l'équipe de Chance le force à refouler le mouvement de panique qui menace de l'envahir à tout moment. Il a besoin de temps, de réfléchir avec calme à la situation. Mais chaque minute joue contre lui.

Son instinct le pousse à vouloir rejoindre les premières lignes mais il sait qu'il est le seul à avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation et à quel point l'enchaînement des évènements pourraient avoir des conséquences tragiques.

Soudain, son micro crépite et il tend l'oreille, avide d'apprendre une nouvelle quelle qu'elle soit, désespérément prêt à tout entendre, le pire comme le meilleur.

- Tu peux me faire un rapide résumé de la situation, petit génie.


	27. Chapter 27

En espérant que le titre vous fasse un peu trembler :-)

La fin de cette looongue nuit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>SACRIFICE<strong>

_**Désert**_

_**03h47**_

Celn, penché sur le corps inerte de Lune retient à grand peine la panique qui tente de le submerger. Elle est encore vivante mais son pouls est si faible qu'il inspecte fiévreusement son corps meurtri. Et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est appuyer de toute ses forces contre l'ouverture béante qui lui barre d'une ligne sanglante l'abdomen. Quand avait-elle pris un coup pouvant provoquer une telle blessure ? Comment avait-elle pu continuer à se battre sans qu'il n'en perçoive rien ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il plaque fébrilement ses paumes contre les flots carmin qui menacent de s'épancher un peu plus sur le sol, la nuit s'ouvre à lui.

_Maintenant, il sait et attend._

Une silhouette se dessine dans les ombres, elle progresse à grandes enjambées sur le sable. Il ne se détourne pas de sa tâche car il sait déjà qui s'avance.

_Sa présence est déjà inscrite dans le sable. _

Nyah se met à courir aussi vite qu'elle le peut lorsqu'elle distingue Lune allongée par terre, inconsciente. L'équipe de Konoha l'avait dissimulée derrière un genjutsu puissant pour la protéger avant de pénétrer dans la cité. Mais quand elle avait vu les créatures qui rodaient dans l'immensité du désert disparaître soudainement et constater avec effroi que la marque sur son poignet avait disparu, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle s'était lancée dans une course folle en direction de Lune et Celn, sans chercher à comprendre l'urgence qui la faisait se presser un peu plus à chaque seconde et le souffle glacé qui lui nouait les entrailles.

Hors d'haleine, elle se penche sans même tourner la tête vers Celn. Inspectant rapidement les blessures de Lune, Nyah sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle repasse dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle a jamais lu sur les gardiens et le clan du Soleil. Quand Celn se penche vers elle avec une attitude où se mêlent espoir et angoisse, elle prie pour que toutes ses connaissances qui ne sont tirées que d'écrits séculaires qui prennent la poussière dans la grande bibliothèque de Suna se révèlent juste.

- Il faut d'abord l'immobiliser, dit Nyah.

Celn acquiesce. Il se souvient du hérissement électrique qu'il avait aperçu et qui avait refermé unes à unes ses plaies. Lune avait difficilement pu dissimuler sa douleur pour une blessure impressionnante mais bénigne à la jambe. Ce traitement allait être suffisamment violent pour lui faire reprendre conscience et il est trop occupé à presser ses mains sur sa plaie pour contenir ses soubresauts.

- Comment ?

- Le croissant pourpre qui se dessine sur la tempe des gardiens n'est pas qu'une simple marque, dit Nyah.

Elle dégage d'un geste délicat les cheveux blonds qui s'éparpillent sur le front brûlant de Lune.

- Vous ne devez jamais rompre le contact, dit Nyah, _quoi_ qu'il arrive.

Celn prend une longue respiration, prêt à endurer tout ce qu'il pourra lui arriver si cela pouvait lui permettre de subir de nouveau une des petites réflexions acerbes de son ancienne partenaire. Il sursaute en écoutant les sonorités dissonantes que prononce Nyah en réactivant l'ancien jutsu des Anima qui assurait au clan un contrôle total sur la plus puissante de leurs armes.

Il les comprend sans les reconnaître, ces mots qui s'assemblent dans son esprit et leur sens s'impose à lui avec une violence froide. Il ressent jusque dans sa chair la haine, le dégoût et la colère contenus dans ses syllabes qui s'animent sur la peau de Lune et l'entravent avec une puissance inouïe.

Complètement immobile, Lune s'éveille sous les assauts de la douleur qui la transpercent de part en part en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés. Clouée au sol par les mots de Nyah qui expriment la peur et la haine de tout un peuple envers son arme la plus puissante et la plus terrible, elle est incapable d'esquisser un geste ou même d'articuler le moindre mot.

Avec une lenteur insoutenable, la peau de Lune semble se froisser et une souffrance déchirante explose sur son visage à mesure que les chairs se referment. Celn se crispe lorsque l'onde bleutée passe sur ses mains qui se pressent contre la blessure. Il se mord les lèvres pour tenter de contrôler sans trembler cette sensation d'aiguilles de feu qui s'enfoncent sous sa peau. La douleur absolument insupportable lui arrache un cri et son instinct le pousse à reculer lorsqu'il sent dans son dos, les mains de Nyah qui le retiennent fermement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point est des remparts<strong>_

_**03h52**_

Chance tourne la tête vers Kakashi sur sa droite qui est déjà prêt à affronter son adversaire et vers Gaï qui fait quelque pas vers le second Djinn, bien décidé à l'affronter seul. La pluie qui martèle le sol semble avoir redoublée d'ardeur et la lune se pare de noirs atours donnant aux remparts qui entourent la cité une apparence aussi désolée que glaçante.

A ses côtés, l'impatience et la fureur émanent de Gorgo lorsqu'elle fixe les deux Djinns. Chance ne connaît pas la raison de cette haine qui explose dans les yeux de Gorgo mais Djinn ou non, elle sait reconnaître l'envie de se retrouver face à un adversaire, le besoin impérieux de se venger.

- Gorgo, tu restes. Nous devons rejoindre Shikamaru au plus vite avec l'équipe de Gaï et Sakura.

Gorgo se retourne vers Chance et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Chance décèle les traces de la reconnaissance sur son visage.

- _Bien Maître_.

- Neige ! dit Chance en envoyant son katana qui se plante dans le sable devant lui.

Kakashi prend la lame d'une main sure et libère l'acier qui étincelle d'une lumière brute dans la nuit noire. Il n'est pas dupe, il sait que les inscriptions sur la garde permettront à Chance d'apparaître à ses côtés en un éclair dès que la situation le lui permettrait.

- C'est un souvenir de mon frère, dit Chance, je compte sur toi pour me le rendre au plus vite !

Kakashi acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et Chance fait signe au groupe. Ils entrent par la grande porte dans le cœur de la cité. Comme le lui avait expliqué le jeune Nara, trois voies mènent à la tour centrale et celle dans laquelle est engagée Ana est celle du centre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle est étonnée de voir l'inquiétude assombrir les visages des équipiers de Gaï.

- Lee, Tenten, Neji, écoutez-moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas et je nierai vous l'avoir jamais avoué.

Ils se rapprochent et elle les fixe, satisfaite d'avoir fait naître la curiosité dans leurs regards troublés.

- Le plus grand capitaine qu'ait jamais connu Kuro, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, n'est autre que votre Maître.

Un petit sourire fier illumine les lèvres des membres de l'équipe de Gaï.

- Neji et Tenten, vous prenez la gauche. Sakura et Lee, la droite. Je me charge de celle-ci, dit Chance.

Se sentant libérée d'un poids immense depuis que Shikamaru lui a affirmé que son équipe est saine et sauve, elle brûle d'impatience de s'élancer contre ces choses qu'elle distingue dans la pénombre et de consumer dans le combat qui s'annonce l'adrénaline qui coule à flot dans ses veines.

- Le premier arrivé à la Tour ! leur lance-t-elle comme un défi.

_Elle est exactement comme Maître Gaï_, pensent au même instant les trois membres de l'équipe de Chance.

Et si Tenten et Neji affichent un air désabusé et un léger recul, Lee tente déjà de motiver Sakura de se lancer dans la cohue. D'un geste, elle donne le signal du départ.

A peine a-t-elle baissé le bras qu'elle disparaît dans un éclair aveuglant. Les yeux écarquillés, ils observent les corps de dizaines de ces monstres tomber à une vitesse si grande qu'ils peinent à suivre ses mouvements.

- Totalement, commence Tenten du bout des lèvres.

- _Déloyal_, termine Neji.

Tenten pose deux parchemins d'un geste rapide avec un air décidé.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser distancer aussi facilement !

- Comptes sur moi Tenten, dit Neji en voyant Sakura et Lee déjà engagés dans leur propre combat avec beaucoup d'application.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A 500 mètres de la tour centrale<strong>_

_**04h12**_

Aki tremble de tous ses membres, épuisé par la tension qui court dans ses muscles et aveuglé par la sueur et la pluie qui plaque ses cheveux noirs sur son visage.

- Il faut reculer, lui lance son équipier.

Le jeune homme ne peut qu'acquiescer hochant la tête à contre cœur. Le flux incessant de leurs ennemis ne cesse de se déverser sous leurs yeux et ils n'ont jamais trouvé l'équipe à laquelle ils devaient apporter leur aide. La résistance de ces monstres ne leur donne que peu d'espoir sur leur chance de les retrouver. Tous les bâtiments qui se trouvent sur les bords de la ruelle sont éventrés par le souffle des explosions qui ont fait trembler la nuit noire avec la régularité d'un métronome.

Les trois genins s'apprêtent à battre en retraite lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que les Shabtis les ont pris en tenaille. Encerclés et à bout de nerfs, ils affrontent la tête haute les regards vides de ces créatures qui sont totalement inconscientes de cet ultime sursaut de fierté de la jeune équipe qui est prête à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Soudain, dans un souffle, tous leurs adversaires s'effondrent dans la même seconde. Aki, incrédule détaille une jeune femme qui brandit les kunaïs plus vite qu'il ne peut les voir et un shinobi aux yeux cotonneux lui donner calmement des indications précises. Aki a déjà entendu parler du byakugan mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en action.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, il s'effondre avant d'être rattrapé de justesse par la kunoïchi de Konoha qui passe un bras sous ses épaules avec un grand sourire. Il est tellement soulagé qu'il pense un instant que ses oreilles le trompe lorsqu'il l'entend prononcer ses mots.

- Neji, faut accélérer, j'ai aucune envie d'arriver après Chance….

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se débarrasse d'un seul coup de poing d'un adversaire qui a eu l'audace de s'approcher un peu trop prêt et se tourne vers sa partenaire, un petit sourire en coin.

- Moi, j'ai surtout aucune envie d'arriver après Lee et Sakura.

A cette simple idée, Tenten fait une grimace des plus démonstratives en envoyant un impressionnant shuriken avec une force incroyable. Aki regarde avec étonnement la lame qui coupe et tranche dans le vif un nombre impressionnant de leurs ennemis en libérant un passage des plus surs vers la tour centrale qu'ils venaient de quitter.

C'est sûr, pense-t-il. Pourquoi s'embêter à chercher à toucher une marque aussi difficile à atteindre alors que les couper proprement en deux a l'air si efficace…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point est des remparts<strong>_

_**04h14**_

_**Kakashi**_ _**et Naruto**_

Kakashi se penche vers Naruto et Sasuke encore inconscient sans pour autant quitter des yeux le Djinn qui s'avance et dégage d'un geste son sharingan.

- Naruto, prend Sasuke avec toi et fonce à la sortie Nord. Vous devez protéger une civile que nous avons laissée aux portes de la cité.

Naruto acquiesce et voit le même phénomène qu'il avait observé lorsque le Djinn qui les avait attaqués avait pris l'apparence d'Itachi Uchiha se produire à nouveau. Hypnotisé par le spectacle, il n'arrive pas à se détourner de la forme qui prend vie sous ses yeux. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs sort de la nuit et Naruto fixe avec stupeur un tableau étrangement familier. Le garçon ouvre un œil unique et rougeoyant qui détaille son Maître.

Il se tourne vers son Maître qui reste figé sur place.

- Maître !

Le Djinn s'avance lentement et Kakashi est toujours pétrifié devant cet enfant. Sans réfléchir, Naruto s'interpose entre son Maître et cette chose qui s'avance.

- MAITRE !

- _Kakashi_, dit le Djinn d'une voix enfantine.

Il voit son Maître trembler au son de cette voix comme s'il avait reçu une décharge.

- Naruto, _disparait_.

- Je partirais quand vous arrêterez de trembler comme une feuille morte face à un _enfant_, Maître.

Kakashi essaye de se reprendre en constatant avec stupeur que Naruto a raison. Tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'emballe, il ose affronter en face cette vision tirée de ses plus sombres souvenirs.

- Obito…

- _Kakashi, où est Rinn ? Kakashi… Tu avais promis de la protéger, Kakashi. _

Naruto voit son Maître baisser les yeux, immobile. Il ne l'a encore jamais vu refuser de se battre et se laisser dominer aussi facilement par qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Pourquoi? Il décide de ne pas se poser plus de questions devant l'urgence de la situation et sort un kunaï. Mais à peine a-t-il fait un pas que Kakashi retient son geste, brutalement.

- Naruto, disparaît !

Naruto voit avec stupeur Kakashi recouvrir son sharingan et le repousser violemment. Les mots de son Maître s'enchaînent comme une lente et pénible litanie.

- Rinn est morte, dit lentement Kakashi, Maître Minakaze est mort, mon meilleur ami est mort...

Kakashi repousse de nouveau son bandeau frontal sur son front et fixe de ses deux yeux le Djinn avec la douloureuse impression de se réveiller d'un terrifiant cauchemar.

- Faire affront à sa mémoire en prenant son apparence est une très mauvaise idée, _Djinn._

Les trois flammes de son sharingan s'assemblent pour former un shuriken perdu dans le rougeoient de sa colère et Naruto soupire de soulagement. Il est enfin prêt à se battre.

Un rire cristallin presque chaleureux s'élève dans la nuit, traversant la pluie et le vent. De nouveau l'illusion prend place sous leurs yeux et le garçon disparait. Naruto détaille l'apparition sans en croire ses yeux quand un regard d'azur croise le sien.

- _Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi facilement impressionnable, Kakashi._

Dans un éclair, le Djinn apparait devant Naruto qui fixe encore le Quatrième, prêt à frapper. Mais Kakashi repousse Naruto sans une hésitation en stoppant la lame du kunaï avec l'acier du katana de Chance.

- J'ai appris il y a peu qu'il existe une et une seule technique plus rapide que celle de mon Maître, dit Kakashi. Et cette technique, je la maîtrise parfaitement !

Il apparaît dans le dos du Djinn qui plonge sur le côté. La lame du katana s'agite dans le vide mais Kakashi se ressaisit immédiatement et saute sur les remparts à sa poursuite. Dans un éclair jaune, son adversaire, un kunaï à la main s'évanouit dans la nuit. Kakashi se retourne dans un souffle en tenant fermement son arme.

L'espace d'un instant sous les yeux du ninja au sharingan l'illusion prend vie et le choc de l'acier illumine le visage du quatrième qui fixe d'un regard sévère son ancien disciple.

Troublé par cette vision, il se laisse surprendre par un des clones du Djinn qui lui agrippe le bras. Immobilisé une seconde de trop, il voit la pointe du kunaï fondre sur son sharingan. Dans un sursaut, il se débarrasse du clone et plaque sa main gauche contre son œil. Le tranchant de l'arme se plante jusque dans sa paume et la douleur le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Cette créature n'a rien à voir avec son Maître.

Empoignant avec une énergie nouvelle le katana de Chance, cette lame que son Maître avait offerte à sa petite sœur le jour où elle était passée junin, il est enfin prêt à mettre toutes ses forces pour détruire ce Djinn.

A l'écart, Naruto observe ce combat en équilibre sur les hautes murailles qui s'offre à lui. Et même s'il sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion, il voit pour la première fois le quatrième, sous ses yeux. Son père…

Naruto secoue vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Cette chose n'est pas son père. Mais quand il le voit foncer rasengan au poing, créer un nombre impressionnant de clones qui s'élancent contre Kakashi, un frisson désagréable le parcourt de part en part.

Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi Yoshiko s'était figée plus d'une fois face à lui pendant leurs entraînements. Etait-ce l'unique raison pour laquelle l'ermite pervers l'avait pris sous son aile avec autant de facilité ? Cette simple constatation le paralyse.

Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

Et il est grand temps qu'il se ressaisisse car il voit son Maître donner des signes de faiblesse et le Djinn reprendre lentement mais sûrement le dessus. Le sharingan est peut-être plus rapide comme le lui avait expliqué Yoshiko mais il demande beaucoup plus de chakra que la technique de son père. Si le combat s'éternise, le Djinn prendra rapidement l'avantage.

Faisant apparaître plusieurs clones et un rasengan dans sa main droite, il se matérialise dans le dos du Djinn. Kakashi qui a deviné son geste laisse l'acier du kunai du Djinn transpercer son épaule au lieu de parer le coup comme le Djinn s'y attendait. Pendant un court instant, son adversaire se laisse surprendre et Kakashi en profite pour lui saisir le bras et le tenir immobile suffisamment longtemps pour que l'orbe tourbillonnant de Naruto le transperce de part en part.

En tombant à terre du haut des remparts, le Djinn reprend l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux traits un peu trop parfaits, ouvre la bouche dans un dernier cri silencieux et ses yeux se ternissent jusqu'à devenir plus noirs que la nuit.

Kakashi, l'épaule et la main en sang arrache d'un geste rapide le kunaï qui lui transperce l'épaule en serrant des dents et pose un regard reconnaissant sur Naruto. S'il avait obéit à son ordre, c'est lui qui se serait retrouvé à terre, sans vie.

Malgré la douleur et l'épuisement qui le guettent comme une proie facile, il se permet un rare sourire en se disant que désobéir aux ordres est définitivement un trait familial propre aux Namikaze.

- Il faut rejoindre Shikamaru au plus vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Gaï et Gorgo<strong>

De son côté, Gaï tient aux côtés de Gorgo. Le Djinn le dévisage avec intérêt et Vert se tient sur ses gardes.

- _J'ai combattu plus d'adversaires que je ne serais en compter et jusqu'à ce soir, les seuls que j'ai jamais affronté sous ma vraie forme sont les gardiens et ce pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient protégés par ce pouvoir qu'ils nous ont volé. Mais vous, vous êtes différent._

- Différent ?

- _Votre passé est plein de sombres recoins, de noirs souvenirs et de regrets. Pas plus, pas moins que votre ami qui se bat à vos côtés. Mais vous êtes capables de les affronter sans sourciller, vous pouvez vous confronter à vos pires erreurs, à vos plus grands regrets sans trembler. Vous êtes vraiment unique._

- Laissez-moi vous montrez à quel point, dit Gaï avec un air satisfait.

En un éclair, Gaï s'évanouit dans les airs, prêt à faire jouer ses poings et prendre par surprise son adversaire grâce à sa vitesse. Mais à peine est-il arrivé devant le Djinn que celui-ci n'est déjà plus là. Une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe quand il comprend que non seulement il a anticipé sa première attaque mais qu'il est déjà prêt à riposter. Il est trop tard pour parer quoi que ce soit, il s'apprête mentalement à encaisser un coup…

Le choc qui lui parvient et qui résonne d'une violence sourde le fait frémir. Surpris de ne pas avoir été touché, il se retourne aussi vite qu'il le peut pour voir Gorgo qui tient dans sa main le bras du Djinn.

La tension entre les deux créatures qui se dévisagent est si intense que la pluie elle-même répugne à se glisser entre leurs regards irisés qui s'affrontent dans la nuit noire.

- _Je ne pensais que tu en serais réduit à faire appel au Shabtis au premier signe d'un Anima dans les anciens territoires. Ton avidité n'a d'égal que ton aveuglement, Tyre._

- _Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore en vie, Gorgo. _

De rage, Gorgo lâche son emprise sur le bras de Tyre et son visage se tord en un rictus de pur dégoût.

- _Tais-toi ! C'est toi et toi seul dans ton entêtement qui a mené notre peuple à cette déchéance. Ta puissance a masqué à tous ta folie. Tu nous as menés dans une escalade qui ne pouvait mener qu'à notre perte à tous! Et lorsque je me suis dressée contre toi, personne n'a voulu briser l'illusion dans laquelle tu nous avais plongés. Tous m'ont trahi. _

Un picotement parcourt le bras de Gaï qui distingue une marque sur son bras. La voix de Gorgo murmure à ses oreilles quelques mots d'une voix claire et étrange.

_Si vous m'entendez faîtes-moi un signe discret. _

Il se tourne vers elle et acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

_Bien, je cherche à gagner du temps. Seul face à lui, vous comme moi n'avons aucune chance. Alors écoutez-moi attentivement. _

Gai se tourne vers les deux Djinns, attendant les instructions avec impatience.

- _Toi, dit Tyre, qui as rampé et baissé la tête au point de te soumettre pour survivre, toi qui as vendu ton âme et ta fierté à un Maître, comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Tu t'es fait domestiquée comme un animal sauvage à qui on aurait mis des fers, tu n'es plus rien!_

Gorgo contient difficilement sa rage en écoutant les insultes du Djinn. Mais elle serre les dents et continue à respecter son plan et si sa voix lui parvient plus dure et ses mots saccadés, elle n'a en rien perdu de vue son but. De nouveau, elle s'adresse à Vert.

_Je sais que vous connaissez tout du taijutsu de Chance, ses points forts et surtout ses points faibles. Votre technique est bien meilleure que la sienne et son seul avantage pour se maintenir à votre niveau est sa rapidité. Je vais mimer son style de combat, tous ses mouvements, reproduisant toutes ces faiblesses que vous connaissez mieux que quiconque. Mon adversaire les atteindra sans peine. Et vous chercherez à le toucher lorsqu'il me prendra pour cible. C'est notre seule chance d'arriver à le toucher._

Vert ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne mérite pas de tels compliments mais attend qu'elle donne le feu vert, prêt à en découdre au plus vite avec cette arrogante créature qui se tient devant Gorgo.

- _Tu n'as jamais compris, dit Gorgo. Etre et rester fidèle à ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes sans céder aux illusions de grandeurs qui ont poussé notre peuple à fin, voilà ce que c'est d'être un Djinn. _

- _Tu n'as pas changée, Gorgo. Tu ne vois donc pas la situation ! La venue de cette Anima, ici, est un signe ! Nous devons mettre tout en œuvre pour utiliser ce pouvoir qui nous tend les bras !_

- _Et que comptes-tu faire dans cet acte insensé et assoiffé de pouvoir et de revanche ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire le peu qu'il reste du souvenir de notre peuple dans cette folie !_

- _Ton ombre a bien grandie si tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi Gorgo !_

Les deux adversaires reculent, prudents, Gorgo tend son bras et sa peau s'éveille à la nuit dans des teintes changeantes avant de se déchirer dans un froissement de soie donnant naissance à une lame aux reflets sombres et dansants. Elle la prend d'une main et s'apprête à s'élancer. Gaï est déjà prêt à agir. Gorgo se matérialise dans un souffle dans le dos de son adversaire qui évite tous ses coups avec une facilité plus que déconcertante. La lame siffle au-dessus de la tête de Tyre qui s'est baissé si vite, qu'il a eu le temps de la frapper d'un coup droit dans l'estomac. Propulsée à toute vitesse par la violence du choc, Gorgo est projetée contre les murailles qui entourent la cité. Gaï était prêt à s'élancer pour amortir le choc qui laisse une trace sanglante sur la pierre mais d'un mot, son alliée l'en a empêché.

Tyre ne perd pas son temps et frappe de toutes ses forces l'endroit où se tenait encore Gorgo il y a une seconde. Son poing ne rencontre que le mur qui se perce d'un trou impressionnant et Gorgo surgit à son tour sur le côté. Cette fois, Tyre est si rapide qu'il encercle de ses deux mains l'acier qui tente de le toucher et brise d'un coup sec la lame.

Déséquilibrée et blessée, Gorgo recule en lâchant la garde de son arme et Gaï constate avec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas réussis à le toucher une seule fois. C'est comme s'il sentait venir chaque attaque avant même qu'elle n'arrive. Il observe avec encore plus d'attention Gorgo lancer une nouvelle attaque. Il reconnait sans peine ce mouvement qu'il a vu plus de fois qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il en connait déjà le point faible. Pendant un temps trop court, elle se retrouvera sans défense face à un coup sur la droite. Si son adversaire est vraiment aussi rapide, il sait où frapper conscient que le moment d'agir est aussi proche que court.

_Maintenant !_

Sans réfléchir, il se précipite sur le côté et constate que le Djinn vise déjà le flanc droit laissé à découvert lorsque Gorgo lève son bras pour frapper. Libérant son chakra dans ses poings, il y met toutes ses forces, se doutant bien que la surprise ne jouerait plus dans son camp la prochaine fois.

Surpris, Tyre s'effondre quelques mètres plus loin sous la violence du choc et Gorgo tente d'en profiter. Mais leur adversaire se relève bien trop vite. Après un tel coup, sa résistance est tout simplement exceptionnelle.

Gorgo se recule vivement, hors d'haleine et regarde Gaï avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il réussirait du _premier coup_.

_Vous êtes vraiment unique_, pense-t-elle. _Vous êtes la personne la plus dangereuse que j'ai jamais vu, bien plus que mon Maître, bien plus que n'importe qui._

- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas méfié de moi ? demande Gaï.

- _Il hait les Hommes avec une violence telle qu'il lui était incapable de concevoir qu'un Djinn et un Homme puissent se battre ensemble._

Gaï se tourne vers elle le pouce levé et un sourire contenant plus de dents qu'il est humainement possible d'en aligner en disant :

- Montrons-lui ce qu'est un vrai travail d'équipe !

Un bref instant Gorgo observe Gaï, décontenancée mais se reprend vite lorsque Tyre se relève difficilement. Puis Vert reprend son sérieux et ajoute :

- Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi bien mes propres techniques que celles de Chance. Je peux moi aussi l'attaquer de front pendant que vous viserez mes points faibles.

- Exact et nous ne devons pas perdre une minute, dit Gorgo.

Gaï se concentre sur son adversaire et ouvre une à une les six premières portes célestes et une aura de pure énergie souffle sur tout son être, les veines de son cou palpitent avec une force peu commune contre sa peau tandis que tout son corps semble s'être animé d'une puissance furieuse. Gorgo admire cette technique qu'elle n'avait pu apprécier que dans les souvenirs de son Maître. Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils décident d'attaquer en même temps leur adversaire. Gaï virevolte en enchaînant les tornades de Konoha et les coups de poing dévastateurs en pressant de toute part Tyre qui ne fait qu'éviter de justesse chaque coup et dans chaque esquive, elle tente de l'atteindre. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'invocation des Shabtis lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et Tyre commence déjà à donner des signes de faiblesse.

Soudain, elle tombe comme si elle avait reçu une lame acérée plantée en plein cœur. Toute son attention se porte sur cette douleur qui lui déchire la poitrine. Le Djinn qui accompagnait Tyre vient de tomber et son dernier cri envahit son esprit emportant tout sur son passage. Effondrée par ce hurlement de désespoir et de terreur qui résonne dans sa tête, elle perd la notion du temps et lève les yeux vers Tyre qui s'est lui aussi laissé prendre au piège.

Mais Gaï, insensible à ce tourbillon d'émotions noires n'a pas hésité une seconde et frappe sans attendre Tyre en lui infligeant une volée de coup de poings si puissants que le Djinn tombe à terre, sans vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tour Centrale<strong>_

_**04h18**_

Chance a pris sous sa protection les deux équipes de genins qu'elle a croisé sur sa route. Ils sont épuisés et n'auraient pu tenir bien longtemps. A ses côtés, Ana est blessée mais vivante et en la voyant suivre avec difficulté sa progression dans la ruelle qui mène à la tour centrale, Yoshiko a dû retenir à grand peine son envie de l'aider à avancer, un geste que sa fierté aurait eu du mal à accepter.

Lorsqu'elle voit la Tour centrale se dresser au bout de la ruelle, Chance a hâte de rejoindre Shikamaru et son équipe. Elle presse le pas sans pour autant quitter des yeux les genins et lorsqu'elle porte son regard devant elle son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Shikamaru et son équipe sont bien là, à quelques mètres devant elle. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. L'adrénaline pulse dans ses veines et elle se matérialise devant le jeune Nara qu'elle pousse sur le côté puis Océan sur sa droite mais elle est bien vite stoppée.

Elle évite de justesse Samehada qui surgit sur sa droite et une multitude d'explosions sur sa gauche. Agrippant Océan qui aurait pris un coup à sa place, elle saute sur le mur de la Tour en fuyant les attaques combinées des deux Akatsukis qui la prennent pour cible. Kisame la poursuit en faisant tournoyer son immense épée sur le mur pendant que Deidara lance une de ses créations ailées sur laquelle il grimpe.

Sur les hauteurs de la Tour, Chance dépose Océan à l'écart et empoigne un kunaï pour stopper la lame gigantesque qui s'abat sur elle. Les attaques combinées des deux Akatsukis l'ont totalement prise au dépourvu et elle ne fait que réagir. Tenant difficilement Kisame à distance, elle doit esquiver à chaque seconde les insectes de Deidara. Jusqu'à présent sa vitesse lui a permis d'esquiver chaque coup, chaque kunaï, chaque créature de Deidara. Mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de non seulement de contre-attaquer mais aussi de mettre à l'abri les genins et Shikamaru.

Puis en plongeant dans le vide pour éviter les insectes blancs qui se lancent sur elle, elle voit Kisame se déplacer dans la trajectoire de sa chute. Trop tard pour esquiver quoi que ce soit, elle attend un coup qui ne vient pas. Surprise, elle voit trois rangées de kunaïs surgirent et qui forcent Kisame à reculer. A peine a-t-elle atterri sur le sol que Neji et Sakura l'aident à se relever et Lee a sauté sur la créature pour harceler Deidara de ses poings frénétiques.

Yoshiko se remet debout bien vite. L'équipe de Gaï allait lui permettre de gagner un temps précieux pour réfléchir à un plan.

- Sakura tu t'occupes des blessés les plus sérieux.

A contre cœur, la jeune fille s'éloigne et se dirige vers Shikamaru. Elle sait qu'en tant que medic-nin, son rôle est avant tout de s'occuper des autres mais elle enrage de laisser ses amis seuls face à de tels adversaires.

Chance manque de sursauter quand son micro crépite :

- Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner de la Tour, dit Shikamaru. C'est votre unique avantage. Elle doit rester intacte pour que le pouvoir des Anima puisse se libérer.

- Bien. Trouve-moi rapidement un plan, j'en ai besoin !

- J'y travaille.

Soudain, elle voit Deidara faire un clone qui se dirige vers Shikamaru et son équipe. Elle se précipite pour s'interposer et Kisame profite de son empressement pour frapper. Elle plonge sur le côté mais son épée attirée par son chakra se met à s'hérisser et la frappe de plein fouet. Elle tombe de la tour en se réceptionnant difficilement, blessée au flanc droit. Haletante, elle crie à Tenten :

- Détruis-le !

L'élève de Gaï n'a pas le temps de prendre en main la moindre arme que Deidara lui envoie un salve de ses créatures qui s'agitent avec frénésie en fonçant sur elle. Instinctivement, Tenten ferme les yeux un quart de seconde avant de constater avec surprise qu'elle est indemne.

Devant elle, Neji vient de repousser toutes les créatures et Lee maintient l'Akatsuki à bonne distance non sans lui avoir jeté un regard protecteur trahissant son soulagement. Tenten se concentre à nouveau sur sa cible et tremble de stupeur quand elle voit le clone de Deidara se glisser derrière Eclat et Aigle. Impuissante, elle le regarde les empoigner brutalement par le cou et les soulever de terre les deux élèves de Chance. Le souffle coupé, la peur dansant dans leurs regards se posent sur leur Maître. Le véritable Deidara s'avance et se tourne vers Shikamaru :

- Bien maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons reprendre un peu plus tranquillement nos transactions. Je répète ma question. Où est la femme?

Une fureur dévastatrice émane de tous les pores de Chance qui fait un pas vers Eclat et Aigle.

- _Reposez-les immédiatement _!

- Donnez-nous la femme.

Sun, résignée, s'avance, refusant de voir jusqu'où pouvait aller la résolution de l'Akatsuki pour l'obtenir elle et elle seule. Mais Shikamaru s'interpose, la mort dans l'âme.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire une telle chose. Si l'Akatsuki met la main sur vous, non seulement ils vous tueront mais ils vont utiliser votre pouvoir. Et vous savez très bien ce qu'ils cherchent à atteindre !

Mais Chance refuse d'entendre les arguments froids et logiques de Shikamaru, prête à livrer elle-même l'ANBU à l'Akatsuki pour libérer Aigle et Eclat. Elle fait un pas vers Sun avant de se retrouver paralysée. Elle fixe incrédule son ombre et comprends.

- Shikamaru, tu me sous-estimes grandement si tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter avec cette technique.

- Je le sais bien, dit faiblement Shikamaru. Mais tu connais aussi bien que moi les enjeux. La vie de Sun est plus importante que nous tous. Tu…

- Shikamaru ! s'exclame Yoshiko d'une voix glaciale. Aigle et Eclat ne sont pas des pièces de shogi que tu peux sacrifier aussi facilement !

Shikamaru détourne le regard, encaissant difficilement les mots de Chance.

Elle a raison.

Elle a tort.

Il n'y a aucun choix dans cette situation impossible. Tournant et retournant ce dilemme cornélien dans son esprit, il ne relâche cependant pas son emprise sur l'ombre de Chance.

Deidara, observant l'échange s'impatiente et fait un signe aussi bref que funeste de la main sur son propre cou. Le clone qui tient toujours les deux enfants sous son emprise presse un kunaï sur la gorge d'Eclat dont les yeux s'agrandissent de terreur. Tous se retournent dans la même seconde avec un sentiment d'horreur et de haine envers le clone qui égorge d'Eclat d'un seul geste.

A mesure que le sang se mêle au sable et que sa vie s'échappe, Eclat fixe son Maître qui tremble de rage sans le quitter des yeux. En le voyant s'effondrer sur le sol, inerte, le regard voilé, elle lève la tête vers Deidara, prête à quelque action insensée quand elle voit les larmes silencieuses d'Aigle, les yeux fixés sur son partenaire.

Se mordant les lèvres au sang, elle réprime difficilement les mots et la folie qui se bousculent dans son esprit. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle concentre toutes ses pensées sur la seule chose censée à faire.

_Aigle_

Elle devait se concentrer sur elle, oublier l'espace d'un instant l'inconcevable qui vient de se produire pour sauver son autre élève. D'un coup d'œil, elle voit Shikamaru effondré et sait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

Elle contient avec peine un bref et terrifiant sursaut de haine envers Deidara et s'apprête à amener elle-même Sun à l'Akatsuki. Dans un flash lumineux, elle se libère de l'emprise de Shikamaru sur son ombre et apparaît, kunaï en main dans le dos de Sun.

- Relâcher Aigle immédiatement !

- Faisons l'échange devant la chambre des Anima, rétorque Kisame.

- _Bien_, acquiesce froidement Chance.

Le jeune Nara, livide, les conduit à travers les sept étages de la tour, déjouant adroitement tous les pièges posés sur le trajet jusqu'à la porte qui mène à la pièce où doit avoir lieu le sacrifice.

Le clone de Deidara disparait dans un claquement bref au moment même où Kisame met la main sur Sun et Shikamaru passe la porte avec eux qui se referme brutalement et toute la pièce se trouve entourée d'une lumière bleue intense.

Yoshiko se précipite pour rattraper Aigle qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, les cheveux noirs plaqués sur son visage et des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. L'équipe de Gaï qui venait d'assister à l'échange sursaute devant les mots froids de Chance.

- _Ne pleure pas._

La jeune Hyuga dégage la mèche qui lui tombe sur le visage et explose.

- Vous me demandez de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Non, je te demande de faire en sorte que ton équipier ne soit pas mort pour rien.

Aigle baisse la tête, comme frappée par cette évidence et le sang-froid de son Maître qui avait ravalé sa colère, ses pleurs et son envie de vengeance sur Deidara dans le seul but de la sauver _elle_. La douleur qui enserre son cœur d'une poigne de fer ne s'apaise peut-être pas mais elle se promet de tout faire pour que son ami ne soit pas mort sans but.

Les larmes cessent sur ses yeux rougis de chagrin et elle commence à réfléchir avec autant de calme et de logique à la situation qu'elle est capable d'en fournir dans ces circonstances. Puis elle se souvient d'une chose…

Shikamaru n'avait pas encore joué son dernier atout.

Et elle préférait mourir ici et maintenant que de se dire que la mort d'Eclat ait été vaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chambre secrète des Anima<strong>_

_**4h31**_

A peine Sun fait-elle un pas dans la salle que les inscriptions s'animent dans un tourbillon aveuglant qui plonge la pièce dans un puits de lumière criard. En une fraction de seconde, les murs s'évanouissent pour faire place à un vide absolu et l'ANBU se trouve poussée violemment vers le centre de la pièce par une force incroyable qui la contraint à prendre place que le trône de pierre qui s'ancre solidement dans le sol au centre de la pièce.

Une fois posée telle une offrande aux Dieux vindicatifs sur le siège sacrificiel, des liens de pierre noire encerclent ses poignets, son cou et ses chevilles, la plaquant contre la pierre froide qui prend vie sous le déversement de lumière qui se déverse avec fureur sur Sun qui observe le sort se libérer avec un curieux détachement.

Les voies s'ouvrent à elle. Elle sait déjà comment toutes se terminent.

Au prix d'un effort, elle observe Shikamaru qui dévoile d'un geste le parchemin explosif qu'il avait dissimulé avec l'équipe de Chance.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ou je fais tout sauter !

- La moindre étincelle ferait exploser toute la ville, dit Kisame, et vous emporterez avec vous toute vie sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Je ne vous crois pas assez fou pour…

- Vous vous trompez, dit calmement Shikamaru. Au moment même où Sun a mis un pied dans la pièce, elle s'est isolée du temps et de l'espace. L'explosion ne détruira rien d'autre que ce qui est _ici même_ !

- Vous n'en savez rien rétorque Kisame et je ne vous crois pas être du genre à prendre de tels risques !

- C'est vrai je n'en suis pas sûr, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Chance. La vie de Sun et vous empêcher d'accomplir cette aberration est plus important que notre vie _à tous_ ! Je suis prêt à courir le risque…

Kisame et Deidara s'interrogent du regard, se demandant mutuellement la marche à suivre. Puis c'est Kisame qui le premier se décide à abandonner n'ayant nulle envie de partir en fumée dans une explosion apocalyptique. Le jeune Nara n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer quand Chance avait voulu faire l'échange. Chance n'avait pu se glisser dans l'ombre de Sun que lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment ébranlé par la mort du jeune genin et avait relâché son emprise sur l'ombre de Yoshiko ! Nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas laissé le deuxième échange se faire s'il l'avait pu… Ce n'était pas du bluff.

Voyant Deidara hésiter, il hausse les épaules et s'apprête à sortir.

- Deidara ! le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre.

Emergeant de son rêve éveillé aux reflets d'explosion cataclysmique qui dévasterait tout sur son passage, un vestige de sourire béat encore éclatant sur les lèvres, le ninja à la mèche blonde se tourne vers son équipier et lui emboîte le pas à reculons.

Shikamaru soupire de soulagement en voyant les deux Akatsukis disparaître de sa vue et tombe sur le sol, les membres presque tétanisés par la tension. Puis il se remet debout rapidement et se dirige vers Sun qui est toujours solidement liée sur ce trône de pierre qui se pare d'inscriptions étranges.

Quand il croise le regard de l'ANBU, il frissonne devant ces yeux qui ont pris une teinte irisée aussi lumineuse que celle de la pièce. Elle tend sa main vers le vide qui entoure la pièce et Shikamaru voit Chance et Aigle entrer par la porte qui se matérialise à nouveau. Sun dévisage Yoshiko et prend la parole d'une voix si détachée qu'elle paraissait presque inhumaine.

- Je peux vous proposer un marché, dit-elle, dans cette pièce je contrôle le plus grand pouvoir des Animas et je peux vous donner le choix.

- Le choix, demande Yoshiko ? Quel choix.

- C'est un choix que vous devrez faire à deux, dit Sun. Un choix auquel vous et votre élève seront confrontés.

- Mon élève, vous voulez dire Eclat ?

- Eclat vient de tomber dans l'ombre mais les pouvoirs de mon clan me permettent de le voir et de lui parler. Ce choix auquel je vais vous soumettre, vous devrez y répondre tous les deux.

- Eclat ! Vous le voyez, vous pouvez lui parler ! s'exclame Aigle sans plus retenir ses larmes.

Sun tourne sa tête vers la droite de façon presque mécanique. Il est là. Le jeune genin regarde avec tristesse les larmes de son équipières tomber sur le sol et le visage de son Maître pâlir un peu plus.

- Quel choix ? demande Yoshiko d'une voix blanche.

- Votre vie contre la sienne.

Shikamaru et Aigle se retournent avec stupeur sur Chance qui se mord les lèvres. Les regards de tous ses anciens équipiers qui ont donné leur vie pour elle, de tous ceux qu'elle a vu tomber sous ses yeux, les derniers instants d'Eclat se ruent dans son esprit avec une acuité mordante. Puis le visage de Kakashi, de Naruto, des jumeaux, de Gaï s'imposent à elle et lui arrachent un tremblement car sa décision est déjà prise depuis longtemps.

- J'accepte, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais claire.

Shikamaru et Aigle fixent avec stupeur Yoshiko qui affiche un air calme et résolu.

- Bien, dit Sun d'une voix ne trahissant aucune émotion. Et toi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers l'apparition d'Eclat qui se trouve aux côtés de son Maître.

Un silence pesant s'installe et Sun se tourne vers Yoshiko :

- Il me demande de vous rapporter ses paroles pour que vous compreniez pourquoi lui refuse.

- Eclat ! Accepte ! C'est un ordre ! s'exclame Yoshiko.

- Ecoutez ses paroles, reprend d'une voix ferme Sun.

Maître, je ne peux pas accepter. Vous vous avez une famille, des gens qui comptent sur vous. Moi je n'ai rien ni personne. _Je ne suis rien. _Je suis seul et je me suis toujours senti seul jusqu'à ce que je fasse parti de votre équipe. J'ai toujours cru que personne ne me pleurerait si quelque chose devait m'arriver, ni même qu'on puisse mettre sa vie en péril pour moi. Aigle, tes larmes sont un bien trop grand honneur pour un si mauvais équipier, arrêtes, je t'en prie. Maître, continuez à vivre et à protéger ceux qui vous sont chers, ne gaspillez pas votre vie pour un élève qui refuse d'obéir à votre dernier ordre.

- Eclat…

La voix de Yoshiko se brise sur son nom et elle s'effondre sur le sol à côté d'Aigle qui se place à ses côtés qui tente de refouler les larmes qui inondent ses joues. Sun se tourne alors vers Shikamaru qui a compris depuis le début que tout ceci n'était qu'un test. Le pouvoir des Anima allait être libéré au moment même où Sun avait mis un pied dans cette salle.

Cette mise en scène devait assurer à Sun qu'elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Il ne devait pas non plus être employé pour une personne qui était morte depuis trop longtemps car il était replacé dans la ligne du temps et tous les évènements qui en découlaient changeraient le présent. Sun maintenait grâce à son pouvoir un semblant de vie dans le corps du jeune genin et allait offrir sa propre vie contre celle d'Eclat.

Elle voulait juste savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller Chance pour le sauver et si Eclat était capable de refuser le choix de son Maître.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devant la tour centrale<strong>_

_**4h43**_

Sakura, penchée sur le corps d'Eclat constate sans comprendre que, si tout porte à croire que le jeune genin est mort, une énergie étrange le parcourt et maintient encore un soupçon de vie en lui. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'ose abandonner le jeune garçon de peur que ce semblant de vie qui l'habite encore ne se dissipe aussi facilement qu'il est apparu. Dans son dos, Tenten tremble de tous ses membres. Elle n'avait pas réussi à détruire le clone de Deidara comme le lui avait demandé Chance. Et ce clone qui venait de tuer un de ses élèves, ce clone qui tenait encore Aigle et qui avait forcé Chance à livrer Sun à l'Akatsuki.

Ce clone qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre.

Son échec cuisant lui donne envie de hurler et de pleurer. Elle lève les yeux vers Lee et Neji qui se tournent vers elle avec appréhension et tentent de la rassurer. Nerveusement, elle détourne la tête, refusant de les laisser prononcer des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à entendre. Sakura met toute son énergie à tenter l'impossible. Elle a autant envie de lui dire d'arrêter de s'acharner pour rien que de continuer dans l'espoir d'un miracle.

Tous sursautent lorsqu'Eclat ouvre les yeux, paniqué et s'agite avec une telle énergie que Lee et Neji ont bien du mal à le retenir de se lever d'un bond :

- MAITRE !

Sakura et Tenten, encore sous le choc devant le jeune genin qui semble littéralement revenu d'entre les morts se reprennent lentement :

- Calmes-toi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je…

Ces mots meurent sur ses lèvres quand il voit Aigle, suivie de Yoshiko sortir de la Tour avec Shikamaru qui tient le corps inerte de Sun dans ses bras. Chance se sent envahie d'un tel soulagement que son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle accourt et se penche sur Eclat en le prenant dans ses bras. Entouré par la chaleur protectrice de son Maître, Eclat laisse toute la tension, la peur, et l'horreur qu'il avait ressenties s'exprimer dans ses larmes silencieuses et les sanglots qu'ils laissent librement s'exprimer.

Yoshiko resserre un peu plus son étreinte et murmure à son oreille :

- Tu n'es plus seul.

Aigle voit Naruto soutenir Sasuke et le ninja au sharingan dans un piteux état mais vivant qui s'avancent. Puis c'est au tour de Gaï et de cette femme étrange qui sert son Maître Le cœur léger, elle s'amuse du soulagement criant qui s'exprime exactement sous des formes très différentes au même moment chez les quatre personnes qui s'avancent.

Gaï, bien qu'épuisé et mal en point fait de grands gestes vers son équipe qu'il apostrophe bruyamment qui laissent aisément deviner à quel point il est fier et ravi de les revoir. Naruto échange un regard complice avec Sakura qui se presse de voir l'état de l'Uchiha alors que Gorgo et Kakashi ne détachent pas leurs yeux de Yoshiko qui tient encore fermement Eclat dans ses bras.

Chance se tourne alors vers eux :

- Où sont Celn et Lune ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désert<strong>_

_**4h47**_

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre cette sensation de lame d'acier chauffées à blanc qui s'enfoncent sous sa peau, déchirant les chairs et s'insinuant jusque dans son crâne, Celn s'effondre sur le sable. Totalement mort de fatigue, il peine à ouvrir les yeux mais voit avec soulagement que Lune a cessé de crier de douleur et que les plaies se sont toutes refermées, une à une. Trop meurtri pour se relever, il se tourne une dernière fois vers la nuit et cette vision flamboyante lui ravit le cœur avec une force insoupçonnée.

Le sort qui entravait Lune se dissipe et elle se relève en grimaçant, aidée par Nyah qui hésite un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lune est surprise de sentir des gouttes perler le long de son cou et de ses épaules avant de se rendre compte que Nyah pleure de soulagement, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, une longue silhouette se dessine sur le sable sous la pâle clarté de la lune. Dans le lointain, Lune voit une femme s'avancer en effleurant le sable et venir à elle. Au fond de son cœur, elle sait déjà que cette apparition n'a rien de naturel. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'azur s'approche sans un bruit et s'assoit près d'elle. Ni Nyah, ni même Celn ne peuvent la voir et le cœur de Nyah se serre avec une violence telle qu'elle se laisse emporter par cette sensation qui lui emplit l'âme d'une amertume sans fin et du vide terrifiant qui s'empare de son esprit.

Sa soeur approche sa main de sa joue et remonte sur sa tempe en soulignant les traits de la lune tatouée sur sa peau, lui sourit et disparaît avec les premiers rayons du soleil.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hôpital de Suna**

Shikamaru se prend la tête à deux mains. Il aurait préféré être à demi-mourant dans un lit d'hôpital plutôt que d'être assez en forme pour laisser son esprit vivre et revivre cette scène sous ses yeux.

Il avait tout presque tout prévu.

Et ce _presque_ avait tout bouleversé.

Il doit parler à Chance, il se doit de lui expliquer. Il aurait dû anticiper _ça _! Le cœur lourd, il se lève du chevet de Temari qui s'agite dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert à moitié morte d'épuisement, effondrée par terre, il avait été aussi soulagé de la voir vivante que terrifié de la voir si mal en point. Il avait gardé un œil sur elle pendant tout le trajet du retour mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre compte que Chance l'avait délibérément évité.

Cette scène encore et encore.

Il avait compris que l'Akatsuki chercherait un moyen de pression contre Chance et que celui-ci ne serait autre que son équipe. Il avait fait exprès de s'interposer lors de l'échange tout en sachant pertinemment que sa technique de manipulation des ombres serait inefficace contre Yoshiko.

Il savait qu'elle laisserait parler son instinct.

Comme il savait que pour faire croire à l'Akatsuki qu'il était réellement _prêt _faire sauter toute la ville, il devait se montrer prêt à sacrifier les deux genins.

S'il avait anticipé correctement la réaction de Chance, il avait grandement sous-estimé celle de Deidara. Il s'était montré _impatient_. Et sa petite mise en scène avait littéralement coûté la vie à Eclat.

Le corps sans vie du jeune genin l'avait paralysé. Mais pas Chance, alors qu'une souffrance qu'il ne peut qu'à peine imaginer devait tempêter dans son esprit, elle avait serré les dents et continuer à agir dans le seul intérêt d'Aigle. Pas une seconde, elle ne s'était laissée submerger par la douleur d'avoir perdu son élève et elle avait fait la seule chose à faire.

Seule l'expérience pouvait expliquer un tel sang froid dans ce genre de situation et Shikamaru se dit qu'il n'est pas pressé d'acquérir un tel recul.

Il n'avait pas anticipé non plus le fait qu'après avoir mis un seul pied dans la chambre secrète des Anima, Sun serait condamnée et que son pouvoir se libérerait. Le test auquel elle avait soumis Eclat et Chance pour savoir s'ils étaient dignes de ce pouvoir lui avait fait comprendre à quel point Chance avait été ébranlée par la mort d'Eclat. Elle n'avait hésité qu'une demi-seconde pour remettre sa vie entre les mains de Sun. Et Eclat avait su faire le bon choix.

Ce test impossible, ils l'avaient réussi.

Et plus il approche de la porte de la chambre de Kakashi que Yoshiko n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait sombré dans un sommeil troublé et plus ses pas ralentissent, sa main tremble et son cœur s'accélère.

Tenter de trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation et la culpabilité qui voile son regard d'une aura terne le paralyse à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte quand il sursaute en entendant les mots qui traversent le fin panneau de bois entre Chance, Kakashi et lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix de Kakashi qui lui parvient est assourdie par l'épaisseur de la porte et l'inquiétude.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai bien vu la tension qui règne entre Shikamaru et toi, continue Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette Tour ?

Mais de nouveau, les mots du ninja copieur restent sans réponse. Shikamaru décide de ne plus attendre et interrompt ce dialogue à sens unique en poussant la porte. Avec stupeur, il voit Kakashi qui s'est relevé péniblement sur son lit et fixe à visage découvert Chance qui soutient son regard en tremblant de rage. Faisant intrusion dans une intimité où il n'a pas sa place, le jeune Nara se sent comme un enfant qui surprendrait une dispute sérieuse entre ses parents, pris entre deux feux, déplacé, impuissant, inutile et pourtant au centre de tout.

Yoshiko détourne la tête pour plonger ses yeux d'azur dans ceux de Kakashi et assène ces quelques mots :

- Nous en parlerons à Konoha, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !

Shikamaru s'écarte aussi vite qu'il le peut de son passage, regarde la porte claquer et ose à peine se retourner vers Kakashi dont il voit le visage pour la première fois. Résigné, il se met à parler et démontre péniblement, mot après mot, ces mauvais calculs qui avaient coûté bien trop cher.

Après un silence qui semble s'éterniser, Kakashi remet d'un geste machinal son masque et se décide enfin à parler devant Shikamaru qui baisse les yeux.

- Suis-moi. Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose.

- Je...

- Suis-moi !

Shikamaru baisse la tête et obéit. Kakashi ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le jeune Nara lui emboite le pas et ils parcourent à toute vitesse les toits et trouvent Yoshiko, assise sur le sable, le regard tourné vers l'immensité du désert à la sortie de la ville.

- _Je pensais avoir été claire, Kakashi_, dit Chance d'une voix glaciale.

- Non ! Pas cette fois, pas encore ! Pour une fois tu vas écouter. J'ai parlé à Shikamaru et je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu réagis ainsi.

Yoshiko détourne les yeux et prend une poignée de sable d'un geste rageur.

- J'ai abandonné la mission, mis Konoha en danger juste pour tenter de sauver Aigle. Le seul qui s'est comporté comme un vrai shinobi dans la Tour, c'est Shikamaru, dit-elle. J'ai moi-même livré Sun à l'Akatsuki !

- Et cela faisait partie de son plan, dit Kakashi en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Chance se tourne sans comprendre vers Shikamaru qui explique point par point son plan désespéré. La culpabilité qu'il ressent à avoir fait une sanglante erreur dans ses calculs transparaît dans ses mots. Un petit sourire triste apparaît sur les traits tirés de Chance :

- J'avais raison, le seul qui s'est comporté en vrai shinobi c'est toi, petit génie.

Shikamaru lève les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autre chose que des reproches et de la colère.

- Mais cela ne change rien aux faits, dit Chance d'une voix pleine d'amertume, j'ai encore fait « n'importe quoi », dit-elle en reprenant avec ironie les termes de Kakashi. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Je n'ai rien à faire à la tête d'une équipe, je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe d'un capitaine. Je…

- Tais-toi ! s'énerve Kakashi sous les yeux éberlués de Shikamaru. Tu n'es plus ANBU et ce n'est plus à Danzo que tu dois rendre des comptes mais à Tsunade ! Et c'est justement parce que tu as agis comme tu l'as fait et comme tu l'as toujours fait que tu mérites ta place à la tête de cette équipe et que tu la méritais à Kuro.

Mais le regard que lui lance Chance montre que les mots de Kakashi n'ont en rien changé sa muette résignation. Il s'approche et la force à la regarder dans les yeux :

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es digne de continuer à porter les idéaux de ton frère et que tu étais un aussi bon capitaine que mon Maître!

Yoshiko se met étouffer des sanglots silencieux et Kakashi la prend dans ses bras pour calmer ses soubresauts. Il se penche sur elle et murmure à ses oreilles :

- C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi.

Doucement, Yoshiko se dégage de l'étreinte et fixe Kakashi, suffisamment décontenancée par ces derniers mots pour se sentir désarmée et vulnérable. Pour la première fois depuis que Kakashi la connaît, elle se met à parler de ce qui assombrit son cœur et son esprit, librement. Sa voix est claire, presque mécanique, les mots s'enchaînent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

- Quand Eclat s'est effondré, les yeux voilés encore posés sur moi, j'ai cru perdre l'esprit. Puis j'ai croisé la peur dans le regard d'Aigle et j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Tout tenter pour la sauver. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à la mission ni aux conséquences de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Mais tu as _agis_, dit Shikamaru. J'étais paralysé, terrifié par les conséquences de mon erreur. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas repris mes esprits. Quand j'ai vu que tu continuais à te battre pour Aigle, j'ai enfin retrouvé toute ma tête pour mettre à exécution mon plan.

- Shikamaru a rempli le rôle qu'assumait le Doc, dit Kakashi. Vous étiez à vous deux le cœur et la raison de notre ancienne équipe fonctionnant dans une harmonie souvent détonante mais toujours efficace.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha se laissent tomber sur le sable, fixant la nuit et le désert dans un silence chargé de souvenirs et de nostalgie qui s'étire. Apaisé, l'esprit libéré d'un grand poids Shikamaru prend une grande inspiration en savourant la brise légère qui souffle dans la nuit. Tous les trois, assommés par la fatigue et la tension qui se ruait dans leurs veines il y a une minute encore et qui semble s'évanouir dans le souffle chaud qui les enveloppe d'une douce et tiède étreinte, ils portent leur regard au loin, perdus dans l'horizon.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un lever de soleil en plein désert, dit rêveusement Shikamaru.

Le rire cristallin de Chance s'élève, Shikamaru et Kakashi se tournent vers elle, surpris.

- Nous sommes à la Porte Sud, _petit génie_.

* * *

><p>Naruto fixe avec appréhension Sakura qui passe la main sur le front de Sasuke encore inconscient, les traits tirés par le cauchemar dans lequel le Djinn, sous l'apparence d'Itachi Uchiha l'avait plongé.<p>

Sakura fait un petit mouvement négatif de la tête pour faire comprendre à Naruto que si la fièvre est tombée, l'Uchiha ne s'est pas encore éveillé. Mais son petit sourire le rassure, Sasuke est hors de danger, ils devaient juste être patients.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, Temari avance d'un pas hésitant et prend place à côté des deux co-équipiers de l'Uchiha qui l'observent sans vraiment comprendre la raison de sa présence. La kunoïchi du Sable n'a pas vraiment envie de s'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps dans son mutisme devant les interrogations muettes qu'elle devine dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose et de Naruto.

Temari sait que sans l'Uchiha, elle ne serait pas là. Il avait rebroussé chemin pour venir lui prêter main forte. D'un simple regard qu'elle échange avec Naruto, elle sait qu'il comprend car ils partagent le même sentiment, la même complicité. De même que Sasuke l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, il les avait tous trompés avec un genjutsu pour secourir son ami.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Temari sursaute quand elle voit Sasuke s'agiter violemment dans son sommeil en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Sakura calme ses soubresauts avec un air résigné. Mais la surprise illumine son visage quand elle voit le jeune Uchiha ouvrir les yeux. L'expression de soulagement qu'affiche Naruto est si criante que Temari a du mal à s'en détacher. Par contre, il est clair qu'il n'y a pas que du soulagement dans le regard de la partenaire de l'Uchiha. La lueur qu'elle a captée dans son regard a été aussi brève qu'intense et n'a échappé qu'à une personne, l'intéressé lui-même.

Sasuke, le visage en sueur tente de se relever, trop faible pour refuser, il accepte l'aide de Sakura. Il garde avec difficulté les yeux ouverts car il sait que les images atroces qui l'ont hanté tant d'années et qui l'ont de nouveau assailli avec une réalité confondante dans cette illusion traitresse ne l'ont pas quitté. Quand il voit le soulagement de ces équipiers, il se rend compte que les noirs souvenirs qui hantent son cœur perdent peu à peu de leur criante réalité devant les sourires de Sakura et Naruto.

En levant les yeux, il est par contre surpris et contrarié de voir Temari. Il n'a pas envie de voir étaler devant ses équipiers la folie qu'il a faite en lui portant secours. Rassurée par le fait qu'il se soit enfin réveillée, Temari comprend d'un coup d'œil que Sasuke ne souhaite pas qu'elle ouvre la bouche. En s'apprêtant à sortir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

- Ce que tu as fait cette nuit, je ne l'oublierai pas Uchiha.

Si Sakura est encore perplexe devant le ton de cette phrase qui sonne presque plus comme un reproche qu'un remerciement, Naruto a très bien compris.

* * *

><p>Aigle et Océan ne lâchent pas des yeux Eclat qui dort paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital. Océan avait écouté sans broncher ni trembler le récit d'Aigle mais ses yeux clairs avaient viré au noir tourmenté d'un océan déchainé. Quand il avait vu Eclat en pleurs dans les bras de son Maître et les larmes silencieuses d'Aigle, il n'avait compris qu'une chose.<p>

Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, très grave dans la Tour.

A chaque mot d'Aigle, il prenait toute la mesure de l'horreur de la situation. Eclat et Aigle avaient été pris en otage et l'Akatsuki avait froidement assassiné Eclat sous les yeux de son équipière et de son Maître impuissante. Il n'ose imaginer la scène.

_Eclat, la gorge tranchée, effondré sur le sable._

Le choix, ce test cruel auquel elle les avait soumis Sun le faisait trembler. Aigle est encore choquée par l'attitude de leur Maître qui n'avait pas hésité un quart de seconde avant d'offrir sa vie sans une once de regret pour celle d'Eclat.

Sans arriver à l'exprimer, être prêt à un tel sacrifice de façon aussi désespérée, pour son élève, l'angoisse pour des raisons qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment. D'un seul coup d'œil, il sait que le même malaise traverse l'esprit d'Aigle.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Les dernières paroles d'Eclat rapportées par Sun, les derniers mots criant d'une vérité amère et désolée qui sont restés gravés dans la mémoire d'Aigle les inquiètent tous les deux encore plus.

« Moi je n'ai rien ni personne. _Je ne suis rien._ Je suis seul »

Comment Eclat, ce jeune garçon toujours énergique, toujours partant pour les entraîner dans les pires bêtises, un partenaire qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris à apprécier et à reconnaître à sa juste valeur pouvait camoufler un tel désespoir sous une apparence toujours des plus joyeuses et insouciantes ?

Un instant, Aigle se dit qu'il s'était lui aussi forgé un masque. Le sien dissimulait sa douleur et sa détresse face à un homme contre lequel elle était impuissante. Celui d'Eclat trompait leur regard en cachant sa solitude et la souffrance qui en découlait aux yeux de tous. Voilà comment il avait su percer aussi rapidement la carapace sous laquelle elle se retranchait si souvent, qu'il avait su si aisément ouvrir une brèche pour découvrir la jeune fille effrayée qui se tenait derrière ses remparts bien fragiles.

Aigle et Océan dans un même élan posent une main sur le lit de leur équipier. Eclat, perdu dans le monde des songes ne se rend compte de rien et ils se disent qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour que plus jamais il ne se sente seul au point de penser _qu'il n'est rien_.

* * *

><p>L'ANBU observe la nuit claire que l'astre lunaire illumine de sa douce présence. Assise sur l'apique de la falaise qui surplombe le Village du Sable et ouvre sur le désert baigné par les éclats de la voute étoilée, Lune observe ce spectacle apaisant avec soulagement.<p>

Sa main meurtrie et sa jambe encore trop abimée la font grimacer de douleur une seconde mais elle avait surtout besoin du réconfort d'une vieille amie qui semble lui adresser un sourire du ciel et son cœur délaisse une partie de tous ces troubles qui l'encombrent. Tant de choses avaient bouleversées sa vie en si peu de jours que Lune se sent plus perdue que jamais. Elle passe sa main sur ses joues, surprise de ce rendre compte qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital sans son masque. Les pâles rayons de la lune passent sur son visage et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur éclatante.

Tous les évènements de ces derniers jours lui reviennent en mémoire et son cœur se serre violemment. En si peu de temps, elle avait enfreint tous les interdits qui régissaient sa vie depuis toujours. Elle s'était montrée à découvert, s'était emportée, montrée vulnérable, avait livré sans concession toute son histoire, s'était précipitée sans même réfléchir dans quelques actions insensées. La façon dont elle s'est interposée entre le Djinn et Nyah, la façon dont elle avait raconté son histoire et partagé ses pouvoirs avec Celn,

Celn. Un seul de ses gestes pouvait lui faire perdre son sang-froid, un seul de ses regards pouvait lui faire détourner nerveusement les yeux. Et cette simple constatation suffit à la rendre perplexe, cette ultime vérité accélère les battements de son cœur et lui donne pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression de vivre sa vie et non plus de la subir.

Des bruits de pas.

Nyah… Décidemment cette femme est surprenante. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, elle avance vers elle et s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Comment…

- C'était l'endroit préféré de votre ancêtre, un lieu où la lune pouvait lui parler et lui apporter réconfort et conseils quand son esprit était troublé.

- En quelque jour, vous en connaissez plus sur moi que tous ceux qui ont jamais croisé mon chemin.

Nyah affiche un petit sourire et jette un œil discret par-dessus son épaule où une ombre se déplace furtivement.

- J'ai un présent pour vous, dit Nyah, un objet qui vous revient de droit.

Lune se tourne vers Nyah sans comprendre. Elle tient dans ses mains comme un trésor un petit paquet qu'elle lui tend doucement. Lune le prend avec autant de précaution que s'il pouvait lui exploser dans les mains. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui offrait quoi que ce soit et elle ne savait trop comment l'accepter.

- Qui me revient de droit ? répète-t-elle en examinant d'un air suspicieux le paquet qu'elle tient dans sa main.

- Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie dans le palais des possibles et du chaos, le Djinn m'a parlé et m'a donné ceci pour vous.

Lune lâche le paquet avec dégoût et Nyah le récupère avant qu'il ne tombe :

- Ecoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de le refuser, dit Nyah d'une voix autoritaire.

- Je ne veux rien qui provienne de _cette chose_ !

- Ce jour-là, il vous a testé, rien d'autre. Il voulait savoir laquelle de vos deux moitiés l'emportait, le Djinn ou l'humain. En refusant son offre et en prenant ma défense, il a eu sa réponse et c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a donné ceci, pour vous.

Nyah ouvre le paquet pour en sortir un pendentif accroché à une petite chaine d'argent en forme de croissant qui luit de la même lueur que les yeux de Lune dans la nuit. Nyah prend doucement sa main et pose le pendentif dans sa paume. A son contact, sa main se met à trembler puis pendant un battement de cœur, le monde semble s'arrêter de tourner et sa vision s'obscurcit. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle relève la tête difficilement puis tout redevient normal ou _presque_. D'un geste, elle prend la chaîne du bout des doigts, évitant tout contact avec le pendentif aux lueurs changeante sous le regard de la lune.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ce pendentif vous permet de contrôler ce pouvoir qui coule dans vos veines. Vous avez fait votre choix et il souhaite vous donner la possibilité de l'assumer.

Lune prend de nouveau le pendentif dans sa main et pose son regard sur Nyah, le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle peut lever les yeux sur quelqu'un sans voir les différentes voies qui grandissent dans son ombre, sans se projeter sur les différents choix qui influenceront sans vie. Un instant, elle se sent démunie devant cette simple vision. Tremblante, elle vacille et manque de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber de la falaise lorsqu'une main la rattrape de justesse.

- Lune !

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, les doigts crispés sur le pendentif, elle lève son regard sur Celn qui la pousse sur le rebord de la falaise. Elle lève les yeux sur lui, surprise et se sent encore trop faible pour le repousser comme son instinct la pousse à le faire. Mais Celn la pose sur le rebord du précipite et une fois assuré qu'elle a repris son équilibre s'assoit à ses côtés sans un mot.

Nyah, rassurée, se relève et s'éloigne doucement avant de lancer à Celn :

- Je compte sur vous pour nous la ramener en un seul morceau.

Celn acquiesce d'un hochement de tête sans détourner la tête du ciel.

- L'hôpital est un vrai champ de bataille, tout le monde te cherche.

- Alors tu as suivi Nyah.

- Ne m'insulte pas ! J'ai été ton partenaire pendant suffisamment longtemps pour connaître tes petites habitudes.

Lune se tourne vers lui, surprise. Et pour la première fois, elle pose son regard sur Celn sans ses pouvoirs de gardiens. Et il n'y a aucune voies, pas de choix impossibles ni d'embranchements compliqués dans son ombre, juste un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui contemple la nuit, prêt à affronter l'inconnu avec ses propres armes. Celn se tourne alors vers elle avec un regard désarmant et Lune détourne nerveusement les yeux.

- Ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement _éprouvants_, dit Lune.

- _Eprouvants_, c'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierai, rétorque Celn.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Je ne me permettrais pas, dit Celn en esquissant un sourire insolent. Ces derniers jours ont été peut-être éprouvants mais ils ont été aussi particulièrement _instructifs_. J'avais des doutes, je l'avoue, quand nous avons fait équipe. Mais en avoir la confirmation de visu c'est autre chose.

- Tu savais ?

- Que tu étais un gardien, je m'en doutais. Et si on ne m'avait pas imposé cette mission d'infiltration, je n'aurai pas mis longtemps à le prouver.

Lune lève les yeux sur Celn avec étonnement. Elle avait toujours cru que comme tous ses anciens co-équipiers, Celn avait cherché désespérément un moyen de ne plus travailler avec elle.

La jeune femme resserre un peu plus son emprise sur le pendentif. En voyant Celn perdu dans la contemplation de la lune elle retient sans trop savoir comment l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- On ferait bien de rentrer, si on reste là plus longtemps, les infirmières qui te cherchent partout vont finir par vraiment s'inquiéter, dit Celn en souriant pour dissiper sa gêne.

D'un geste, il force doucement Lune qui n'ose refuser son aide à prendre appui sur lui et prend la direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>L'infirmière en chef, alarmée par le rapport successifs de son personnel passe de chambre en chambre et constate d'un air de plus en plus consterné que plus elle ouvre de portes et plus elle trouve soit des chambres vides soit surpeuplées. Ces ninjas de Konoha n'avaient décidément <em>aucun <em>respect pour les règles qui régissent un hôpital ! Même Temari la propre sœur du Kazekage était sortie de sa chambre malgré le fait qu'elle ne tenait presque pas debout. Le ninja au sharingan, son amie et le jeune stratège de Konoha avaient littéralement déserté leur chambre pour Dieu sait où et Celn et Lune avaient disparu ! Même la civile de Konoha, une ancienne compatriote, avait déserté. Par contre les chambres du jeune Eclat et de l'Uchiha étaient plus que pleines et ces instructiond sur les heures de visites avaient été toutes déboutés sans une once d'arguments !

C'est plus un hôpital, pense-t-elle outrée, c'est une auberge !

* * *

><p>Le voyage de Lune, Celn et Nyah dans le prochain chapitre...<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Dernier jour à Suna**

Shikamaru et Kakashi regardent dans un même mouvement le départ de Chance, toujours assis sur le sable. Le jeune Nara fixe la nuit et lance d'une voix fatiguée :

- Vous êtes comme moi, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle…

- Exactement, dit Kakashi en détaillant chaque syllabe comme pour souligner l'évidence qui avait totalement échappée à Yoshiko.

Les deux shinobis laissent un vague soupir passer leurs lèvres dans un synchronisme parfait et le silence s'installe un temps, confortable et calme.

- Je pensais vraiment que Chance était furieuse contre moi, dit Shikamaru.

- Crois-moi, le jour où elle sera vraiment en colère contre toi, tu verras tout de suite la différence, dit Kakashi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre ça.

- Et je ne suis pas pressé de _revivre_ ça, rétorque sombrement Kakashi.

De nouveau, le silence prend facilement le pas sur la conversation mais l'atmosphère se charge de sombres pensées et Kakashi se perd dans des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré voir oublier.

- Agir par instinct, désobéir aux ordres insensés, n'en faire qu'à sa tête, c'est Chance. Je me souviens encore de notre première mission à Kuro. Une mission de routine pour tester une nouvelle équipe, aller retrouver un quelconque parchemin, perdu dans un petit village d'Iwa. Une fois sur place, nous avons constaté que ce village comme tant d'autres n'avait pas été épargné par la guerre. Les villageois survivaient au jour le jour et une troupe de ninjas renégats d'Iwa avait fait main basse sur le village, rackettant et terrorisant les habitants. La mission, c'était juste le parchemin. Tous nous savions à quoi nous en tenir, les ordres. Et même si la situation était difficile à soutenir, la guerre nous avait endurcis suffisamment pour la regarder en face et passer notre chemin. Enfin, c'est ce que nous croyions. Après avoir récupéré les parchemins, Chance a pris la responsabilité de rester une journée de plus. En une nuit, nous avons débarrassé ce Village de leurs parasites et nous sommes repartis, aussi vite que nous étions arrivés.

Kakashi prend une pause dans son récit, se remémorant avec une étrange acuité chacune des réactions de cette nouvelle équipe. Ils les avaient choisis avec soin avec Chance et l'étonnement avait fait rapidement place au soulagement. Combien de fois étaient-ils passés devant ce genre de situations sans pouvoir agir, leurs actions dirigées vers un seul et unique but, la mission. Rien d'autre. C'est ce soir-là que cette équipe avait trouvé son cœur et que nous avions retrouvé une partie de leurs âmes perdues dans les affres de la guerre et du sang versé. Et s'il était le seul à connaître l'identité de leur chef, Kakashi savait que son Maître, _son frère_ aurait fait un choix identique.

- Et crois-moi, ce geste comme tous ceux qui ont suivis, elle a dû les assumer au prix fort. Danzo lui a toujours fait payer cher, _très cher_ l'offense d'avoir abusé de son autorité. Lors du rapport sur la mission, nous avons tous été convoqué. Une première, normalement seul le capitaine l'était. Nous avons écoutés le rapport sans broncher, conscients que malgré son air calme, Danzo était train de préparer quelque chose. Au dernier mot prononcé par Yoshiko, le silence qui s'installa était si dense que tous nous étions tous soulagés d'avoir gardé nos masques.

Shikamaru se dit qu'arriver à faire trembler Kakashi n'était pas si anodin et frissonne en visualisant la scène.

- C'est alors que Danzo a pris la parole.

Kakashi se tait un instant et Shikamaru se surprend à retenir son souffle.

- Lentement, avec sa voix faussement calme, il a énuméré un à un le nom de tous les anciens partenaires de Chance. Les membres de _six_ équipes. Tous morts en mission. Et sans hausser la voix, il n'en avait pas besoin, il lui a demandé combien devraient encore faire les frais de _ses petites entorses aux règlements._

Shikamaru imagine sans peine les dégâts causés par une telle accusation, injustement blessante et plus acérée qu'une lame tranchante, sur esprit tourmenté et déjà envahit par les remords aussi bien que sur une équipe nouvellement formée.

- Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Chance était bien là. Mais même derrière son masque, je pouvais deviner le mot culpabilité inscrit en toute lettre sur son visage. C'est alors que Le Doc s'est assis à côté de son chef et a commencé à parler. Doucement, il a, à son tour, nommé un à un tous les noms des Villageois que nous avions croisés lors de cette mission, que nous avions sauvé cette nuit. Et Gaï a rajouté avec son enthousiasme habituel nombre de bêtises... Mais il a dit ce que nous pensions tous, si c'était à refaire, nous l'aurions refait sans hésiter.

- Sans compter que Chance n'était en rien responsable de la mort de ses anciens équipiers, ajoute Shikamaru qui s'était plus d'une fois esquinté les yeux sur les nombreux rapports de Kuro.

Kakashi sait tout cela comme il sait que cette vérité, Chance n'est pas encore prête à l'écouter encore moins l'accepter.

- Je peux vous poser une question _personnelle_ ? dit Shikamaru.

Sans répondre, le ninja au sharingan acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Ça ne vous effraie pas qu'elle soit capable de donner sa vie aussi facilement, sans hésiter plus d'une demi-seconde pour son équipe ?

A peine a-t-il formulé sa question, qu'il se rend compte à quel point elle est vide de sens. Parce que Kakashi aurait fait la même chose.

Mais il est tout de même surpris de deviner un petit sourire sous le masque.

Depuis que je la connais, elle n'avait encore jamais hésité dans ce genre de situation, pense Kakashi.

- Elle a hésité, dit simplement Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Tenten, perchée sur les toits de Suna, observe le soleil se lever sur le désert. Pour une fois, elle aurait bien aimé ne pas sentir la présence de ses équipiers plus ou moins discrète dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.<p>

Ses deux mots que lui avaient lancés Yoshiko résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

_Détruis-le !_

Et non seulement elle avait échoué, mais elle s'était mise en danger et ses équipiers avaient été trop occupés à la tirer de ce mauvais pas plutôt que de s'occuper de leur cible. Son Maître prend place à ses côtés, dissipant d'un seul regard les sombres réflexions de sa jeune élève.

- Tu veux que je te donne mon secret, dit Gaï tout sourire avec un faux air de conspirateur, celui qui m'a permis d'être un véritable capitaine.

Tenten, aussi bien que Lee et Neji qui écoutent de loin la conversation, ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la confidence que leur avait faite Chance juste avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

- Votre secret ? reprend Tenten.

- Le passé, tu ne pourras jamais le changer et ton futur, c'est aujourd'hui que tu le construis. Seul le présent existe. Tu dois être capable d'affronter tes actes et de te dire que tes erreurs du passé, tu ne les reproduiras plus.

- Sans le sacrifice de Sun, mon erreur aurait coûté la vie de l'élève de Sun. Quand je l'ai vu sans vie, sur le sol, j'étais paralysée, dit Tenten.

- Tenten ! dit Gaï en fronçant les sourcils. J'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Face à l'Akatsuki, même Chance et Shikamaru étaient démunis. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Peut-être, admet Tenten à contre cœur.

Gaï fixe Tenten avec un air qu'il aurait sûrement aimé sérieux et sage mais qui n'a pour effet que de laisser Tenten aussi perplexe que désarmée. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle dit avec une résolution nouvelle :

- Si de nouveau une telle situation se présente, je ferais en sorte d'être plus forte que cette fois-là et de ne pas rater ma cible.

Pour une fois, Gaï acquiesce les paroles de son élève avec une relative retenue, écrasant presque discrètement les larmes de fierté qui perlent sur ses joues. Lee et Neji s'approchent, soulagés de voir les ombres qui hantaient le visage de leur amie disparaître.

Voilà donc le secret de Gaï qui avait arraché l'admiration de Chance et le respect de Kakashi. En contemplant les rayons d'or inonder la ville blanche, ils se disent tous qu'ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir un jour croisé sa route.

* * *

><p>Chance observe sans un bruit ses trois élèves. Eclat s'est réveillé depuis peu et croise le regard de son Maître qui détaille avec un petit sourire Aigle et Océan qui dorment, à moitié affalés sur lit d'Eclat.<p>

Elle leur parlerait plus tard, il fallait qu'ils se remettent. Et comme l'avait fait justement souligné Kakashi, elle n'avait jamais été à la tête d'une équipe si jeune et inexpérimentée. Que faire, que dire face à la nuit d'horreurs à laquelle ils avaient survécus tant bien que mal ? Elle avait l'habitude de diriger des ANBUs, d'avoir des équipiers qui encaissaient tout en silence sans avoir besoin de paroles réconfortantes. Elle-même, depuis la mort de son frère, n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de discours réconfortant capable de redonner l'espoir et l'envie de continuer à avancer. Elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire et doutait d'y parvenir.

En faisant quelques pas dans le couloir, elle aperçoit la porte de la chambre de Temari entrouverte. Kankuro se trouve à son chevet, trop absorbé par son propre soulagement pour sentir sa présence discrète. Mais Gaara tourne lentement son regard vers elle. De nouveau, le souvenir de cette nuit, de cette tentative aussi ratée que pathétique contre la vie du jeune Kazekage explose dans son esprit. Et irrémédiablement dans l'ombre, surgissent les conséquences de son échec.

Détournant les yeux pour fuir ses souvenirs, elle s'éloigne sans un bruit.

Celn qui venait de raccompagner Lune, l'esprit encore troublé par les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé reprend sa place auprès de sa petite sœur. Ana est surtout épuisée, ses blessures sont assez superficielles. Le cœur de Celn avait manqué un ou deux battements quand il avait appris l'horreur dans laquelle Ana était embarquée. Et il se sentait infiniment redevable au jeune stratège de Konoha d'avoir si bien organisé leurs défenses. Sans le jeune Nara, ils n'auraient jamais pu tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Ana s'agite dans son sommeil et Celn pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur. Dans un sursaut, elle ouvre les yeux et se calme immédiatement en détaillant le visage calme de Celn.

- Tout va bien Ana, tu es à l'hôpital.

- Et Yoshiko ? Et son équipe ?

- Tous là, tous vivants.

Ana ferme les yeux de soulagement.

- Shikamaru m'a tout raconté dans les détails, dit Celn et Yoshiko m'a raconté à quel point tu t'étais bien débrouillée face à ces choses.

- Nous étions sur le point de rendre les armes, épuisés, encerclés et mal en point. J'ai cru que c'était la fin. Quand en un éclair, le temps d'un battement de cœur, toutes les créatures sont tombées. C'était Yoshiko.

- Elle a toujours aimé les timings serrés…, commence Celn.

- Et les entrées fracassantes, termine Ana.

Le regard complice échangés comme seuls un frère et une sœur peuvent s'échanger les fait rire sans vraiment d'autre raison que le soulagement qu'ils éprouvent à se savoir sains et saufs. Celn passe sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur, aussi noirs et fins que les siens. Du bout des lèvres, Celn murmure ces mots qu'il avait toujours pensés sans avoir jamais eu le courage de les dire.

- Je suis fier de toi, petite sœur.

* * *

><p>Confortablement assis devant sa tasse de thé fumante, Gaara n'avait pu s'empêcher un sourcillement vaguement surpris devant ce rapport expédié en quelques mots certes précis mais bien trop rapides de Chance. Ces deux anciens équipiers n'ont pas vraiment eu l'air étonnés, Yoshiko n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de s'éterniser dans cette corvée. La brièveté de ses rapports était particulièrement connue à Kuro pour exaspérer leur chef.<p>

En les regardant prendre congé, Gaara se rend compte que sa tasse n'a même pas eu le temps de refroidir. Il avait encore une chose à régler et il fait rentrer Lune, suivie de Celn et Nyah dans son bureau.

- Mme Noguchi, dit Gaara, je tenais à vous adresser mes remerciements pour votre attitude et votre dévouement dans des circonstances particulièrement dangereuses et je tenais à vous dire personnellement que j'accédais à votre requête. Vous aurez tout loisir de poursuivre vos recherches à Elayah sous bonne escorte.

L'ordre n'est pas formulé mais Lune sait qu'il lui est adressé. Elle acquiesce sans un mot, consciente que cette mission allait la forcer à retourner dans _ce _village, dernière enclave du clan Anima encore indemne et si bien dissimulée dans un des coins les plus inaccessibles du désert qu'elle ne pensait pas que d'autres qu'elle en connaissait l'existence. L'idée de remettre un pied dans endroit maudit où elle avait passé ses premières années entre la haine de tout un village et ses peurs enfantines est plus effrayant que toute cette mission.

- Lune, vous avez fait un travail impressionnant cette nuit, dit Gaara. Dans cette mission, vous serez accompagnée par Celn qui reprendra sa place dans l'ANBU et fera de nouveau équipe avec vous…

D'ordinaire impassible, Lune laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise, discret, mais qui n'échappe à personne.

Retourner à Elayah, c'était déjà une épreuve en soi. Mais accompagnée... Lune se retourne, le visage figé vers Celn et Nyah qui affichent un air satisfait éclatant et un regard complice qui la fait frissonner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle tente sans y parvenir de cacher sa surprise devant la succession d'évènements qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée et ce sentiment étrange qui lui vrille l'estomac.

* * *

><p>Alors que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course enflammée vers le zénith, l'équipe de Chance se tenait bien droite et plongée dans un silence pesant sur les hauteurs de Suna.<p>

Yoshiko détaille avec attention sa jeune équipe ne sachant trop par quels mots commencer.

- Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que j'ai oublié à quel point votre comportement a été totalement irresponsable pendant votre petite escapade pendant l'examen avec Ana. Vous avez mis non seulement vos vies mais aussi celle d'Ana en péril. Faire une telle folie alors que l'Akatsuki faisait partie de l'équation, c'était incroyablement stupide et dangereux !

Les trois genins baissent les yeux, plus gênés par l'inquiétude qui filtre dans la voix de leur Maître que par ses reproches justifiés.

- Mais je sais que vous vous êtes comportés admirablement pendant toute cette nuit, vous avez même réussis à impressionner petit génie par votre attitude. Et d'une certaine façon, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi. Alors je pense qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite discussion. Alors je vais vous donner une chose que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'offrir à qui que ce soit, je vais vous accorder une question, une seule et unique question.

Une seule… Une seule question ! Océan se met à réfléchir furieusement. Brusquement, il se tourne vers Eclat et Aigle avec une attitude qu'ils connaissent bien. Il a trouvé _la_ question…

- Maître, dit Océan, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous sommes l'équipe _huit_ ?

Aigle et Eclat dévisagent Océan sans comprendre le but de cette question. Puis ils observent avec surprise leur Maître se perd dans un sourire nostalgique et répond :

- Pour ne pas oublier.

Chance s'approche de ses élèves et constate avec curiosité que cette réponse pour le moins énigmatique leur suffit. Et d'une certaine façon, la pertinence de leur question montre qu'il en savait déjà suffisamment.

* * *

><p>L'heure a déjà tournée et ils doivent se rendre à la porte Sud au plus vite pour rentrer à Konoha. Son cœur se presse dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'elle avait bien failli ne jamais rentrer et ne plus jamais voir son fils et sa fille.<p>

Chance voit Océan se raidir lorsque Gaara, Temari et Kankuro font leur apparition dans son dos, accompagnés de Celn, Ana et les parents d'Océan.

- Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie sans un mot comme la dernière fois, Chance, dit Celn.

Exactement mon plan, pense Yoshiko sans oser le formuler.

- Nous sommes déjà très en retard, dit-elle en faisant déjà mine de devoir partir.

- Et qui va te le reprocher, s'amuse Celn, Kakashi ?

- Attendez ! dit Temari.

Ce simple mot la rend nerveuse et elle se retourne prudemment. Yoshiko voit Temari faire un petit geste en direction de Kankuro qui sort un petit paquet, enroulé dans un linge blanc et le tend à Chance qui le prend avec autant de précaution que s'il pouvait lui exploser dans les mains au moindre geste brusque.

Son visage se décompose quand elle voit les deux moitiés brisées d'un masque d'ANBU que les membres de son équipe examinent sous toutes ces coutures pour tenter de comprendre le but de cet étrange présent qui arrache une telle expression de désarroi à leur Maître. Chance lève les yeux et reste un temps sans voix devant le franc sourire de Temari et Kankuro

Chance s'apprête à refuser leur geste lorsque Gaara prend la parole :

- Acceptez, ce jour-là vous n'avez peut-être pas fait ce que l'on attendait de vous ce jour-là, mais vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je suis sûr que votre frère ou son propre fils aurait fait de même.

Gaara se tourne pour se fixer sur Naruto qui vient de faire son apparition et observe la scène avec un petit sourire fier.

- Il semblerait que votre famille ait montré à tous une voie nouvelle dans le monde des shinobis. Une voie difficile et étrange, mais la seule qui vaille la peine de prendre de tels risques.

Puis les parents s'approchent d'Océan s'approchent de leur fils avec une fierté qui le met terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Je vais rester encore quelque temps sur Suna pour poursuivre mes recherches, dit Nyah.

- Tu nous laisses seuls pour nous occuper de tout, dit Océan en grimaçant devant l'ampleur de la tâche que représente _s'occuper de ses deux petits frères._

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien, dit-elle.

Mais dans quel _état_, se demandent au même instant Océan et son père…

Océan se crispe en voyant l'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de sa mère. Fermant les yeux en tentant d'étouffer les rougeurs d'embarras qui lui montent aux joues, il sait déjà qu'il est inutile de résister et laisse sa mère le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand sa mère décide enfin de le laisser respirer, il s'éloigne et lance ces derniers mots en direction d'Ana en guise d'adieu :

- Le prochain examen chunin sera à Konoha.

A la porte Sud, l'équipe de Gaï est déjà en train de les attendre et Chance est surprise par la lueur nouvelle qu'elle croise dans les yeux de Tenten et les regards complices de Lee et Neji. Gaï soutient Kakashi qui affiche un air blasé qu'elle ne lui connaît que trop et Shikamaru semble déjà fatigué avant d'avoir fait le moindre pas. Naruto, de son côté affiche son enthousiasme débordant habituel pendant que Sakura soutient Sasuke encore mal en point.

Chance, impatiente d'arriver à Konoha se plante devant Gaï avec un grand sourire, le bras tendu vers le désert. Leurs regards s'affrontent dans un éclair aveuglant et dans un même souffle, ils s'exclament devant l'air désabusés de Neji, Tenten et Kakashi.

- Le premier arrivé à Konoha !


	30. Chapter 30

Le voyage de Nyah accompagnée de Celn et Lune sur les traces de l'origine des gardiens, destination la dernière enclave des Anima, Elayah et un retour aux sources douloureux pour Lune.  
>Il s'agit d'un de mes chapitres les plus personnels et qui m'a permis de développer le lien entre Lune et Nyah.<p>

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Liens<strong>

Plus ils se rapprochent d'Elayah et plus leurs pas se font pesants et lourds sur le sable. De façon imperceptible ou presque, l'allure soutenue ralentit un peu plus à chaque seconde et Lune se ferme dans une attitude sombre et amère.

Nyah ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme qui les guide sans un mot. Lorsque le Kazekage lui avait permis d'aller faire ses recherches avec une telle escorte, elle avait difficilement contenue sa joie. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce voyage allait se transformer en un tel calvaire pour l'ANBU qui traîne des pas devant eux.

Lune lève les yeux vers le soleil déclinant et décide d'un hochement de tête de s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Son masque d'ANBU poussé sur le côté, elle sent les derniers rayons d'or se poser sur son visage et se demande à ce moment pourquoi elle n'ose pas remettre son masque devant Nyah et Celn ? Pourquoi ne s'accorde-t-elle pas la protection de cette mince barrière face à leurs regards inquiets qui l'insupportent ?

Une vague furieuse de colère aussi soudaine que violente et brève emporte son cœur et sa raison. Sa main se crispe sous cet assaut irraisonné qui la submerge. Nyah, Celn… Que voyaient-ils en elle si ce n'est une bête curieuse, étrange et intrigante ? Elle n'est qu'un sujet d'étude et de questionnement pour leurs esprits aiguisés qui s'offre à leurs yeux. Une femme aux mécanismes étranges dont ils souhaitent analyser et comprendre toutes les imbrications. Rien de plus. Et il y a peu, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée outre mesure de leur intérêt pour ce qu'elle était. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aspirait à plus. Elle s'était ouverte à un monde nouveau et effrayant auquel elle s'était toujours fermée. Un monde où l'espoir existait encore. Quel espoir, se demande-t-elle ironiquement ? Celui où quelqu'un pouvait l'apprécier pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Même un peu, même si elle devait soulever la colère ou le dépit, un monde où elle pouvait espérer qu'on puisse la regarder et voir la femme derrière le gardien, distinguer l'essence humaine sous l'apparence d'un regard monstrueux.

Et tout cela allait voler en éclat aussi sûrement que ses pas la ramenait dans ce Village maudit où elle avait grandi.

Refuser sa part d'humanité pour s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans le refus de tout ce qui pouvait la faire souffrir avait été son seul moyen de défense pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours su absoudre dans l'indifférence la haine et la colère de tous ceux qui avaient un jour posé leurs regards sur elle.

Quand elle s'était enfuit, laissant ce Village froid pour Suna, elle avait tremblé pendant des jours et des nuits, pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir s'ils mettaient les mains sur elle. Son apparence, ses yeux la rendaient facile à retrouver. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence assez vite.

Personne n'avait jamais cherché à la retrouver.

Elle n'avait ressenti aucun soulagement à savoir que jamais elle ne serait inquiétée par ceux qu'elle avait abandonné cette nuit d'hiver où elle s'était glissée dans les ombres pour se lancer dans le désert sans but, sans attache, seule.

Cette nuit, un vide glacé et froid, avait envahi son cœur et son âme et ne l'avait jamais plus quitté.

A chaque pas qu'elle avait fait en direction de Suna, tout ce qui la rattachait encore à cette humanité dont elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche et qui ne lui avait apporté que souffrance et humiliation, elle l'avait enfermé dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit.

Une boite de pandore qu'elle saurait souhaitée voir perdue à jamais.

Et cette nuit, même la lune, éternelle compagne de sa solitude ne lui apporte aucun réconfort.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, dit Celn.

Depuis combien de temps la fixe-t-il ainsi ? Depuis quand ne remarque-t-elle rien lorsqu'on la dévisageait aussi ouvertement ?

- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'on est parti, ajoute-t-il sur le ton d'un reproche.

Lune grommelle une réponse inaudible sans bouger et continue à fixer le ciel, consciente que si elle ouvre la bouche, elle ne pourrait contrôler les mots qu'elle prononcerait. Heureusement Nyah, trop épuisée par la journée de marche est déjà en train de dormir profondément et Celn la connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait mieux se taire. Du moins, s'il tient à arriver en un seul morceau à Elayah.

Lune, perdue dans ses souvenirs, oublie le temps qui s'écoule avec lenteur dans la nuit froide du désert et le regard soucieux de Celn qui n'ose pas prendre du repos tant qu'elle restera ainsi, le regard dans le vide.

La vision de cette petite fille, seule, toujours seule, qui supporte les moqueries, l'hostilité et la peur de tout un Village, de tout un clan, la frappe en plein cœur. Une fillette dont les uniques instants de paix étaient volés à la nuit sous le regard bienveillant de l'astre lunaire, de cette unique amie qui l'avait toujours veillée en silence des hauteurs à jamais inaccessibles de la voute céleste.

La violence des mots, parfois des coups et du mépris qu'elle avait subis toute son enfance, elle avait toujours pu y faire face sans baisser les yeux. Mais la présence de Celn et Nyah pour une raison qu'elle ne comprend pas l'a fait trembler à la simple idée de se retrouver face au regard glacé et intransigeant du patriarche du clan.

A cet instant, sa décision est prise.

Il faut renoncer. Ne pas continuer. Retourner sur leurs pas.

Elle se tourne vers Nyah et Celn, prête à baisser les bras. Elle qui n'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à personne est prête à les supplier de renoncer à cette folie. Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle croise le regard sombre de Celn et elle ferme rageusement ses poings en ravalant la colère qui empoisonne sa raison.

- On devrait arriver à Elayah avant la nuit, dit-elle.

Celn et Nyah s'échangent un regard lourd de sens. Ils le savent avant même d'avoir fait le moindre pas dans cette fournaise infernale. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Les minutes s'égrènent avec une lenteur insolente et lorsque les trois silhouettes silencieuses arrivent à l'approche du Village, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher un petit soupir de passer leur lèvres. Celn et Lune remettent d'un geste machinal leur masque. Loin de se sentir exclue par ce geste, Nyah en ressent une impression grisante à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Contrairement aux Villageois qui les dévisagent avec curiosité, elle connait les visages derrière les masques et partage un lien invisible avec les deux ANBUs qui lui donne le sentiment déroutant d'une importance qui n'a pas lieu d'être.<p>

Ils s'engagent dans l'allée principale d'Elayah. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'arrête, tremblante. Face à elle, une vieille bâtisse à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps, aux murs lézardés tenant encore debout par miracle. Hypnotisés par le lent mouvement de Lune qui se penche dans un geste presque solennel pour poser sa main sur le sol, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la présence dans leur dos qui les fixe

- Alors tu es revenue.

Ils se tournent surpris vers un homme aux yeux noirs qui pose un regard froid sur Lune qui se relève aussi vite qu'elle le peut en baissant la tête avec un mélange de respect et de crainte qui bouleversent ses deux compagnons.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en leur intimant de les suivre.

Une goutte de sueur froide coule le long du dos de Celn quand il voit Lune s'incliner, lui emboîter le pas et dire ces quelques mots d'une voix qu'il ne reconnait pas :

- Bien, grand frère.

L'homme s'arrête, un temps et se retourne vers eux, le visage décomposé, affichant la parfaite expression d'un homme blessé par une insulte particulièrement cinglante et vraie. Refreinant difficilement sa colère, il fait quelques pas vers Lune qui sombre un peu plus devant ces mots qu'elle aurait dû retenir.

D'un geste violent, il fait voler le masque blanc qui tombe sur le sable avant de le briser du talon rageusement. Il approche sa main du visage résolument tournée vers le sol de Lune qui reste immobile mais Celn voitNyah s'interposer et agripper cette main en tremblant de tout son être. Il se dit que c'est lui qui aurait dû l'arrêter mais il avait été tellement atterré de voir Lune si soumise devant cet homme, son frère, qu'il n'avait pu faire le moindre geste.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher !

L'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et à la peau si blanche sous la lueur de la lune récupère lentement sa main meurtrie en fixant Nyah avec autant de haine que de surprise devant un tel comportement.

- Suivez-moi, reprend-il en tentant de se redonner une contenance, il est tard. Mon père vous recevra demain.

Mon père, pense simultanément Celn et Nyah en jetant un œil vers Lune, son père….

De nouveau, le silence, aussi dense que tendu où chacun s'enferme gagne leurs esprits et l'homme les mènent dans une grande bâtisse en leur montrant trois petites chambres, isolées au fond d'un couloir sombre et sans âme.

Celn et Nyah voient Lune disparaître rapidement dans la petite pièce et se retrouvent seuls. Ils n'ont pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour savoir qu'ils sont d'accord sur un point. Ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Lune se laisse de nouveau happer par les ténèbres qui avaient régît toute sa vie.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, dit Celn.

Sa voix trahit l'amertume qu'il ressent à ne pas avoir été celui qui avait agît.

- Il faudrait peut-être mieux que ce soit vous qui lui parliez, dit Celn à contre cœur. Vous…  
>- Non, le coupe Nyah d'un ton sans appel.<p>

Nyah pose son regard clair et semble lire au plus profond de son âme et ses tourments.

- C'est de vous dont elle a besoin.

Celn reste un temps interdit devant cette femme qui tourne les talons et le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui se ferme envahit le couloir. Face à la chambre de Lune et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent autant perdu qu'effrayé. Que faire ? Frapper et attendre gentiment qu'elle lui dise d'entrer ? Il n'a jamais été patient et nul doute qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Avec toute la résolution qu'il est capable de rassembler à cet instant, bien trop peu à son goût, il pose sa main sur la poignée et pousse la porte.

Son cœur rate un battement quand il distingue dans la pénombre de la pièce Lune, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme une enfant apeurée qui s'est posée sur son lit, les jambes repliées entre ses bras, le visage enfoui contre les draps. Tournée vers le mur, elle arrache ces quelques mots à sa gorge nouée :

- Laisse-moi !

Celn hésite un instant et avance vers Lune qui n'a toujours pas détourné la tête du mur qu'elle fixe désespérément en attendant qu'il sorte pour se laisser emporter dans le vide et l'indifférence qu'elle avait toujours connue, seul refuge à cette douleur lancinante qui déchire son cœur et son esprit.

Lune se tend quand elle sent Celn s'approcher, son poids affaisser le matelas lorsqu'il s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Disparait…

Sa voix n'est que murmure et Celn pose sa main, avec autant de prudence que s'il approchait un animal sauvage et blessé, sur son épaule avant de passer ses doigt dans ses cheveux blonds qui lui recouvrent le visage. Comme il s'y attendait, elle est en état de choc, ses yeux expriment tristesse et effroi mais aucune larme ne baigne ses joues.

Elle allait surement le haïr pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Lentement, il se glisse dans son dos, la prenant entre ses bras avec autant de douceur que s'il embrassait une statue de cristal. Renfermant ses bras sur la jeune femme qui se raidit et dont le cœur s'affole un instant en étouffant un mouvement de panique, il souffle ses quelques mots à son oreille :

- Laisse-les sortir toute cette rancune, cette peur et cette douleur que tu as enfermées dans ton cœur depuis tant d'années.

Il la sent se tendre contre son torse puis tout son corps se noue, secoué au rythme des sanglots silencieux qui la font trembler.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant que les pleurs discrets de Lune ne s'estompent pour au final se tarir, terrassés par son épuisement et l'étreinte de ses bras ? Celn n'aurait su le dire. Une minute, une heure, toute la nuit.

Sentir la douce chaleur de Lune contre lui enfin apaisée le rend plus heureux qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer avec des mots. La mort dans l'âme, alors qu'elle ne tremblait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, il s'apprête à prendre congé de la même façon qu'il s'était invité, sans un mot.

Alors qu'il commence à retirer son bras, Lune se presse un peu plus contre lui en le retenant timidement. Son bras se crispe un instant, comprenant que dans un geste maladroit, sa main se presse contre son sein.

Alors que l'adrénaline pulse dans ses veines et que sa respiration s'accélère, toutes ses pensées tournées vers cette main qui semble irradier à elle seule plus de chaleur que le soleil en plein zénith, il constate un peu dépité que Lune non seulement ne s'en formalise pas mais qu'elle s'est tranquillement endormie au creux de ses bras.

Celn soupire en pensant que dormir n'était définitivement plus une option pour lui. Un petit sourire en coin, il se dit que pour une fois les légendes n'avaient rien exagéré. Les gardiens ont bien un regard qui traverse la chair et le temps et une beauté inhumaine. Se pouvait-il que la jeune femme qu'il serre dans ses bras ne se rende absolument pas compte de la perfection de ses traits et de ses courbes attirantes ? Sa main tremble un instant devant le désir furieux qu'il ressent à vouloir effleurer sa peau de velours, passer ses doigts sous la tunique qui lui oppose une résistance bien fragile devant l'objet de sa folle envie. Conscient qu'il avait laissé son esprit s'évader bien trop loin, il se calme sans pour autant bouger sa main de ce lieu chaud et doux qui lui arrache un soupir béat.

Il se dit tout de même qu'il serait fou de ne pas profiter de chaque seconde de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être jamais.

Et malgré lui, il s'endort assez vite, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de Lune qui palpite paisiblement dans sa main en rêvant à ce simple mot, peut-être.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, on les averti que le chef du clan les recevrait dans l'après-midi et Nyah constate avec soulagement que l'attitude fermée de Lune a fait place à un sentiment de gêne partagée avec Celn qui ne trompe personne. La mère d'Océan se permet un petit sourire en voyant à quel point, ces deux guerriers, rompus à toutes les situations délicates qui parsèment leur quotidien depuis toujours, sont maladroits et démunis face à leurs sentiments et toutes ces petites choses que tous les Hommes, petits ou grands, partagent.<p>

Mais la longue matinée qui s'en suit lui fait comprendre qu'elle se trompe lourdement. Nyah frémit en sentant les regards lourds et les visages qui se tournent vers Lune chargés d'une hostilité grandissante. Les murmures qu'elle surprend, ces hommes, ces femmes qui lèvent les yeux vers elle avec autant de dégoût que de peur… Et Lune qui baisse la tête avec cet air de plus en plus résigné et soumis. Elle sait que grandir parmi eux lui avait arraché un à un tous les liens qui la rattachait à l'Humanité.

Elle avait tant espéré voir de ses yeux ce village caché où elle pourrait se plonger dans les secrets de ce clan jadis si puissant et fier. Et elle ne trouve rien de la grandeur passée des Anima, à peine quelques reliques, les derniers vestiges d'un temps glorieux oublié dans les mémoires des Hommes. Ce village n'est peuplé que d'êtres pathétiques et cruels qui ne méritent en rien son attention, encore moins son admiration.

Lorsque cet homme, le frère de Lune apparait pour les mener à son père, leur père, Nyah coule un regard glacé vers lui dont elle ne se croyait pas capable et constate qu'il ne partage rien en commun avec sa sœur. Son visage pâle, creusé, ses yeux et cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit en faisait un homme sévère et désagréable. Elle sait bien que son jugement est totalement faussé par son comportement, et que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait surement loué la finesse de son visage et de ses cheveux d'ébène. Mais, totalement acquise à la cause de Lune, elle ne se sent pas l'envie d'être juste envers quoi ou qui que ce soit. Et comme toujours, lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, son regard clair, celui-là même qu'elle a légué à ses trois fils, s'assombrit, prémisses à l'orage imminent qui couve dans son esprit.

Ils sont bien vite introduits dans un large bureau où le chef du clan les attend et les dévisagent un à un d'un regard perçant si violent que même la colère de Nyah perd de son souffle l'espace d'un instant.

- J'ai été averti par le Kazekage en personne de l'objet de vos recherches, Mme Noguchi. Vous aurez accès à toutes nos ressources sans restriction tant que vous le souhaiterez nécessaire, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je me vois cependant dans l'obligation d'ajouter une clause à notre accord.  
>- Une clause, reprend Nyah avec prudence.<br>- Je ne peux accepter plus longtemps la présence d'un gardien dans nos murs.  
>- Et pour quelle raison !<br>- Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi l'histoire de mon clan, je suis sûr que vous comprenez tout à fait mes raisons.

Lune et Celn voient avec appréhension les yeux de Nyah devenir encore plus noirs que le plus tourmentés des océans et serrent des dents en attendant que les éléments se déchaînent.

- Oh, je ne la connais que trop bien l'histoire de votre clan. Tout ce que je voie, c'est que vous êtes un idiot ! s'emporte Nyah. Vous, votre clan, votre fils, tous autant que vous êtes, votre ignorance et votre fierté vous a voilé la face pendant trop longtemps et vous avez attribuez vos sanglantes erreurs aux seuls qui auraient pu vous sauver !

Le chef du clan fait une tentative, aussi vaine que pathétique, pour arrêter le flot des paroles de Nyah.

- Le destin vous avait fait un cadeau, aussi beau que fragile. Vous auriez dû le protéger et le laisser s'épanouir. Au lieu de ça, vous l'avez utilisé comme un vulgaire outil, vous l'avez haït et humilié comme une arme à double tranchant. Le premier Kazekage l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil et c'est pour soustraire le gardien au traitement que vous leur imposiez et qui les menaient aux bords de la folie et du désespoir qu'il vous les a enlevé ! Et votre seule réponse envers cet acte a été de plonger le pays dans une guerre civile meurtrière et d'attribuer tous vos morts aux seuls gardiens ! Seule votre bêtise et vos choix vous ont menés sur cette voie, certainement pas les gardiens !

Nyah fait quelque pas vers le chef du clan qui malgré sa haute stature et son regard noir étouffe un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle agrippe le revers de sa chemise pour planter son regard noir dans les siens.

- C'est vous qui devriez trembler devant elle !

Dans un souffle, elle se retourne vers Lune et Celn qui sont encore suffisamment abasourdis par le spectacle d'une telle furie pour se laisser entraîner par Nyah qui prend le bras de Lune sur sa gauche et celui de Celn sur sa droite.

Celn et Lune se permettent un petit air complice quand ils traversent à toute vitesse sous les regards ahuris tout le village, entraînés dans le sillage de Nyah. Ils n'osent même pas briser son élan lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'emprunte pas le bon chemin pour rentrer sur Suna.

Au bout d'une marche interminable, Nyah décroche enfin ses mains et se laisse tomber sur le sable du désert, épuisée, les nerfs à fleur de peau, le regard tourné vers le sol.

Celn et Lune prennent place à leur tour à ses côtés.

- C'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte de devoir faire mon rapport en personne, dit Celn avec un air taquin. Parce que là, j'ai une vraie chance de le dérider notre si sérieux Kazekage !

Tout en riant franchement devant la petite scène qui nait dans son esprit, il force Nyah à relever la tête.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage que j'ai rarement vu, dit Celn. Je crois que Chance trouverait que c'est tout à fait digne d'un de ses n'importes quoi !

Nyah qui a parcouru nombre des rapports de missions de Chance comprend tout à fait l'allusion. Bien sûr, son n'importe quoi à elle n'est pas comparable à ceux d'un ninja de la trempe de Chance. Mais elle se souvient à quel point elle avait toujours trouvé ces fameux n'importe quoi grandioses. Maintenant, elle sait que c'était juste ce qu'il fallait faire, rien de plus, ni de très glorieux, et que comme Chance, elle avait agi par instinct pur, sans aucune réflexion.

- C'était surtout incroyablement stupide, dit-elle.  
>- L'essence même de tout n'importe quoi, dit Lune en souriant.<p>

Celn et Nyah restent un temps totalement perdu devant ce premier timide sourire que Lune leur dévoile sans même y penser. Nyah est surtout soulagée de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir agi ainsi. Celn est quant à lui totalement sous le charme et décide de ne pas trop attarder son regard de peur de le voir disparaître un peu trop vite.

- Je pense que maintenant, on peut vous dire qu'on n'est pas vraiment sur la route de Suna, dit Celn en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire devant l'air embarrassé de Nyah qui rougit atrocement.  
>- Vous n'allez pas regretter de ne pas avoir pu parcourir tous ces documents, dit Lune. C'était…<br>- Non ! dit Nyah.

Ce non qui claque dans le vent chaud du désert dissipe les derniers restes de la colère et de l'embarras de Nyah qui se rend compte à quel point la fatigue s'attache d'une chape de plomb à tous ses membres.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos, dit Celn.

Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter d'un ton moqueur que sa dernière nuit à lui avait été courte. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur périple, le silence qui s'installe entre eux est aussi serein qu'agréable.

De son côté, Lune comprend pourquoi le Kazekage l'avait mise sur cette mission de simple escorte. Il savait que sa confrontation avec ses souvenirs lui révèlerait une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas cru il y a quelques heures.

A mesure que le soleil se meurt à l'horizon, Lune sait que le lien qu'elle vient de tisser avec Celn et Nyah était réel et elle n'a pas besoin de ses dons de gardien pour savoir qu'il sera une constante dans sa vie. Elle jette un œil et constate qu'il ne dort que d'un œil, mais curieusement cela ne la dérange pas.

- Toute mon enfance, j'ai rêvé qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse un jour venir à mon secours comme vous l'avez fait. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement vous avez exaucé un de mes rêves d'enfant mais vous m'avez rappelé que même pendant cette période de ma vie, j'avais eu des rêves.

Lune se tourne vers Nyah qui se sent désarmée par son regard perçant.

- Alors je vais à mon tour vous permettre d'exaucer un de vos rêves, dit Lune.

Assises sur le sable, elle prend délicatement sa main dans la sienne, en tournant sa paume vers le ciel et entoure sa taille de son bras et la presse contre elle. Elle se penche pour souffler à son oreille :

- Je suis désolée mais c'est un peu douloureux. Vous vous sentez prête ?

Nyah, la respiration haletante acquiesce d'un simple oui. Prête pour quoi ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais à cet instant, elle est tellement touchée par l'attention de Lune qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, Lune attrape un kunaï qu'elle fait passer dans son dos et fait crisser la lame tranchante contre sa propre paume dans son dos. Puis elle commence à prononcer des mots que Nyah ne comprend pas trop absorbée par le rythme entêtant de sa voix et le frôlement délicat de son doigt dans sa paume.

Soudain, brisant d'un coup brutal la douceur qui l'avait envahi, elle se laisse surprendre par la sensation atroce de sa peau qui se déchire sous le doigt de Lune. Elle perd son assise et comprend mieux pourquoi Lune avait glissé un bras dans son dos. Sans son soutien, elle se serait misérablement affalée sur le sable.

D'un regard, Lune lui demande si elle peut continuer. Incapable de sortir le moindre son, elle acquiesce nerveusement. Lune resserre un peu plus son étreinte et glisse sa main ensanglantée dans celle de Nyah.

Passant à son tour son bras autour de la taille de Lune pour prendre appui sur elle et relever la tête, le cœur de Nyahbondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle découvre de ses yeux la voute étoilée qui lui fait face. A cet instant, même la douleur qui lui élance le bras de part en part lui parait futile. Prise d'un élan un peu trop optimiste, elle tente quelque pas sur le sable, dévorant des yeux grands l'immensité de la nuit qui s'offre à sa vue comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Manquant de tomber sur le sable, les pas chancelants sous une ivresse à laquelle elle pensait ne jamais avoir droit, elle se laisse rattraper par Lune qui la force à s'assoir sagement à ses côtés en glissant de nouveau sa paume sur la sienne.

Nyah prend place et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux sur la lune en croissant qui trône dans le ciel, son cœur manque un battement et un assaut violent de sentiments l'assaille avec une telle force qu'elle se sent aussi vulnérable et fragile que forte et puissante sous le regard attentif et bienveillant de la lune.

Souhaitant faire part de toutes ses sensations vibrantes à Lune, elle se tourne vers elle et reste figée devant la vision qui s'étend dans son ombre.

Ces méandres, ces détours, ses voies qu'elle empruntera. Si nombreuses, si différentes, sans cesse mouvantes, mais toutes avaient…

- N'en dites pas plus, je vous en prie, dit Lune. Mes propres voies sont les seules qui me sont voilées et je ne souhaite pas les connaître avant l'heure.

Nyah met sa main devant sa bouche sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, tous ces mots qui s'étaient imposés à elle pour décrire ce qui s'étendait dans ses pas, elle ne les avait pas prononcés à haute voix. Mais elle comprend d'un seul regard que c'est faux. Ces mots qui avaient trouvé leurs chemins dans son esprit avaient leur vie propre et avaient seuls passés la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'en contrôle rien.

Sous sa plus pure expression, Lune lui livre le plus grand secret qu'elle avait jamais espéré connaître et lui apporte la réponse à la plus grande interrogation qu'elle s'était jamais posée.

Le don des gardiens, le mystère qui entoure chacune de leurs phrases aussi belles que troublantes, elle fait plus que le comprendre, elle est en train de le vivre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lune et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas perdre une seule seconde de ce magnifique présent qu'elle lui offrait.

Celn referme les yeux avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être tout à fait honnête. Le spectacle de ces deux femmes aussi belles que perdues dans la contemplation d'un spectacle envoutant qu'il est incapable de percevoir, enlacées dans une étreinte sanglante sous le regard de la lune, le souffle court allait hanter plus que de raison ses prochains rêves…

* * *

><p>Oooh Celn :-)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Avant dernier chapitre avec le retour à Konoha de toute la bande... Et quelques n'importes quoi. Personne ne sera oublié et il y aura même une petite surprise par rapport à la première partie, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Quant à la dernière scène, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA<strong>

**PROPOSITIONS**

Kotetsu étouffe difficilement un haussement de sourcils incrédule en observant la scène qui se joue sous leurs yeux à l'entrée de la porte Sud. Une dizaine d'arbres couchés lamentablement sur le côté n'ont pas résistés à leur passage, l'arche qui ouvre sur le Sud a pris de tels coups qu'elle menace de s'écrouler à tout moment, une pierre en son centre se balançant pathétiquement au-dessus du chemin. Et devant lui, son équipier de toujours, Izumo les regardent, ces quatre énergumènes qui n'ont que cette question ridicule sur les lèvres.

- _Qui ? Qui est arrivé en premier ?_

Les deux gardiens de la porte se consultent du regard avant qu'Izumo explose :

- Disparaissez de ma vue, bande d'idiots !

Devant les mots de son ami qui s'enchaînent sans ordre ni raison, emportés par la colère devant l'incongru de la situation, Kotetsu voit l'équipe de Chance, Gaï et Kakashi fuir bien vite, un sourire en coin, devant la fureur de son partenaire. Si Gai, Chance, Lee et Naruto tentent bruyamment, chacun à leur manière, de s'approprier la première place de cette course insensée, tous les autres s'éclipsent la tête baissée, avec un air consterné devant l'exubérance de leurs partenaires.

A peine se sont-ils éloignés que l'arche qui ne tenait que par miracle s'effondre misérablement sous les yeux exorbités des deux gardiens.

Kakashi et Yoshiko pressent l'allure un peu plus à chaque pas. Ils ont tant hâte de rentrer qu'ils ressentent au plus profond de leur être une urgence qui leur ôte toute raison. En passant le porche de la petite maison aux murs clairs, ils traversent le salon puis le couloir sans un regard en arrière pour la nourrice qui s'éclipse en silence et ouvrent la porte pour rester paralysés, un sourire aux lèvres.

La petite Perle, lovée contre son frère dort à poing fermé en tenant fermement le bras de son frère qui tourne légèrement la tête dans son sommeil. Dans un même mouvement, Yoshiko et Kakashi se penchent avec adoration sur les deux petits êtres pour effleurer leur peau douce sans chercher à étouffer le soupir de soulagement et de bonheur qui envahit leur cœur au même instant.

Lentement, ils lèvent la tête en se dévisageant pendant de longues minutes. Le soulagement d'être rentrée _vivante_, une sensation queYoshiko n'avait pas éprouvée depuis tant d'années la prend à la gorge avec une telle violence qu'elle laisse couler librement ses larmes, sans retenue ni honte. La joie et la terreur à l'idée qu'elle avait bien failli ne jamais plus pouvoir poser les yeux sur son fils et sa fille se mélangent à ses pleurs qui baignent les épaules de Kakashi qui la tient fermement contre lui.

Doucement, Yoshiko se reprend et pose ses yeux clairs sur Kakashi :

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

Le ninja au sharingan pense qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle le regardait ainsi. Il la prend de nouveau dans ses bras et souffle à son oreille :

- Oui.

Il s'amuse encore une fois des rougeurs qui lui montent si facilement aux joues lorsqu'il effleure de ses doigts sa peau si douce et qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délice. Il avait accepté mais ils auraient tout le temps d'y penser demain.

En voyant les grands yeux de Perle se poser sur eux et en écoutant le rire cristallin de Zéphyr qui ouvre les bras pour tenter d'attraper la main de son père, le monde peut bien s'écrouler, l'Hokage réclamer leur présence dans les plus brefs délais pour n'importe quelle mission tordue, cette journée est à eux et à eux seuls.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au terrain d'entraînement, Océan, Aigle et Eclat ont la surprise de voir Gaï et son équipe débarquer avec leur légendaire discrétion. Vert s'assoit aux côtés de Chance, conscient qu'elle souhaite lui parler. De leurs côté, les élèves de Chance sont en train de débattre furieusement avec Tenten et Neji. Intrigué par l'attitude si inhabituelle du jeune Hyuga, Gaï tend l'oreille.<p>

- _Elle _nous a appelé Newbie un, deux et trois pendant des semaines, s'exclame Eclat affichant un sourire éclatant qui dément à lui seul l'offense.

- _Il _force Lee à porter des poids de cinquante kilos, dit Neji.

- Sur chaque jambe ! rajoute Tenten.

Alors que les trois genins de Chance fixent Lee avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il leur dévoile ses poids avec une fierté aussi grande que la consternation de ses équipiers.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort Lee ! s'exclame Tenten.

- Plus aucune crédibilité, marmonne Neji.

Aigle leur fait signe de se rapprocher et leur dit avec sur le ton de la grande des confidences :

- Vous croyez _vraiment_ qu'Eclat, Océan et Aigle soient nos vrais prénoms ?

Lee, Neji et Tenten se consultent du regard, incrédules, bien obligés d'admettre qu'ils avaient trouvé des adversaires à la hauteur. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore dit leurs derniers mots.

De son côté, Gaï ne peut s'empêcher de laisser passer une de ses petites réflexions sur la fougue de la jeunesse avec des étoiles dans les yeux qui fait rire Yoshiko.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, dit-elle, c'est pour te demander quelque chose. Kakashi et moi, nous souhaiterions que tu …

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Sakura et Naruto s'entrainent avec leur énergie habituelle. Et pendant qu'ils remodèlent tout le paysage de leur terrain d'entraînement avec autant d'efficacité que n'importe catastrophe naturelle un peu ambitieuse, Kakashi et Sasuke encore mal en point les observent à une distance raisonnable.<p>

- Shikamaru et Naruto m'ont expliqué le rôle que tu avais joué, dit Kakashi. Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés pour tes équipiers. Tu…

- J'ai été à bonne école, rétorque Sasuke.

Kakashi hoche la tête en silence conscient que dans des circonstances similaires, il aurait agis de la même façon. Cette simple pensée finit par le convaincre que Yoshiko avait eu raison.

* * *

><p>- Yoshiko et moi, on souhaiterait te demander si tu voulais bien accepter de devenir le parrain de Perle ?<p>

- … deviennes le parrain de Zéphyr ? termine Yoshiko.

Dans la tête de Gaï, les images défilent à une vitesse étourdissante. Il se voit déjà en train de guider cette miniature de Kakashi sur les chemins de la vie, un modèle pour un esprit jeune et plein de fougue avec un sourire si éclatant que Yoshiko connait déjà sa réponse.

Par contre l'Uchiha a délaissé son attitude impassible pour une expression si incrédule que même Sakura et Naruto arrêtent leur entraînement pour le regarder. Le spectacle d'un Uchiha surpris est aussi rare que désarçonnant, se dit Sakura. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il fixe Kakashi avec un air tellement comique que Sakura et Naruto en voyant leur Maître s'éloigner se demandent bien ce qui a pu déclencher une telle réaction chez Sasuke qui est parti sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Une fois renté et au calme, il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, encore abasourdi par cette étrange demande. Se moquent-ils de lui ? Pourquoi lui demander pareille chose <em>à lui.<em> La vie d'un ninja pouvait se terminer brusquement à chaque mission. Il le sait et Kakashi et Chance le savent. Devenir parrain, c'était accepter de prendre en charge l'enfant s'il arrivait malheur à ses parents…

Alors pourquoi _lui _?

Son regard se perd au loin et il tombe sur la petite sacoche de cuir qui contient les lettres de son frère. Toutes les lettres, y compris les derniers mots sur lesquels il n'avait encore jamais osé poser les yeux.

D'un geste tremblant, il prend dans la main les feuillets remplis de l'écriture fine et soignée d'Itachi. Et pour une raison qu'il ignore, il sent le courage qui lui avait toujours manqué guider son bras. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans les mots qui s'étalent sous ses yeux. Il sait déjà qu'il lira tout, absolument tout.

_Cela fait trois jours, à peine trois jours que je peux me lever et avancer sans subir la sourde douleur qui terrassait tous mes efforts à chacun de mes pas._

_La douleur s'est atténuée. Mais l'aiguille lancinante qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans mon cœur et ma raison fait trembler mon bras plus sûrement que la plus profonde des blessures ouvertes._

_Les mensonges, la haine et la colère ont répandu leur venin insidieux parmi les miens et les fondements de tout ce qui était ma vie s'évanouissent sous mes yeux. _

_La vérité est là, horrible et nue._

_Madara_ _a réussi à mener à bien ses sordides manipulations. Les Uchiha sont prêts à agir._

_Nous avons échoué._

_Je dois me rendre dans le bureau du chef de Kuro et même si je sais déjà pourquoi, mon esprit se révolte à l'idée de mettre bout à bout les conséquences logiques de notre échec. Je ne peux m'y résoudre._

_Absorbé dans mes propres tourments, je manque de sursauter lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Neige qui se pose à quelques mètres de moi, silencieux. Surpris de le voir en civil, je le détaille d'un regard. Habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'un haut sombre, et sans son bandeau frontal il dévoile son œil gauche fermé par une impressionnante cicatrice. Il porte encore son masque comme un stigmate de sa véritable nature qu'il ne serait dissimuler à personne, surtout pas à lui-même. Son unique œil visible est le théâtre de l'océan noir et dévastateur qui tempête dans son esprit fiévreux et de lourdes cernes creusent un peu plus de leur ombres grises son pâle visage._

_Le silence lent et pesant s'éternise avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Les rares mots qu'il m'adresse semblent lui être arrachés, maladroits :_

- _Suis-moi._

_J'obtempère d'un hochement de tête. Je ne suis pas plus que lui enclin à parler. Nous nous éloignons en quête d'un endroit calme, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

- _Ecoutes-moi bien Uchiha, dit Neige._

_A ce simple nom, mon nom, je me raidis comme si j'avais reçu la pire des injures._

- _Tu dois savoir, continue Neige._

- _Savoir quoi ?_

- _Kuro_ _était spécial. Les anciennes relations du quatrième, tous ceux qui ont un jour partagé les idéaux de mon Maître ont toujours réussi à soutenir Yoshiko contre l'influence de Danzo. Grâce à Chance, Kuro a toujours eu un statut privilégié et une relative autonomie par rapport à l'organisation. Sans elle, Danzo va s'empresser de reprendre les rênes et de faire payer tous ceux qui ont jamais eu un lien avec elle. Gaï s'est déjà vu retirer le commandement de son équipe et j'ai préféré quitter la section de moi-même avant d'être mis à la porte comme un malpropre._

_Son visage se ferme un peu plus. Sa décision de quitter Kuro n'a rien à voir avec sa soit disant peur de Danzo et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et qui suis-je pour l'en blâmer ?_

- _Et vous me conseillez de faire de même ?_

- _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation de ton clan est dans une impasse. Et j'ai peur de la part que te réserves Danzo dans toute cette histoire._

_Fuir. J'y ai déjà pensé plus d'une fois. Tout quitter, les Uchiha, le Village, déserter et emporter avec moi la seule personne que ce clan maudit n'a pas encore atteint de son emprise haineuse. Fuir, loin, avec Sasuke et laisser tout derrière nous, sans remords, laisser au Village le soin de régler lui-même ses comptes avec ce clan que j'ai déjà renié au plus profond de moi._

_Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre, il est déjà parti._

_Et lentement, je reprends ma route. Je sais déjà où ces pas me mènent et que je ne fuirais pas._

_Je ne suis pas étonné de voir que c'est Danzo en personne qui me reçoit. Je l'ai déjà vu plus d'une fois mais jamais seul à seul. Et c'est la première fois que je vois une telle lueur de satisfaction malsaine dans son œil qui se pose sur moi. Il n'a plus personne pour lui barrer la route et il sait aussi bien que moi que la tentative de l'Hokage a échoué lamentablement._

_Il expose en quelque mots une situation que je ne connais que trop bien et sa conclusion d'une logique implacable que je m'étais toujours refusé d'envisager même dans le pire des sombres recoins de mon esprit._

_L'extermination de tout un clan. De mon clan. Par ma main._

_La fin des Uchiha._

_Et à cet instant, je n'ai pas honte de dire que mes seules pensées sont tournées vers une seule et unique personne._

_Sasuke._

_Pourquoi mon petit frère devrait être sacrifié sur l'autel de la haine et de la folie de ce clan maudit ? Pourquoi ?_

_Ma décision est déjà prise depuis longtemps. Il est la seule raison qui me pousse encore à me battre. Et quand j'accepte cette mission improbable, je lis l'incrédulité sur le visage impassible de Danzo. Même lui est surpris que ma voix ne tremble pas._

_Mon plan est déjà tout tracé dans mon esprit qui se glace un peu plus à chacun des mots que je prononce. J'accepte la mission et me ferais passer pour un déserteur. La couverture parfaite pour approcher l'Akatsuki et Madara Uchiha. Je lui détaille ma rencontre avec mon ancêtre et lui parle de l'intérêt qu'il a envers moi, enfin surtout envers mon Mangekyo sharingan._

_Un seul regard rougeoyant finit par le convaincre._

_Et je ne demande en échange qu'une chose, un point non négociable._

_La vie de mon frère._

_Danzo_ _accepte à une seule condition. Sasuke ne devait jamais connaître la vérité au risque qu'il se retourne un jour contreKonoha. Je lui ai assuré que toute sa haine et sa colère, j'étais prêt à l'accueillir sans regret, sans une seule once d'hésitation si cela pouvait sauver sa vie._

_Et à cet instant, je comprends que ce qui fait ma force n'a jamais été mon sharingan, mon aptitude à maîtriser le Taijustsu ou je ne sais quelle nouvelle technique. Avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à défendre de plus grand que soit, Konoha, la paix, mon propre frère._

_Sasuke, tu grandiras dans mon ombre, tu deviendras fort, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été et ce jour-là, je paierai de ta main l'offense d'avoir fait couler le sang des miens. Ce jour-là, tu deviendras un héros aux yeux de tous, celui qui a tué le démon furieux qui a une nuit de pleine lune décimé les siens dans un accès de folie et de rage. Et le nom des Uchiha sera redevenu ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être, un symbole de force, de courage et de fierté._

_Cette nuit, petit frère, je vais détruire l'illusion qui régissait ta vie pour n'en laisser qu'un vide terrifiant que tu empliras de pleurs et de colère._

_Cette nuit hantera mes cauchemars aussi sûrement que les tiens, petit frère._

_Cette nuit, tu vas me haïr avec autant de force que je suis prêt à en déployer pour te sauver._

Les derniers mots.

Sasuke laisse échapper les larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. La pensée du dernier sourire qui illumina le visage de son frère lui arrache ses dernières réserves et les sanglots éclatent sans retenue.

- Je suis rentré, grand frère.

* * *

><p><strong>AIGLE<strong>

Shikamaru redresse le plateau de shogi, lentement, replaçant les pièces une à une avec une lenteur tout mesurée et invite Aigle à prendre place.

La jeune Hyuga lève les yeux vers son adversaire, consciente de l'obstacle infranchissable qui se dresse devant elle. Tout au plus pouvait-elle espérer arracher quelques froncements de sourcils à son adversaire lors de cette partie dont l'issue serait aussi inéluctable que brève.

Acculée très tôt dans la partie par une attaque aussi compliquée qu'incisive, elle tente un coup audacieux. Shikamaru esquisse un petit sourire avant d'anéantir d'un claquement d'ivoire toutes les défenses d'Aigle qui baisse les yeux, dépitée devant l'inutilité de ce long calcul qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce coup qui réduit à néant tout espoir de faire perdurer cette partie plus longtemps.

- Tu dépasseras bientôt ton Maître, dit Shikamaru. Tu n'as pas ses faiblesses dans son jeu.

Aigle détaille l'échiquier en comprenant un peu trop bien les implications de Shikamaru. Sa stratégie était basée sur le sacrifice de deux pièces maîtresses qui aurait dû la placer en position idéale pour porter un coup fatal sur le roi du camp ennemi. Aurait dû…

Tout d'un coup, elle n'aurait su dire si ces mots étaient un reproche ou un compliment.

- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaît, Shikamaru voit une réelle surprise se peindre sur le visage de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal d'assembler les maigres indices à sa disposition pour comprendre la raison de sa présence.

Shikamaru décide de ne pas la laisser languir plus longtemps et sort un épais dossier sous ses yeux. L'insigne des ANBUs qui se dessine sur la couverture de l'épais tas de feuille pique la curiosité d'Aigle.

- J'ai longuement discuté avec Tsunade de tout ce qui s'était passé _cette _nuit, dit Shikamaru. Et nous sommes parvenus à quelques conclusions… Sur ton équipe et particulièrement sur Chance et sur toi.

- Des conclusions _sur moi_, reprend-elle avec prudence.

- Mais avant de te les exposer, je dois t'expliquer deux trois choses sur Chance. Tu comprendras de toi-même où je veux en venir.

Shikamaru ouvre le dossier et les yeux d'Aigle s'agrandissent en voyant les fiches d'une équipe d'ANBU, pas n'importe quelle fiches celles de l'équipe sept de Kuro et de leur capitaine, _Chance._

- Ton Maître a été pendant deux ans un des capitaines de Kuro, dit Shikamaru en s'amusant de voir les yeux d'Aigle s'agrandirent un peu plus encore. Et son équipe a réussis nombre d'exploits que beaucoup auraient jugés impossible sans une seule perte en deux ans grâce à deux de ses membres. Chance et le plus grand stratège que Konoha n'ait jamais connu et que Chance avait vite surnommé « Le Doc ».

- Le Doc, répète Aigle qui se maudit aussitôt de ne pouvoir faire autrement que de répéter aussi bêtement les mots du jeune Nara et d'être incapable d'enlever l'air ahuri et curieux sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible.

- Et crois-moi, chacun de ses plans, chacune de ses stratégies est digne de faire l'objet d'une étude approfondie. Tout était calculé et pensé dans les moindres détails.

Shikamaru sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé au moment même où il voit Aigle regarder les notes qu'il a apporté avec le même intérêt queChoji aurait manifesté pour un morceau de viande grillant insolemment sur un barbecue.

- Je voudrais que tu commences par en étudier quelques-uns, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Je commence quand ?

- Tout de suite, dit Shikamaru en lui tendant trois liasses de papiers qu'elle prend comme un trésor avant de se rembrunir.

- Si vous cherchez à dénicher un nouveau Doc, dit-elle, j'ai peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur, dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit le jeune Nara, je ne suis même pas sûr de lui arriver un jour à la cheville. Tsunade et moi-même, nous souhaitons que tu comprennes mieux le fonctionnement de ton Maître pour pouvoir adapter tes stratégies le mieux possible en fonction des circonstances. Ne t'inquiètes pas, une équipe de genins n'aura jamais à faire face à des situations telles que celles que tu trouveras dans ses dossiers.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit Aigle, comptez-sur moi !

Shikamaru s'amuse de voir Aigle si transparente. Elle allait de ce pas parler de tout ça à son équipe, il le savait…

- Aigle !

La jeune fille se retourne un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui en dit long. Il se devait d'y apporter une petite touche personnelle…

- Elle a appelé Itachi Uchiha _Newbie_ pendant des semaines !

Yoshiko hésite une seconde.

- Gorgo…

Sa raison lui dit d'arrêter tout de suite cette folie. Elle sait qu'elle va franchir une ligne dont elle n'aurait même pas dû s'approcher. Mais son cœur l'emporte et elle demande.

- _Dis-moi qui !_

Dans une décharge violente et criarde, Chance assise à la vision insoutenable des souvenirs d'Aigle dans lesquels Gorgo s'était servie copieusement pendant le peu de temps où elles avaient été en contact. A mesure que les secondes s'égrènent, Chance tremble de tous ses membres.

Maintenant elle sait. Elle connait le visage et le nom de cet homme qui a abusé de son rang, de sa position pour maltraiter une fillette sans autre raison que la cruauté inhérente à certains hommes qu'une once de pouvoir rend aussi cruel qu'indigne de porter le nom d'Homme.

Tremblante devant cette réalité implacable, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra se retenir bien longtemps d'agir.

Cette nuit même, alors que la lune est à peine visible sous les nuages menaçant du ciel noir, Yoshiko sort sans un bruit de la maison. Se glissant dans les ombres, elle entre dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuga et cherche des yeux les repères qu'elle avait pu trouver dans les souvenirs de son élève pour arriver devant la maison de cet homme. Son sang pulse douloureusement dans ses tempes lorsqu'elle distingue la silhouette de l'homme qui hante les cauchemars d'Aigle et emportée dans son élan, elle fait un pas vers la porte qui se trouve devant elle avant de sursauter. Une poigne de fer entrave son bras et la tire en arrière.

D'un bond, elle se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Kakashi qui la dévisage sans comprendre.

- A quoi tu joues Yoshiko !

Tremblante de rage de s'être laissé emporter par sa colère au point de se laisser surprendre aussi facilement, elle se dégage brutalement et s'éloigne en tremblant de rage.

Kakashi n'a pas besoin de la suivre pour savoir où ses pas la mènent. Il presse le pas et la retrouve devant cette stèle grise qu'ils connaissent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

- Va-t'en Kakashi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à justifier quoi que ce soit, dit Chance d'une voix glaciale.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu comptais faire. Mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- JE SAIS !

- Yoshiko, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- TAIS-TOI !

L'espace d'une seconde, Kakashi se retrouve comme perdu dans un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublié et enterré. Celui où Yoshiko s'était renfermée complétement sur elle-même, où plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre, où elle enchaînait les missions les plus désespérées les unes aux autres.

Yoshiko murmure-t-il d'une voix désemparée avant de la voir disparaître sans un mot.

Kakashi passa la nuit seul dans un lit bien trop grand, l'esprit préoccupé par l'absence de Yoshiko et de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se jouer dans la tête de celle qui avait pris une telle place dans sa vie et son cœur. Rarement il ne s'était senti aussi démuni.

Dès l'aube, il se rend discrètement sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe huit et à son grand soulagement, Yoshiko se trouve déjà là. Elle est égale à elle-même, comme si ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais Kakashi n'est dupe une seule seconde et attend patiemment la fin de l'entraînement pour lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Parler n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Mais contre toute attente, à la fin de l'entraînement, elle demande à Aigle de rester pour lui parler. Elle a depuis longtemps détecté la présence de Kakashi mais elle le laisse les suivre jusqu'à la pierre grise. Sa façon à elle de lui de s'excuser, certainement.

- Aigle.

La jeune fille fixe son Maître avec une appréhension touchante.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- _Maître_…

- Mon histoire est longue alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'interrompre. Le jour de l'attaque de l'attaque du Village par Kyubi, j'ai tout perdu. Mon équipe d'ANBU était en première ligne, je les ai vu tomber, un à un, sous mes yeux. Puis j'ai vu mon frère sceller cette chose dans son propre fils au prix de sa vie. Après cette nuit, je n'avais plus rien et encore moins l'envie de continuer à vivre dans ce champs de ruine qu'était devenu ma vie. Par respect pour le sacrifice de mon frère, je me suis engagée dans la section ombre de Kuro, bien décidée à servir Konoha jusqu'à la fin et à ce que ma mort ne soit pas inutile. L'attaque de Kyubiavait fragilisée Konoha au plus haut point et la situation était des plus instables. Tous les pays du plus petit au plus grand ont tentés de faire main basse sur le Village qui se relevait à peine, fomentant complots et alliances à tour de bras dans cet unique but : détruire Konoha. Ma première équipe est tombée sous les coups des ninjas de Kumo, ma deuxième équipe et troisième sous celles de la Pluie. Comme une ultime ironie, cette mort que je cherchais tant se moquait de moi, et je revenais, toujours, _seule_.

Les yeux d'Aigle s'agrandissent un peu plus chacun de ces mots.

- Dans ma dernière équipe au sein de cette section, mon capitaine était un membre de ton clan. Il avait tout ce dont le clan Hyugapeut s'enorgueillir, une maîtrise du Byakugan et de toutes les techniques de ton clan que je n'ai encore jamais vu égalée, un meneur d'hommes aussi grand qu'humble, d'une intelligence rare. J'avais encore assez de recul pour me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Alors un soir, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait choisis de travailler avec nous. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette section qui n'était pleine que de têtes brûlées, plus soucieux de tromper la mort pour se prouver qu'ils étaient encore de ce monde que d'obéir aux ordres et d'aider le Village ou même leurs propres équipiers. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dévoilé son sceau. Cette marque maudite qui scella son destin à jamais alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Cette chose sur son front qui lui donnait l'impression que tout ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait accompli, sa vie avait si peu de valeur, en tout cas moins que la mienne à ses yeux.

Yoshiko grimace pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs douloureux qui menacent de l'envahir pour poser ses yeux sur ceux d'Aigle.

- Je ne prétends pas comprendre ou même imaginer le poids du fardeau que tu portes. Mais il ne doit jamais te faire perdre de vue ta valeur. Aigle, tu es forte, intelligente, tu possèdes un avantage unique que tu maîtrises déjà de façon impressionnante et tu commences à comprendre à quel point le travail d'équipe est important et à faire confiance à tes partenaires. Alors…

- Vous vous trompez, l'interrompt brutalement Aigle.

Trop surprise par le ton posé et le regard clair de la jeune Hyuga, Yoshiko est sans voix lorsque d'une main, elle dévoile son sceau et de l'autre, elle montre son cœur.

- Votre marque n'est peut-être pas inscrite dans la chair comme la mienne mais je n'ai pas besoin du Byakugan pour la voir. Et comme moi, vous avez appris à vivre avec.

Depuis qu'elle s'était penchée sur les rapports de mission de l'équipe sept de son Maître détaillant à s'en arracher les yeux tous les stratagèmes du Doc, elle avait fait ce que Shikamaru attendait d'elle. Elle avait sans peine compris qui était son Maître.

Et si elle ne se sent pas de taille à se mesurer un jour à l'incroyable talent du Doc, elle sait qu'elle est prête à tout faire pour rappeler à son Maître la valeur de sa propre vie. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas seule dans cette tâche car elle fait partie d'une équipe.

* * *

><p><strong>EQUIPE SEPT ?<strong>

Kakashi observe du coin de l'œil Sakura qui affiche un air gêné et Naruto attend avec une impatience qu'il prenne la parole. Quant àSasuke, il affiche son air impassible habituel mais ne peut dissimuler entièrement sa nervosité.

Le ninja au sharingan est _à l'heure _au rendez-vous. Il sort trois formulaires et en donne un à chacun d'entre eux, déjà porteur de sa signature.

- Ce sont les papiers pour passer l'examen junin. Vous avez largement démontré que vous avez tous les capacités de le passer mais vous devez savoir une chose, lorsque vous serez junin, l'équipe sept sera dissoute et vous serez chacun en charge de votre propre équipe.

Les trois membres de l'équipe sept fixent le papier avec stupeur. Devenir junin ou rester chunin dans la même équipe. Naruto se tourne vers Sakura sachant déjà qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il prend le papier et s'apprête à parler mais Sasuke le prend de court.

- Je suis retourné au Village pour récupérer les lettres de mon frère, et j'y suis resté parce que j'ai enfin retrouvé ma place, dans cette équipe, avec Naruto, Sakura et même vous. Alors je n'ai pas envie de rester chûnin toute ma vie mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette équipe.

Sakura empoigne d'une main tremblante le papier :

- Moi non plus, je ne veux _plus _quitter l'équipe sept.

- Moi non plus ! s'exclame à son tour Naruto.

Kakashi les regarde tous en souriant :

- Bien. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, je dois vous faire part d'une proposition de l'Hokage. Une proposition que je ne pouvais vous faire avant de savoir si vous pouviez encore travailler en équipe, dit Kakashi en fixant Sakura qui baisse les yeux.

- Travailler en équipe ? répète Naruto.

- Maintenant je sais que vous pouviez encore former une équipe soudée et vous me l'avez prouvé, tous.

Sakura relève la tête vers son Maître et commence à comprendre que la proposition de passer l'examen junin et de prendre en charge une nouvelle équipe était un test.

- Tsunade m'a demandé de remettre sur pied la division Kuro et de choisir moi-même les membres de mon équipe. Shikamaru a déjà accepté mon offre.

Naruto se tourne vers Kakashi tout sourire :

- ANBU ! Vous nous proposez de rester ensemble pour devenir ANBU !

La division Kuro, pense Sasuke, celle d'Itachi.

- A une seule condition, dit Sasuke.

- Quelle condition ? demande Kakashi presque curieux.

- Pas de surnoms ridicules.

Ah … Alors dépêchez-vous de passer junin que nous puissions monter la nouvelle équipe huit de Kuro, Newbies !

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENT TANT ATTENDU ?<strong>

Yoshiko examine son reflet dans le miroir, incrédule. La robe couleur sable, le présent de Kankuro et Temari qu'elle porte est aussi simple qu'élégante d'une coupe cintrée qui souligne les courbes de sa silhouette avec grâce. Ayant renoncé à dompter ses cheveux, ils cascadent librement sur ses épaules ajoutant une touche sauvage au tableau trop sage qui la regarde dans la glace.

- Ma tante, tout le monde vous attend, annonce Naruto en s'inclinant avec cérémonie et en lui proposant son bras.

La jeune femme se tourne vers Naruto qui sourit devant son formalisme et sa respiration se coupe tant la ressemblance avec son frère la frappe. Puis elle jette à nouveau un regard à son pendant qui la regarde avec un air froid.

- J'ai l'impression d'être prise dans une illusion, dit Yoshiko, de ne pas être à ma place. Toute ma vie, j'ai été un soldat et rien d'autre. J'ai parfois dû jouer le rôle d'un civil mais jamais je n'ai jamais été confronté à une telle situation. C'est presque plus effrayant que de partir en mission complétement désarmée.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'_il_ pense exactement la même chose et que pour une fois, _il _ne sera pas en retard.

Yoshiko glisse son bras sous celui de Naruto et se laisse mener en tentant de contrôler son cœur qui bat un peu trop vite pour constater qu'il avait raison, _il_ était déjà là, en face de l'Hokage. Sans ses habits de junin, portant un costume des plus seyants, il dégage de sa silhouette la même impression de force et de fragilité qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Son cœur manque de chavirer devant le petit air béat qu'il affiche devant son apparition et qui la fait rougir. Yoshiko sourit en voyant que Kakashi n'a pas pour autant sacrifié son précieux masque pour l'occasion.

Puis elle détaille l'assemblée. Tous sont déjà là. Sa propre équipe se trouve sur sa gauche et affiche un air un peu perdu. Les parents d'Océan sont à quelques pas derrière alors que l'équipe de Vert est au premier rang. Si Neji et Tenten sont aussi calmes que dignes, il n'en est rien de Lee et Gaï qui retiennent à grand peine leur enthousiasme et leurs gesticulations habituelles. Sasuke qui montre une ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec son grand frère se tourne vers elle, le visage impassible. Mais à son cou pend la petite chaîne d'argent qu'elle lui avait offert avec le pendentif en forme de sept d'Itachi. Sakura à ses côtés lui renvoie un sourire franc et encourageant. Des ANBUs, certainement Petit et quelques anciens collègues de Kakashi assistent au spectacle, dissimulés dans l'ombre. Un peu plus en retrait, Celn et sa petite sœur accompagnés du Kazekage, de Temari et Kankuro observent la scène avec une certaine curiosité.

Temari s'approche de Kankuro et lui lance d'un ton sec :

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a comme une atmosphère pour le moins inhabituelle…

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont tous complètement fous dans ce village. Même l'Hokage a pas l'air net !

Tsunade s'apprête à dire les derniers mots et à vrai dire personne n'avait vraiment prêté attention à son discours jusqu'à ces mots qu'elle allait prononcer. La tension est telle que la pièce semble se rétrécir sous ses yeux et tous les visages convergent vers le même point avec une avidité et une attention maladives.

- Vous pouvez _embrasser _la mariée.

Un silence de plomb envahit l'assemblée lorsque Kakashi lève sa main droite et effleure de ses doigts le tissu de son masque. Tous retiennent leur souffle et le temps se suspend au bout de ce geste lent et mesuré.

- Ils sont tous cinglés dans ce Village, ils n'ont jamais vu un baiser ou quoi ! s'exclame Temari.

Seul le bruit d'une chips qui craque sous la dent lui fait réponse et Choji relève la tête de son paquet à moitié vide :

- Vous attendez pour rien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Choji ? demande Ino, le visage totalement happé par le spectacle du masque qui commence à glisser lentement.

- Shikamaru n'est pas là…

Et au même moment, ils disparaissent dans un éclair aveuglant laissant place à une assistance médusée et un silence choqué. Puis sous les yeux chargés d'incompréhension des shinobis de Suna, tous éclatent de rire devant l'emportement de Naruto et l'air abattu de toute l'équipe sept. Même Sasuke perd son attitude froide et distante le temps d'une seconde tandis que Tsunade laisse éclater sa frustration avec il est vrai une certaine flamboyance…

Yoshiko et Kakashi réapparaissent dans un déluge de lumière dans une clairière aux alentours de Konoha, à l'endroit même où enfants ils s'étaient entraînés pendant des heures pour tenter de maîtriser la technique du Quatrième.

Kakashi continue lentement à baisser son masque lorsque Yoshiko l'arrête en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Encore un petit détail à régler… SHIKAMARU ! T'as intérêt à disparaître si tu tiens à la vie !

Le jeune Nara sort la tête, un petit sourire en coin avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant :

- Galère…

Yoshiko ne desserre pas pour autant son emprise sur le masque de Kakashi avec surprise.

- Je crois que ce privilège vous est réservé, Madame, dit Kakashi.

- Soyez sûr que je sais protéger mes intérêts, Monsieur Hatake…

Yoshiko enlève le masque, dévoilant lentement les traits séduisants du visage de Kakashi et s'empare avec empressement de ses lèvres.


	32. Chapter 32

Dernier chapitre...

Et oui tout à une fin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-)

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

_**Sur la route de Konoha**_

Alors que le soleil décline à l'horizon, Celn, Lune et Nyah arrivent dans un petit village sur la route de Konoha. La mère d'Océan regarde d'un œil amusé les deux ANBUs qui l'ont suivi dans toutes ses pérégrinations sur les traces des Anima et des gardiens pendant ces derniers jours. Ils en ont appris des choses sur les ancêtres de Lune, suivi tous les embryons de traces qu'ils avaient semés sur leur route avec une ferveur digne du plus pieux des pèlerins. Toute cette expédition a peu à peu pris l'allure d'une aventure passionnante et Celn a très vite montré un intérêt certain pour ses recherches qui s'est rapidement mué en une véritable passion pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les gardiens.

Un engouement presque aussi grand que celui qu'il éprouve pour le dernier gardien encore en vie.

Nyah s'autorise un petit sourire en voyant les efforts déployés par Celn pour approcher Lune. Des tentatives qui n'ont malheureusement pas toujours eu l'effet recherché. Mais il est si maladroit qu'elle le trouve attendrissant et Lune commence doucement à se détendre à son contact.

_Très doucement_, rectifie-t-elle, en voyant Lune lancer un regard noir à Celn qui vient de sortir une réplique moqueuse.

Au retour de leur séjour avorté à Elayah, le Kazekage avait demandé à Lune et Celn de continuer à l'escorter _en civil_ pendant ces recherches. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune shinobi, vêtu, d'un pantalon de bonne coupe surmonté d'une chemise immaculée, impeccable et armé d'un grand sourire, elle s'était bien malgré elle senti flattée. Celn, avec son regard sombre et ces cheveux noirs est un jeune homme des plus séduisants et charmeurs. Mais elle se souvient aussi de l'avoir vu perdre toute contenance comme seul un jeune homme amoureux peut le faire lorsque Lune avait fait son apparition.

Sur n'importe qui d'autre, cette combinaison d'une simple jupe rouge sombre qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, de longue bottes noires et du haut noir, ajusté aurait paru juste élégant. Sur Lune, c'est tout simplement époustouflant.

Les gardiens sont connus pour leur beauté inhumaine. Et Lune ne fait pas exception. Les traits fins de son visage lui arrachèrent sans pitié une petite seconde de son temps, perdue dans sa contemplation et le verre opaque des petites lunettes qu'elle porte lui font regretter de ne pas pouvoir plonger dans ce regard si fascinant. Et contrairement à Celn, pense Nyah, la jeune femme n'a absolument aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle produit sur son entourage.

Et ce fragment de pur onirisme aurait pu durer plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas été brisé en éclats par une réflexion mal à propos de Celn qui lui avait valu ses foudres pendant des heures. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il avait l'espace d'un instant perdu toute capacité de réflexion. Et au lieu de dire simplement ce qu'il pensait, il avait sorti une idiotie. Ah les hommes, tous les mêmes devant une femme qui leur plaît, pense Nyah en étouffant un petit rire.

Elle a bien tenté de l'aider, une ou deux fois, cet amoureux aussi transit que maladroit. Mais la malchance et leur application un peu trop zélée à s'occuper d'elle alors qu'aucun danger ne pèse plus sur eux n'avait pas joué en leur faveur. Ils ne la quittent jamais des yeux et à tour de rôle, ils vont même jusqu'à veiller sur son sommeil. Et essayer d'échapper à un ANBU, même quelques instants, pour les laisser un peu seuls, est loin d'être une chose facile. Elle est bien placée pour le savoir !

Celn s'approche d'elle en prenant son bras d'un geste de parfait gentleman. Cette nuit, ils allaient enfin dormir sous un vrai toit, dans un vrai lit et c'est Celn qui est chargé de veiller sur elle la première partie de la nuit. La première fois, elle avait essayé de protester arguant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle n'essaierait plus, sachant à quel point tout cela est peine perdue.

Une fois arrivés dans la modeste auberge du petit village sur leur route, Celn prend la parole en présentant Nyah comme _son amie_ avec un petit sourire entendu et Lune comme sa sœur.

La réaction de leur hôte n'est pas exactement celle qu'escomptait Celn. Et Nyah est obligée de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

La tirade outrée de l'aubergiste devant le manque de moralité de leur « couple » la met à rude épreuve mais c'est le regard perdu de Celn qui finit par lui arracher quelques éclats à peine contenus. Il leur avait bien donné les deux chambres, la première avec un seul lit et la deuxième plus spacieuse avec deux lits. Mais il avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'admettrait pas un couple _non marié _sous son toit dans la même chambre. Par contre, un frère et une sœur…

Une fois dans la chambre, Celn remarque en réprimant un tremblement à quel point les deux lits sont proches. Lune, d'un geste pose son sac et s'assoit sur le matelas plus proche de la fenêtre.

- Tu pourras la rejoindre plus tard, dit Lune, déjouer la vigilance d'un vieil homme un peu trop moralisateur ne devrait pas être insurmontable.

Celn acquiesce à contre cœur sans la quitter des yeux. Il sait qu'en ce moment, ouvrir la bouche ne lui servirait en rien et la regarder ôter lentement ses grandes bottes n'est pas un spectacle dont il aurait souhaité être privé à cause d'un mot déplacé. Depuis le début de leur périple, dans le sillage de l'infatigable et passionnée Nyah, il n'avait encore jamais vu ses jambes. Imaginé, rêvé et peut-être bien plus, mais pas vu de ses yeux… Alors non, il ne gâcherait pas le spectacle.

Son souffle se coupe lorsqu'il la voit libérer deux jambes aux lignes parfaites de leur carcan de cuir noir. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre le fait de ravir ainsi de telles merveilles aux regards des passants ! Mais ce n'est pas uniquement cette vision qui le trouble. Une longue et fine ligne sinueuse lui barre toute la jambe droite de son empreinte blanche.

Une cicatrice chez une kunoïchi n'est pas un spectacle étonnant.

Mais il connait les pouvoirs de guérison des gardiens. Ils sont aussi douloureux qu'efficaces et surtout ils ne laissent aucune trace. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouve en train de tracer du regard la cicatrice de Lune.

- Je suis née avec les pouvoirs de gardiens mais je ne les ai pas maîtrisés avant l'âge de dix ans, dit-elle comme une excuse devant son regard insistant.

Celn ne comprend que trop bien la portée de ces paroles. Cette cicatrice, elle l'avait eu avant ces dix ans et elle avait un aspect bien trop étrange pour qu'elle soit le fait du hasard d'un accident. Quelqu'un lui avait infligé. Avant ses dix ans !

Outré, il s'approche d'elle et sans calculer aucun de ses gestes, effleure du doigt sa jambe. La respiration de Lune s'accélère sans qu'il y prête attention et sa peau frémit sous son doigt. Il est près, bien trop près pour Lune qui n'ose cependant pas le repousser comme son instinct la pousse à le faire.

- _Qui _? demande Celn d'un ton froid qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

- Cela fait si longtemps. Est-ce vraiment si important ? demande Lune d'une voix faible qui prouve que ses souvenirs sont encore vifs.

- Pour moi, oui, dit Celn d'une voix faussement calme en plantant son regard noir dans le sien.

Le souffle court, Lune se cache derrière l'ultime rempart des quelques mèches d'or qui lui tombe sur le visage, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

- Ne te cache pas, pas avec moi, dit Celn.

Lentement, il repousse ses cheveux et se demande un court instant comment il a pu se retrouver si proche d'elle sans qu'il s'en rende compte plus tôt. Et surtout par quel miracle, il n'a pas encore brisé d'un mot ce moment aussi terrifiant que magique. Du bout des doigts, il passe sa main doucement sur sa joue en la forçant à relever la tête vers lui.

La tristesse et la pointe de colère qui ternissent ses yeux perçants le font trembler.

- Laisse-moi.

Deux mots, deux simples mots et il se sent plus meurtri que si elle lui avait envoyé un kunaï en plein cœur. Mais il ne va pas baisser les bras si facilement.

- Non.

- Laisse-moi !

Cette fois, c'est définitivement la colère qui domine. Bien que la voir tourner sa colère vers lui sans qu'il en comprenne la raison le blesse plus qu'il ne serait le dire, il se dit que cette rage est préférable à l'indifférence.

- Lune...

- Tais-toi. Cette blessure, toute la haine, la colère, les coups, tout ce que l'on réservait au _gardien_ n'a jamais fait que glisser sur moi, sans heurt ni dommage. Et aujourd'hui, je tremble aux simples souvenirs de mon enfance, à la seule idée qu'on puisse me dévisager avec ces regards chargés de haine et de peur qu'on m'a toujours destinés, je…

Celn lui prend le bras fermement et la force à se taire d'un regard.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas très fier dans ma vie. Mais t'avoir permis de découvrir ta part d'humanité plutôt que de te laisser tomber dans cette indifférence dans laquelle tu essayais de te fondre n'en fait pas parti !

Lune tente de se détourner la tête mais il la retient :

- Tu n'en as jamais vu que la partie sombre, celle que tu as toujours fuie. Mais, il n'y a pas que la peur, la haine et la colère. Il y a des choses qui valent la peine, qui peuvent aussi lumineuses que l'incroyable courage de Nyah qui s'est interposée entre ton frère et toi et qui d'un seul regard a fait trembler ton père…

Un timide sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et le cœur de Celn se serre.

- … ou qu'un seul de tes sourires.

Une minute auparavant, l'envie de toucher sa peau douce, de s'emparer de ses lèvres, de sentir son parfum occupait toute la place dans son esprit. Et là, il ne souhaite que la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre jusqu'à ce que tout le mal qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait s'estompe et s'évanouisse au creux de ses bras.

Et en la regardant lever la tête vers lui, si fragile, se blottir dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il n'a pas _juste_ envie de la serrer contre lui. Sentir le doux parfum qu'exhale sa peau et les mèches de ses cheveux d'or qui lui caressent doucement les mains est une torture délicieuse auquel il se soumet volontiers. Délicatement, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et frémit en sentant Lune se presser un peu plus contre lui.

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus contrôler quoi que ce soit et il avait trop peur de brusquer la jeune femme en ayant l'air trop empressé. Et l'idée qu'elle ne cherchait qu'une épaule pour pleurer, pas plus, lui triture les entrailles depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne cherche peut-être pas plus, pas moins que ce qu'elle avait avec Nyah…

Cette pensée lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il se sent prêt à tenter sa chance avec le propriétaire des lieux pour rejoindre Nyah. Elle, au moins, avait pris sa défense à Elayah !

Mais au moment de prendre congé, Lune ne le lâche pas et tend son visage vers lui. Elle prend dans ses mains le pendentif que lui avait offert Nyah, ce délicat fragment d'argent en forme de demi-lune.

- Ce présent du Djinn me permet de contrôler mes dons de gardien, je le porte depuis que Nyah me l'a offert.

Voilà pourquoi il la comprend de mieux en mieux, pense Celn avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas l'interrompre.

- Il me permet de ne plus voir dans les ombres, de ne plus suivre les voies qui s'étendent à vos pas.

Ah, non… Finalement, il ne comprend toujours pas, pendentif ou non ! Il se mord la langue pour ne rien laisser passer.

- Et c'est la première fois que j'ai peur de mes pouvoirs. Non pas pour ce que je pourrais y voir, mais ce que je ne pourrais ne pas y voir.

Totalement perdu ! Mais quelle importance, il est déjà plongé loin, très loin dans l'examen de ses deux billes d'améthystes qu'elle pose sur lui. Elle est à la fois bien trop proche et bien trop éloignée de lui.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'espère. Et j'ai peur.

- Peur ? répète Celn d'une voix un peu trop rauque à son goût.

- Peur de ne pas être dans tes pas, dans les voies de ton futur, j'ai…

Celn sourit avec tendresse et soulagement. Oh, elle ne pouvait avoir peur pour ça! D'un geste lent, il prend le pendentif dans ses mains et Lune se raidit en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne connais pas le futur, dit Celn, mais quelle que soit la voie que j'emprunterais, je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptes de faire le chemin à mes côtés.

Lune lève les yeux, timidement avec ce regard transperçant qui semble fouiller jusqu'aux plus sombres recoins de son âme et elle se met à rougir à mesure que le sourire de Celn s'agrandit. Quoi qu'il arrive dans son futur, arriver à la faire rougir ainsi est des plus prometteurs…

Il n'a plus aucune raison de se retenir plus longtemps !

Il se penche sur elle et effleure de son souffle les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme qui le fixe de ses grands yeux, le souffle court. A peine ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, ses mains s'engourdissent, cherchant désespérément le contact de sa peau qui s'électrise sous ses doigts. La saveur sucrée de sa peau, de ses lèvres, l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux qui tombe sur ses épaules lui font perdre pied mais il se force à se détacher de ses lèvres généreuses et à lui parler. La lueur de peur dans le fond des prunelles de Lune n'avait pas totalement disparue. Il passe sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Heureusement que tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle, tu deviendrais rapidement insupportable, dit-il.

La peur fait rapidement place à une foule d'émotion dont il n'en retient qu'une. Le plaisir d'accepter ce compliment à peine déguisé étire ses lèvres dans un petit sourire moqueur et il s'en empare avec avidité.

Au même moment, Nyah, allongée sur son lit, observe avec satisfaction la porte de sa chambre qu'elle avait bien pris soin de fermer à clé. Elle pense un temps à Celn et Lune, espérant que le jeune homme avait su tenir sa langue pour une fois ! Puis ses pensées vagabondent, les bras de son mari qui lui manquent, les sourires et les bêtises de ses deux garnements, le sérieux et l'application de son aîné qui la rend si fière. Elle plonge avec délice dans les bras de Morphée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha<strong>_

_**Terrain d'entraînement **_

Aigle fixe ses deux équipiers sans pouvoir empêcher le petit sourire de pur contentement de flotter sur son visage. Dans ses mains, les fiches que lui avait donné Shikamaru et le rapport de deux des missions de l'équipe sept de Kuro. Maintenant, elle comprend la portée de la question d'Océan… Pourquoi sommes-nous l'équipe huit ? Et elle se rend compte à quel point il avait eu une longueur d'avance sur Eclat et elle avec cette simple question.

Océan et Eclat se consultent un bref instant du regard, se demandant clairement si leur équipière d'ordinaire si sérieuse n'a pas perdu l'esprit. Mais ils comprennent assez vite qu'une seule chose peut amener un tel regard sur le visage si impassible de la jeune Hyuga. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de la presser, tout viendrait assez vite !

- Tu avais raison, dit Aigle en se tournant vers Eclat.

Le jeune équipier blondinet d'Aigle la fixe comme s'il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de la jeune Hyuga ! Dans ses rêves, peut-être, un rêve aussi fou qu'improbable…

- Regarde !

Il prend sans trop y croire les fiches qu'elle lui tend et se fige, incrédule. Océan, en face pense qu'il n'a encore jamais vu quelqu'un dont les yeux étaient réellement prêts à sortir de leurs orbites ! Il se penche sur les fiches qu'Aigle lui a tendues avant de sursauter en entendant Eclat s'exclamer :

- Je le savais !

- Quoi ? demande Océan qui commence à montrer une certaine impatience.

Eclat lui pose la liasse de papiers sous les yeux de son équipier qui se plonge dedans avec curiosité. Des fiches d'ANBUs, de la division Kuro. Ses parents lui avaient longuement parlé de cette division, la plus grande des divisions d'ANBUs selon eux, et ils sont tous les deux spécialistes en la matière. La première fiche au nom de Vert, spécialiste en Taïjutsu, membre de l'équipe sept de Kuro avec une liste impressionnante de missions puis capitaine de l'équipe quatre. Océan sourit car si seul le nom de Vert est inscrit sur sa fiche, il est reconnaissable entre tous avec sa combinaison verte et cette coupe au bol pas possible… Gaï, l'ami de leur Maître.

Vert, un surnom qui lui va assez bien.

L'équipe sept.

Noooooon ?

Fiévreusement, il passe une à une les fiches avant de dévorer la dernière des yeux.

_CHANCE_

_Capitaine de l'équipe sept _

Leur Maître n'était pas qu'un ancien capitaine ANBU. C'était un ancien capitaine de Kuro !

Aigle leur montre une des fiches au nom de Newbie qui leur arrache à tous les trois un sourire de connivence. Le dernier membre de l'équipe sept qui n'avait pas eu l'honneur d'un surnom.

- Vous ne devinerez _jamais_ à qui appartient cette fiche, dit Aigle.

- Un Uchiha apparemment, dit Océan en détaillant la fiche.

- Pas un Uchiha, dit Aigle, _Itachi_ _Uchiha_.

Eclat, les yeux grands ouverts détaille chaque mot de la fiche comme si elle ne pouvait réellement exister.

- Comment tu as eu accès à _ça _? demande Eclat sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des fiches.

- La vrai question c'est comment un ancien capitaine ANBU de la division Kuro a bien pu se retrouver avec des genins dans les pattes ? demande Aigle.

- _Parce qu'elle l'a choisi._

Les trois genins se retournent dans un souffle en dévisageant Tsunade qui les dévisage avec un air amusé.

- Maître Hokage, s'exclament en s'inclinant respectueusement les trois genins.

- Et d'après ce que je vois, Chance a déjà commencé à déteindre un peu trop sur sa nouvelle équipe, dit-elle en fixant Aigle.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, on lui avait interdit de montrer ces fiches à qui que ce soit.

- Range tout ça, souffle Tsunade juste avant que Chance face son apparition

Yoshiko salue l'Hokage et observe avec méfiance l'étrange regard complice que s'échangent sa jeune équipe et Tsunade qui s'éloigne avec un petit geste de la main en guise de salut. Elle se tourne vers Aigle dont le regard brillant la déstabilise un court instant.

- Un nouveau plan ? demande-t-elle.

- Oh que oui !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soirée chez Océan<strong>_

Le père d'Océan avait invité pour le retour de sa femme tous ceux qui avaient été embarqué dans cette incroyable histoire. Il a hâte de revoir Nyah qui lui manque plus qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Mais elle vit son rêve, suivre les traces des Anima avec un vrai gardien. Il est si heureux pour elle qu'un bref instant, il aurait aimé qu'elle en profite plus longtemps.

Mais il se ravise assez vite en pensant à quel point gérer Kanye et Mo est épuisant ! Heureusement qu'Océan est là pour l'aider. Il doit admettre que tenir cette maison, pleine de vie, de rire et des bêtises de ses deux petites têtes blondes est un rôle dont Nyah s'acquitte avec un brio qu'il avait un peu sous-estimé. Beaucoup sous-estimé, se reprend-il.

Il a hâte, tellement hâte de la voir arriver, son sourire, son regard passionné, sa peau si douce… Nyah. Il espère qu'elle n'a pas trop mis à l'épreuve les deux ANBUs qui assuraient sa protection. Surtout cette jeune femme, ce gardien. Combien de fois lui en avait-elle parlé des gardiens de ce clan oublié de Suna, les yeux étincelants de passion et les mains tremblantes ? Lui seul sait à quel point sa femme peut se montrer persuasive quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et il n'a pas peur pour sa femme mais pour les deux ANBUs.

Chance et Kakashi sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train d'écouter Naruto, Gaï et Lee raconter avec un enthousiasme qui a su charmer Kanye et Mo ainsi que l'équipe de son fils cette longue nuit à laquelle ils avaient difficilement survécu. Il tremble encore à l'idée que sa femme et son fils étaient présents dans cette folie. Il se laisse entraîner dans le récit et a bien du mal à croire que le jeune homme au regard fatigué qui s'est trouvé une place tranquille dans la jardin et est en train de rêvasser en regardant le soleil tomber à l'horizon est le stratège dont parle Naruto. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses, l'Uchiha, Tenten et Neji se sont éclipsés devant le débordement habituel de leurs équipiers.

Soudain, sa peau se couvre de frissons délicieux lorsqu'il voit Kanye et Mo' se lever d'un bond et courir vers le petit portail qui ouvre sur le jardin de la maison.

- Maman !

Nyah, radieuse, ouvre les bras auxquels ses deux fils s'accrochent en riant. D'un geste, elle les embrasse en leur présentant les deux ANBUs en civil qui l'accompagnent.

Kanye et Mo fixent avec une attention comique Lune qui s'avance. Fixer est un mot faible, pense-t-il, il la dévore des yeux avec la même flamme qui illumine le regard de sa femme.

La jeune femme se paralyse devant le regard inquisiteur des deux enfants qui sont littéralement fascinés par son regard irisé.

- Alors c'est vrai, dit Mo. Tu es un gardien. Comme dans les livres de maman. _Un vrai gardien _!

Embarrassée au plus haut point, Nyah tente de faire taire ses deux fils mais ils ont déjà pris Lune par la main pour l'entrainer dans quelques folles aventures que seule leur imagination peut créer. Et elle se laisse mener par son mari et Océan, heureuse d'être enfin rentrée à la maison et surprise de voir que tous étaient là.

Un buffet gigantesque avait été dressé dans le petit jardin et Naruto en avait déjà entamé une bonne partie sous l'œil désabusé de ses deux équipiers. Tous les deux, assis sur un banc qui avait déjà bien vécu, ils laissent échapper un soupir au même moment en voyant Lee se joindre à Naruto dans un défi aussi ridicule que bruyant.

- Je _les_ ai lu, dit Sasuke, et tu avais raison. Ses derniers mots étaient pour moi.

Sakura n'aurait su dire ce qui la touche le plus. Qu'elle ait eu raison, qu'il l'admette ou qu'il lui en parle. Les trois peut-être.

- Tu commences doucement à t'y faire, dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Devant l'incompréhension de Sasuke, magnanime, elle s'explique.

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Sakura !

Alors qu'il se tourne vers elle, prêt à s'insurger devant un tel culot, il s'arrête, toute répartie cinglante morte sur ses lèvres devant le rire franc et moqueur de la jeune femme. A cet instant, l'évidence qu'il avait toujours cherché à occulter lui saute aux yeux.

Cette nouvelle Sakura lui plait.

Un peu trop.

Celn prend Nyah par le bras :

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller porter secours à notre amie !

Nyah lance un regard horrifié à Celn et presse l'allure. Avoir laissé Lune avec ces deux fils n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle tend l'oreille, prête à s'orienter au moindre éclat de rire ou de verre brisé en se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir inventé ses deux garnements !

Mais rien, elle ne perçoit rien.

Après avoir fait quelques recherches, ils tombent sur Lune, assise à même le sol, dans un des coins du salon, Kanye et Mo en face d'elle, silencieux et sages comme elle ne les a jamais vu. Nyah se met à rougir atrocement lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Lune leur raconte ses propres _exploits_ à Elayah. La façon dont elle avait attrapé par le col le père de Lune et qu'elle l'avait fait trembler du regard.

Kanye et Mo l'écoutent avec fascination et se précipitent vers elle avec fierté.

Kakashi et Chance se sont retirés à l'écart, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Naruto qui les suit à l'écart.

- Maître ? Je me demandais, je…

Kakashi l'encourage d'un hochement de tête à continuer.

- Cette nuit, dit Naruto hésitant, je… Je ne vous avais jamais vu baisser les bras devant qui que ce soit et surtout devant un enfant. Un enfant porteur du sharingan, _d'un seul_ _sharingan._

Au seul mot sharingan, Sasuke avait prêté toute son attention à la conversation. Chance se mord les lèvres devant l'embarrassante question. Mais Kakashi répond simplement :

- Cet enfant était Obito Uchiha, mon meilleur ami et un grand ninja qui a donné sa vie pour la mienne et m'a donné mon sharingan juste avant de mourir.

Chance prend sa main en écoutant le ton détaché de Kakashi qui dissimule un peu trop bien la culpabilité et la douleur qu'il ressent encore avec force.

- Obito, dit rêveusement Yoshiko. Je me souviens surtout d'un gamin pleurnichard avec des lunettes qu'ils portaient tout le temps, de ses retards et qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et que Minato a du plus d'une fois vous séparer s'il ne voulait pas retrouver l'Uchiha en pièces détachées !

Le regard mauvais de Kakashi fond bien vite devant le petit sourire nostalgique de Chance.

- Je croyais que c'était votre meilleur ami, Maître, dit Sakura.

- C'était mon seul ami, dit simplement Kakashi.

- Kakashi n'était pas des plus sociables à l'époque. A part mon frère personne n'éveillait l'intérêt du génie Hatake Kakashi, dit Chance, moqueuse. Tu étais toujours en train d'essayer d'impressionner Minato !

- Yoshiko ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ton comportement envers ton premier capitaine ANBU…

- Nami Uchiha était le plus grand capitaine sous lequel j'ai jamais servi !

Celn et Lune se rappellent que Nami était son nom d'emprunt à Suna et Kakashi se met à rigoler devant la ferveur avec laquelle Yoshiko avait prononcé ses mots. Elle se tourne vers lui :

- Tu sais, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Kakashi hausse un sourcil, sans comprendre.

- Minato était vraiment fier de toi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six mois plus tard<strong>_

Porte Sud

A l'aube, cinq ANBUs, masques sur le côté se consultent du regard avant de s'élancer pour leur mission, leur première mission en tant qu'ANBU, en tant que membre de l'équipe huit de Kuro.

- Attendez !

Dans un même mouvement, tous se retournent sur la femme aux cheveux blonds qui les détaillent avec nostalgie.

- Chance, dit Kakashi en guise de salut.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai quelque chose pour chacun de vous.

Elle ouvre un sac de toile noir et en sort un masque blanc de chat qu'elle envoie à Naruto qu'il attrape au vol :

- C'était le masque de ton père, je pense qu'il te revient de droit.

Avec fierté, il l'observe sous toutes ces coutures avant de le mettre à la place de celui qu'il portait. Le cœur de Kakashi et Yoshiko se serrent un instant devant sa ressemblance incroyable avec Minato.

Yoshiko prend un cahier qu'elle envoie à Sakura :

- Ce sont toutes les notes du Doc sur ses petits trucs maison, ajoute Chance.

Kakashi et Yoshiko s'échangent un regard complice en sachant à quel point les petites recettes personnelles du Doc étaient utiles.

Puis Chance prend un second carnet rempli de l'écriture fine du Doc qu'elle lance à Shikamaru.

- Je sais que tu as déjà lu nombre de nos rapports, dit-elle, mais ça se sont les notes personnelles du Doc. Tous nos plans B et toutes ses parties de shogi. Et plein d'autres choses… Particulièrement instructif !

Le jeune Nara place avec soin son présent dans son sac, il avait déjà hâte de s'y plonger. Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le sac de Chance est déjà vide.

- Sasuke, je vais te donner quelque chose que j'avais réservé à ton frère et que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui donner.

L'Uchiha se maudit de perdre toute contenance à chaque fois que l'on évoque son frère et tend l'oreille avec un intérêt manifeste.

- Reflet, dit-elle, c'est le surnom que j'avais prévu pour ton frère.

Le visage de Sasuke se fige un instant puis il affiche un petit sourire. Il se souvient des souvenirs que Chance lui avait fait partager sur son frère. Elle avait remarqué que ses émotions se reflétaient toujours un bref instant dans ses yeux noirs avant de se fondre dans son attitude impassible d'Uchiha. Ce surnom lui va aussi bien qu'il aurait convenu à son frère.

Kakashi affiche quelques signes impatients qui ne lui ressemblent guère.

- Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose pour chacun de nous, dit-il un peu trop vite.

Avec un grand sourire, Chance s'approche de lui et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille que le font rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je sais maintenant que tu feras tout pour rentrer au plus vite, lui souffle-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six ans plus tard<strong>_

Sasuke fixe la jeune fille trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer qu'il est immobile depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Doucement, il vient prendre place à ses côtés, surpris de voir son visage assombri par des pensées soucieuses. Depuis toujours, Perle ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments, encore moins ses inquiétudes, de façon aussi claire.

L'Uchiha s'amuse du fait que, si Perle ressemble physiquement en tout point à sa mère, elle avait pris le sérieux et la réserve de son père. Il se dit aussi que s'il perce aussi bien son trouble, c'est uniquement parce qu'il la connait presque aussi bien que ses propres parents. Elle pense sûrement pouvoir lui dissimuler ce qui pèse sur son esprit à cet instant même.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il simplement.

Perle, du haut de ses six ans affiche un air vaguement contrarié avant de se reprendre si vite qu'un court instant, Sasuke se dit qu'il avait peut-être imaginé ce voile qui obscurcissait son regard.

Tant de sérieux et d'application chez cette fillette. A six ans, elle vient, tout comme son frère, de passer genin et avait déjà largement le niveau pour passer l'examen chunin. Elle a de qui tenir, pense Sasuke.

Depuis toujours, elle se glissait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait pour venir le voir et lui demander d'un regard son aide pour ses entraînements. Sa présence silencieuse et sa constante et discrète admiration pour tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer, d'abord avec réticence puis de bon cœur, avait abattu une à une toutes ses barrières.

Et il avait dû au final capituler et avouer que l'improbable s'était produit.

Il s'était laissé apprivoiser par cette fillette aux yeux clairs qui l'appelait doucement parrain. Et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour voir apparaître un timide sourire sur ses traits fins.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle d'un air convainquant.

- Pas à moi, Perle. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'examen chunin qui te tracasse, tu…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke se tait, tout à fait conscient qu'il est toujours dur d'assembler les mots pour exprimer son malaise quand on est du genre solitaire… A six ans comme à vingt-deux, c'est une constante qui ne semble pas s'améliorer avec l'âge.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répète-t-elle. Tout le monde attend tellement de moi. Tous me regarde comme si échouer pour moi n'était pas une option et tout ce que je réussi n'est que normal, en dessous de ce que j'aurai pu faire. Mais je n'ai ni le sharingan de mon père, ni le byakugan de Maître Neji, je suis obligée de travailler encore et encore pour tenter d'atteindre un objectif que je ne pourrais jamais qu'effleurer.

Sasuke sourit en pensant qu'au même âge, c'est vers son frère, ce but inaccessible qu'il tournait toutes ses pensées.

- Tu savais que si ton père aurait dû accepter le poste d'Hokage s'il n'avait pas réussi à remettre Kuro sur pied ? Ton père, mon Maître est un des plus grand shinobis que je connaisse. Pourtant, comme toi il a grandi dans l'ombre de son père, un ninja terriblement puissant dont l'aura dépassait de loin celle des sanins eux-mêmes. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il pense ne pas être à la hauteur de son propre père, comme je n'approcherais sûrement jamais le niveau d'excellence de mon propre frère.

Perle ouvre grand les yeux, incrédule.

- Ta mère vit encore dans le souvenir de son frère. Ce ne sont pas ceux qui nous entourent qui nous disent si nous sommes forts ou puissants, ce sont les modèles que l'on choisit et les moyens que l'on se donne pour les atteindre.

La fillette lui offre enfin ce timide sourire qu'il accueille avec soulagement. Il s'approche d'elle et lui confie

- Et crois-moi, ton père est autant conscient de tes efforts qu'il est fier de toi. Il vient souvent observer tes efforts, bien dissimulé dans l'ombre comme maintenant.

Du regard, il montre Kakashi qui s'avance en appelant sa fille du regard. Perle se précipite tant bien que mal vers son père en souriant.

- Tu as encore mal, lui demande-t-il en désignant sa cheville bandée.

- Un peu, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Grimpe, dit-il.

Perle se place bien vite sur son dos. Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. Sa cheville n'est qu'un prétexte entre eux pour qu'il continue à la porter et rentrer en filant sur les toits, sa fille sur le dos, ivre de vitesse, le vent sifflant sur son visage. Aucun des deux n'est dupes et il continue à jouer le jeu sans s'en plaindre le moins du monde, ravi d'être un des privilégiés à qui elle accorde sans compter ses éclats de rires.

Sa fille. Chaque jour, elle lui ressemble un peu plus et il en ressent une immense fierté, surtout à cet instant où il sent son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Un court instant, il se dit qu'il n'a pas hâte de se voir un jour ravir la place qu'il occupe dans la vie de sa fille par un autre homme que lui. Et il se ravise aussitôt en se disant que si sa fille est vraiment aussi proche de lui en tout point, du moins sur le caractère, il n'a pas de soucis à se faire avant encore longtemps.

Trois énormes pierres. Trois silhouettes. Perdues dans une immense clairière verdoyante aux abords du Village.

La première, un jeune homme blond, aux yeux d'azur en train d'observer avec grande attention les progrès de son jeune élève. Le jeune élève, un garçon aux cheveux d'argent et au regard sombre fixe avec une attention si grande, presque trop grande pour un enfant de six ans, sa main ouverte. Il en oublie la troisième silhouette, les yeux étincelants de fierté, parée de vert, qui l'encourage avec de grands gestes en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas déranger l'enfant.

Un tourbillon bleuté, électrique apparait dans la main du garçon pendant quelques secondes avant de se dissiper dans un bref sifflement. Relevant la tête lentement, il affiche un sourire aussi éclatant que contagieux et se met à sauter de joie.

- Ca y est ! J'y arrive ! Parrain, Oncle Naru, regardez ! Je vais enfin pouvoir participer à l'examen !

Gaï et Naruto ne peuvent empêcher une petite goutte de sueur couler sur leurs tempes. Maîtriser le rasengan est l'unique condition qu'avait donnée Yoshiko à son fils pour qu'il tente l'examen chunin… La même condition que son frère lui avait imposé il y a des années de ça. A six ans, il est déjà prêt !

- Faut que je montre ça à Perle ! Et à Maître Tenten !

Gaï se sent terriblement fier à la seule pensée de ses anciens élèves Neji et Tenten qui ont pris chacun la charge d'une équipe de genins. Neji a pris sous son aile la jeune Perle, une fillette aussi calme et distante que son père et cela convient parfaitement au Hyuga qui s'est attaché plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à la fille de Kakashi. Tenten, elle a hérité de l'inépuisable Zéphyr, un blondinet aussi débordant d'énergie qu'irrésistible. Plus d'une fois, il l'a entendu dire qu'il lui rappelait Lee plus jeune avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Se levant d'un bond, il se fige en entendant une voix au loin.

- _Zephyr_ _!_

Naruto et Gaï se fixent avec un petit sourire convenu en voyant la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de l'enfant. La scène suivante, ils l'ont vu tellement souvent qu'ils auraient pu la décrire tout en fermant les yeux. Yoshiko arrivant dans un éclair blanc, les yeux noirs, la colère irradiant par tous les pores en train de chercher son fils.

Gaï se penche discrètement vers Naruto :

- Il a fait quoi cette fois ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette fois, il ne va pas en sortir indemne ! souffle-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Chance empoigne le jeune garçon par le col dont les pieds ne touchent plus le sol depuis longtemps et file sans un mot. Comme souvent, Kakashi et Perle, assis tranquillement devant le porche de la maison partageant une tasse fumante de thé en silence, ils profitent simplement de leur présence l'un de l'autre avec une simplicité et une complicité devant laquelle Yoshiko n'avait jamais su résister. Kakashi aime ses deux enfants avec la même force mais autant Zéphyr, avec ses incroyables débordements est plus proche d'elle, autant Perle a hérité du flegme légendaire de son père. Ses équipiers la trouvent un _peu_ hautaine et distante mais Neji a su sans peine percer les barrières de son caractère froid et mérité son admiration et son respect.

Zéphyr, par contre est une vraie boule d'énergie, aussi imprévisible et inépuisable que Naruto. Malgré toutes ses bêtises, il attire la sympathie et l'indulgence de tous. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien longtemps et l'inventivité qu'il mettait dans toutes ses idioties donnait souvent plus envie de rire que de l'en blâmer. Sauf si vous en étiez la cible !

- Dis à ton père ce que tu as fait !

Perle et Zéphyr dans un même mouvement baissent les yeux. Bien sûr, sa sœur est au courant du dernier méfait de son frère. Kakashi lève un œil et attend patiemment l'explication :

- Papa, j'ai…

L'injonction impitoyable du regard de sa mère le force à continuer

- … pris ton apparence et je suis allé voir ton équipe. Je leur ai raconté votre première mission avec Flamme

Kakashi sourit. Depuis toujours, Yoshiko raconte à Perle et Zéphyr toutes les missions farfelues qu'ils ont effectuées au sein de Kuro. La première qu'ils avaient accomplie avec Flamme, alors que Yoshiko l'appelait encore Newbie, était un petit chef d'œuvre dans le genre. Ces missions n'étaient pas très flatteuses et elles avaient toujours fait bien rire les deux enfants qui ne cessaient de harceler Yoshiko pour qu'elle continue à leur raconter ces histoires, encore et encore.

- Et, continue Chance avec un ton implacable.

- Et je…

- Zéphyr !

- _Je leur ai montré ton visage._

Perle sursaute en voyant son père se lever d'un bond, Zéphyr fuir bien vite devant sa colère et sa mère prendre place à ses côtés en riant du n'importe quoi de son frère.

* * *

><p>Alors la fameuse mission que Zéphyr a dévoilé à l'équipe de Kakashi est racontée dans "Une mission de rang C" qui vous permettra de mieux connaître l'équipe de Chance, Flamme et Le Doc :-) Ainsi que de redécouvrir cette période que j'adore où Chance et Kakashi se cherchent :-p<p>

Une aventure délirante, pleine d'humour, de n'importe quoi avec un brin de poésie et d'action :-p Laissez-vous tenter!

Et si découvrir les enfants de Kakashi et Chance vous tentent... J'ai une troisième partie déjà écrite :-)

**Troisième partie :**

_Equipe quatre : _

Zéphyr, Perle et Takeshi… Les trois jeunes genins sont placés sous la direction de Maître Tenten et vont devoir faire équipe le temps d'une mission de routine. Mais attention, même une simple mission peut se révéler plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.

A suivre :-p

kaelys


End file.
